<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Los Omegas de Stark by DelianCromwell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261515">Los Omegas de Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelianCromwell/pseuds/DelianCromwell'>DelianCromwell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>70,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelianCromwell/pseuds/DelianCromwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El alfa mas codiciado de Nueva York no esconde del todo su vida amorosa, todos saben de sus dos omegas, una su legitimo esposo y el otro su amante oficial, en esta sociedad de Alfas, Betas y Omegas, no es raro que un Alfa puro rico como él posea al menos un harem, sin embargo y pese a los años, solo tiene a dos con el...o bueno, eso hasta que cierto jovencito de rizos castaños apareció.<br/>Por que después de todo, un alfa jamás dejará de lado a ningún cachorro que lleve su sangre.</p><p>Este trabajo también esta en wattpad, lo estoy subiendo acá por seguridad!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Steve La vida en la Cima de la Torre Stark.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La mañana se anunciaba como todos los dias con el anuncio de JARVIS de que era hora de despertarse, se removio perezoso en el lecho que compartia con su esposo pensando que este seguramente ya estaba en su taller trabajando en otro invento, pero la sorpresa fue llenarse del olor del alfa a su lado y de su calor como hace dias no habia podido hacerlo, sus ojos se abrieron incredulos y ahi lo vio y sintio al fin, el castaño lo tenia sujeto por la cintura de manera posesiva, ambos estaban desnudos y obviamente habia pasado algo anoche por el creciente dolor en su espalda baja, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lucesitas que afirmaban estaba por demas feliz de tener a su esposo en su cama, amanecer con él era un delicia</p><p>—Si sigues moviendote asi vamos a tener unas tres horas de sexo intenso de nuevo querido~-susurro el castaño aun adormilado—Y aunque estaria delicioso, prefiero evitarlo, tengo una junta en dos horas y la verdad no quiero llegar tarde</p><p>—Y para que eres el jefe entonces?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa el rubio sonriendo travieso, despues de esos años juntos, sabia como provocar al alfa, y habia dado resultado por que sentia las manos del castaño recorrer sus costados hasta llegar a sus gluteos y apretujarlos</p><p>—No me provoques amor, recuerda que hoy es el recital de Maria~-pidio al fin mirando a los ojos al rubio, en ese momento vio la cara de Tony, a pesar de los años seguia siendo el hombre perfecto, una de sus miradas bastaba para tenerlo derretido y a sus pies, se mordio el labio y acerco lentamente su rostro al del contrario, un beso tierno que despues se torno apasionado, las sabanas fueron estrujadas, estiradas, rasgadas y muchas cosas mas por el ritual de amor de sus ocupantes, despues de eso Tony se metio a la regadera y Steve se levanto para adecentar un poco el lecho y vestirse de nuevo, ya iría él después del alfa, la ropa de su esposo estaba en una silla cerca de la cama asi que penso enviarla por el ducto a la lavanderia, beneficios de ser esposo del hombre mas rico del pais, la tomo con amor pues tenia el olor del alfa impregnado y podia jurar que su lobo interno movia la cola con felicidad ante el olor a cafe que destilaba esa ropa, sin embargo un ligero olor llego a sus fosas nasales</p><p>Un olor que no pertenecía a él(vanilla)o a el "otro" (chocolate amargo) o de alguno de sus hijos o los hijos del "otro", no, ese olor era nuevo, le desagrado, no era un olor fetido o nauseabundo, le desagrado por que sabia que era un olor de omega(miel), solto la ropa y la boto al piso, "de nuevo anda de picaflor?!" se pregunto enojado y suspuso que Tony sintio el cambio en el ambiente por que se escucho la puerta del baño abrirse con rapidez, sintio a el castaño pasar por su lado y tomar la ropa del piso, cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse</p><p>—Steve...</p><p>—Tengo que preparar a la niña- dijo antes de salir de ahi con dirección al cuarto de su pequeña hija, la menor que aun no se había demostrado como alfa, beta u omega, sus tres hijos mayores ya habían sido revelados al mundo, su máximo orgullo, Harley y James, ambos alfa como su padre, no puros, pero si alfas, aun recuerda la felicidad de Tony cuando se entero de su casta</p><p>Su segunda hija, Sarah, una Beta, lo cual fue un alivio para el Stark, era por demás posesivo con sus hijos, sus cachorros le eran su todo, no quería ni imaginar a su pequeñita con esas cosas de celos o alfas cortejándola o la pesadilla de todo padre, que algún bastardo se aprovechara de ella en su celo y la marcara, eso nunca, aunque no quería decir que se había dejado de preocupar, después de todo era su hija y corría similares peligros por que había de todo en ese mundo</p><p>Su tercer hijo James, un alfa, Tony moría de orgullo y Steve no podia estar mas feliz, su esposo inflaba el pecho con ese nacimiento, dos alfas y él se daba a respetar como su esposo, el amor de su vida, el omega legitimo de Stark</p><p>Así pues la pequeña Maria aun dormía en su cama con dosel, por que al igual que Sarah "Ambas son mis princesas Steve, se merecen una cama con dosel y mas!" eso había dicho Tony, ambas tenían cuartos diseñados para que parecieran de princesas con aires barrocos, obviamente uno mas infantilizado que el otro, la pequeña rubia dormía abrazada de un osito de peluche blanco, regalo de su padrino Bruce, con gentileza beso su frente y le acaricio la cabeza</p><p>—Es hora de despertar mi cielo, no vamos a llegar tarde a tu recital o si?-la pequeñita abrió los ojos perezosa pero sonrió al ver a su "madre"</p><p>—Buenos días mami!-saludo con los ojos medio abiertos para luego extender sus bracitos para que su padre la levantara</p><p>—Pequeña embustera, eres igual a tu padre!-rio el rubio mientras alzaba a su hija, con cuidado la saco de la cama y la llevo con él al comedor, ahi ya se encontraban sus hijos mayores, Harley preparando un omelet, James haciendo hotcakes y Sarah haciendo avena, por ello los amaba, sus hijos eran bastante independientes, en cuanto llego Maria a sus vidas ellos ya se podían preparar el desayuno y también cuidarse solos, aunque para él seguían siendo sus cachorros</p><p>Sarah se levanto y corrió a tomar a su hermana para que su papá se preparara algo mientras esperaban a Tony, con amor Steve preparo huevos revueltos, dos tostadas, una taza de café sin leche y cargado, una de café con leche y canela y algunas tiras de tocino, a los pocos minutos llego Tony arreglado en un traje lujosos que acentuaba su cadera y sus pectorales por los que Steve deliraba, su corbata roja resaltaba del gris oxford en su atuendo, con maletín en mano beso las cabezas de sus retoños y se sentó junto a su esposo en la isla de la cocina</p><p>—A desayunar mis tesoros-indico el castaño agarrando con una sonrisa el tenedor y el cuchillo para empezar a degustar lo preparado por su rubio esposo, algunas breves platicas sucedieron sobre la escuela de Harley(en ultimo año de preparatoria,  18 años), los recitales de violin de Sarah(ultimo año de secundaria,  15 años), el partido de basquetbol de James(primer año de secundaria,  13 años)y del evento de ese día, el recital de ballet de Maria(primer año de primaria,  6 años)</p><p>Después de un alegre desayuno Happy llego para recoger a los cachorros y llevarlos a la escuela, un rápido beso a su madre y un abrazo a su padre y después ya estaban en el elevador para irse al colegio, cuando se quedaron solos, Steve se aparto un poco de Tony y cambio su semblante, el castaño suspiro, sabia lo que venia</p><p>—Al menos me vas a decir su nombre?, merezco saber quien es la puta no?-la maxima sorpresa era el vocabulario usado, ante eso Tony le miro sorprendido, y algo dentro de él prendió una alarma, acaso su rubio esposo se había dado cuenta?</p><p>—No se a que te refieres...-se deslindo tomando su maletín y acortando distancia del ojiazul—Si me permites, debo ir al trabajo si quiero llegar a tiempo al recital- dijo para luego tratar de besar a su omega pero este se movió antes del contacto, apretó un poco el agarre en la cintura del de Brooklyn y frunció el ceño</p><p>—No le falles a nuestros hijos Tony-advirtió Steve mirando fiero a su esposo, este lo atrajo mas hacia él y acerco su rostro</p><p>—Nunca lo he hecho Steve-contesto el alfa antes de ahora si besar a su esposo, un beso lento primero y luego pasional, lo dejo nervioso y mentiría si dijera que no le temblaron las piernas</p><p>Tony salió del Penthouse mientras el rubio se quedo viendo por donde iba, apretó los dientes y camino a su cuarto, se dio una ducha rápida y salió para vestirse, tomo su celular y marco el numero que se sabia de memoria</p><p>—Nat!, lo esta haciendo de nuevo Nat!-dijo apenas contestaron, sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lagrimas mientras su amiga del otro lado de la línea lo escuchaba volver a ser ese omega que años atrás estaba destrozado por la infidelidad del Stark</p><p>—Steve...Steve escúchame ...por favor, por favor Steve- pedía escuchando los sollozos agudos, aunque su amigo hace un rato dejo de escucharlo, suspiro resignada escuchando al rubio, después de unos minutos cuando escucho menos dolor de sus labios pudo hablar largo y tendido con él, de sus claras sospechas y de sus enormes temores</p><p>Natasha Romanoff, una alfa de sangre pura igual que su esposo era su amiga desde que eran niños, fue su primer amiga, su primer alfa cortejándolo y también su primer compañero de celo, pero el caprichoso cupido lo llevo hasta los brazos de Tony, ella no le reprocho nada, ambos se habían enamorado, él de Tony, ella de James Buchanan Barnes, un omega que había sido abandonado por su alfa estando en estado gestante, no salvo al cachorro pero lo salvo a él.</p><p>Desde que eso había pasado ella había prometido ayudarlo en cualquier cosa, así lo había hecho ante la primera infidelidad de Tony y lo haría ahora; con la promesa de descubrir la identidad del omega que andaba tras su esposo colgó pidiendo al rubio no cometer alguna estupidez mientras ella investigaba</p><p>Ya mas tranquilo, Steve se dio cuenta de la hora que era, si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde al recital de Mary, se alisto con un atuendo casual, unos jeans color mostaza, una playera blanca y un saco de hilo azul marino, su marca era visible y estaba orgulloso de mostrarla, salió dejando a los empleados hacer la limpieza, había prometido que él ya no haría esos labores a Tony, no era que los hiciera mal, solo que Steve se iba a los extremos y varias veces terminaba con sus manos lastimadas y aunque su esposo le curaba él mismo las heridas, no le gustaba que se lastimara por eso había prometido dejar eso al personal de servicio y él se haría cargo de los niños </p><p>Con paso elegante entro al ascensor mientras JARVIS le explicaba que el coche ya estaba listo para llevarlo a la escuela de su hija, al salir a la recepción de la torre puso su mejor sonrisa y se puso unos lentes negros, era la imagen viva de un omega afortunado, esposo del alfa modelo, del alfa rico y exitoso, todos los empelados lo saludaban con respeto y hay de aquel que osará decir algo en su contra, era bello, sus figura era torneada, estaba entre la línea de delineado y tonificado, era perfecto, y estaba en la cima de la torre Stark</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stephen-La vida en Medio de la Torre Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su dia empezaba despertando solo como casi todas las mañana, acostado a pierna suelta y boca abajo enredado entre las sabanas como su alfa lo habia dejado, despues de su turno de 8 hrs en el hospital donde trabajaba como neurocirujano(el mas reconocido de Nueva York) regresaba a casa en el coche de su esposo, ambos compartian una comida tranquila y calida con sus tres hijos y despues pasaban a su cuarto donde ambos platicaban o como la noche anterior, daban rienda suelta a su pasión, por que eso definia su relacion, pasión</p><p>Su vida habia dado un giro radical cuando en una borrachera termino en la cama del alfa mas rico de la ciudad, Anthony Edward Stark, el solo pronunciar su nombre le hacia temblar las piernas, cierto que este estaba casado, pero criado bajo la ideologia de "Omega preñado, Alfa obligado " habia conseguido quedarse al lado de Tony, no se confundan, el amor nacio, sabia que Tony lo queria, lean bien, lo queria, y mientras él lo amaba con locura, le daba lo que necesitaba a él y a sus cachorros y aunque tenia que compartirlo con su esposo legitimo (Steve), eso le bastaba a Stephen</p><p>No es que no hubiese sido un calvario lo que paso luego de que Tony lo marco y aun siendo amante con alto orgullo enfrento a Steve y le dijo "Oye, él me marco, yo abri las piernas es cierto, pero él fue quien busco la pasion que no tiene contigo en mi cama, asi que, podemos ser amables entre nosotros o podemos ser rivales, pero las cosas viendolas como estan, lo cierto es que si quiero puedo quitartelo y veremos quien me enfrenta", habia lastimado al rubio pero no se iba a dejar de nadie, orgullosamente habia adoptado el papel de querido del Stark</p><p>Pasados estos años, tenia una relacion cordial con Steve, podian civilizadamente tomar té juntos pues habia algo que los unia, Tony, siendo por el castaño ellos eran un frente unido, siendo por sus hijos tambien, Stephen habia movido cielo mar y tierra cuando James habia enfermado para que todos sus contactos en prestigiosos hospitales ayudaran al cachorro, y cuando Steve tuvo un accidente de coche él habia cuidado de los cachorros del rubio como si fueran suyos y bien puede decir que viceversa</p><p>Lo unico que los matenia como rivales era tambien, el castaño y de igual manera sus personalidades chocaban muchas veces, Steve era el esposo abnegado de serie estadounidense clasica, martir, entregado a sus hijos y su esposo, el modelo de esposa de los 50's, mientras él era el amante caliente, pero ambos se respetaban en secreto, Stephen habia defendido a Steve muchas veces, el "Escuchame bien omega de cuarta y mal vestido, Steve podra ser cornudo pero aun con todo y eso es mejor omega de lo que tu nunca podras ser, trata de aguantarme idiota!, no durarias ni un dia, él lo ha estado haciendo como campeon desde hace años asi que saca tu miserable existencia de mi vista" habia salido de su boca en varias ocasiones</p><p>Se desperezo de a poco, salió de la cama casi arrastrándose, se metió al baño para ducharse, tras salir se arreglo para salir y hacer el desayuno, unos jeans negros, una camisa de color borgoña y un collar de oro, su camias abierta de los dos primeros botones, salió al pasillo para luego abrir el cuarto de su hijo mayor, Cedric (primer año de Universidad, 18 años ), orgulloso alfa como su padre, aunque no puro, su hijo había heredado sus ojos claros, su cabello y su personalidad, pero era inteligente y mucho por parte de su padre</p><p>—Ya te has levantado cachorro?-pregunto acercándose al menor para darle un beso en la cabeza, de mala gana su hijo lo acepto para luego restregarse un poco ambos, eran "madre" e hijo, se mimaban mucho</p><p>—Papá vendrá en la tarde?-pregunto después de despegarse de su padre para seguir alistando sus cosas para el colegio</p><p>—Si, después del recital de Mary, ira un momento a la oficina y vendrá a casa~-dijo saliendo del cuarto para entrar en el de su hija, esta se estaba arreglando el peinado, era una alfa, orgullosa, altiva, sarcástica cuando la conocías, devoraba libros e iba un grado adelantado igual que  su hermano, había heredado de su madre sus ojos claros y de su padre el cabello castaño, tenia buen cuerpo y era ambiciosa— Sigue con esas medias negras y atraerás a mas de la mitad de los omegas de la escuela~</p><p>Bajo su falda y torneando sus piernas unas medias negras que le resaltaban lo bien formadas que las tenia, ella era una belleza de excelencia y muy a disgusto de Tony, el termino de "princesa" no le gustaba, "Padre, las princesas son rescatadas y educadas para casarse, yo, soy una reina, a mi me van a obedecer", eso le había dicho, ella estiro la mano para recibir el cheque de su padre y arreglo su cuarto como quiso, Stephen inflo el pecho, estaba orgulloso de ambos mayores</p><p>—Si han de caer, que sea a mis pies-sonrió la menor para luego abrazar a su padre y salir al comedor, Stephen camino al cuarto de la menor de sus hijos, otra joyita, ella era todo lo contrario a "la abeja reina" de su Anne Marie(ultimo año de preparatoria, 17 años ) , Ivanka era una bruja( primer año de preparatoria, 15 años ) , su cuarto rebosaba de negro y morado, estrellas plateadas en el techo, sus ojos eran los de su madre, su cabello el de su padre, Tony aseguraba que le recordaba a su madre, lo cierto es que ella era la mas tranquila de sus hijos, pero no la menos importante</p><p>Ella había obtenido todos sus dones de seducción, era la viva imagen del pecado, tenia a sus pies a muchos alfas, demasiados a gusto de Tony, era natural la aura de pasión y deseo que ella emitía, omega, tocaba la guitarra, tenia al menos dos horas de castigo cada viernes por alguna que otra cuestión con sus compañeros, algún alfa idiota queriendo propasarse o algo por el estilo, siempre vestía con camisas a cuadros de todos los colores, jamás la habían visto con falda o vestidos, su lema era jamás y repito jamás dejar de hacer lo que le viniera en gana "Algún día conoceré a mi alfa, ese día me someteré, hasta entonces JODETE MUNDO!"</p><p>—Ivanya!- la llamo su padre, ella salió del baño secándose el cabello, ya estaba vestida—Hola lucerito, tus hermanos esperan en el comedor, andando cariño!~</p><p>La chica le sonrió y después de un abrazo camino junto a él para desayunar juntos, huevos revueltos, tocino, unas tostadas, hotcakes o panques, era un típico desayuno americano, con amor hablo con sus hijos, estos habían sido educados para esperar poco de su padre, no es que no lo amaran solo que entendían que eran los segundos en su lista de prioridades "Tiene legítimos, nosotros somos los bastardos" había dicho Anne " Bastardos reales, si el termino nos queda~" contesto Cedric "Nuestros perfectos medios hermanos son tan perfectos...que hay de bueno en eso?!" seguía Ivanka, y no hay que mal entender la situación, querían a sus hermanos, darían la vida por ellos y eso no se discutía, solo odiaban el aura de perfección sobre ellos, los tres sabían que el mundo era gris, por eso tanta "falsa"  perfección no les gustaba</p><p>Al terminar los tres se despidieron de su madre y salieron al colegio, Stephen suspiro, comenzó su regreso a su habitación mientras los empleados habían llegado para comenzar sus labores, él no era como Steve "Si ser tu amante me traerá algo bueno eso será no mover un dedo, quiero sirvientes Stark", le gustaba mandar al alfa, pero sabia complacerlo, le dejaba hacer y deshacer con su cuerpo, si quería usar esposas, las usaría, si quería usar juguetes, los usaría, si quería amarrarlo en plan bondage lo dejaría, solo para recibir un "Eres jodidamente perfecto querido~" de Tony, con eso el sentía mariposas en su estomago</p><p>ÉL hacia todo lo que Steve no, al rubio lo trataba con amor, ternura y delicadeza, a el le gustaba el sexo rudo y pasional, algo que lo dejara exhausto si no para qué?, y eso era precisamente lo que Tony gustaba en él</p><p>Se volvió a recostar en su cama con pereza hasta que un ligero olor llego a su nariz, se levanto rápidamente y apoyado en sus manos sobre la cama busco por todos lados de donde provenía el olor, revolvió el colchón y mando todo a la mierda hasta buscar la cosa que olía así, un pañuelo de Tony bajo la cama, la tomo entre sus manos y la llevo a su nariz, se drogo con el olor del alfa castaño, presiono sus piernas pues estaba delirando, por un momento se sintió junto a Tony pero de nuevo llego ese olor a él, miel, dulce y asquerosa miel, lanzo el pañuelo enojado, salió a su estudio y tomo su celular</p><p>—Loki,  necesito que me ayudes, no!, no!, no me importa que estés ocupado, manda a la mierda todo eso!- grito a su amigo del otro lado de la línea—Me importa un carajo si Thor esta por preñarte de nuevo!, Tony tiene a otro omega!- Silencio y luego un "Bájate de encima Thor!" y un golpe seco se medio escucho por la línea—Me mata tu amor para con el rubiales~</p><p>—Solo fue un golpecito idiota, uno, dos aléjate de mi marido esquinera de dos pesos y tres, explicate- pidió el pelinegro, Loki era hijo de Laufey un rico hombre de negocios que era enemigo empresarial de Odin dueño de Asgardian Inc., la cosa era sencilla, Odin tenia un hijo alfa a quien iba heredar su emporio, Laufey buscaba un alfa para su hijo a quien iba heredar su fortuna, sin embargo, Loki quería joder a su padre, sedujo a Thor y se caso con él, así que ahora el fortachón lideraba ambas empresas, lo amaba claro, pero de principio lo había seducido, ahora años después era el alfa que amaba y por el que mataría</p><p>—Su pañuelo huele a miel- dijo Stephen con obvio enojo en su voz, Loki no sabia decir por que era el enojo, enterarse él solo o que su esposo aparentemente había visitado otra cama, ósea, una futura nueva competencia— Necesito que investigues por mi quien diablos es la estúpida o estúpido que cree que puede con Steve y conmigo</p><p>—Escúchate, muchos pensarían que quieres al Rogers ~!- dijo risueño el de ojos esmeralda, el otro gruño a modo de respuesta—Esta bien hermoso, yo te ayudo, hace  mucho que no tengo con que entretenerme, tus dramas maritales me encantan!- colgó seguido de eso, Stephen suspiro resignado, camino de vuelta al cuarto para empezar a arreglarlo de nuevo, miro el maldito pañuelo y su semblante despreocupado cambio a uno triste, adolorido</p><p>—No por favor, no soy tan fuerte como Steve- pidió en un susurro, quizá a simple vista parecía indomable pero Tony había logrado pasar esa gran muralla y había encontrado un omega sensible, un omega sumiso, un omega cariñoso y no quería pensar que entregarse a Tony había sido un error, no quería de verdad pensar que Tony lo iba a traicionar y suena estúpido claro, pero uno no quiere sentir el dolor que causo en otros, no?</p><p>Después de arreglarse salió de la torre listo para comprar cosas que sus cachorros necesitaban y por supuesto algo para él, su vida era tranquila, tronaba los dedos y todo le era entregado, era bello, era esbelto y de buen parecer, el amante perfecto, salió a paso altivo recibiendo los buenos días de los empleados y las miradas de algunos alfas, aun después de los años aun levantaba miradas, su marca en su cuello la mostraba con orgullo, era el segundo omega de Tony y vivía en medio de la Torre Stark</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Peter- La vida bajo la Torre Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El castaño dormia acurrucado en su cama, abrazada a su cuerpo estaba una camisa que no pertenecia a su tio Ben quien habia muerto hace dos años al salvarlo de un alfa quien trato de abusar de él, ni de su tia May quien estaba en el hospital por el trauma y la animica situacion en la que se encontraba luego de perder a su Alfa, esa camisa era del alfa que estaba en un 80% seguro que lo habia preñado</p><p>Desde hace año y medio que vivia solo, su tia tuvo que ser internada en una clinica especial para omegas abandonados o viudos o cuya x razon no se encontraban con su alfa, ahora él tenia dos trabajos a medio tiempo para mantenerse y a su tia, y tambien debia ir al colegio, vivia en un apartamento pequeño, dos habitaciones y un baño, pagaba la renta con la pension de su tio quien habia servido como policia, lo demas lo pagaba con sus dos empleos, uno mas ... legal, que el otro, por las tardes ayudaba en una tienda de conveniencia, en las noches trabajaba en un club nocturno donde algunos omegas bailaban o acompañaban a alfas por dinero, no habia sexo de por medio, bueno, solo si ellos querian, el sueldo era mejor que  en la tienda de conveniencia, pero él aun no era mayor de edad, convenció al dueño y empezo a trabajar ahi, solo bailaba o atendia las mesas, claro que tenia propuestas indecentes al mil pero, nunca acepto</p><p>Sus mañanas siempre empezaban con una alarma, la sexta para ser precisos, debia poner al menos diez para despertar a tiempo e ir al colegio, luego iria a su primer trabajo de medio tiempo, despues a visitar a su tia, luego volveria a casa, dormiria un poco y se iria al club, solo dos de sus amigos sabian que trabajaba ahi, Ned y MJ, eran sus mejores amigos y en ocasiones actuaban como sus hermanos mayores, ambos eran betas, por eso no temia con ellos, lo cuidaban y apoyaban en todo</p><p>Ahora que la alarma había sonado tenia exacta media hora para llegar al colegio, se dio una ducha rapida y salio disparado para arreglarse, vio la camisa de ese alfa a quien conocia a la perfeccion, aun no lograba entender del todo como habia pasado aquello</p><p>Su celo se habia presentado antes en esa ocasion, con los calores encima se vio pronto atrapado entre los brazos de un alfa, temio lo peor pero con alivio sintio como una presencia mayor lo saco de aquella prision de brazos y lo metio a un cuarto para bailes privados, cerro con llave el cuarto y de mientras el alfa se pegaba a la pared él se tendio en la cama, no sabria decir con seguridad que paso seguido, solo supo en momentos leves de lucidez que a quien dejo entrar en él entregandole asi su primera vez habia sido a Anthony Edward Stark, el alfa se habia anudado en él, habia descargado su semilla en su interior, estaba demasiado bien informado para saber que aquello era un embarazo seguro</p><p>Despues de aquella situacion todo fue borroso, amanecio en su cuarto con una nota en su mesa de noche</p><p>"Te he sacado de ese trabajo, vendre luego a verte"</p><p>"A.E.S"</p><p>Solo supo que  el cuerpo le dolia en la parte baja, habia llorado mucho, pero no podia darse el lujo de faltar al trabajo, asi que siguio su rutina, escuela, hospital, trabajo, pero ya no el club, ahi ya no volveria, algunos dias despues el hombre quien era su amor platonico pues tenia todas las entrevistas que le habian hecho para television en video, todas las revistas con algun articulo de él en su cuarto y practicamente cada foto suya de internet en varias memorias, habia tocado a su puerta, primero penso lo peor, pero luego sintio los brazos de Tony rodearlo y su olor "protegerlo" y ahi lo supo, no habia nada que hacer mas que dejar que el mayor hiciera con él lo que quisiera, no paso nada mas que abrazos y timidos besos al principio, pero luego volvieron a hacer el amor, por que asi lo consideraba Peter, algunas semanas pasaron, pero el mayor tenia responsabilidades asi que no iba mas que dos o con suerte tres veces por semana a verlo</p><p>Mas veia a su hijo que a Stark padre, a por que el detalle maravilloso era que Peter iba al mismo salón que Harley y no solo eso, tenian algunos amigos en comun, en concreto Gwen y Harry</p><p>Corriendo tomo sus cosas y salio de su apartamento, cerro con llave y bajo las escaleras para luego correr a la parada del autobus, en su boca llevaba su pan blanco con mantequilla de mani, rogaba que el autobus se apresurara, una vez arriba imploro poder llegar rapido, entro a la escuela corriendo y se alivio al ver que habia llegado con algunos minutos de sobra, ahora su cabezita de rizos castaños podia ocuparse de sus problemas a futuro, por ejemplo decirle a su tia que estaba preñado, aunque no lo sabia a ciencia cierta, pero para él ya era un hecho</p><p>—Parker!- saludo Harry llegando por detras y abrazandolo, Peter se estremecio pero dejo que lo abrazaran</p><p>—Osborn dejalo en paz!- llegaba junto a él una rubia a quien todos conocian como Gwen</p><p>—No!, Peter huele delicioso!-presumio sin soltar al castaño</p><p>—Eso es acoso Harry!- el hijo de Stark hizo su llegada alejando a Peter del antes mencionado, le sonrio y Peter podia jurar que tenia la sonrisa de Tony en Harley—Buenos dias Pete!, ah, no te molesta si te llamo asi, cierto?</p><p>—Eh-eh no, esta bien Har-Peter fue interrumpido por un mareo que lo obligo a sujtarse del rubio, todos se preocuparon por él, Mj y Ned quienes venian de camino a  unirse al grupo lo notaron y corriendo se acercaron, hicieron amablemente a Harley a un lado y revisaron a su amigo—Ned, sacame de aqui-pidio en un susurro el castaño, acto seguido entre ambos betas sacaron a su amigo de esa situación llevándolo a la enfermeria, ahi la Doctora Helen lo recibio y lo recosto en una cama</p><p>—Peter, guarda reposo y vere como avanzas, si te sientes mas mal quiza deberiamos enviarte a casa- dijo amablemente la doctora, la campana habia sonado 15 minutos atras pero MJ y Ned no se habian despegado de su amigo, cosa que llamo la atencion del maestro de los tres quien ya estaba tras la puerta de la enferemeria—Adelante-permitio la doctora el paso tras que el maestro tocara la puerta—Oh profesor Beck!, lamento la demora de sus alumnos, Peter no se siente bien!</p><p>—Entiendo, lamento escuchar eso!- el maestro de los tres jóvenes había puesto sus ojos sobre el castaño, lo veía de arriba a abajo, había detectado en él el característico olor a omega gestante, un olor dulce y si ya de por si Peter poseía un olor a miel, bueno esto solo lo hacia mas atrayente—Si gustas Helen, yo podría llevarlo a su casa, ya sabes, soy el tutor de su curso</p><p>Parecía que nadie notaba las ansias del mayor sobre el chico, mas que, bueno Peter, se tenso, había notado desde hace unas semanas que su profesor había ido al club nocturno, pero no quería ni imaginar que lo había descubierto ahi, la doctora llevo a Ned y MJ al salon y se ofrecio a supervisar a los alumnos mientras el maestro iba a llevar a Peter a su casa</p><p>—No es necesario que lo haga maestro, en serio...yo-yo puedo hacerlo solo, ya no me siento tan mal!-dijo en cuanto sintió la mano del maestro tomar su brazo, casi a rastras lo llevo al estacionamiento donde el mayor tenia su coche</p><p>—Tan suave, tan delicado!-al estar solos Quentin Beck se empezaba a descarar, con fuerza lo llevo hasta la puerta de su auto—No necesitas decir nada Pete, se muy bien que estas gestando, cede un poquito si?-se oía el nerviosismo en su voz, después de aquello, encerró al joven entre sus brazos y la puerta del coche, el menor empezó a asustarse, nervioso comenzó a tratar de zafarse del agarre pero sus fuerzas no le bastaban, además que un mareo le sobrevino de nuevo, sintió el bulto del mayor sobre su entre pierna y empezó a sollozar—Tranquilo querido, ya veras que no te tratare mal</p><p>Un gruñido tras ellos se dejo escuchar, después de eso sintió el cuerpo de su maestro alejarse de él, resbalo nerviosos hasta el piso recargado en la puerta del automóvil, apretó los ojos y sintió unas manos ir a sus hombros</p><p>—Estas bien?-pregunto una voz que no conocía, despacio abrió los ojos y vio a un pelinegro de ojos verdes mirarle algo preocupado, tras ellos vio a su maestro peleando contra dos personas, una de ellos era pelirroja y traía una chamarra de cuero negra que justamente estaba botando a un lado para golpear mejor al profesor</p><p>—Déjamelo a mi Rhodey, el hijo de perra deseara no haber nacido!- su voz era fría y baja pero se notaba la obvia amenaza, el aire se empezó a tornar denso, pero una ligera capa de aroma a libros viejos lo rodeo a él, le recordaba a ti May miro al pelinegro y se dio cuenta que el aroma venia de él</p><p>—Si, te estoy ayudando, anda, levántate!- le dijo sacándose su gabardina negra y colocándola en los hombros del menor—Por dios, tendrás la edad de mi Hela!-expreso el mayor atrayéndolo a su pecho—Agr!, Demonios Natasha!, acaba con él!, tu aroma esta empezando a marearme!</p><p>—Tu quieres que lo mate?!-pregunto el tercer tipo que venia con ellos, un alfa moreno que de vez en cuando también le pegaba al maestro</p><p>—Se lo merece el bastardo!- no sabia bien que pasaba pero estaba seguro que le estaban ayudando</p><p>—Llamaré a refuerzos, Loki saca al chico de aquí, Rhodey te quedas conmigo!-ordeno la alfa, el pelinegro exhalo frustrado y luego empezó a encaminar a Peter a un coche de lujo afuera de la escuela, el chofer abrió la puerta de los pasajeros y ahi entraron ambos omegas, el antes mencionado Loki lo atrajo a su regazo</p><p>—Te llevare con Stephen, así como estas, necesitas un doctor~-Peter se dejo hacer, se acurruco con el extraño dejándose llevar por esa aura maternal que despedía, de a poco comenzó a sollozar y soltar sus emociones, el pelinegro le acariciaba el cabello con mucho amor materno, tanto como lo haría con sus cachorros, por que ese sentimiento le despertaba el castaño</p><p>Algo entrada la noche Peter despertó en una cama que no era la suya, ahi entre las sabanas se vio en un cuarto muy lujoso de madera negra los muebles y cortinas verdes con detalles plateados, había una chimenea ahi que mantenía el lugar calido, estaba tratando de recordar que hacia ahi cuando escucho algunos ruidos y reconocio una voz entre ellos</p><p>—Tony...Tony... -salio de la cama con una cobija en sus hombros y comenzó a correr al lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos</p><p>—Donde esta?!-preguntaba Tony mientras Rhodey hacia lo posible para detenerlo, Loki se quedo tras su esposo algo risueño del suceso, Thor por su parte se mantenía firme</p><p>—Esta arriba, descansando y ya deja de gritar que lo vas a despertar-regaño el rubio presente, Tony había sido informado por Rhodey de lo que había pasado, ni bien termino de decirle se fue a ver al castaño menor</p><p>—Eres un desvergonzado Stark!-Loki no lo dijo con enojo, es mas, parecía divertirse con la situación—Un niño en serio?, tiene la edad de Harley!, depravado!~</p><p>—Querido, por favor-pidió el rubio tratando de callar a su esposo, Tony le miro alzando una ceja "En serio este me habla de depravaciones?", unos pasos se escucharon bajar la escalera, el castaño mayor giro el rostro para ver al recién llegado, ahi lo vio, su cuerpo delgado esperando crecer mas, su piel era clara, como la leche, tan suave que no se lo creía cuando lo tuvo gimiendo su nombre, Tony vio a Peter descender por completo las escaleras, sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al reconocer al mayor, eso conmovió al Stark, Peter corrió a sus brazos hecho un manojo de llanto, el aroma del mayor lo recibió encantado y lo encerró en sus brazos, comenzó a aspirar ese deliciosos aroma a miel y lo apretujo contra él, Peter lo llamaba entre sollozos </p><p> Tony desde el dia que vio a Peter en peligro lo había querido salvar de ser abusado por aquel alfa por que se dio cuenta que era menor, y por sus hijos quiso salvarlo, pero al meterlo en el privado y que el castañito hubiese liberado sus feromonas le resulto tan atrayente que en definitiva no se resistió, después del acto lo supo, lo había dejado en cinta, así que empezó a visitarlo, empezó a preocuparse por él, pero debía hacerse responsable de lo que había hecho, había traicionado a Steve de nuevo y había preñado a un omega que bien podia ser su hijo, y ya se escuchaba a Natasha "Si tuviste los huevos para hacerlo, ten los huevos para responsabilizarte!" lo iba a hacer, claro que lo iba a hacer, tenia ya el principio planeado, no iba a permitir que Peter siguiera viviendo en ese apartamento tan pequeño y mucho menos su nuevo cachorro, por que desde que lo había conocido, un sentimiento había nacido, no sabia que nombre darle, pero estaba seguro que no quería perder a Peter</p><p>Y Peter se abrazo al mayor, buscaba consuelo en el alfa de quien se enamoro, buscaba su aroma reconfortante y su calor consolador, su vida era muy precaria, escuela, clínica, trabajo, después de todo, Peter vivía bajo la Torre Stark</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Rhodey, Loki y Natasha- La vida Fuera de la Torre Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tres semanas antes de Peter-La vida bajo la Torre Stark</p><p>Rhodey</p><p>Tony era su amigo desde infantes, ambos correteaban en el jardín de los Stark y él jamás imagino que Tony seria un Prime o Puro como algunos les llaman, pero una vez cuando Rhodey fue golpeado por varios otros alfas, su amigo salió a su rescate, los golpeo a todos con extrema facilidad, hasta él se había visto arrodillado frente a su amigo pero para su sorpresa el castaño le acaricio la mejilla y le sonrió</p><p>—Rhodey, yo jamás te haría daño amigo-le sonrió y desde entonces habían estado juntos, eran inseparables, uña y mugre y después de Steve había sido el primero en descubrir su infidelidad, se molesto inicialmente, pero luego de meditarlo, compadeció a su amigo, llevaba la vida perfecta, y tenia a un omega magnifico pero, sus instintos afloraron y los alfas prime son mas lobo que los alfas normales, por lo tanto Stark fue en parte victima de sus instintos </p><p>Fue el primero en ir a ver a su amigo luego de que la bomba mediática exploto, y como lo pensó, su amigo estaba hecho un manojo de confusion y tristeza, lo abrazo y le dijo que lo apoyaría, y asi fue, entre James y Natasha peleaban mas que Tony y Steve y es que la rusa le gruñía mucho al Stark</p><p>Tras conocer a Stephen supo que este si amaba a su amigo y estaba dispuesto a ser el segundo y recibir lo que Tony quisiera darle "Un peso menos" pensó el moreno, después de tratar al neurocirujano lo pudo llamar amigo y finalmente vio con alegría que Steve y Stephen podían estar en el mismo cuarto sin matarse</p><p>Pero ahora...</p><p>—ES UN MENOR!- le gruño a su amigo mientras este azotaba sus manos en la mesa, Rhodey no retrocedió, por el contrario se mantuvo firme</p><p>—Crees que no lo se?!, por madre luna tiene la edad de Harley!, pero ya paso James!- veía en Tony la obviedad, el peso de "Ya lo hice, no puedo viajar en el tiempo y deshacerlo!" asi que siguió  en su papel de estoy contigo hasta que esto estalle, por su parte el castaño regreso a su silla para calmarse un poco, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y Tony rogo un poco casi haciendo puchero</p><p>—Ya pídeme lo que me vas a pedir Tones!- se resigno a que su amigo siempre parecía niño chiquito</p><p>—Te amo!, gracias!-el castaño suspiro aliviado y luego le sonrió—Podrías vigilarlo?, por favor, me da miedo que algo malo le pase!</p><p>—Ni lo sueñes!, soy detective retirado!- Tony se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta donde estaba su amigo</p><p>—Vamos Rhodey!, sera por los viejos tiempos!-pidió rodeando a su amigo con su brazo, el moreno comenzó a oler el característico olor a café de su amigo, bien, le estaba ganando—Te pagaré!</p><p>—Dos millone-</p><p>—Hecho!- lo abrazo cerrando el trato y de mientras el alfa moreno se preguntaba que era eso de "me da miedo que algo le pase" </p><p>Natasha</p><p>—Ahora si voy a castrar a ese hijo de puta!!-grito la alfa después de colgarle a Steve quien se había vuelto un manojo de nervios, el olor a capuchino pero denso lleno el cuarto, Bucky salió del baño totalmente asustado, se pego a la puerta y empezó a gemir despacito, la rusa se dio cuenta y cambio su semblante—Ven aquí amor, lo siento, no quería preocuparte!</p><p>El Barnes se arrojo a los brazos de su alfa y se acurruco a su lado nada mas estuvo junto a ella—Q-Que paso amor?-pregunto aun asustado por el aroma en el aire y el obvio enojo de su alfa</p><p>—Lo siento bebe, bien pues, Stark lo volvió a hacer!- decía la pelirroja mientras acariciaba la espalda de su omega con afecto y tratando de calmarlo; Barnes venia de una serie de relaciones fallidas y toxicas que lo habían maltratado mucho, tanto psicológica como físicamente, el ultimo no había sido malo con él pero no había sabido como sanar al omega por ello ella se decantaba en cuidarlo y mimarlo desde que se había unido a él—Volvió a engañar a Steve!</p><p>—Y-Ya veo - susurro el castaño acariciando su propio vientre abultado, estaba gestando y tenia cinco meses, una etapa sensible pero quería  a Steve por ser un muy buen amigo con él, por apoyarlo y serle paciente—Vas a ir a patear traseros?-?</p><p>—Si mi amor pero no te voy a dejar solo, Clint y Bruce van a venir!</p><p>—No quiero molestar a Clint y Bruce, te juro que puedo quedarme solo!- dijo el omega colocándose en el regazo de la rusa, esta lo recibió y lo rodeo con sus manos por la cintura</p><p>—Esta bien, no te dejare mucho tiempo lo prometo, vendré antes de la comida!-tras terminar de calmar y mimar a su omega y después de un buen desayuno salió para buscar a ese amante descarado, iba a conseguir pruebas antes de sacar conclusiones</p><p>Loki</p><p>Después de terminar su ritual de amor con Thor salió al salon donde sus hijos pasaban el tiempo, amaba pasar tiempo con ellos antes de salir a investigar un poco</p><p>—Hijos míos!-saludo viendo a los cuatro de los que solo se acercaron dos a él, los mas jóvenes, Fenrir y Sleipnir, se restregaron en su padre y este los recibió un momento—Hela querida que haces?</p><p>—Videollamada con el amor de mi vida padre-espeto la joven con su laptop en sus piernas y ella recostada en el sillón, Loki camino hasta estar tras ella y besarle la cabeza</p><p>—Que no se te olvide decirle a ese amor de tu vida que soy el mejor abogado del país también y que muchos mafiosos me deben favores tesoro!- dijo el pelinegro mirando a la pantalla como el joven cerraba los ojos resignado</p><p>—Y que tu hermano esta loco por su hermana!-dijo Jormund uniéndose  a la platica desde el otro lado del sillón igual con su laptop en las piernas</p><p>—No molestes torpe!- la joven desvió la mirada e ignoro a su padre y su hermano, después de estar un rato con sus retoños salió a investigar</p><p>Presente </p><p>Llevaba vigilando al chico y ya tenia anotado todo su horario rutinario, había descubierto cosas de él aparte de ser un menor de edad y eso, los viejos hábitos no se olvidan, de lejos se estaciono en la periferia de la escuela, por fortuna no se había topado con Harley o los otros hijos de Tony, un movimiento en la parte de atrás de su coche le alarmo, alguien había entrado al asiento trasero</p><p>—Menta...Hola Loki- saludo pues sabia a quien pertenecía ese olor tan curioso—Capuchino...Así que Steve también sabe...hay...</p><p>Un tercer acompañante se les unió en el asiento de copiloto y por su olor no estaba muy feliz—Así que te envió de vigilante maldito alcahuete!</p><p>—Natasha relájate, primero que nos diga que sabe~-dijo Loki sonriendo tenebrosamente, Rhodey lo vio por el espejo retrovisor y alzo una ceja</p><p>—Quizá lo mismo que ustedes, el chico va con Harley-empezó Rhodey recargándose en su asiento</p><p>—Tiene a su tía enferma en el hospital-siguió Natasha acomodando su codo en el marco de la ventana del auto—Trabaja en la tienda de conveniencia bajo su edificio, también</p><p>—Y en el club nocturno de la 4ta y Vianey Street, si me lo preguntan, es bastante buen lugar, van alfas adinerados y adúlteros pero se gana bien-continuo Loki cruzando su pierna sobre la otra y acomodando su sobre todo de Cashmere</p><p>—Te lo dijo Stephen, salieron del mismo agujero de ratas!- comento con saña la rusa, era obvio que estaba enojada</p><p>—Oigan hay movimiento-distrajo de la obvia pelea a ambos señalando el estacionamiento de la escuela</p><p>—Ese maldito...-dijo al aire Natasha saliendo rápidamente del auto, Loki y Rhodey se miraron, pintaba de lujo el momento—Es Misterio!-les dijo cuando le dieron alcance los otros dos</p><p>—Quien?-pregunto Rhodey no entendiendo nada</p><p>—Un alfa que ha violado a muchos omegas pero a faltas de prueba jamás le pudieron hacer nada!-contesto Loki antes de que la pelirroja tomara al pseudo profesor y lo aventara lejos del chico que quería violar</p><p>Un detective retirado, un abogado del diablo y la jefa del departamento de policías de la unidad de victimas especiales hicieron pure al sujeto, Loki claro después de llevarse a Peter a su casa movió sus contactos para armar el caso, Natasha mando a llamar a refuerzos de su estación para que aprehendieran al sujeto, Rhodey al estar retirado se fue de inmediato a llamar a Tony, este salió corriendo de la oficina para ver a Peter, el recital de Maria había pasado ya y él debía ir a ver a Stephen, todavía no podia llevar a Peter a la Torre con él pero eventualmente lo haría, de mientras debía cumplir sus obligaciones con Stephen</p><p>Por ello le pidió a Loki cuidar solo unos días mas a su nuevo omega, el pelinegro acepto, Thor también, aunque obligado por Loki, el omega de Odinson quería saber las intensiones del joven, él sabia perfectamente que el mundo era gris, así que quería conocer al chico</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stephen y Peter-La vida en la Casa Odinson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La llamada de Loki le había tomado por sorpresa, esperaba que su amigo le diera noticias en cada llamada de las ultimas tres semanas pero, no pasaba, Loki estaba dudoso de decirle algo, eso era seguro pues sabia que el pelinegro obtenía información a nivel de velocidad luz</p><p>—Ya lo encontré pero no te va a gustar Stephen- lo llamaba por su nombre, sinónimo de que era grave, la voz le tembló al contestar</p><p>—Dímelo todo...- el resoplido de Loki vino seguido de la historia completa de aquel omega que amenazaba su segunda posición, el relato del de olor a menta termino hasta su intervención junto a Natasha y Rhodey—Maldición...</p><p>—Stephen, el panorama no es tan sombrío como pensábamos, incluso podrías dominar a este chico</p><p>—No lo entiendes Loki?, es un chico, hara y deshará nada mas pisar la torre!-Stephen estaba aliviado por que sus hijos no estaban cerca aunque mas que seguro ya habían notado el cambio en su madre y su olor, pedía y suplicaba por que no se enteraran hasta que él viera con sus propios ojos al nuevo</p><p>—No lo creo querido, ven para que lo conozcas, parece un conejo asustado</p><p>—Loki no, esto esta mal...yo no...-</p><p>—STEPHEN VINCENT STRANGE- el grito de Loki lo saco de su nerviosismo, respiro profundo y comenzó a calmarse—Ya?, ya terminaste?, ya paso?</p><p>—Ya esta...ya me calme...creo, lo suficiente para no llamar la atención de mis cachorros-dijo viendo por debajo de la puerta de su oficina, ningún pies por debajo, sus hijos no escuchaban tras la puerta—Ire a tu casa en un rato, gracias Loki</p><p>—Bien, te espero...y Stephen, estoy contigo, no importa que pase, ya sabes, podridos.... </p><p>—Hasta la medula....</p><p>Colgó la llamada y se seco las lagrimas que no había notado hasta ese momento, tomo aire para llenar sus pulmones y lo expulso queriéndose sacar el corazón igual, así no dolería tanto no?, se levanto de la silla y dejo sus lentes de lectura en el escritorio, tomo su saco del perchero y se lo puso, salió de la oficina y camino a la sala donde sus tres retoños estaban</p><p>—Hijos, saldré un par de horas con su tío Loki así que...-alzo la vista y vio a sus cachorros demasiado atentos a él—Que?...</p><p>—En la escuela de Harley atraparon al mismo idiota que ataco a Ivanka hace dos años-contesto Cedric, su madre le miro sorprendido, en esta ciudad viajan rápido las noticias</p><p>—Me alegro, seguro de eso me quiere hablar su tio, bien ire rápido y ....</p><p>Señor, el Señor Steve esta afuera con sus cachorros</p><p>La IA que Tony les dio los saco a todos de sus pensamientos, sus cachorros se enderezaron en los sillones pues estaban mas que cómodos en ellos, parecían felinos mas que lobunos, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a todos los Stark-Rogers ahi dentro, entraron de a poco al piso de los Strange y se quedaron tras Steve quien venia con un traje gris y una camisa azul</p><p>—Stephen que bueno que estas en casa, necesito que me hagas un favor-pidió el rubio ni bien su mirada se cruzo con la de Strange</p><p>—Que sucede?-pregunto el neurocirujano extrañado por las vestimentas del otro omega</p><p>—Podrías cuidar a mis cachorros?, no quiero dejarlos solos mientras salgo, no se cuanto me vaya a tomar así que...-Steve cayo en cuenta al fin que su interlocutor parecía estar listo para salir también—Saldrás? </p><p>—Ammm, Loki me llamo, al parecer atraparon al idiota que ataco a Ivanka, supongo que quiere llevar él mismo el caso de su sobrina, después de todo, Loki quiere mucho a mis hijos-Stephen desvió la mirada, parecía que entre gestos y miradas Steve y él se entendían mejor que con palabras, así que ya al parecer ambos estaban al tanto del tercer omega</p><p>El rubio lo veía expectante por alguna respuesta en forma de gesto pero esta no llego—Desde luego...-dijo casi al aire, vainilla y chocolate negro chocaron en el aire y ambos se miraron, la certeza de la infidelidad estaba presente, por momentos vieron en los ojos del otro tristeza, dolor y entendimiento mutuo—Bien, saldré solo un par de horas no hay problema con que mis hijos se queden con los tuyos no?</p><p>—Para nada, Anne Marie?- pregunto Stephen a su hija por apoyo mientras él tomaba rumbo al ascensor</p><p>—Ya mismo llamo por comida padre, vengan, iremos a la estancia y veremos series o una película!</p><p>—Maria ya comió?-pregunto Ivanka a Sarah que traía a la niña medio dormida en brazos, la rubia le asintió sonriente, los jóvenes comenzaron a mezclarse y socializar entre ellos, Steve se dio por bien servido y miro a Harley quien parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos </p><p>—Hijo cuida a tus hermanos, bien?- pidió mientras besaba la coronilla de Harley y este salía de sus pensamientos para asentir, siguió a Stephen al ascensor donde el otro le esperaba para marcar el numero del piso de su destino, ambos se colocaron a cada lado del cubículo y las puertas se cerraron</p><p>—Han de creer que somos idiotas no?-le pregunto Cedric a Harley viéndose solos en la sala, el rubio miro a su par, tenían una especie de pacto de común acuerdo "cuidare de tus hermanitos como propios si tu cuidas a los míos como propios" algo que habían pactado en su tierna infancia y seguían manteniendo</p><p>—Supongo que no quieren darse cuenta que ya crecimos y que seguimos siendo alfas-se encogió de hombros comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaban sus hermanos—Mi madre no ha parado de llorar por los rincones estos días y la tuya?</p><p>—Igual aunque supuse que era por que sus celos estaban cerca-aseguro Cedric siguiéndolo </p><p>—Mierda....- sus celos pensó Harley</p><p>—Te olvidaste?- su hermano asintió con pesar—Andas en las nubes desde hace unos meses, que pasa?</p><p>—Supongo que estoy enamorado...-admitió enrojeciendo el de ojos azules, Cedric le miro con algo de aburrimiento, en serio?, pensó</p><p>—Ya...de quien?, va a tu escuela supongo~</p><p>—Su nombre es ... Peter...</p><p>Ascensor</p><p>—Y bien?-pregunto Steve ni bien las puertas se habían cerrado—Desde cuando lo sabes?</p><p>—Tres semanas...-el hartazgo era palpable en su voz</p><p>—No me mientas!-le miro molesto, no se tragaba esa mentira—Seguro tu se lo presentaste!</p><p>—Que sea su amante no significa que le busque amantes, idiota, para que iba a hacer eso?, te das cuenta de lo bien que estamos así?, si alguien mas llega con otras ideas y hace que Tony nos bote?</p><p>—Él jamás lo haría!-la cara de incredulidad de Stephen le hizo callar, que pasaba ahi?, por que esa cara, la vainilla de pronto se cohibió—Que mas sabes?</p><p>—Que sabes tu?- contesto preguntando desviando la mirada, esto se volvía discusión de todo menos adultos</p><p>—Que te importa- el rubio también desvió la mirada</p><p>—Ahi esta tu respuesta- Stephen se encogió de hombros de nuevo y suspiro</p><p>—Solo te lo advierto Stephen, si tuviste algo que ver- espeto Steve otra vez mirando a su interlocutor quien le miro en el acto</p><p>—Que?, que me harás?, no tienes nada Steve- cizaño el neurocirujano</p><p>—Ninguno tiene nada sin Tony, date cuenta de lo que esta pasando-dijo en voz baja el omega con aquel tono de desespero doloso</p><p>—Si, me doy cuenta, la pregunta es si tu te das cuenta al mismo ritmo que yo- le miro con incredulidad comenzando a desdoblar su abrigo </p><p>Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par, ambos sacaron sus gafas, diferentes entre ellas, Steve negras y profundas, Stephen negras y casi playeras, hacia algo de frio pues estaban próximos a las primeras nevadas, sobre su traje gris un sobre todo de Cashemere café arena  y sobre la camisa vino de Stephen un chaleco y un abrigo negro</p><p>Ambos subieron a sus respectivos coches con sus respectivos choferes en diferentes direcciones, Stephen paro antes en una pastelería y compro dos pasteles y algunos pastelillos para los hijos de Loki, al llegar al enrejado de la mansion Odinson que le envidiaba al pelinegro pues Loki había pedido un maldito palacio a su alfa(y lo había conseguido después de una magna follada)llamo a su amigo</p><p>—Ábreme zorra, traigo pastel para que chupes otra cosa~</p><p>—Enseguida perra,  tengo vino para que tomes otra cosa aparte del sem... </p><p>—Loki!- el grito de Thor hizo reír a Stephen, hay, su amigo había escogido tremendo alfa</p><p>Las puertas del enrejado se abrieron y el paso con su coche, parecía en toda ley copia del palacio de Versalles ese lugar, él no era rico como Loki y Steve tampoco, pero ambos tenían a Tony, nadie se los iba a quitar, sus meidos e inseguridades no le servirían ahora, debía dejarlas para después, Thor salió a su encuentro y luego Loki</p><p>—Stephen!- saludo el rubio, al único con esas características que se toleraba luego de los de Steve</p><p>—Thor, tan grande y fuerte como siempre, rayos que amplios pectorales, dioses, te hicieron con amor~-el alfa se sonrojo ante el tono del omega y su esposo salió  tras él—agg, tu esposo lo arruino todo~</p><p>—Vete a la mierda Stephen, deja los pasteles y lárgate!-dijo el pelinegro dándole un codazo a su esposo quien rio por lo bajo y paso una mano por su cintura desde atrás</p><p>—Loki, tranquilo, soy todo tuyo amor, desde el día en que me escogiste-ronroneo en cuello de su omega quien sonrió taimado</p><p>—Escogiste?, mas bien te lo cogis...-empezó Stephen con humor siendo interrumpido</p><p>—Tío Stephen!!-salio Jormund de la casa a saludar al mayor abrazándolo en el proceso y luego miro tras de él—No viene Ivanka?!</p><p>—No querido lo siento, se quedo con sus hermanos- contesto al menor quien juraba su lobo interno había bajado triste la cola</p><p>—Ya veo...HELA DEJA DE ARREGLARTE EL AMOR DE TU VIDA NO ESTA! CEDRIC NO VIENE!-grito para adentro de la casa, solo se escucho un JORMUND IDIOTA  de la joven y los pasos furicos de esta en la planta alta, Thor miro a su hijo y luego hacia adentro</p><p>—Que carajo significa eso?-pregunto sacado, Jormund sonrio tras haber hecho su travesura y corrió hacia el segundo piso, el rubio giro a ver a Stephen</p><p>—Mi hijo es un caballero (?)...-pregunto dudosos ante el semblante del alfa, este suspiro resignado</p><p>—Bueno, al menos es decente...- agacho la mirada y entro a la casa- Loki!</p><p>—Si mi amor, yo me encargo~-el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, cuando su esposo no estaba a la vista giro a ver a su amigo—Te dije que no lo iba a tomar a mal!</p><p>—Que te digo?, seremos consuegros, zorra~</p><p>—Como lo planemos, perra~, entra, hace frio afuera</p><p>—Donde esta?-pregunto al estar adentro, sabia que estaba ahi, el olor a miel era detectable, se olía nervioso y ansioso</p><p>—Nos espera en el salon de lado este, es cálido y tiene las cortinas largas- Loki dio a unas sirvientas dos cajas de las que Stephen traía y él tomo la otra—Quieres ir ya o ...</p><p>—Ya Loki, quiero terminar esto ahora- la decision en la cara de Stephen era firme, el pelinegro sonrió y lo acompaño a donde el joven los esperaba, él entro primero seguido de su amigo Peter veía por la ventana, vestía con un pantalón negro, una camisa y un saco de hilo sobre sus hombros beige, sus avellana chocaron con los claro de Strange quien le miro sorprendido</p><p>—Entonces era en serio, es un niño!</p><p>—Ni tan niño si le abrió las piernas a Tony, o bueno, Tony se las abrió a él como hace con cada omega que se cruza por su camino</p><p>—Te equivocas!, Tony no es así!- Peter le atajo la respuesta a Stephen quien lo vio curioso, la forma en que lo dijo, ese maldito tono que él o Steve usarían para defender a Tony—Él no es como esos alfas que frecuentaban el club!</p><p>—ya, entonces que hacia ahi esa noche y como es que estas preñado?-pregunto taimado Loki mientras Stephen se mordía el labio</p><p>—Ya Loki-pidió a su amigo pasando por su lado para sentarse en uno de los sillones, eran tres, dos individuales y uno largo,  los tres blancos con decorados en madera—Sabes quien soy?</p><p>—S-si, e-res Stephen Strange, el seg-segun... </p><p>—Si, el segundo omega de Tony- afirmo mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas, había dejado en uno de los apoyabrazos su abrigo—Siéntate no es bueno para ti en tu estado exaltarte tanto, piensa en tu cachorro- pidió viendo al castaño relajarse en cuanto dijo cachorro, manda huevos, ama a ese bebe....</p><p>—Té de que te traigo?-pregunto Loki dejando la caja del pastel en la mesita  de en medio</p><p>—De frambuesa, gracias-Loki asintió y miro luego al chico—Y tu?</p><p>—Eh?, ah, manzanilla esta bien, gracias- contesto Peter tapándose mejor con su abrigo que cubría su espalda y hombros, seguía nervioso, estaba frente a uno de los dos omegas de Tony, se esperaba todo, absolutamente todo, sin embargo la cautelosa amabilidad le mantenía así, de nervios</p><p>—Manzanilla?, te crees que voy a tener algo tan simple en mi despensa?, con ese pensamiento de pobres no le sacaras plata a Tony- dijo Loki caminando a la salida del salon</p><p>—No lo hice por dinero!-exclamo Peter pero el pelinegro ya se había ido</p><p>—Entonces por que?-pregunto Stephen de sopetón, tanto que ni él se dio cuenta hasta ya hecha la pregunta, Peter le miro, es que la razón era "tonta"—Te hice una pregunta- solos en el mismo cuarto, Miel y Chocolate amargo chocaron, el miedo de Peter y su nerviosismo estaban contagiando a Stephen pero él debía mantenerse firme</p><p>—Mi-mi celo llego antes ese día, yo no lo esperaba, Tony me salvo de ser violado pero quedo atrapado en un cuarto conmigo y paso...-soltó lo ultimo con simpleza a punta de lagrima, Stephen apretó los labios y cerro los ojos</p><p>Y paso...</p><p>Si como lo suyo con Tony, mala suerte supongo, pensó, ahora sentía lo que seguro Steve sintió, solo paso, se repetía en su cabeza, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir, su nariz se enrojeció y ambos llantos era lo único que se escucho en ese salon, dolía, dolía mucho, había sido así de doloroso para Steve?, eso le había provocado?</p><p>Tony no era así, él no buscaba omegas, estaba seguro que alguno de sus socios lo llevo a ese lugar,  seguro vio al chico de lejos y noto que era menor, seguro se preocupo, una preocupación nata pues tenia hijos de la misma edad, seguro que no pudo evitarlo, seguro que trato de rasgar la puerta antes de estar con el omega, seguro, seguro él...que?, sinceramente que?</p><p>—Y- y ahora que?- pregunto Stephen siguiendo sus pensamientos, no esperaba respuesta de Peter, no era para él la pregunta, pero Peter le contesto</p><p>—No lo se, yo, yo solo quiero regresar a casa y tener a mi cachorro, sabre...sabre cuidarlo-Strange alzo la mirada, era un niño, un cachorro teniendo un cachorro, le dio tanta ternura, no podia verlo como enemigo, no lo podia hacer por mucho que trataba de recordárselo, bajo su espada imaginaria y extendió su mano al castaño</p><p>—Ven- animo mientras el menor le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, dudoso se levanto y tomo la mano que le ofrecían, Stephen lo atrajo y lo abrazo, Peter soltó a llorar, el mayor también pero no tan dolosamente como el castaño,  no había peligro ahi, no había enemigo que enfrentar, solo un angelito confundido y perdido</p><p>Loki estaba fuera escuchando todo, no se había movido ni un ápice, si su amigo lo necesitaba ahi estaría, vio a sus hijos al otro lado del pasillo, ellos no le vieron pero él sonrió, sonrió por que sus hijos no estaban en la situación de Peter, un omega confundido entre la situación y sus sentimientos, desgarrado por la realidad de su casta, sus hijos pasaron de largo pero después de unos minutos vio a su alfa asomarse por el pasillo, le sonrió y Loki camino hasta él, se abrazo al rubio necesitado de mimos</p><p>—Que paso?, siguen hablando?-pregunto Thor ronroneando de gusto, aunque sintió el cambio en el aroma de Loki, su pelinegro estaba conmovido, le acaricio el cabello sonriendo con entendimiento</p><p>—Me alegra, Stephen sigue siendo un hombre cálido- dijo sincerándose con su alfa, el aroma a bosque de Thor le calmaba, le hacia decir cosas que solo pensaba en sus mas sinceros momentos, como ese—No va a lastimar al chico y acepto su dolor sin hacer rabieta</p><p>—Tu y él se parecen mucho, ambos son serpientes filosas por fuera, pero cuidan de los suyos con su veneno- Thor le dio un beso de piquito a lo que Loki sonrió enternecido, después de estos años juntos, Thor sabia como derretir a su cubito de menta~</p><p>—Ya~</p><p>—Señor, el té esta listo- una de las sirvientas los interrumpió y el pelinegro asintió, dio un beso a la mejilla de su esposo y guio a la beta, por que si, todo su personal eran betas, no quería ningún omega cerca de esposo, Stephen era una excepción </p><p>—Válgame, ya somos amiguitos?- dijo cuando al entrar vio a Stephen consolar al menor, el castaño alzo la mirada llorosa y Loki sintió un pico en su vena materna, mierda, es bueno, pensó, era una ternura de chico....carajo</p><p>—Algo así- soltó su amigo acariciando la espalda de Peter, la sirvienta sirvió el té y se retiro, cada uno tenia una rebanada de pastel y su respectiva taza de té, de la mas cara porcelana, en esa casa nada era simple, todo era lujoso y caro...</p><p>—Y bien?, que sigue?-pregunto Stephen al menor quien le miro confundido</p><p>—Tienes al único alfa prime del continente a tus pies, llevas a su cachorro, que sigue?-le siguió Loki cortando un pedazo de su rebanada de pastel</p><p>—Yo no-empezó Peter de nuevo exaltado</p><p>—Si ya sabemos que no lo hiciste por dinero-le calmo el neurocirujano—Pero queremos saber que piensas, es decir, que quieres para ti y tu cachorro en el futuro? </p><p>—Yo...yo quiero</p><p>—Escucha Peter, se que es difícil para ti pensarlo pero debes tener en cuenta quien es Tony y por supuesto en que situación estas, tómame a mi de ejemplo si quieres- sugirió Strange para luego comer el bocado que había tomado con su tenedor de plata</p><p>—Cuando paso lo de esta con Tony, él ya estaba preñado- relato Loki — Stark le dijo que se haría cargo, ambos se sentaron y hablaron largo y tendido, Stephen se cuestiono lo mismo, que quería y que quería para su hijo, y mira tu por donde, ahora es el segundo omega de Tony, no es una posición muy digna para la sociedad de mierda de ahora pero, tiene tres hijos hermosos y sigue en su empleo también, lo único que queremos saber es si tu tienes o tenias planes para el futuro</p><p>—Yo, yo quería graduarme y encontrar un buen trabajo para cuidar a tía May en casa- se sincero el joven viendo que aquellos dos omegas no eran hostiles, es decir no le iban a lastimar, se arremango su abrigo y se acomodo  mejor en el sillón </p><p>—Puedes empezar por eso, Tony no creo que deje desamparada a tu única familia, que otra cosa?, para ti?, para tu cachorro?-cuestiono el galeno haciendo una nota mental de los puntos que tocaban</p><p>—Yo...-Peter dudo, no sabia si decirlo o no, pero es que él amaba a Tony, de verdad lo hacia, lo conocía poco de cerca y mucho de lejos pero cada facción, cada gesto, cada ademan del mayor lo tenían hipnotizado, encanto de alfa pensó, pero estaba seguro de una cosa en esos momentos tan confusos de su joven vida—Yo amo a Tony - se llevo las  manos a la boca y enrojeció terriblemente para luego ver al omega mayor a su lado, Stephen ni se inmuto</p><p>—Peter esta bien decirlo, no es un crimen, uno no decide a quien amar o quien nos corresponda, solo sucede- tranquilizo Strange sonriéndole un poco, Loki veía todo ya mas relajado, de principio temía por su amigo, solo él sabia como era Stephen deprimido y eso...no quería volver a verlo—Lo amas, entonces quieres estar con él?</p><p>El castaño menor tembloroso asintió, temía, temía mucho, mientras Stephen lo veía con filosofía, y debía ser así por que de otra forma se estaría volviendo loco, no es fácil escuchar que alguien ama a tu...pareja(?)</p><p>—Supongo que él tiene planes de llevarte a la Torre, no dejaría a un hijo suyo botado por el mundo- declaro Loki sirviéndose otra rebanada de pastel, su amigo suspiro resignado, aquello pintaba de lujo, había una tormenta próxima como Peter pusiera un pie en la torre, Steve..., el castañito agacho la mirada</p><p>—Oh no querido, no te preocupes por el recibimiento, al menos de mi lado y de mis hijos no habrán malos tratos-aclaro mientras tomaba del mentón a Peter para que le viera—Hay otra persona en la Torre de la que te tienes que preocupar</p><p>—Steve...-susurro recordando al primer omega y el único esposo de Tony, Strange asintió, de soslayo vio como Loki cortaba otro pedacito de pastel</p><p>—Cerda, ya comiste suficiente no?- cuestiono a su amigo, este le vio molesto</p><p>—Estoy de antojo idiota, cállate</p><p>—Estas en cinta?- pregunto Stephen no creyéndoselo</p><p>—Apenas te diste cuenta?, mírame!, estoy que reviento!</p><p>—Zorra, no se te nota nada!, seguro apenas es un cigoto!- Peter rio ante lo ultimo para sorpresa de ambos omegas quienes se vieron deslumbrados por aquella sonrisa, la vena materna en ellos era la culpable</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Steve y Tony- La vida en la Casa Romanoff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve fue llevado a la casa de su amiga Natasha, no era un lugar ostentoso como la torre o como la mansion Odinson, no, era un bonito departamento de dos pisos en un bonito edificio, su amiga era una alfa Prime como su esposo pero la diferencia era que ella vino a este país desde Rusia como protegida del antiguo secretario de Estado, sus padres habían sido espías rusos, ella quedo huérfana a temprana edad por que ellos salvaron la vida de ese secretario y él en retribución se ofreció a darle una vida mejor a la niña, además en Rusia no era bienvenida, por la obvia traición de sus padres, Natasha se crio bajo los cuidados de  el Secretario y el Gral. Ross, era algo así como la segunda hija de Ross, por ello desde pequeña era hábil en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con las armas</p><p>Pudo haber sido general, de verdad, como alfa Prime, había sido enlistada en el ejercito, había subido rangos como quien toma agua, todos le respetaban enormemente pero ella eligió ser jefa del departamento de Victimas especiales de Nueva York, la razón?, un hermoso omega castaño de ojos claros, James, estando distanciada de Steve por el obvio desinterés amoroso de este a ella, conoció al joven, estaba en una fiesta de su "padre"(Ross) y ahi lo vio del brazo del en ese entonces príncipe T'chala, actual rey de Wakanda, se veía pálido y algo demacrado, con el carito mas triste que ella había visto, no lo pudo evitar después de ver a ambos salir a la terraza y los siguió</p><p>T'chala se escucho doloso pero firme, lo estaba dejando, James le dijo que esperaba un hijo suyo, que no lo botara, pero el príncipe no le miro "Haz lo que debas hacer con eso", fue lo ultimo que dijo y se marcho, James estaba devastado, Natasha salió a su encuentro cuando este intento saltar de la terraza para matarse, ella lo cuido, al final, perdió al bebe pero sus esperanzas de una vida mejor estaban renovadas, lo llevo a terapia, lo llevo al doctor y todo pensando en el castaño, pero Barnes se conmovió por el cuidado que ella le mostraba, Ross no estaba de acuerdo y se opuso pues había visto los anhelos de Barnes hacia su "hija", esa fue la primera vez que Natasha lo enfrento</p><p>"Haz sido un excelente alfa y padre, te respeto por eso, pero en mi vida mando yo y solo yo", tomo a Barnes y se  lo llevo a un apartamento que tenia en la ciudad, ahi después de unos días el celo de James se presento y paso lo que debía pasar, lo marco, a los pocos meses ya estaban casados</p><p>—Steve!- le recibió James alegremente, él y Bruce eran seguramente sus únicos amigos, él no salía de ese apartamento, no le gustaba, se sentía mejor en su casa rodeado del aroma de su alfa, se sentía protegido, se sentía amado, lo abrazo con cuidado de no aplastar su vientre entre ellos—Siente!, ya se esta moviendo Steve!, ven vamos al sillón para que me creas!</p><p>Steve amaba la alegría de James que a muy pocas personas mostraba, su entusiasmo por su bebe le contagiaba alegría en esos momentos, llevo su mano a la barriguita de su amigo, sintió al cachorro moverse y se conmovió, igual que cuando sintió las primeras pataditas de sus bebes—Oh James!, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti!</p><p>—Mis dos omegas favoritos!, les voy a sacar una foto para tenerla en mi cartera!-sonrió Natasha desde el marco del pasillo, ambos omegas le miraron, ella camino hasta sentarse tras su esposo, lo abrazo por la cintura y acaricio el vientre de este, con amor, Barnes sintió "bonito", se derretía por lo tierna que era su alfa, por lo mucho que le procuraba, Steve les vio, su gesto cambio a uno dolido, su aroma se aguo un poco, cosa que noto la pareja—Lo siento Steve</p><p>—Esta bien Nat, desde el principio sabia que algo así podia pasar-suspiro tratando de calmarse y miro a la alfa—Bien, dime</p><p>Las siguiente media hora fue un relato horrible para Steve, conocer todo lo que su esposo ocultaba lo mareo y asqueo, ese no podia ser su esposo, ese no podia ser su Tony, las lagrimas vinieron después, las salinas gotas rodaron por sus mejillas sin detenerse, los sollozos siguieron a los gemidos y gritos desgarradores, James se acongojo y abrazo a Steve quien lloraba desconsolado, Natasha se había levantado, el aroma de ambos omegas la ponía nerviosa, uno bastante triste, el otro tratando de transmitirle el aire materno que ahora mismo tenia consigo, solo para calmarlo pero el rubio estaba devastado</p><p>—Steve ven, necesito que te calmes estas poniendo mal a mi omega- Natasha los aparto un poco, los acomodo uno a cada lado del sillón y ella en medio—Trata de calmarte un poco por favor</p><p>—S-si Nat, si, ya...ya me voy a calmar- dijo sollozando todavía, hacerle eso al rubio le molestaba a la pelirroja, si fuera posible haría de todo para no lastimarlo pero debía saber la verdad</p><p>—Steve, lo he hablado un poco con James y si tu, si tu quisieras yo...yo podría-el timbre sonó alertándolos de que alguien estaba afuera—Yo abriré, trata de calmarte si?</p><p>Asintió aceptando el pañuelo que James le ofrecía, el castaño lo vio con pesar, le abrazo de lado y desprendió su aroma para que lo calmara—Natasha no miente, si fueras tu, a mi no me molestaría Steve</p><p>—Qué haces aquí?!-el grito de Natasha altero a ambos omegas, se pusieron nerviosos, la pelirroja entro como un torrente al cuarto, su aroma denso se disperso por el lugar, James gimió por temor y es que la situación cambio tan drásticamente que no sabia lo que pasaba, Natasha al escucharle se acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo para acercarlo gruñendo al visitante, James se asusto y se escondió en el pecho de su esposa, su aroma maternal no podia hacer nada contra el aroma agresivo de Natasha, Steve se levanto, el aroma territorial de Natasha comenzaba a marearlo, sintió su espalda chocar con el pecho de alguien y ahi se dio cuenta del segundo aroma, Tony</p><p>—Tony, que?...-el castaño mayor le tomo por la cintura posesivamente y lo acerco tanto como pudo a él</p><p>—Perdón las molestias Nat-siseo y salió con su esposo de ahi a pesar de los gruñidos de la rusa, rápidamente lo metió al coche, no se despego de él ni un solo segundo, su agarre fuerte, su aroma, no le había gustado que visitara a su amiga—Apestas a ella- dijo con voz grave cuando estuvieron en el coche del alfa, este coche no tenia chofer, era manejado por la IA JARVIS</p><p>Tony empezó a restregarse en Steve para quitarle el aroma de Natasha, Steve trataba de evitarlo le molestaba esa posesividad en su esposo en esos momentos, lo tenia sobre de él en el asiento del coche, prácticamente estaba quitándole la ropa como bestia</p><p>—No Tony...no quiero...basta....déjame...ya!, YA!-grito lo ultimo dando un ligero golpe a su esposo en la mejilla, una bofetada mal dada, eso espabilo un poco a Tony que recobro un poco la razón, su pecho subía y bajaba como muestra de su respiración errática, tenia la camisa hecha un asco, el castaño la había roto para tener contacto con su piel, tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas, estaba nervioso por el aroma a café tan intenso</p><p>—Lo siento, perdona amor, yo...yo, perdona- Tony no estaba mejor, no tenia la ropa abierta pero si estaba alterado en su respiración, tomo al rubio de los brazos para levantarlo y lo acuno en su regazo, Steve trato de calmar sus emociones y luego recordó todo, empujo a su esposo volviendo a alterarse</p><p>—Nada de lo siento!, lo se!, lo se todo!- grito arremangando sus ropas y haciéndose ovillo al otro lado del asiento, el castaño puso cara afligida, no quería que Steve lo supiera aun pero sabiendo lo que había pasado con Peter y que Nat había intervenido...bueno, la bomba le estaba explotando a la cara ahora</p><p>—S-steve, amor...por favor...por favor,escúchame- trato de acercarse luego de aquel comentario tembloroso pero su omega negó con la cabeza, las lagrimas cayeron de nuevo y Tony se sintió morir</p><p>—Dime, dime que no me engañaste de nuevo...que todo es una mentira, una horrible mentira, lo creeré!, lo quiero creer, incluso que Natasha miente!- pidió el rubio ahora si viendo a su esposo pero lo que vio lo hizo llorar mas, culpa, culpa metida hasta lo mas profundo de Tony, culpa horrible que quema como diez mil soles, curioso que ahora esa expresión sea usada así, no?</p><p>En el coche solo se escuchaba el llanto de Steve,  Tony no sabia que hacer, que decir, no sabia nada y no quería saber nada, su aroma denso se despejo, el café ahora olía mal, triste seria la definición, la vainilla no estaba mejor, sollozaba trémulamente en su rincón , Tony empezó a cercarse de a poco, el pie del rubio no estaba tan pegado a su cuerpo, se extendía un poco entre ambos, Tony puso su mano en la pantorrilla, con duda, con temor, Steve tembló al tacto pero no se quito, de a poco Tony subió hasta llegar al toros de Steve, cuando no vio negativa lo atrajo despacio, el ojiazul lloro mientras Tony susurraba un "lo siento" o un "perdón" también había muchos "te amo" de los que Steve no quería fiarse, no sabia como reaccionar realmente a ellos, no quería reaccionar a ellos</p><p>—...  por que?... por que Tony?-susurro el omega un poco mas tranquilo, pero igual de acongojado—... dime que paso... por que?</p><p>—... solo paso...-el sollozo de Steve le hizo saber que esa respuesta fue la peor así que siguió —... un socio me llevo al club para festejar sus próximas bodas, ahi lo conocí ... se movía entre las mesas ... no le preste atención de buenas a primeras, pero supe que entraría en celo, su aroma le delato ... y ...  y cuando mis oídos captaron un leve grito de terror me moví por instinto, pero termine atrapado en un cuarto con él... paso Steve, solo lo supe hasta que ya había pasado...</p><p>Aquello mareo al rubio, era la voz de resaca con la que Tony dijo todo lo que se le clavo en el alma, aquella voz que uno usa para relatar a los demás una de sus desgracias mas grandes tras haberla vivido, la voz de alguien que examina aun ahora ese momento, casi podia apostar que el castaño tuvo la vista fija en algún lugar del coche mientras dijo aquello</p><p>Alzo la vista, la culpa seguía ahi acompañada de lagrimas del alfa, eso conmovió su lado mas débil por Tony, su mano se movió hasta la mejilla de su esposo, este le miro y ambos pares de ojos reflejaron el dolor del otro</p><p>—Me duele...duele mucho...-Stark estrecho mas a su omega, el aroma a café y vainilla tan triste comenzó a disiparse pero parecía una pesada capa de niebla y humedad en el lugar</p><p>—Lo se, lo se amor...no tienes idea de cuanto me arrepiento... en serio lo siento...- empezó Tony su letanía desesperada pero el omega le interrumpió</p><p>—Quiero el divorcio- el tiempo se detuvo, la voz certera lo pauso, nunca creyó que Steve se lo pediría, pensó, ingenuamente de seguro, que su esposo lo terminaría aceptando, quizá su lado mas arrogante, mas...alfa, lo pensó sólidamente, pero ahora, le aterro la idea, no por el que dirán, no por sus amistades, su estatus, su empresa, su imagen, nada, ni siquiera por sus cachorros, si no por él, Steve le había sacado de esa vida de excesos y despilfarro, era su tabla en la deriva</p><p>—No... Steve, escucha... </p><p>—Quiero el divorcio...-repitió el omega, de manera firme—Me quedare con los niños, nos iremos...a la casa de Malibu... podrás verlos cuando quieras y... y como se que no...que no podemos estar lejos mucho tiempo, entonces, entonces aceptare pasar mis celos contigo- su voz temblorosa delataba lo mucho le costaba decir aquello, lo mucho de daño que tenia su alma y lo demasiado que le sopesaba mantenerse firme, Tony lo noto, la grieta en la armadura, su lobo interno se alegro, aun podia retenerlo, había una ligera esperanza para que Steve le perdonara y de corazón lo hiciera, incluso Steve había agachado su rostro, su voluntad se había debilitado al oír sus propias palabras, pero al parecer faltaba la estocada final, la firma de puño y letra para advertir a Tony que esto, era el limite—...Natasha me ofreció su marca de nuevo...</p><p>La tormenta de hace años (Strange), la amenaza que le hizo Steve en aquel entonces; era sabido por muchos que entre alfas Prime podían "pasarse" omegas, era algo documentado entre reyes de la antigüedad que si un alfa prime abandonaba a su omega otro alfa Prime(necesariamente) podia marcarlo y el lazo se entre el primero y el omega desaparecería por completo, como si nunca hubiera existido, los cachorros que tuvo con el primer alfa si aun no formaban manada pasarían a ser del nuevo, responderían a él o ella como su padre, responderían a su calor y olor,  hubo un rey que conquisto territorios de esa manera, robando los omegas "Reinas" de otros reyes, en la ocasión de Stephen, Natasha lo había gritado una vez "Debería quitártelo!, estaba mas feliz conmigo!" y Steve en una de las tantas peleas que tuvo con Tony también lo grito "Me ire con Natasha y no volverás a vernos!"</p><p>—Eso...eso no va a pasar...el hombre que amas...ese soy yo...ese soy yo!- dijo Tony atrayendo a Steve a su regazo, lo obligo a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él mientras lo besaba con ferocidad, el rubio no quería, lo trataba de hacer a un lado, su cuello era atacado por besos y lametones, dejaba marcas en la piel blanca, la renuencia de Steve lo enojo, llevo sus manos al trasero del rubio y lo estrujo, lo amaso para frotarse con él, ambos bultos comenzaron a reaccionar en sus entrepiernas, Steve siempre había sido débil frente al castaño</p><p>Y paso...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tony- La vida en el taller</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de haber hecho lo que hizo con Steve en el coche esa tarde, llego a casa con un esposo silencioso, el rubio se fue a su piso y se llevo a sus hijos con él, Tony los vio y cuido mientras el omega se encerró en su recamara , Steve no salió  para cenar alegando sentirse mal, sus hijos sabían que algo pasaba pero no se atrevieron a preguntar, Tony arropo a Maria y le leyó un cuento, abrazo a Sarah y le beso la coronilla antes que la chica se metiera a su cuarto a dormir, con James choco puños y lo abrazo, a Harley le revolvió la cabellera rizada que saco de su abuela materna y después fue a su cuarto, el rubio estaba hecho un ovillo de su lado de la cama, no estaba bien arropado pero aun dormido se aferraba a la camisa de Tony, eso le perforo el corazón al castaño</p><p>Le había hecho daño como ninguno pero aun así lo necesitaba, maldición se dijo, se cambio el traje a algo mas cómodo y bajo a su taller, su santuario, ese bonito lugar donde solo estaba él, sus maquinas y tecnología y nadie podia molestarlo,  no iba a poder dormir esa noche con Steve, por él y por si mismo debía darle espacio, con su taza de café en mano y su libreta de apuntes se metió a su taller, el olor a aceite y metal le reconforto, quizá por que le recordaba  su hogar o por que era en donde mayor control tenia, pero lo tranquilizaba y eso era lo importante</p><p>El tiempo se paso volando entre cálculos, formulas, algoritmos, grasa y aceite, el bendito sábado llego sin que él se diera cuenta</p><p>Bruce</p><p>Señor, el doctor Banner esta aquí pide entrar</p><p>—Hazlo pasar Jar~- el de lentes entro cauteloso, asomándose para ver bien el panorama, eso le divirtió a Tony, le saco una risa—Anda espíritu malévolo puedes entrar aquí~</p><p>—Quieres atraer a los muertos eh?- rio Bruce por la bienvenida y abrazo a su science bro —Como estas Tony?- Sabia a que iba la pregunta así que prefirió ser honesto, entre ellos no había secretos, Bruce se sentó en un banco frente al castaño, su marca sobresalía un poco del cuello de su camisa, él tomo el banco frente al omega, así en complicidad cambio su gesto a uno resignado</p><p>—Steve se entero... -dijo casi al aire</p><p>—Oh demonios- el científico desvió la mirada negando algo bromista</p><p>—Stephen también lo sabe...-siguió Tony</p><p>—Sip, demonios eh dicho!- Tony sonrió, le había contagiado algunas mañas a su compañero— y los muchachos?</p><p>—No, ellos, aun no-hecho la cabeza para atrás, la que se iba a armar cuando eso pasara, temía por uno en especial</p><p>—Y?, que va a pasar?- pregunto Bruce alcanzando una taza a su izquierda para llenarla luego del café de la jarra de su derecha</p><p>—Steve me pidió el divorcio- contesto Tony, eso hizo atragantarse al doctor con el café</p><p>—Que?!</p><p>—Y me volvió a amenazar con lo de Natasha...-puntualizo el castaño, Bruce se llevo una mano a su marca, con gesto casi doloroso, como si estuviera pasándose un trago amargo</p><p>—Y?- insistió— Que va a pasar?, se lo vas a dar?</p><p>—No, nunca- corto el alfa </p><p>—Tony- insistió de nuevo sorprendido de la necedad que el otro tajantemente mostro</p><p>—No Bruce- aclaro el castaño abriendo los ojos, esa expresión de "ya dije que.."</p><p>—Tony eso es- trato de conciliar el doctor pero igual no le dejaron</p><p>—Si lo se!, es arrogante, narcisista, petulante, soberbio...</p><p>—De alfa- puntualizo ahora Banner</p><p>—... de alfa...- secundo derrotado y luego suspiro resignado ante la cuestión, todo lo dicho era cierto, TODO, y sin embargo no iba a ceder— No puedo hacerlo Bruce, no quiero hacerlo, por muy cruel e injusto que sea, no quiero Bruce</p><p>Las palabras dichas no sorprendían al menor en absoluto, su amigo no iba a dar marcha atrás a su matrimonio, no por los demás, al demonio su imagen , si no por él, por su salud mental, si lo podíamos poner así, Steve lo sano, cuido de su alma como Natasha lo hizo con James, podían ser paralelos esos dos matrimonios, y aunque pesará, Bruce no le cuestionaba, Tony tenia miedo, si se divorciaba de Steve estaba seguro de volver a esa vida donde amanecer en diferentes camas era lo diario, donde las borracheras duraban días, donde los amigos, no eran amigos, solo un montón de interesados, y ahora, tenia mas que perder, tenia hijos que lo veían bien aun, y por mucho que suene mal, Stephen no lo iba a ayudar como lo hizo Steve, el omega no le iba a ayudar, ambos serian absorbidos por esa, vida, de eso estaba seguro, Tony por perder a su angel, Stephen por no perder al suyo, y eso si no lo iba a permitir y menos con el hijo que venia en camino</p><p>Bruce noto el semblante decaído de su amigo, le mortificaba verlo así pero no quería ni imaginarse en aquella situación, gracias a Dios su Clit no era alfa Prime—Y Peter ?, ya lo viste?</p><p>—Si, esta con Loki, accedió a cuidarlo esa víbora~-ambos rieron, no lo decía con malicia, el pelinegro le caía bien a ambos, eran amigos, era de esas amistades que se mordían entre ellos, solo eso, por que?, por que se quieren, por eso—Me recibió  lloroso, me acongoje</p><p>—Lo entiendo, después de lo sucedido, lo mínimo que espero de ti es que ese bastardo acabe en la Balsa- su science bro sabia lo que había pasado, así que se preocupo por el omega, pero admiraba y mucho el como Tony protegía a sus parejas, a ninguno nadie podia tocarlos o se las verían con él</p><p>—Descuida, de mi cuenta corre que no vea la luz del día hasta su muerte, nadie toca a mis omegas- amenazo sin darse cuenta que Bruce tembló, eso de alfa Prime seguro era conmocionar a la gente con solo respirar, por ahora, la cara de enojo puro de Tony fue suficiente, pero se dio cuenta del termino mis...</p><p>—Así que ya lo marcaste?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, cambiando el ambiente a uno mas juguetón, Tony lo capto y sonrió enrojecido</p><p>—No, pero no debo tardar, le hara daño al bebe, ya se- admitió luego de ver el gesto de indignación de Bruce, él bien sabia todo sobre los omegas, uno gestante y sin marca era aborto seguro, Tony no lo haría</p><p>Banner se relajo y suspiro de alivio, el alfa sonrió, su amigo casi hermano habría sido su primera opción para tomar y marcar pero era demasiado dulce, quería a alguien con mas carácter, aunque debe admitir que al omega solo le hacia falta alguien que inflara el pecho por llevarlo del brazo, ahi Tony fallo, en cuanto Clint lo defendió de Alfas brutos que osaron con O de osa mayor tocarlo(y que Tony luego también reventó a golpes)su corazón fue del arquero, a por que el arquero olímpico Clinton  Barton fue quien se robo el inocente corazón de su hermanito</p><p>—Ya firmaste los papeles de sucesión?- cuestiono para cambiar de tema </p><p>—Si, ya los firme, además debo dejar bien la empresa o Pepper me dejara marcados sus canidos-sonrió un poco, su fiel amiga daba miedo enojada</p><p>Juguetón Tony se levanto de su asiento y fue a restregarse con el menor que enrojeció y puso sus manos en el pecho del alfa para paralo, es que Tony había visto a Clint bajar a buscar a su esposo, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su hermanito y las risas no tardaron</p><p>—Te voy a clavar una flecha en el trasero si no lo sueltas-la voz fría y grave de Clint se escucho clarísima, eso hizo a Tony reir, alzo las manos en señal de "rendición" y Bruce sonrió nervioso, lo siguiente que supo fue que su alfa lo tenia abrazado por detrás—Stark, buenos días</p><p>—Barton, Hola~- el aire era seco, la tension juguetona presente le divertía a Bruce</p><p>—Ya nos vamos hermano, antes de que saque su ballesta- Bruce abrazo a Tony muy a disgusto de su pareja y luego salio de ahi casi arrastrando al rubio</p><p>Tony rio cuando se fueron, luego siguió con su trabajo, aun era temprano para volver con Steve y sus hijos</p><p>Harley</p><p>Señor el joven Harley pide permiso para entrar</p><p>Si piel se erizo al escuchar ese nombre, como se odiaba a si mismo a estas alturas, no por lo hecho, si no por lo que iba a hacer</p><p>—Déjale entrar- pidió con aire derrotado, luego puso su mejor cara para su hijo, este entro en piyama todavía—Hijo!, es temprano para que estés levantado en sábado!</p><p>—Es que estoy preocupado y no dormí mucho-le miro con detenimiento, su cachorro parecía afligido, su corazón se encogió</p><p>—Oh, que pasa?, vamos hijo, cuéntame!- animo mientras el rubio alzo el rostro sonriente, casi podia jurar que su lobo había movido la cola por la alegría, Harley se fue a sentar al banco frente a su padre y Tony también se sentó</p><p>—Es por quien te hable...-dijo enrojeciendo de repente, Harley le recordaba mucho a Steve en la juventud de ambos, tenia los mismos rasgos inocentones a veces—Peter, desde el día que aprendieron al profesor Beck no lo eh visto y estoy preocupado por que MJ y Ned dijeron que él lo había llevado a casa!, y si algo malo le paso?, no quiero ni imaginar que ese sujeto le pudiera haber hecho algo!</p><p>Sin duda esto le dolía mucho, mentirle a su hijo y mas aun ver lo enamorado que se encontraba, iba a doler mas cuando trajera a Peter a la torre—Escucha hijo, si quieres...si quieres yo podría decirle a tu tío Rhodey que investigara un poco</p><p>—Lo pensé en cuanto supe que mi tía Nat lo había aprehendido, pero no me atreví a pedírselo a mamá- contesto el joven desviando la mirada—Por cierto papá, que esta pasando?, se que quizá son cosas de ustedes pero todos notamos los llantos de mamá y nos pone nerviosos, va algo mal cierto?</p><p>—Harley...yo- estaba a punto de decirle, su mente viajaba a mil por hora, no sabia como decirle aquello, no, retrocedió en su idea y negó—Hice algo malo hijo, mucho y tu padre se entero, esta decepcionado, enojado y dolido conmigo ahora</p><p>Algo de verdad tenia que decirle, la presión era demasiada en su cabeza, debía sacar algo, quizá era muy general pero igual era la verdad, su hijo le miro arrugando el ceño, trataba de descucbirir lo que su padre había hecho pero aun no tenia ese don—Entiendo, pero se va a arreglar, no?</p><p>—Claro!-mintió con una sonrisa, como solo los padres saben hacerlo, abrazo a su cachorro quien le recibió feliz—Sube en unos momentos voy a desayunar con ustedes, van a ir al parque no?</p><p>—Si!, mamá dijo que hoy iríamos al parque y luego al centro comercial!- el rubio menor se separo de su padre y luego camino a la salida, no sin antes voltear a mirar al Prime—Papá, gracias por aconsejarme y ayudarme, te quiero y si tu también necesitas a alguien que te escuche, estoy aquí</p><p>Tony solo sonrió fingiendo como campeón, una vez su hijo no estuvo cerca se soltó a llorar, era rabia pura contra si mismo,  era sin dudas el peor padre del mundo, se desahogo aventando algunas cosas en el taller, sus botellas de licor para ser exactos, bendito por que las paredes del taller estaban insonorizadas, pudo dar rienda suelta a su coraje consigo mismo</p><p>Había puesto las manos en el omega que su hijo quería, en que maldito mundo enfermo eso estaba bien?, que le iba decir?, "Lo siento Harley ,solo paso"?, claro que no!, a él no podia irle con eso, a sus omegas si, pero a sus hijos no, por que sabia a ciencia cierta que Harley llevaba al menos dos años tras el castaño y apenas Harry y Gwen como buenos amigos los habían acercado, aun recordaba como su hijo se lo describió, ahora concordaba con todo lo dicho por el rubio</p><p>Es magnifico papá, su piel es blanca como el yogurt, sus labios tienen una tonalidad rosada tenue, lo suficiente para darle un aire apetecible y aun así no se ve femenino, su silueta resalta la línea entre hombre y mujer, ni tan curvilíneo ni tan tonificado, dioses, es hermoso!, quiero acercarme a él pero, me da vergüenza y si ya se que me dirás, hijo eres un Stark!, pero, con él quiero hacerlo bien, quiero cortejarlo, ay!, no me mires así, es que, si lo conocieras, entenderías , primero ire lento, me volveré su amigo y después algo mas, y ya se que aun soy joven a tus ojos pero que yo recuerde, por esta edad conociste a mamá, no?, tengo esperanza...</p><p>Si a todo y mas, no podia negar nada, tengo esperanza, eso fue un golpe bajo, muy bajo de sus propios recuerdos, solo el doloroso filo de la verdad atravesándolo cual dolor de gastritis en su corazón, no sabia que hacer, como explotaría la bomba, tenia terror de ver en los ojos de Harley, su Harley, la decepción, el dolor atravesarle el alma y todo por que había cedido a sus instintos mas bajos</p><p>No, no solo eso, no, eso lo había iniciado todo, pero, y el pero es importante, las constantes visitas y llamadas al castaño menor fueron por su cuenta, pudo haber alegado demencia, pudo haberlo dejado ahi, pero no, él no, secundo su búsqueda de la ternura que le mostraba Peter, sus sonrisas tímidas a sus avances cautelosos, sus sonrojos a sus regalos de obvio cortejo, tres meses visitando al chico, tres meses cortejándolo, tres malditos meses enamorando al menor, tres meses!, su condena serian tres milenios!</p><p>... </p><p>Se calmo, la calma había llegado a él después de llorar un poco mas, no había pasado mucho tiempo pero tampoco poco, su celular sonó de la nada, lo entre busco en el estropicio que ahora era su taller, lo tomo y no se fijo quien era</p><p>—Bueno?</p><p>—Tony!- saludo Peter del otro lado, se tuvo que sentar para aclararse, debía sonar lo mas normal posible</p><p>—Hola Pete, como estas corazón?- saludo lo mas normal que pudo aparentar</p><p>—Muy bien!, bueno...</p><p>—Que pasa?- cuestiono interesado por el tono de voz que el omega uso</p><p>—... te extraño... te...te necesito- admitió el menor tímidamente, aun le sonrojaba decirle esas cosas al mayor, en parte era esa timidez la que enamoro al mayor, Tony apretó los labios para reprimir su explosivo llanto</p><p>—Ya...pues...pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo, estoy arreglando las cosas aquí para eso- era cierto, ya había hecho planes y podia decir que llevaba 20% hecho, todo lo material y "legal", el otro 80% era decirle a su familia, ven la diferencia?  </p><p>—Te escucho mal, estas bien?- cauteloso pregunto jugando con la manta en sus piernas</p><p>—Si, descuida, solo un poco adormilado, pero dime, tu como estas?</p><p>—Bien, aquí son muy amables conmigo, este cuarto es bonito, pero es mucho lujo, jajaja- la risa de Peter eran diez años mas de condena pero se sentía tan cálido cuando lo escuchaba reír que también rio, el silencio después de aquello le confundió, Peter dudaba en decirle algo seguro</p><p>—Paso algo?- inquirió curioso por el cambio de ambiente</p><p>—Que?, no, no, no paso nada- se apresuro a decir pero Tony supo que mentía</p><p>—Peter, dime- insistió el mayor acomodándose mejor en el banco</p><p>—Es que...es que bueno, ayer, ayer tuve visitas...</p><p>—Y eso?, MJ y Ned? o quizá la policía?</p><p>—No...</p><p>—Entonces?</p><p>—Stephen vino a verme...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stephen y Tony- La vida en el hospital</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luego de haber desayunado con sus cachorros y un mas tranquilo Steve que olímpicamente evadió el tema y lo mando al demonio, bajo a ver a Stephen, este seria su fin de semana con ellos, sin embargo en cuanto salió del ascensor el olor de Stephen era tenue, cosa que significaba que no estaba ahi, vio a sus hijos, Cedric hacia un poco de espagueti, Anne Marie leia un libro en el sillón y su dulce Ivanka estaba recostada en el sillón a lado de su hermana que daba la espalda a la puerta <br/>—Mis dulces cachorritos!- saludo el mayor con suma alegría<br/>—Hola padre~-Cedric sonrio para luego seguir con su receta, nada nuevo, habían pocas muestras de afecto físico entre ellos<br/>—Hola papi~- dijo Anne de manera distraída pero divertida y sin despegar la vista de su lectura<br/>—Pops!- asintió Ivanka mientras seguía revisando su celular, maldita y bendita tecnología~<br/>—Díganme querubines, donde esta mamá?-pregunto acercándose a la barra de la isla de la cocina<br/>—Le llamaron del Metropolitan, hubo un accidente y le pidieron asistir-contesto Cedric tomando un poco de la salsa de la pasta para probar si le faltaba sal, luego le paso una probada a su padre—Qué le falta?<br/>Tony tomo un poco—Sal no, esta bien, pero podrías agregar laurel~-Cedric sonrió la cocina era un gusto suyo bastante arraigado, cocinaba para todos en día de acción de Gracias, tenia buen toque para la cocina<br/>—Pops, habrá una fiesta en casa de una amiga de la escuela, podemos ir?, llevaremos a Harley y Sarah~-pregunto Ivanka acercándose por detrás de su padre<br/>—Habra alcohol?-pregunto Tony, abrazo a su hija cariñosamente y emanando cierto olor paterno que a veces hacia molestar a sus hijos, es como en esas situaciones que tus padres demuestran públicamente y sin limitaciones su amor por ti, así de ... intenso <br/>—Lo suficiente para que todos salgamos zigzagueando~-contesto Anne Marie mirando sonriente a su padre, estos diablillos...<br/>—Bien, pero no beban mucho, Stephen se preocupa cuando van a fiestas así, donde hay alcohol, y no lleguen tan tarde, no lo admite pero se queda a esperarlos!- les dijo sonriente, Cedric le acerco un plato con espagueti y comió encantado, pronto los cuatro estaban comiendo y hablando de temas de ciencias y actualidad en cuanto inventos eh investigaciones, tendencias mundiales, finanzas y política, sus hijos le seguían la platica como verdaderos eruditos del tema, eso le gustaba, ellos eran elite, iban a una escuela privada, Cedric era un genio en los negocios y había heredado su inteligencia, igual sus otras dos hijas, Anne Marie era una influencer por decirlo de alguna manera, estaba casi siempre en tendencia en cuanto a moda juvenil y varias veces la habían solicitado para modelar pero el tema no le apasionaba tanto, quería poder, por eso era buena en finanzas, tenia invertido dinero propio en algunos proyectos, Tony veía en ella a su yo mas competitivo, Ivanka era mas espiritual, mas terrenal, sabia de temas de política y movimientos sociales, era influyente en la junta estudiantil, si Anne era la reina del baile, Ivanka era la campeona de debate, paso medio día con ellos, iría a recoger a su omega al hospital donde trabajaba<br/>Iba en su Viper de camino a recoger a Stephen, eran las 4 y algo de la tarde, había hablado con Peter sobre la visita del mayor, no le molesto, mas bien le sorprendió, no esperaba que el neurocirujano hiciera eso, pero repito, no le molesto<br/>En cuanto llego aparco el coche en el estacionamiento, en el lugar de Stephen, por la urgencia su omega había ido en taxi, camino entre los pasillos a la oficina de Strange, sin embargo se encontró con alguien que no tragaba del todo<br/>—Palmer-saludo sin mas, esta le recibió con una falsa sonrisa que trataba de ser encantadora<br/>—Stark-el frio y seco tono no le molesto—Esta en su oficina, acaba de salir de una operación de 5 hrs, no le molestes quieres?<br/>La mujer se fue de su campo visual y camino hasta la oficina de su omega; aquella no había cortejado a Stephen pero si tenia un ojo puesto en él cosa que no paso desapercibida para Tony, entro a la oficina viendo como  le daba la espalda revisando unas radiografías a contra luz, debía reconocer que Stephen era bello, sexy y también de finos rasgos, eso le atraía en exceso, pero también tenia un lado humano que contrastaba con su carácter y personalidad a veces, pero eso mismo le había terminado de enamorar de él, por que si, lo quería<br/>Era buen medico, reconocido y multi premiado, pero era sensible, cosa que no aparentaba, había casos que él no pasaba por alto, tenia que ver en su mayoría con omegas y los casos de omegas gestantes eran su debilidad total, no podia ignorarlos, eran como su medicina para lo que paso*<br/>—Deberías de descansar un poco, al menos mira eso sentado~-dijo sorprendiendo al neurocirujano, este traía sus lentes puestos, no los necesitaba del todo pero...uff, pensó Tony, se ve adorable, ...comible, era la palabra, lo notó en seguida, su celo se aproximaba por eso ambos omegas se veían tan deliciosos<br/>Tony había sido muy envidiado por muchos en el hospital cuando se enlazo con Strange y también se entero que este omega tenia fama de buen amante, había escuchado cosas como "Tiene el esposo perfecto que mas quiere?, al amante perfecto?" "Pues lo consiguió, ese omega es caliente!", no lo negaba así era su Stephen, pero no le gustaba que hablaran así de él ahora, "Están celosos de que un verdadero alfa me encamo querido" le había dicho Strange, inflo el pecho en ese momento, aunque ni entonces ni ahora las miradas de odio habían bajado<br/>—Ya es tan tarde?- dijo el ojiazul revisando la hora, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo—Qué haces aquí?, pensaba en llamar un taxi para ir a casa- regreso su rápidamente a sus documentos y no presto mucha atención al alfa, por que sobre todo, era orgulloso<br/>—Bueno, quise venir y llevarte yo mismo-dijo Tony notando el alza en las defensas de Stephen, el omega había impuesto una barrera con su conducta entre ambos, algo de no te acerques a mi, lo se todo, Steve era explosivo, Stephen no, él no hacia escenas, él no te reprochaba nada, pero te lo hacia pagar igual—Oh puedo mandar un coche por ti si estas muy ocupado<br/>—No, esta bien, ya voy- comenzó a guardar sus cosas en su maletín y se vio que por un momento se detuvo, alzo la vista a su alfa como dudando de decirle algo y luego agacho la mirada sonriendo, decía ni de coña con aquel gesto, Tony se acerco, vio la entrada en la barrera de Stephen y la tomo, antes claro, cerro con seguro la puerta, Stephen lo noto pero se hizo el desentendido, por el contrario dio media vuelta fingiendo poner su bata en el perchero y tomar su abrigo, en el acto tuvo a Tony tras él, pasando sus manos por su torso, desesperado por tomarlo ahí mismo, el pelinegro tembló en respuesta, estaba sensible por su próximo celo, la tela rozaba su piel y le rizaba, aunado a eso, ser tocado por su alfa era como un afrodisiaco, sentía todo, las manos recorriéndole, ansiosas de desabotonar su camisa, pasando debajo de la tela y acariciando su piel suave y cálida, el aliento de Tony que golpeaba su cuello y erizaba sus poros, el bulto atrevido de la erección de Tony contra su trasero, toda la situación lo tenia jadeante<br/>—Estas sensible, tu cuerpo reacciona a mi cariño-le dijo Tony en con esa voz ronca que le excitaba, sentía su lubricante natural mojar su entrada en respuesta, no quería pensar en el tercer omega, necesitaba sentirse del alfa que lo había marcado, su omega necesitaba saberse necesitado, aun servible para su otra mitad, que el alfa lo tomara, sus inseguridades habían salido a flote, todo por Peter, él había dicho amar a Tony, pero y el castaño?, correspondía al menor?, y si era así, en que grado?</p><p>Una mano empezó a atormentar sus pezones mientras otra bajaba por su cadera para afianzar su agarre, le hizo alzar un poco el trasero para restregar su miembro necesitado de libertad en esa cárcel de tela, Stephen giro el rostro buscando sus labios, el castaño le comió la boca dándole os besos mas lascivos que un omega y un alfa podían darse, los aromas mezclados en el aire, café y chocolate amargo, ambos perfectamente mimetizados, Tony dejo de apretar y retorcer el pezón de Stephen solo para llevar esa mano a la cadera libre y empezar a simular pequeñas embestidas, Stephen tuvo que agarrarse de la pared para no caerse, lo siguiente que supo fue la rapidez con la que Tony le bajo los pantalones y los boxers, suyos y de él, su miembro choco contra las nalgas redondas del omega<br/>La saliva salía por sus labios igual que su lubricante natural en su entrada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su dulce boquita enrojecida por los besos de Tony, estaba tan apetecible para el alfa, se acerco a la entrada del ojiazul y lentamente introdujo su miembro, eso era el maldito paraíso, los ojos del omega se cerraron en un apretón al sentir el falo entrar lento pero completamente  en él, se quedaron en esa posición un momento antes de que Tony comenzara el rudo vaivén, cuando Stephen soltó mas altos gemidos el castaño se desato la corbata y se la puso en la boca<br/>Las embestidas dejaron de ser fuertes para pasar a ser rápidas y salvajes, estaba seguro que dejaría marca en las caderas del pelinegro si seguía apretando así pero no le importaba, sintió como las paredes internas del Strange le empezaban a presionar mas y mas, sinónimo de que estaba próximo a venirse,  y así fue, solo unas embestidas mas y esas deliciosas paredes que le aprisionaban se contrajeron en deliciosos espasmos, sin embargo, él aun no se venia, con maestría salió de Stephen y le dio vuelta para montarlo en el escritorio y abrirle las piernas, el omega respondió dócilmente dejándose hacer y colgándose del cuello del castaño, una vez se volvió a enterrar en su interior siguió su vaivén salvaje y sin miramientos, Stephen no dejaba de emitir gemidos apagados por la corbata en su boca, pero en un momento la escupió, la prueba de fuego se acerco peligrosamente, si se iba a hundir, hundiría a Tony con él en este pozo de tristeza que el castaño cavo<br/>—A-anúdame...anú-núdame Tony... -pidió entre jadeos directo a la oreja del alfa que por un momento dejo de embestir y le miro a los ojos, por la cercanía sus respiraciones erráticas se mezclaron pero la mirada de Tony distaba del deseo ahora, se le veía dolido, Strange había dado en el blanco, se mordió los labios y agacho la mirada apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Tony, él empezó a moverse contra el castaño de nuevo, pero el alfa no se movía, otro metro mas abajo en el pozo, siguió moviéndose y las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, Tony escucho su gemido de dolor no de placer y le tomo de las caderas, regreso a sus embestidas pero esta vez lentas en principio y después volviendo a tomar ritmo, sin embargo, eso ya no significaba nada, Stephen no dejo de llorar pero ya no sabia si gemía por placer o llanto, ambos cuerpos llegaron a su climax pero antes del suyo Tony salió de su interior y sin esperar Stephen se agacho para lamerlo y chuparlo, su climax llego dentro de aquella boca que si alguien miraba bien tenia un poco de sangre debido a como el omega había apretado los labios para no llorar tendido en su dolor<br/>... <br/>Una vez dentro del coche y en camino a casa la lluvia comenzó a caer en la ciudad, perfecto pensó el omega pelinegro, estaba en su asiento viendo por la ventana, recargado como quien solo se sentó y ya , Tony le veía de reojo y le partió mil veces el corazón, cero y van dos, pensó, si, dos omegas heridos por su culpa y con ambos había tenido sexo, no hecho el amor, no, solo sexo, sexo de necesidad, sexo de dolor, el mas agrio,vio una lagrima rodar por la mejilla de Stephen, rayos, todo estaba tan mal, él no era de los omegas débiles y sumisos, dóciles, para nada, él siempre había sido autosuficiente, hasta que lo conoció, ahi dejo ver que también tenia debilidades, que también era vulnerable, que también podia llorar y si lo mostro fue por que en serio estaba muy mal, como ahora, suponía<br/>—S-sabes que el doctor dijo que la próxima vez tu vida también correría peligro querido- le dijo sin verlo fingiendo ver la carretera, Stephen sonrió irónico y entristecido<br/>—Y que mas te da si ya tienes un nuevo omega?- el problema cuando Stephen estaba así era que te lastimaba y se lastimaba con ese tipo de comentarios, y lo peor es que su orgullo como omega se veía gravemente afectado, se volvía vulnerable y auto despectivo, se comenzaba a decir omega inútil a todas voces—Vas a tener cachorros con él olvidándote de mi...por que soy un omega defectuoso- apretó los labios dejando salir sus lagrimas pero no sus gemidos de tristeza<br/>—Eso no es cierto Stephen y él no vino a cambiarte, a ninguno- le dijo Tony mirándolo un momento y luego regresando su vista al camino, el aroma en el auto se empezaba a aguar, igual que la lluvia de afuera, vio como el ojiazul llevaba una de sus manos a su vientre, eso le partió mas si se podia el corazón<br/>—Si lo soy...yo...en serio quería tener mas hijos contigo pero...no fui suficiente omega...yo...-Tony acelero en el coche al oír los llantos de su omega, debía reconfortarlo, selo pedía su alfa, llego rápidamente al estacionamiento y aparco el coche, se desabrocho el cinturón y abrazo al omega que lloroso busco refugio en su alfa<br/>—Escúchame amor, no pudimos hacer nada, no fue tu culpa, Stephen, no mi amor, no llores corazón- acariciaba la espalda del pelinegro y su cabellera—No te pienso perder Stephen, por eso no podemos tener mas hijos, lo sabes, además, mírame, yo, yo soy feliz con los hijos que me haz dado, no, mi amor, mírame-sus ruegos no eran respondidos, prácticamente el llanto era lo único que ocupaba del todo a Strange<br/>—Mis cachorros...-susurro entre llantos el omega, Stephen había perdido dos bebes ya, el medico les había explicado que si volvía a quedar embarazado quizá no sobreviviría , por ello Tony había dejado de anudarse con él, en serio no quería perderlo pero aquello fue un dolor insoportable para Stephen, se había deprimido demasiado, casi le quitaban a sus hijos por la inestabilidad emocional que tenia, lloraba por todos lados, no dormía bien y no comía bien, se había ido una temporada con Loki pero las cosas empeoraron, comenzó a hacerse daño convencido de que era un omega defectuoso, primero por que su alfa ya no se anudaba con él, se sentía despreciado y segundo por que sentía que no servía como omega, para procrear, fue el regaño de Cedric quien lo saco de a poco de aquel estado "Nosotros no somos suficiente para ti?, para que te sostengas y mantengas vivo?!", le pregunto su hijo, ahi se dio cuenta del dolor que también provoco en sus cachorros, Ivanka tenia dos años, así que no recuerda mucho, pero Anne y Cedric si<br/>Stephen lloró hasta quedarse dormido y Tony lo llevo en brazos hasta su casa, entro viendo una nota de sus hijos que estaría fuera en la fiesta, bien, lo mejor para que no vieran a su madre así, lo llevo hasta su habitación y se acostó junto a él arropándolo con cariño, aun dormido Stephen se abrazó a él buscando su calor<br/>—Perdón...-susurro al omega durmiente, ahora era su turno de llorar, ambos durmieron abrazados el uno al otro mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera<br/>Quizá después de la tormenta venga la calma</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Steve y Peter- La vida en la casa Parker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de hablar con Tony sobre la visita de Stephen, el joven había avisado a Loki que debía volver a su casa, no podia seguir faltando a clases y tampoco podia seguir postergando sus visitas a Tia May, el omega pelinegro lo acompaño él mismo a su apartamento, se aseguro que entrará a salvo a este, Stephen se lo había pedido y aunque no lo admitiera, le causaba ternura, Peter corrió a revisar las cartas que el encargado del edificio le dio nada mas llegar, con mucha alegría vio el cheque de la pension del Tío Ben que pagaba la renta del lugar, Loki miro todo a su alrededor, educado bajo lujos y riquezas desde nacimiento se fijo en cada centímetro del lugar con escrutinio, no era bonito, no estaba bien decorado, los muebles eran baratos, los estantes y las repisas llenas de fotos confundían su vista, son adornos o fotos?!, pero se fijo en una, una foto en particular que encajaba a la perfección con la aura de ese apartamento pequeño<br/>Una foto familiar, solo tres integrantes, un hombre, una mujer y un niño de no mas de 13 años,  sonriendo, su pecho se lleno de calidez, se parecía a una de las primeras fotos con su hija Hela, solo que esta era mas chica, sonrió inconscientemente y luego giro a ver a Peter, este estaba tratando torpemente de acomodar el pequeño lugar de la sala para no incomodar a su visita, el pelinegro sonrió con enternecimiento, dejo la foto y suspiro<br/>—Será mejor que me vaya, mis cachorros tendrán hambre y este de aquí-señalo su vientre—Tiene antojo de hamburguesas, esas que hace el bruto de su padre~<br/>Peter sonrió al oír aquello, había conocido poco al rubio pero lo tenia por alguien alegre y bonachón—Muchas gracias por haberme cuidado estos días señor Loki<br/>—Oh vamos, no estoy tan viejo, dime Loki solamente, o ya que estamos de amiguitos, puedes llamarme zorra, no me ofenderé~<br/>—N-no podría yo- Peter enrojeció gravemente y empezó a tartamudear, era un gesto adorable, <br/>—Descuida, con Loki por ahora estaré bien, conejito~-dio media vuelta y camino a la salida pero regreso sus pasos y tomo las manos de Peter—Escucha, la situación se pondrá difícil de ahora en adelante así que ten cuidado, de acuerdo?, y no te preocupes por los temas legales de ahora o en el futuro, yo me encargaré de ello, siempre y cuando no hagas sufrir a mi amigo, Stephen es como la hoja seca que necea para no caer de la rama en Otoño, un Otoño muy próximo a Invierno, por favor, no hagas caer a esa hoja, ha sido valiente desde hace mucho, y aunque no lo parezca a veces, yo lo considero como mi hermano<br/>Peter sonrió cálidamente aquellos dos eran tan curiosos—No te preocupes, pese a la situación me ha mostrado su amabilidad y comprensión, responderé como es debido-dijo con un deje de valentía y felicidad, se había decidido a tener como amigo a aquellos dos, por lo mucho que le cuidaron, por lo ambles que fueron<br/>Loki sonrió y se dio por bien servido, camino hasta la salida y se despidió antes de irse, Peter se quedo ahi un momento y luego se decidió a arreglar un poco el apartamento, ya casi había terminado cuando el teléfono sonó<br/>—Diga?<br/>—Peter?!- era la tía May—Oh por fin te encuentro!!, Me tenias tan preocupada, vi en las noticias sobre ese profesor que arrestaron!, estas bien querido?!, te hizo daño?!<br/>Sintió estrujarse su corazón al escuchar la voz tan preocupada de su tía, se recostó en el sillón con el teléfono en mano—Si, bueno, lo intento pero justo llego la policía y...y no lo consiguió tía, tranquila<br/>Escucho el suspiro de alivio y sonrió, extrañaba en serio el olor a chispas de chocolate de la tía May, también el olor a Naranja del tío Ben, una lagrima quiso salir de sus ojos pero se contuvo, debía ser fuerte<br/>—Me alegro mucho querido, estas comiendo bien?, vas bien en la escuela?-las típicas preguntas de su tiita le sacaron de sus tristes pensamientos y se paso al menos dos horas al teléfono con ella, poniéndose al día, al final que ya no había de que mas hablar decidió decirle lo que estaba pasando, era cobarde de su parte hacerlo por teléfono pero suponía que no iba a tener mejor suerte frente a frente<br/>—Tía...hay...hay algo que debo decirte- el tono en que lo dijo alerto a la mujer de que algo pasaba y el chico no quería decirle, pero también entendía que sonaba a un tema altamente complicado <br/>—Es algo, malo?-pregunto cautelosa, Peter cerro los ojos, no, no era malo, pero tampoco era bueno, era mas bien algo...algo que?<br/>—No, pero cambiara mi vida para siempre, bueno quizá la de ambos- su tía no emitió sonido alguno pero si permaneció expectante, Peter juraba que estaba temblando un poco, se mordió el labio quizá no debía hacerlo—Yo...yo conocí  a alguien...conocí a un...un alfa tía<br/>Hubo un silencio incomodo para el muchacho que no sabia como tomar pero luego la voz de su tía lo devolvió a la realidad—Y es guapo?-pregunto esta risueña, mi pequeño Peter esta creciendo sin darme cuenta, se dijo para si cuando le escucho decir aquello, cierto que aun le parecía un cachorro pero eso era por que lo veía como una madre a su hijo, pero debía aceptar que el chico ya empezaba a rondar las edades que ella y Ben tenían cuando se enlazaron, oh oh... <br/>—S-si...digo...si, es guapo, me parece el hombre mas guapo de la tierra tía, es amable conmigo y me hace sentir querido, me da calor y me procura como no tienes idea- las lagrimas esta vez no se dejaron parar, salieron pero no con furia si no con delicadeza, una sonrisa pequeña dibujada en su rostro fue la compañera de su descripción de Tony a May quien alegremente le escucho decir cuanta palabra aduladora dijo del alfa que seguramente tenia tan enamorado a su sobrino<br/>—Ya quiero conocerlo, suena a que camina en el agua!- le dijo ella luego de sentir la emoción con la que el castaño se expresaba de aquel hombre, aunque claro Peter omitió la edad y el nombre del sujeto—Necesito saber en que manos dejo a mi hijo , Peter<br/>Su corazón se contrajo, muy pocas veces le había llamado así pero ninguna fue mal recibida, por el contrario—Tía...pro-prometo que lo llevaré a verte pronto!-Peter estaba contento, su única familia con vida parecía aceptar esa relación aunque sabía que algún problema habría luego, por ahora era feliz<br/>—Hazlo Pete, yo...yo solo quiero que tu sientas la misma o mayor felicidad que yo sentí con tu tío, Peter, es...es algo hermoso sentirse amado por un alfa- sabia que su tía lloraba pero estaba seguro que era de felicidad, estaba tan conmovido y culpaba en algo a sus hormonas revoloteadas por el embarazo a su estado pero estaba muy feliz, inmensamente feliz—Oh cielos!, llaman para que volvamos adentro, bien tesoro, es hora de despedirnos pero promete que lo traerás a verme, de acuerdo?<br/>—S-si, si lo haré tía, cuídate y te quiero mucho<br/>—Y yo a ti corazón, no te sobre esfuerces, si?, solo diviértete, eres joven Peter y fuerte también, estaremos juntos mi vida<br/>—Siempre juntos tía!- se escucho como la mujer colgó y Peter termino de llorar, se abrazo a si mismo y calmo sus emociones, agradecía enormemente tener a May en su vida, pediría por ella cuando hablará con Tony<br/>... <br/>Unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se seco los sobrantes de lagrimas y se levanto a abrir, por la mirilla de la puerta vio a alguien que no esperaba<br/>—Harley?-dijo al abrir la puerta y ver al rubio parado tras esta, él alfa le sonrió ni bien le abrió y luego le abrazo<br/>—Pete!- el abrazo le tomo por sorpresa pero lo acepto con una sonrisa, sintió el aroma de piña rodearlo y "protegerlo"—Dioses!, estaba tan asustado de que algo malo pudiera haberte hecho el maldito de Misterio!<br/>El rubio lo tenia apegado a su cuerpo, Peter estaba realmente sorprendido, no eran tan amigos, apenas se estaban conociendo pero, le alegro que mostrara esa amabilidad—Descuida, no me hizo nada, bueno, lo intento pero él no...<br/>—Lo intento?!-el ojiazul lo miro a los ojos consternado, no quería ni imaginarse que hubiera pasado si su tía no hubiese aparecido en ese instante<br/>—S-si, pero, la jefa de policía me ayudo, creo que estaban investigando el caso para tener pruebas y detenerlo, fue cuando paso- le dijo el castaño, Harley era mas alto que él, solo unos 6 o quizá 8 centímetros<br/>—Me alegro profundamente que no te haya lastimado Pete!-le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar, acaricio el cabello del castaño e inhalo su aroma, su deliciosos aroma a miel, dulce miel<br/>Peter ya no sabia que pasaba sentía extraño a su amigo pero no le tomo importancia, pensó que de verdad lo había preocupado—Q-quieres entrar?-pregunto cauteloso, solo ahi el rubio se dio cuenta de la escena<br/>—O-oh si!, claro!- rio para luego entrar al apartamento, la verdad que ya arreglado el lugar se veía muy cómodo, hogareño, la nostalgia invadió a Harley, él tenia un piso muy bonito en la torre pero, era demasiado espacioso, no se sentía la calidez que en ese lugar habitaba<br/>—E-eso es para mi?-la pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos y miro a donde Peter señalaba, una caja que él traía, claro, el pastel!<br/>—S-si!, yo, bueno, me permití el comprarte esto, espero te gusten las cosas dulces!<br/>—Amo las cosas dulces!-emitió una hermosísima sonrisa el castaño—Quieres jugo o té?, también puedo hacerte café si gustas!<br/>Cada gesto tenia prendado a Harley del menor—Té esta bien, tienes de hibisco?<br/>Después de servirse sus respectivos té y rebanada de pastel Harley platico con Peter de la escuela de sus vidas, al poco rato estaban hablando como dos buenos amigos, pero el rubio se quedaba viendo a Peter cuando este estaba distraído contando alguna anécdota, su corazón bombeaba y estaba seguro que si el castaño se concentraba podría distinguir el olor a piña inundando el apartamento, para que todos supieran que un alfa enamorado había estado ahi, que un alfa con planes de cortejo había estado con ese omega, quizá y Peter no lo notaria pues ambos eran jóvenes y no sabían distinguir bien esos olores pero si había algo que pudo aprenderle bien a su padre era a marcar territorio y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, no tan agresivo como un alfa mas experimentado haría pero si a su manera, con esperanza<br/>—Y como supiste donde vivía?-pregunto el omega para después tomar el bocado de su tenedor<br/>—La verdad se lo pedí a Ned y MJ, espero no te moleste, solo que me preocupe por ti y quería asegurarme, además ellos también estaban preocupados<br/>—Cielos, deberé comunicarme con ellos mas tarde o si no MJ vendrá a mi apartamento y echara a abajo la puerta jajajaja- rio  recordando como su amiga había roto una ventana una vez solo por andar buscándolo, Harley también rio, la joven le parecía de carácter y decidida<br/>—Es buena amiga, me gruño antes de darme tu dirección, me dijo que solo me la daría si contestaba una compleja serie de cálculos matemáticos, estuve toda la noche resolviendo aquello!- recordaba que después había ido con su padre para pedirle ayuda pero viendo lo distanciado de su mamá que estaba prefirió seguir por su cuenta, Peter le veía asombrado, no hacia a MJ tan protectora pero le enterneció, malditas hormonas revoloteadas<br/>Una canción de Led Zepelín comenzó a sonar del bolsillo del rubio—Te molesta si contesto?, es mi hermana<br/>—No descuida, yo recogeré mi plato, quieres mas?-le contesto Peter mostrándole el pastel sobrante, Harley negó mientras se levantaba para contestar<br/>—Sarah?, mi mamá?, crees tu que ya se dio cuenta?, oh cielos!, entonces me voy, gracias hermanita, nos vemos en casa!- volteo a mirar a Peter y le vio en su labor de llevar los trastes a la cocina, trato de ayudarle pero el castaño le dio un golpecito en la mano que pretendía ayudarle<br/>—Eres visita Harley, no me permitiría el dejarte ayudarme!- le dijo para llevar el resto del postre al refrigerador, el rubio solo rio en respuesta—Debes irte ya? <br/>—Si, mi madre salió y debo regresar antes de que se de cuenta que no estaba en casa-Ahi Peter recordó quien era el rubio, era el hijo de Tony y mas importante aun, el hijo de Steve, esposo del primero y primer omega, se mordió el labio con vergüenza, con que cara estaba hablando con Harley<br/>—Oh vamos, no pongas esa carita, volveré a verte pronto~-obviamente el alfa pensó que estaba lamentando el que se fuera, ese gesto pequeñito lo lleno de felicidad, sentía que Peter no le era indiferente <br/>—Eso espero, la verdad es que me agradas Harley y gracias por preocuparte por mi!-el rubio no se contuvo y lo abrazo, la lluvia comenzó a caer fuera de la ventana, el clima estaba demasiado loco esos días, frio y lluvia, suponía que todo se le sincronizaba con sus últimos sentires tan melancólicos de tiempos mejores, Harley se separo y tomo su abrigo, sin darse cuenta se cayo su bufanda pero ni él ni Peter lo vieron<br/>—Bueno, me voy, pero antes de eso, Pete si en algún momento me necesitas, es decir, necesitas alguien para apoyarte en lo que sea, puedes confiar en mi, se que apenas nos conocemos pero me gustaría que me vieras como a un verdadero amigo, uno que en serio se preocupa por ti-se sincero el ojiazul tratando de transmitirle en algo sus sentimientos, ahora si el omega estaba acongojado, y si no lloró ahi mismo es por que aun tenia cierta fuerza para mantener a raya sus emociones<br/>—Lo hare, gracias por tu sinceridad Harley, espero verte pronto-el rubio sonrió pensando que lo había logrado y salió cerrando la puerta tras él, su aroma trato de plasmarlo en aquella puerta para que ningún otro alfa pudiese no notar que él había estado ahi, que hubo un alfa ahi y que Peter no estaba solo <br/>El omega por su parte soltó aire dolorosamente, sabia que cuando todos lo supieran esa amabilidad se vería altamente modificada seguramente por dolor y rencor, se llevo una mano al vientre donde sentía estaba su bebe, aunque era curioso que a tres meses pudiera decir aquello, pero él lo sentía, instintos maternos, suponía, sacudió de sus pensamientos toda amargura y regreso a sus labores de limpiar la mesita donde habían estado las tazas del té, cuando regresaba de dejar lo ultimo en el fregadero vio al fin la bufanda del Stark hijo, la tomo y un aroma a piña llego a sus fosas, pero también uno impregnado desde su elaboración, vainilla, lo supo reconocer pues a veces Tony llegaba con ese olor también, suponía entonces que era de Steve pues ahora sabia que Stephen olía a chocolate amargo <br/>Su carita tenia un gesto triste, lamentaba las futuras implicaciones de estar con Tony pero no cejaba en su convicción, lo quería y quería estar con él, se sentó en el sillón con la bufanda en mano y con detalle la contemplo, parecía hecha a mano, estaba seguro que habría sido un regalo de Steve a su cachorro, él también aprendería para hacerle una a su hijo, tía May seguramente estaría encantada de enseñarle, incluso haría un par de zapatitos o chambritas para el bebe, claro, cuando el enojo se le pasará, estaba seguro que su tiita también se enojaría pero no se iba a echar para atrás<br/>Unos golpes fuertes le sacaron de sus pensamientos, camino con bufanda en mano hasta la puerta pero los golpes volvieron a sonar incluso mas bruscos<br/>—Harley esta bien,aquí esta tu bufanda deberías...-las palabras se quedaron en el aire al ver quien estaba parado tras la puerta esta vez, no se trataba del alfa, no<br/>—Entonces era cierto!-Steve miro con exaltación la bufanda que pendía de las manos de Peter, el menor no sabia que hacer ni en sus mas locos sueños y especulaciones pensó encontrarse cara a cara y solo con el omega —Suelta eso!- le arrebato la bufanda haciendo gemir quedo a Peter por la sorpresa y la imponencia de Steve al entrar al apartamento, se veía agitado y a punto de soltar improperios, el omega rubio inhalo el aroma del apartamento, aroma territorial de alfa cortejando o torpes y jóvenes intentos de eso—E-ese es tu maldito plan?-susurro siseando <br/>—Q-que?-la voz temblorosa no pudo evitarla, es que estaba nerviosos, asustado, demasiado, dio un par de pasos atrás pero el brazo de Steve se aferro a su muñeca<br/>—No, no te atrevas a irte a esconder, mírame a la cara y contesta!-el ojiazul le encaro con obvia molestia imperante y Peter podia jurar que de seguir así le rompería algo con su agarre, un gemido de dolor salió de entre sus labios, ahi Steve lo soltó <br/>Por un momento todo se mantuvo en silencio, Steve se adecento la ropa y respiro para calmarse, regreso a la puerta y la cerro pues el griterío se había escuchado por el pasillo, después de aquello miro a Peter de nuevo<br/>—Que hacia mi hijo aquí?, solo lo preguntaré una vez así que contesta-el tono de voz gélido no sorprendió a Peter mas bien le sorprendió ver al rubio <br/>—É-él y yo so-somos compañeros de curso, vamos al mismo salón- contesto el menor con obvio recelo, Steve le miro sin cambiar su semblante de escrutinio y enojo<br/>—Bien, te creeré por ahora-suspiro de nueva cuenta para calmarse pero le miro con firmeza de nuevo<br/>—Q-que hace aquí?-le pregunto en su momento de valentía, no creía que solo fuera por Harley, tampoco creía que Harley le hubiera dicho de él<br/>—Solo vengo a lo obvio, así que escúchame con atención que no lo pienso repetir y no tendrás otra oportunidad- se acerco el rubio dos pasos y Peter retrocedió uno pero llamo a toda su entereza para no mostrarse débil Steve elogio ese gesto de valor en secreto—Cuando ese bebe nazca nos lo vas a entregar a mi y a Tony, nosotros lo vamos  a criar como nuestro, te daremos la cantidad de dinero que pidas a cambio de tu absoluto silencio, a cambio también de que nunca lo vuelvas a ver<br/>Eso lo aterro, no, era imposible, ahora sabia que Tony no había enviado a ese omega, él venia por su cuenta, por que Tony jamás le haría algo como eso, él dijo que lo llevaría a la torre, y confiaba en el Stark<br/>—Yo no te voy a entregar a mi bebe-dijo con firmeza y sin deje de miedo, el rubio se sorprendió un momento pero volvió a su postura rápidamente<br/>—Esta bien, puedo dejar que Stephen se encargue de él si no quieres que yo lo cuide, eso me pa...<br/>—No, no me has entendido, yo no voy a dejar que cries tú o Stephen a mi hijo, seré yo, su madre y Tony, su padre quienes criemos a mi cachorro- ahora si estaba enojado, el rubio bufo por la ira pero, no se dejaría descarar frente al jovencito ese —Quien te has creído?, Tony no va a ... <br/>—No, no me creo!-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso—Yo no me creo, Parker, yo soy el omega de Tony, soy su esposo tanto por la iglesia como por lo civil, soy el padre de cuatro de sus hijos y su primer amor, yo no me creo, yo soy, no te creas lo que no eres Peter, podrás llevar a su hijo pero no llevas su marca, esa la llevo yo, te estoy dando una salida de esto muchacho pero no lo pones fácil<br/>—Yo no quiero salir de nada, Tony y yo nos queremos y -las palabras se quedaron en su boca, la mano de Steve <br/>—Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir eso en mi cara mocoso!- el castañito se llevo una mano a la mejilla que ardía por el golpe y le miro con lagrimas si pero no lloroso, si no molesto—Déjame dejarte algo claro aquí y ahora, no significas nada para Tony, solo eres un desliz que cometió, un error y nada mas, un mancha que no sabe como borrar, pero para eso estoy aquí, yo limpiare su estropicio, por que eso eres, algo que debe ser eliminado y yo lo haré así tú y él quieran o no, me entregaras a ese cachorro cuando nazca y no volverás a poner tus sucias manos sobre mi esposo jamás, oíste?!<br/>—No!, él dijo que me quiere, dijo que estaríamos juntos y yo le creo!- camino hasta estar cerca de Steve y comenzó a empujarlo a la salida, el rubio le tomo de las manos y la obvia diferencia de tamaño provoco que lo aventara contra el sillón, gracias a la divinidad de turno cayo sobre los cojines y no contra el respaldo pero se sintió el golpe, no tan duro pero si<br/>Steve miro lo que hizo y se pasmo, una alarma se encendió en su cabeza, esta escena se le hacia parecida a otra que tuvo con Stephen... retrocedió sus pasos a la puerta y se recompuso—Es lo mejor para ti Peter, eres demasiado joven para esto-dijo antes de salir de ahi con un portazo, el castaño le miro irse abrazado a si mismo, le dolía la parte baja de la espalda y un poco el vientre, su respiración era errática, algo no iba bien, pero eso quedo de lado cuando sus lagrimas salieron por el susto que se había llevado, nada de lo que Steve dijera era cierto, Tony iba a llevarlo con él se lo dijo, se lo prometió y él le creía por que lo amaba<br/>Su llanto era desesperado, la duda había nacido en su frágil corazón, mitad las hormonas alborotadas mitad sus propias inseguridades, pero la duda ya había sido plantada, un ligero dolor en su vientre le llamo la atención para dejar de llorar<br/>Llevo una mano a su entrepierna pues había sentido humedad en su ropa interior y era demasiada para pasar desapercibida, sus dedos se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos sorprendidos se llenaron de lagrimas—No!, no por favor, no!-con torpes movimientos llevo su mano hasta su celular y marco el numero que sabia de memoria—Tony!, por favor!, te necesito!, yo...yo!, no quiero perder a mi bebe!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tony y Peter- La vida fuera de la Torre Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba comiendo con sus hijos y Stephen que estaba un poco mas...decaído de lo normal, nadie dijo nada al respecto pero sus hijos le notaron sin embargo el omega trataba de no demostrar su cambio de humor, la llamada de Peter saco a Tony de su contemplación al omega<br/>—Que?, Peter, tranquilo...no...escucha, Peter voy para allá- se levanto de su asiento y fue a buscar su ropa en la recamara, Stephen al escuchar el nombre de Peter salió corriendo tras él no sin antes calmar a sus cachorros con un simple "Sigan comiendo, todo esta bien"<br/>Cuando entro a la recamara Tony estaba poniéndose su camisa, rápidamente le ayudo confundiendo al alfa—Que paso?, que le ocurre?-pregunto sin dejar de ayudarle a ponerse la ropa, el castaño tardo en contestar, antes claro de soltar una sonrisa adolorida, su bello omega se interesaba por Peter <br/>—No lo se, dice que esta doliéndole el vientre y que...que esta...esta sangrando-le dijo dudoso y con obvio temblor en la voz, ahi el pelinegro le miro consternado, fue a buscar su abrigo, Gracias a Dios estaba mejor vestido que el alfa, el castaño le miro—Que haces?<br/>—Voy contigo, por supuesto!<br/>—Pero Steph-<br/>—A donde le vas a llevar?, lo traerás acá?, necesitas un obstetra para que lo revise, en el Metropolitan me deben favores, a demás que no se te olvide que Peter es menor de edad por lo tanto te preguntaran por que esta embarazado y de quien es el cachorro, que dirás?-le miro interrogante, pero Tony no supo que contestar, solo asintió y en silencio agradeció el gesto de su segundo omega, le beso la coronilla<br/>—Perdón, en serio...-susurro para después acariciar la mejilla del ojiazul, este solo negó con la cabeza<br/>—Solo no me dejes, ni a mi, ni a mis cachorros- le dijo sonriendo un poco y acercándose a él dejando sus manos sobre el pecho ajeno<br/>—Nunca-dijo firmemente abrazándole,  seguido de eso ambos salieron de la torre al apartamento de Peter<br/>...<br/>—No, no me interesa los favores que debas pedir, esto es mas importante, necesito a Collins y necesito a Graham, puedes o no prestármelos?...por eso!, si lo vas a hacer? o la próxima vez que tu hija abra las piernas le dire a Collins que no la ayude?-Stephen estaba al teléfono con quien le debía favores en el hospital, por momentos Tony se giraba a verle, las cosas que decía eran extrañas y alarmantes—Bien!, llego en media hora, apresúrate con los preparativos-termino la llamada y miro a Tony quien manejaba a gran velocidad derrapando de un lado a otro—Si no tienes mas cuidado nosotros terminaremos en la sala de operaciones querido~<br/>—Lo siento es que estoy preocupado-el semblante del alfa estaba rígido, la voz de Peter no le había gustado para nada, llegaron al edificio y corrieron escaleras arriba, el olor en el pasillo pasmo a Stephen, él lo notó Tony no, el olor inconfundible a un omega gestante nervioso, la sangre, su pánico, casi empujo a Tony para empezar a tratar de abrir la puerta, golpeaba la madera y trataba de forzar la perilla<br/>—Tony abre, abre, abre por favor!, abre!, no abre!-decía mientras el alfa percibía el olor inconfundible de un omega aterrorizado, el olor de miel era demasiado alto, lograba disfrazar los olores de vainilla y piña, de sus bolsillos saco sus llaves, para fortuna suya había sacado una copia de las llaves de Peter, por precaución pues nunca las había usado hasta ahora<br/>Entraron de golpe al apartamento, vio a Stephen correr al sillón donde el menor se retorcía un poco y jadeaba asustado, veía sus manos totalmente nervioso, el olor era demasiado fuerte, Tony comenzó a gruñir en acto reflejo, básicamente sus instintos afloraron, tanto suyos como de Stephen que ya se movía por puro instinto, fue hasta Peter y paso una de sus manos sobre los hombros de este y la otra había sacado de sus bolsillos un pañuelo con el que empezó a limpiar las manos ensangrentadas del omega menor<br/>—Tony, toma, llama a Palmer y dale la dirección, ya hable con ella-pero el castaño no se movió pese a que Stephen le estaba dando su teléfono, inhalo fuertemente y comenzó a liberar como ráfaga su aroma para despejar el olor tan sombrío de Peter, eso hizo reaccionar al alfa y también tranquilizar a Peter que se relajo inmediatamente, comenzó a sollozar en el cuello de Stephen, ocultaba su rostro para no ver mas la sangre<br/>No tardaron mucho en llegar los paramédicos que los llevaron hasta el Metropolitan, en ningún momento Stephen se separo del menor, Tony tenia agarrado de una mano a su omega enlazado y con la otra acariciaba los cabellos rizados del castañito, cuando llegaron Stephen fue recibido por dos doctores que bien el alfa supo reconocer, Graham y Collins, sin embargo no le dejaron seguirlos hasta la habitación, Stephen se quedo con él para calmarlo pues estaba nervioso y extrañamente territorial, es decir, aun no estaban enlazados, su conducta no concordaba del todo<br/>—Yo ire, trata de calmarte, te necesito relajado ok?-le pidió el omega ojiazul antes de ser llamado por una enfermera para que pasará, asintió a esta y luego giro a ver al alfa—Dame tu abrigo, le brindará fuerza tu olor, anda-sin poner pegas Tony se dejo quitar el abrigo y vio como el otro entraba al cuarto<br/>...<br/>Cuando entro rápidamente notó el aroma de Peter nervioso, se acerco con una sonrisa maternal y le tomo la mano, mientras los doctores lo revisaban, tenia una bata azul clásica de hospital y las piernas flexionadas abiertas con una sabana encima de estas<br/>—Como estas querido?-le pregunto al estar a su lado,el castañito le miro lloroso<br/>—Mi bebe?- pregunto mirándole suplicante<br/>—Tranquilo, te están revisando, todo va estar bien, pero necesito que te calmes un poco, si?, estando nervioso lo pones en riesgo, ten, huele esto, es de Tony y aunque no estén enlazados ayudará a que tu bebe se sienta seguro-le puso el abrigo sobre el pecho como arropándolo, miro a Graham que era quien le revisaba con esa mirada de advertencia el galeno asintió firmemente, Stephen le caía bien, eran colegas desde hace mucho y una que otra vez fueron compañeros de celo, claro, antes de que ambos se enlazaran con sus respectivos alfa<br/>El olor a café calmo al chico que se aferro a la tela como si fuera Tony, sus piernas dejaron de estar flexionadas de forma firme para relajarse, sus hombros se relajaron también y su postura se calmo, regreso su aroma gestante y su nervioso paso a segundo plano, Stephen suspiro aliviado<br/>—Muchacho, dime si te golpeaste o algo así, te caíste?-pregunto el doctor que seguía revisándole, atrás de él estaba Collins un enfermero asistente muy competente que Stephen seguido tenia en sus operaciones, este estaba colocando aromatizantes especiales en el aire para tranquilizar a los omegas gestantes<br/>—No!, yo...yo- la alarma en el tono de voz de Peter desconcertó al ojiazul omega que le miraba extrañado, le tomo de ambas manos y le miro<br/>—Pete, que paso?-pregunto quedo pero firme, el menor le miro y sus lagrimas regresaron<br/>—Ste...Stev...yo...él vino a mi apartamento y...y...discutimos...-decía entre sollozos y casi en susurros, no quería mas problemas pero la cara de Stephen se deformo en un gesto de consternación de nuevo, oh no, no de nuevo<br/>—Él te golpeo?-pregunto ahora enojado<br/>—No!, se que no fue su intención es que...-miro al segundo omega de Tony tratando de  no seguir hablando pero se rindió, confiaría en que el mayor no lo traicionaría —Discutimos, forcejeamos un poco y...y me empujo al sillón <br/>Stephen llevo una mano a la mejilla de Peter y le acaricio con ternura, después miro a su colega—Nada sale de aquí Graham, oíste Collins?-ambos asintieron, no dirían ni pio <br/>—Tu bebe estará bien, siempre y cuando guardes reposo, este sangrado fue por la intensidad del momento, además de no estar enlazado muchacho, siendo tan joven, tienes tres meses y sin marca, de continuar así, podrías perderlo, esto fue un aviso-Ambos omegas miraron alarmados al galeno, este siguió con la frialdad de su carrera acostumbrada—Te sugiero enlazarte lo antes posible, comer bien, no estar bajo tanta presión, estrés o tension y descansar todo lo que puedas, haz tu nido, pasa días con tu alfa, los mas importantes son los aniversarios en cada mes de tu enlazamiento, y también las lunas llenas, báñate de su luz pero en un lugar cálido, no frio <br/>—Gracias, ya se puede ir?-pregunto el omega mayor con una sonrisa amable<br/>—Me gustaría que se quedará aquí un rato mas, hasta tener listo su paquete de maternidad, le pediré a una enfermera que los traiga, alguien mas viene contigo?-pregunto mientras despedía a su asistente y este salía a cumplir las ordenes dadas<br/>—Si, viene Tony, puede pasar?, ya sabes, quedarse con él?-la pregunta le saco una sonrisa al doctor quien asintió y se fue, una vez solos giro a ver a Peter que estaba mas calmado, su aroma se olía dulce de nuevo, estaba acariciando su vientre con afecto, eso estrujo el corazón del mayor pero sonrió, aunque después lo recordó, Steve—Te dejaré a Tony hoy y volveré a la torre, debo dejar un par de cosas claras con Steve, pero no te preocupes, a sellado su propia tumba con esto-se iba a levantar pero la mano de Peter se aferro mas a la suya<br/>—No pelees con él, por favor-le suplico, Stephen se enterneció, Peter seguía siendo tan inocente, era un angel<br/>—Tranquilo, no peleare con él, le conozco lo suficiente para saber que ahora mismo esta hundiéndose en el abismo de su culpa por lo que te hizo, pero, con esto que hizo, ya no podrá evitar que Tony te lleve a la torre, le haz ganado con su propio movimiento- le dijo al regresar a su asiento y acariciar de nuevo sus rizos, Peter le escucho atento, él también creía que Steve estaría arrepentido, no parecía una mala persona, solo estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, dolor que él provoco—Te...te voy a pedir un favor Pete- El chico le miro confundido por el cambio de tono de voz, era mas dudoso y cauteloso, él solo asintió —Por favor, no le digas a Tony que te empujo al sillón, como señal de respeto- la confusión no ceso— Inevitablemente Tony te marcara, eso es algo que ni él ni yo podremos evitar, por eso, en señal de respeto, para él, por ser el primero, no le digas a Tony que te lastimo...ninguno aguantaría el desprecio de Tony<br/>Peter lo entendió, si Tony lo sabia, no lo dejaría pasar, y como omegas enlazados, el desprecio del alfa era lo peor—En serio le tienes aprecio, verdad?-le pregunto con una sonrisita, no lo pareciera a primera vista pero se notaba una vez los conocía que ambos se querían y cuidaban<br/>—Culpa de estar juntos tanto tiempo-Stephen se encogió de hombros y se levanto de su asiento para ir a la puerta pero a Peter le nació una pregunta</p><p>—Tu...tu en que lo respetaste Stephen?-la pregunta lo pasmo de principio pero luego giro a verlo con semblante firme<br/>—En lo mismo que tu cachorro- dijo antes de irse, cerrando la puerta no vio el gesto de sorpresa del castañito<br/>...<br/>Tony al ver salir al pelinegro se acerco a él—Que paso?, esta bien?, los doctores salieron antes a si que-<br/>—Cálmate, esta bien-le pidió interrumpiéndolo, luego le sonrió y le dejo un beso en la mejilla—Hoy es mi día, pero voy a dejar que le acompañes a casa, además es tarde y no he comido bien, debo volver a casa querido~<br/>—Gracias cariño-le abrazo para dejar un beso en su coronilla, aunque el omega se alzo para besarlo en los labios, Tony no se hizo del rogar y  rodeo la cintura del ojiazul profundizando el beso—Eres el mejor~<br/>—Lo se- dijo triunfal antes de irse, debía ir a encarar al rubio<br/>... <br/>Subia por el ascensor pensando muy bien que palabras usar, debía escogerlas bien por que tenia que dejar a raya a Steve, pero el omega rubio era peligrosamente firme en sus decisiones<br/>—JARVIS están los cachorros de Rogers?-pregunto a la IA que Tony le dejo al primero, para él estaba FRIDAY y no dudaba que para Peter habría otra<br/>No señor, los cachorros fueron invitados a la casa Odinson junto a sus hijos<br/>—Mis hijos?-pregunto extrañado, él no estaba informado de ninguna salida a Odinson Manor <br/>Así es, 15 minutos después de salir usted se fueron ellos<br/>Suspiro resignado ante las palabras de FRIDAY pues esta le había contestado, sus hijos hacían y deshacían, pero era lo mejor, si ardía Troya, ningún cachorro estaría cerca, el ascensor se abrió <br/>—Donde esta Jar?-pregunto dejando su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y quitándose sus gafas negras, si, Stephen incluso sin arreglarse mucho tenia buen estilo<br/>El señor Steve se encuentra en su Atelier<br/>—Auto flagelándose supongo~-dijo al aire, recorrió los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta indicada, inhalo aire para calmarse y seguido entro, el olor a pintura inundo sus fosas nasales, cuadros aquí y allá figuraban en su periferia pero ni rastro del rubio hasta que se acerco a un rincón y lo vio sobre el divan viendo una foto que supo reconocer era de la boda de Tony y él—De saber que estarías así hubiese traído globos~<br/>—Regocíjate y lárgate-le dijo con tono gélido<br/>—Huy, que pesado te vuelves con culpa encima~-canturreo, ahi el rubio alzo su mirada, la vainilla estaba aguada de la tristeza—Venga hazme el favor de decirme como se supone que debo reaccionar!, es que lo que  lograste conmigo no lo lograste con Peter, su bebe esta vivo aun, asi que, mala suerte~<br/>—Yo no-<br/>—Admítelo, querías hacerlo Steve-el rubio se levanto y le encaro pero Stephen no agacho la cabeza—Igual que con mi bebe<br/>El ojiazul desvió  la mirada, recordar eso le dolía—Seguro pensaste lo mismo, no?-Steve le dio la espalda de lleno y camino de nuevo al divan—Si me deshago del bebe, Tony no volverá a él, por eso fuiste a su casa y le dijiste que te lo entregará pero el chico se negó así que lo golpeaste<br/>—No lo golpee!, lo empuje sin querer al sillón!-se defendió el rubio, ahi se dio cuenta de que Stephen lo hizo atraparse solo—Eres un desgraciado-dijo para luego sentarse de nuevo<br/>—No querido, tu, eres el desgraciado, pero te entiendo, lo mismo pensé yo, solo que, yo no fui a verlo después de saberlo por Tony, tu si, y seguramente viste la culpa en los ojos de nuestro alfa, pero no era culpa por lo que hizo, te aterro que fuera culpa por lo que sentía, por ello fuiste con Peter pero como él te demostró cuanto quería a Tony entonces-<br/>—Es un niño!-espeto el rubio furioso<br/>—Niño o no, Tony le quiere, así que con esto que hiciste, bien nuestro alfa podría despreciarte, por que si ese chico le dice, estarías mas que muerto, y si se entera lo que paso conmigo peor-sonrió lobunamente ante la sorpresa de su contrario<br/>—Se lo dirás?, lo prefieres también a él?-no creía a Stephen capaz de eso, es decir le había jurado por sus hijos no hacerlo pero al parecer, el panorama estaba cambiando<br/>—Es mas dócil que tu~-canturreo  como quien no quiere la cosa, no lo iba a hacer y se había asegurado que Tony tampoco lo hiciera, pero debía escarmentar en algo al otro <br/>—Desgraciado-concluyo Steve apretando las manos sobre sus rodillas enlazadas<br/>—Ya te dije que tu eres el desgraciado-tomo las manos del rubio entre las suyas—Escúchame, es irremediable que Tony le traiga a vivir aquí, que se enlace con él y eso, así que tienes dos opciones, tragarte tu dolor-<br/>—Como haces tu...-le dijo para tratar de callarlo pero el segundo solo sonrió taimado<br/>—...como hago yo, oh, seguir con esto y terminar ganando, pero solo-dijo, en lo ultimo de la forma mas fría y seca que pudo, y es que era cierto, quizá Tony ya no buscaría a Peter, pero tampoco buscaría a su esposo de nuevo<br/>—Como es que lo aguantas?, no te duele?, no quieres sacarlo de su vida?, no sientes que los celos te dominan?-le pregunto desesperado, pues no entendía como seguía tan "tranquilo"<br/>—Si-contesto firmemente, esto sorprendió al rubio<br/>—Entonces?!-cuestiono alterado<br/>—La diferencia entre tu y yo es que yo ya no le puedo dar hijos-Steve le miro pasmado y luego agacho la mirada—Tu aun puedes hacerlo y estas condenándote a que él no se vuelva anudar contigo, quieres eso?, quieres que ya no te toque como antes?, que ya no lleves un hijo suyo?-vio al rubio soltar una lagrima solitaria, si era endemoniadamente difícil—Duele mucho, no quiero eso para ti, no te digo que lo aceptes, pero al menos tolerarlo es algo que deberías empezar a hacer, imagina que en unos años vuelvas a tener un hijo suyo!-le trato de hacer sonreír pero por alguna razón el omega no sonrió, es mas difícil para ti, verdad?, pensó Stephen</p><p>Suspiro y se levanto del divan, debía hacer a Steve sonreír un poco, se fijo en los cuadros del lugar, cuadros pintados con amor, el mas reciente era un capullo a pleno de abrirse en medio de una tormenta, se dibujo una sonrisa enternecida en sus labios, si, así esta Peter<br/>—Esta me gusta, ya tienes fecha para la próxima exposición?-le pregunto pero no recibió respuesta, eso le preocupo, giro el rostro y vio al rubio con los ojos clavados en su persona—Que?-le pregunto confundido pero este parecía dudar en contestarle—Steve?<br/>—Creo...creo que yo...-el temor se veía en su cara por eso Stephen se acerco un poco mas viéndole con ceño curioso—...creo que estoy en cinta de nuevo...<br/>Paso saliva de manera dificultosa esperando el grito pero no llegaba, Stephen cerro los ojos, ahora si iba el grito<br/>—POR LA PUTA-<br/>... <br/>Gracias al cielo ahora estaban de camino a la casa de Peter, el menor mas calmado, tenia una mano en su vientre y una tenue sonrisa en su rostro, Tony le veía de vez en vez, el ambiente era "rosa" super tierno y calmo, la calma tras la tormenta, suponía que Peter estaba mejor al saber que su bebe estaba ahi con él aun, y siendo sinceros él también<br/>Conducía lo mas normal que podia, la luz roja le hizo detenerse y sintió un cambio en el aroma dentro del coche, un olor mas dulzón, miro al omega a su derecha y lo vio mirando tras la ventana una tienda de ropa y accesorios para bebes, en la vitrina de la fachada estaba una cuna con dosel , lo veía tan ilusionado, el corazón del alfa se enterneció, ya era hora que hiciera un nido con el chico<br/>      En la vitrina se podía observar una cuna de bebé con dosel<br/>—Vas a necesitar uno de esos cuando nazca el bebe-le dijo sacando al omega de su ensoñación, este sonrió<br/>—Si, de ser posible quisiera uno-dijo quedamente y con un sonrojo en las mejillas, tan tierno, se dijo el alfa para sus adentros<br/>—JARVIS manda a sacar a toda la gente del Stark Center por favor, no quiero a nadie ahi, salvo los trabajadores, es hora de comprar cosas para mi cachorro- ordeno a la IA mientras Peter le veía manejar de lo mas calmo<br/>—Pe-pero Tony yo!<br/>—Oh vamos, déjame hacerlo, quiero planear las cosas para nuestro cachorro-la sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del alfa le enterneció de sobre manera, nuestro cachorro había dicho<br/>Ambos arribaron al estacionamiento del Stark Center, un centro comercial del que Tony era dueño, lo había comprado como capricho pero le servía muy bien en este tipo de ocasiones, cuando Steve estaba de encargo le pedía comprar ambos sus muebles de bebe, su ropita, sus biberones, sus peluches, todo pero juntos, eran maravillosos recuerdos, con Stephen el castaño seguía a raja tabla las exigencias de su segundo omega, los peluches hipoalergénicos, los muebles de unicolor, casi sin adornos de bebe pero eso si, ropita bonita, vestiditos, trajecitos como papá(cosa que enterneció a Tony horriblemente), pero con Peter al parecer... seria diferente, el chico no estaba acostumbrado a la gran vida, no le pedía cosas, los pocos detalles que tuvo con él habían sido chiquitos, lo mas caro que le había comprado habían sido unos auriculares y recuerda como el omega se sonrojo gravemente y le dijo que no los podia aceptar que no se los diera, por la vergüenza que le daba aceptar "regalos caros"<br/>Pasaron las siguientes dos horas comparando cosas para el cachorro, cosas "unisex", ropita, muebles, peluches, Peter paraba a Tony a cada momento diciendo que era mucho pero el alfa seguía y seguía<br/>—Dame gusto cariño-le pidió mirándole a los ojos, el omega se sonrojo, amaba a ese hombre, así que le dio gusto, después de estar pululando en la sección de bebes, pasaron a la sección de familia y hogar, ahi Tony escogió muebles no sin antes preguntarle a Peter su opinion, compro cosas que adornarían su piso en la Torre, eso emociono a Peter, pero las dimensiones de muebles y adornos le marearon, Tony lo notó y dejaron las compras para otro momento, lo llevo al coche y emprendieron su regreso al apartamento del menor, una vez ahi, el alfa de Tony le pidió por supuesto soltar su aroma eh impregnar su olor en la puerta, el castañito se sonrojo y agacho la mirada tímidamente, eso era una señal de posesividad y no le desagradaba en absoluto, al contrario, su omega estaba feliz<br/>El omega busco sus llaves para abrir la puerta pero Stark le tomo por detrás, se empezó a restregar un poco en el mas bajo que contesto con un gemido bajo, eso encendió al mayor, giro al castañito y le beso, con pasión ligera y profundamente<br/>—Te voy a llevar a la torre, esta semana seguro tu estarás ahi, sobre algunas cosas que debemos acordar, por tu tía y nuestro cachorro, ya lo hablaremos cuando estemos en casa-le miro acercándole a por la cintura y uniendo sus frentes—Nuestra casa<br/>Peter estaba derretido de amor por aquel hombre que lo había conquistado por completo, sus inseguridades pararon de inmediato, ese alfa era su alfa, lo amaba e iba a tener a su cachorro, él velaría por su tía también, estaba decidido, se entregaría por completo a ese hombre, lucharía por su amor sin importar nada ni nadie<br/>Algo se rompió, algo se quebró y Tony lo sintió, seguido de un lamentoso aullido de su lobo interno—Papá?...<br/>La pareja se separo solo un poco y giraron su rostro, ahi con los ojos consternados y con una lagrima rodando por sus mejillas Harley les miraba profundamente dolido </p><p>Si, después de la tormenta viene la calma, pero siempre hay que recordar, que las tormentas vuelven y que la calma nunca es duradera</p><p> </p><p>(Para quien guste en mi twitter hay un dibujo que hice para este capitulo, en un twitt fijado, es @delian_cromwell)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Pepper Potts- La vida en Stark Industries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La lluvia comenzó a correr como torrente por las calles ajetreadas de Nueva York, parecía que estos días las lluvias eran un acompañamiento a su tristeza, Tony conducía su Testarossa a la torre en carrera, no había pasado mucho desde que Harley lo había descubierto, menos de media hora y sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, paro en seco cuando estuvo en el estacionamiento, había visto a su hijo entrar antes que él a la torre</p><p>Con rapidez corrió al ascensor, ahi estaba el rubio, no le dirigió ni una mirada, se veía que tenia lagrimas contenidas, el ascensor empezó a subir, hasta la cima, el silencio era incomodo, era molesto pero el mayor no sabia como acercarse a su hijo, como hablarle, que decirle, pero debía hacerlo, debía afrontar sus actos, con dudas y mucho temor empezó a hablar</p><p>—Har...</p><p>—Dime cuando fue que te interesaste en él?, cuando te conté sobre como era?, cuando te dije que quería acercarme a él? o ya se!, cuando como estúpido te dije que quería cortejarlo!-las palabras salieron con rapidez y enojo de la boca de su hijo, el ascensor se detuvo pues ya habían llegado a casa—Déjame adivinar! te morías de risa cuando te abría mi corazón, cierto!?</p><p>El joven salió del cubículo sin haber mirando a su padre, este le siguió con el corazón en el puño—Hijo eso no-</p><p>—No te atrevas a negarlo!!-le grito el rubio ahora si mirándole a los ojos, destilaban ira los suyos, enojo, rabia, pero había lagrimas ahi, el barullo llamo la atención de Steve que salió de los pasillos mirando a ambos alfas, un chillido de consternación salió de sus labios cuando sintió el aroma de ambos, el de piña olía tan embravecido, era como sentir vidrios en el aire, vidrios cortando a su alrededor—Papá, donde están mis hermanos?-siseo en tono bajo el joven obviamente preguntando al rubio</p><p>—En-n donde los Odinson-decir que Harley se veía atemorizante era mucho para Steve pues era su cachorro de quien hablábamos, pero no podia decir otra cosa, Tony notó la duda en Steve y su tono de voz, su alfa rugió molesto, que gran poder tenia Harley sobre su omega? </p><p>—Trata de contenerte estas alterando a tu madre!-le exigió pero su cachorro lo desafío con la mirada y su postura, clavando los ojos en él, esto pasaba de pelea padre-hijo, esto era de alfas</p><p>—Harley!-llamo su atención Steve acercándose por detrás de su cachorro y tomarle de los hombros, empezó a liberar su aroma, debía tratar de pararlos antes de que alguno le clavará una dentellada al otro, con suerte Tony entendería, pero él mismo no entendía que pasaba, con la mirada pidió explicaciones a su castaño pero este puso un gesto afligido en su rostro</p><p>—Es en serio?!, te afliges ahora?, por que no le dices a mi padre con quien te encontré?!-las palabras alarmaron a Steve, no podia ser</p><p>—Te vio con él?...-el tono abandonado y pausado consterno a Harley, dio lentamente media vuelta a ver a su madre, ahi el omega entendió su fatídico error—Hijo-</p><p>—No puede ser...tu lo sabias?-pregunto no creyendo aquello, era el único que no sabia nada?, de ser si, era esa la razón de que su madre llorara tanto estas ultimas semanas?, Steve asintió rendido y apretando los labios—Por que me hicieron esto?-las palabras y el tono acongojaron a ambos adultos, era lastimero, doloroso, abandonado, triste, débil</p><p>—Harley las cosas no pasaron como lo estas pensando hijo-se apresuro a decir, el cachorro le daba la espalda pero bien sabia que estaba por llorar, Tony mismo estaba derramando lagrimas</p><p>—Pero pasaron...-contesto el menor con la voz quebrada, luego dio vuelta para mirar a su progenitor, con obvias lagrimas—por que papá?... </p><p>La odiosa pregunta que Tony trataba de contestar seguido en su cabeza, tratando de hallar respuesta pero esta simplemente no llego nunca, por que?, por que él?, por que ese omega?, habiendo tantos, no, la deidad de turno sinceramente le estaba dejando de bendecir, así que las palabras fluyeron con rapidez de su boca, pero no así el tono diezmo en dolor—... solo paso ...</p><p>Harley rio irónicamente—Ya...pues que te perdone mamá, por que yo no...yo no...</p><p>El menor se fue a su cuarto, el azote de la puerta retumbo en los muros vacíos de las habitaciones contiguas, se llevo las manos a su cabeza, se jalo los cabellos y se soltó a llorar sentándose en el sillón mas próximo, por instinto Steve camino hasta él sentándose a su lado, en silencio ambos lloraban, uno mas desperado que el otro, Steve no sabia como actuar o que hacer, pero el llanto de su alfa lo acongojaba en extremo, por eso estaba ahi, apoyado en su hombro y entrelazando sus manos con el castaño </p><p>Alzo la vista solo un poco cuando los pasos se escucharon regresar, Harley venia por otra ronda, pero se pasmo al ver a su hijo con maleta en mano, el castaño se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas y se levanto—Hijo, escúchame, no hagas esto</p><p>—Harley, que haces?-espeto Steve levantándose también, el aura del menor estaba tan decidida que le daba miedo cualquier idea que le pasará por la mente, escuchar a Tony tratar de detenerlo le alarmo mas</p><p>—Necesito estar solo, déjenme pasar-lo ultimo lo dijo por que Tony se había movido a la puerta del ascensor, el alfa rubio camino a paso firme hasta aquella salida pero Steve le tomo del brazo y lo atrajo, empezó a restregarse desesperado en su hijo, necesitaba detenerlo</p><p>—No, hijo, por favor, escúchame-le dijo tomándole del rostro para verlo a los ojos, las lagrimas empezaban a correr por las mejillas del omega destrozando aun mas si podia el corazón del castaño que veía toda esa escena con menos convicción de dejar ir a su hijo, si era como él, necesitaba tiempo a solas para aclararse y quedarse en casa lo iba a ahogar, la constante de verlo con Peter, o solo a él iba a romper el lazo frágil que aun quedaba entre ellos —Podemos hablar de esto pero no te vayas, por favor, Harley no me hagas esto</p><p>—Yo no lo hice mamá, lo hizo él, déjame ir, por favor, volveré lo prometo pero yo-Tony le interrumpió  caminando hasta Steve y tomándolo de los hombros, lo atrajo hacia él ante la atenta mirada de su omega que no podia creer lo que estaba haciendo, el cachorro se sorprendió de inicio pero luego asintió serio y se encamino al elevador, al verlo Steve quiso detenerle pero su alfa no le dejo</p><p>Los agarres en sus brazos le detenían y no podia hacer nada, su hijo le sonrió antes de irse y el omega entro en pánico, las puertas del elevador se cerraron y comenzó a chillar, era tanto su dolor que su omega había tomado posesión de él, su aroma se expandió por el aire, era vainilla seca, cortante, el ajetreo por liberarse obligo a Tony a abrazarlo por detrás, se sintió apretado y neceo mas fuerte, Tony lloraba, hacer eso dolía como mil infiernos, no estaba conteniendo bien a su esposo por que verdaderamente su voluntad se había quebrado por completo, aflojo su agarre lo suficiente para que el rubio se soltará </p><p>Corrió a las puertas del ascensor y presiono el botón para abrirlas pero estas no se abrieron—JARVIS abre!, JARVIS!-las puertas no se abrían</p><p>—JARVIS, no abras esa puerta, comando de alfa nivel 1, nadie sale de este piso-la voz firme de Tony le enojo, iba a dejar a su hijo irse?, dio media vuelta mirándolo con ojos acuosos y llorosos y camino hasta plantarle una cachetada y luego unos golpes en su pecho, el castaño no se movió, ese era su castigo</p><p>...</p><p>La mañana venia llena de sonidos de alarma, así amanecía ella todos los días, con al menos unas quince llamadas perdidas de su jefe, aunque ya no por mucho, ahora ella podría dejarle esas llamadas a alguien, pero, un momento, ese tono, no era de Tony</p><p>Con pereza saco la mano de entre las sabanas, había reconocido ese tono de llamada, descolgó y se llevo el celular al oído—Steve?</p><p>—Pepper! por fin te encuentro por favor debes venir a la torre, Tony esta mal y no puedo sacarlo ni yo ni Stephen de este ataque, te necesito!, no sale de su taller y los niños se están sintiendo mal, no tengo a quien mas recurrir, solo tu puedes ayudarme por favor, Pepper!-la voz rápida, acongojada y sobre todo angustiada de Steve la hizo reaccionar, ahora que?, pensó, por ataque solo podia referirse a un ataque de ansiedad, así que se levanto corriendo de la cama y se puso su ropa, bendita la deidad de turno vivía en el edificio de a lado de la torre, corrió al hogar de Tony y subió en el ascensor hasta llegar donde Steve, Stephen y los cachorros estaban, todos ahi, con el olor mas triste y aguado que podia haber olido de alguien, algo pasaba y era horrible</p><p>—Steve?-llamo, el omega levanto la cara y la miro, había rastros de llanto en sus ojos, ojeras, un golpe recién dado, eso le sorprendió pero vio a Stephen con otro y a los cachorros menores del rubio en un sillón junto a Ivanka y Sarah escondiendo sus caritas y llorando, Cedric y Anne Marie estaban con su madre revisando su mejilla lastimada</p><p>—Gracias por venir tan rápido, Stephen!-llamo al otro omega y este se excuso con sus hijos, los tres se encaminaron a la entrada del taller de Tony, el incomodo silencio estaba impacientándola, pero había que sacar de ahi al alfa</p><p>Había un código de seguridad que solo ella se sabia y que permitía el paso para emergencias como esta u otras igual de graves, al abrirse las puertas vieron el destrozo en el taller, vidrios por doquier y manchas de sangre en algunas partes, el olor era penetrante a café, demasiado fuerte, pero se notaba nervioso, triste dolido, vieron al alfa hecho bolita en un rincón con sus manos lastimadas y meciéndose en un vaivén lento de enfrente hacia atrás, Pepper se quedo estática, mientras ambos omegas corrieron a ver a su alfa, lo sabían, algo en su interior se los dijo, la marca en su cuellos los había alertado de que Tony tenia un ataque de ansiedad muy fuerte, se abrazaron a él uno de cada lado</p><p>El olor conjunto de ambos omega empezó a destensar al alfa, por eso podían (y debían tener) mas de un omega al ser Alfa Prime sus emociones eran mas fuertes, un simple omega no iba a poder sacarlos de esos trances donde sus emociones los dominaban, de a poco fue relajándose mas y mas, hasta que cayo indefenso ante la mirada de todos, en definitiva su ansiedad era lo único que lo había mantenido así, Pepper trato de acercarse pero ambos omega le gruñeron, ella dio un paso atrás y asintió entendiendo la indirecta, instintivamente ahora la veían como una amenaza, los omegas solo defendían a su alfa</p><p>—Le dire a sus hijos que vayan al piso de Strange para que lo lleven a su cuarto, después hablamos-dijo ella antes de salir de ahi, el aroma la estaba aletargando un poco, a paso elegante salió del taller y fue con los cachorros—Bien chicos, por que no van a desayunar? o ya lo hicieron?</p><p>—Tía no te ofendas, pero y mi papá?-pregunto Cedric, figuraba como el mayor ahora, ciertamente le recordaba a la personalidad de Tony a veces, sonrió comprendiendo</p><p>—Él estará bien pero sabemos que no le gusta que lo vean así, por que no llevas a tus hermanos a tu piso y yo me encargo de todo aquí, eh?-pregunto dulcemente, como tía de esos cachorros, también debía velar por ellos y que no se mancillara la imagen que tenían de su padre, calmadamente Ivanka y Sarah habían empezado a llevar a sus hermanitos al piso de Stephen, Anne miro a su hermano este asintió</p><p>—Ya voy, dame unos minutos y sácale la información a Sarah, Anne-la castaña asintió, lo ultimo lo había dicho casi en un susurro, Pepper lo notó, después salió de ahi</p><p>—Por cierto Cedric, donde esta Harley?-pregunto la pelirroja pues había notado que el menor faltaba, cosa curiosa, debería ser el primero en estar ahi</p><p>—Nadie sabe tía, desde ayer no a aparecido por acá, creo que peleo con papá o algo-Pepper alzo una ceja y le interrogo con la mirada, no se tragaba que solo eso supiera, el menor suspiro resignado, no había caso al esconderle cosas a la alfa—Cuando llegamos de con los Odinson aquí ya había explotado el Tambora, Steve estaba hecho ovillo en el sillón, mi papá estaba encerrado en su taller y se veía que habían peleado, no supimos mas por que mamá no nos dejo quedarnos, Sarah, James y Maria han estado en casa con nosotros desde ayer, de Harley ni sus luces, aunque Sarah dijo que su cuarto estaba patas arriba</p><p>Eso ultimo desconcertó a la mayor, aquello ya figuraba como un futuro dolor de cabeza para la alfa—Como sea tía, se muy bien que la única que a de saber algo del rubio es Sarah, ya me encargare yo de investigar eso, tu por favor cuida de mis padres y Steve-pidió el pelinegro, eso era algo que le admiraba del alfa, Cedric era bastante maduro desde chico, suponía que se debía a la educación de Stephen y los meses que los había abandonado, eso le hizo volverse maduro y hasta cierto punto, frio y distante, había ocasiones como esa donde él había cargado junto a Harley la estafeta de hermanos mayores que mas casi son padres, por eso ahora actuaba así</p><p>La pelirroja asintió y el menor se fue, justo a tiempo para que Stephen y Steve salieran gritándose de los pasillos</p><p>—Déjame en paz Stephen si no quieres que te empareje la cara!</p><p>—Vete a la mierda Rogers!</p><p>—Stark!, yo si soy Stark!!-acto seguido una mejilla fue impactada, el segundo omega no se contuvo y le dio una fuerte bofetada al rubio</p><p>—Compórtate como uno, ellos jamás pierden los estribos-dijo el pelinegro mirando a su par fríamente, Pepper se metió entre ambos</p><p>—Y bien?, ha!, me van a decir que pasa acá?-pregunto viendo de un lado a otro, el rubio se fue a sentar en un sillón, el Strange se recargo en el respaldo de otro—Ah!, no piensan hablar?!-suspiro resignada—Saben que no puedo ayudarlos si no me lo dicen?</p><p>—... para que decirte algo que ya sabes?-pregunto en un susurro cizañoso </p><p>—Steve!-regaño el medico </p><p>—Que?, no te molesta que  lo haya ayudado?-le espeto encarándolo </p><p>—Y que pensabas? que iba a decirnos?, lo siento, su alfa tiene otro omega, -decía imitando burlón la voz de la alfa—es su asistente no nuestra!</p><p>Pepper agacho un poco la mirada, con que de esto iba todo—Bien, ya se enteraron?, bueno, y ahora que van a hacer?, quiero escuchar sus ideas antes de entrar ahi y hablar con Tony, pero es el único favor que les voy a hacer, díganme que quieren aquí y ahora</p><p>Espeto mirando a ambos, los omegas le vieron, seria una de esas escasísimas veces donde Pepper se ponía de su lado y lograban su cometido</p><p>—Que no lo traiga a la torre-pidió Steve, ella le miro, la firmeza y dolor de su voz contrastaban con el siempre dulce y amable Steve que conocía</p><p>—No se puede, los preparativos están hechos-le vio girar el rostro molesto y luego vio al otro omega—Stephen?</p><p>—Tu sabes que quiero-le dijo triste tanto en gesto como en tono, ella giro el rostro</p><p>—Sabes que no se puede, él no va a perderte, a ninguno-dijo al ultimo girando para ver al rubio—La idea del divorcio queda descartada, Steve, no vas a hacerle eso a Tony</p><p>—Descuida Pepper, esa crisis ya paso-dijo fingiendo una dulce sonrisa</p><p>—Pues bien, ya que ninguno quiere algo, me voy a ver al jefe, no se maten mientras no estoy, si?</p><p>Al no haber respuesta suspiro y se fue, al entrar a la recamara del castaño pudo sentir el aroma a café inundar sus fosas nasales, parecía un lago templado, un lago sereno que recién se había calmado después de estar tembloroso toda la noche, su jefe parecía exhausto, seguro de pelear toda la noche, se acerco hasta la cama  y se sentó a la orilla de esta, Tony le vio</p><p>—Que paso jefe?</p><p>—Harley...se entero...mi cachorro se entero-dijo con las lagrimas empezando a caer por sus mejillas, Pepper lo sabia, aquel temor que Tony guardaba, perder a su cachorro por sus deslices amorosos, pues aunque no lo dijera, Harley había sido el primero, su primer cachorro y eso siempre era importante pues seria quien llevaría su legado sanguíneo, mitad crianza mitad naturaleza, los alfas siempre glorificaban a sus primogénitos y mas si eran alfas como él, si Harley hubiera sido Prime, bueno, Tony estaría peor</p><p>—Todo va estar bien Tones, ya veras, tu cachorro volverá, solo dale tiempo para pensar-le dijo con ese tono amoroso que siempre le había dado, parecía su hermana mayor y antes que ser su asistente, ella era su amiga, igual que Rhodey; el castaño asintió apretando los ojos para dejar de llorar, eso la hizo sonreír enternecida, como alfas se espera que no demuestren así sus emociones, pero un padre, siempre sera un padre—Y bien?, quieres que pare los preparativos para traerlo?</p><p>—No, él debe venir aquí esta semana, no puedo retrasarlo mas si no le afectara al bebe-explico el Stark empezando a menguar su aroma, empezaba a tener un mayor control en su cuerpo</p><p>—Esta bien, y que haremos con Harley?, me sorprende que Steve no este como loco-le dijo y es que el rubio si estaba alterado pero parecía que su prioridad ahora era la infidelidad de Tony no su hijo</p><p>—Es que me necesita Peps, por eso no ha salido a buscarle, pero no te preocupes, Sarah debe saber donde esta, en cuanto pueda voy a salir a buscarlo, por favor tráele a Steve esas tartas de manzana que tanto le gustan-dijo el alfa, Pepper le miro, había algo en el tono de voz y en el "me necesita" que le erizo la piel, hay no...</p><p>Tomo la almohada mas cercana y empezó a golpear al Prime—ALFA TONTO!, FERTILIZANTE CON PATAS!!! COMO PUEDES SER TAN DESCUIDADO!!</p><p>La calamidad señores, dos omegas en cinta enemigos y del mismo alfa, Pepper ya lo había vivido, había visto el infierno...no era bonito</p><p>....</p><p>Debía seguir su itinerario así que salió del piso Rogers lo mas pronto posible, dejando a ambos omegas con el alfa, regreso a su apartamento, se ducho y se vistió con un hermosísimo traje a conjunto verde satinado, luego fue de vuelta a la Torre a las oficinas de la empresa</p><p>—Muy bien, Odile llama a los de la decoradora de interiores y diles que vayan a la torre, tienen luz verde, Odette llama a la prensa el día de mañana se realizará la conferencia donde Tony anunciara su traspaso de poderes y llamen a la repostera que hizo el pastel de bodas de Tony y Steve y dile que haga 150 tartas de manzana, son para Steve que al menos una le llegue antes de las 2 de la tarde y también mándale a programar una cita con su obstetra pero que no salga de aquí, la noticia aun no la saben ni sus hijos- ambas asistentes asintieron mientras su jefa caminaba a su oficina, por ultimo día ese lugar seria su lugar de trabajo—Muy bien, hora de enviar las invitaciones para el baby shower, el cumpleaños de Tony, el baby shower de Peter y obviamente su cumpleaños-suspiro resignada, todo aquello le dio dolor de cabeza</p><p>Desde que llego hasta las tres de la tarde en que su asistente le aviso de la llegada de la decoradora había estado invitando a los conocidos de Tony a su fiesta de cumpleaños en unas semanas, ahora se encaminaba a la entrada de la Torre donde le esperaba la decoradora, pero una llamada la hizo detenerse unos momentos</p><p>—Peps!, voy de camino a casa de Osborn, Harley esta ahi, me llevo a Sarah, por favor revisa las cuentas bancarias de mis hijos y revisa si Har hizo algún retiro, ah y ya le llego la tarta a Steve?-pregunto de lo mas normal, parecía que iba conduciendo</p><p>—Así es descuida, ya me encargue de eso y en unos momentos veré lo de las cuentas, además estoy de camino a reunirme con la decoradora, después ire a revisar lo de la rueda de prensa Tony-dijo la alfa bajando los ultimas escalones para dar a la recepción</p><p>—Bien, también envíale algo a Stephen, no quiero peleas después ah y para pasado mañana quiero que llames a Loki, necesito revisar algunas cosas con él respecto al tema legal de Peter, gracias Peps!-el castaño colgó y ella soltó un suspiro aliviado, parecía todo calmarse un poco mas, dio alcance a la diseñadora</p><p>—Empiecen con los preparativos, tienen hoy y mañana para arreglarlo todo, entendieron?, y ya saben que no deben decir nada, todos firmaron un contrato de confidencialidad-explico una vez llego a donde los trabajadores</p><p>La cima de la Torre</p><p>Steve y sus hijos disfrutaban una rebanada de tarta de manzana cada uno, el rubio estaba contento, esas tartas eran su perdición, estaban deliciosas, su alfa se había mejorado y había preguntado por él primero, sus hormonas alborotadas respondieron con gusto, Stephen se fue sin decir nada, Tony le pidió recostarse con él y así lo hizo, con el embarazo el castaño se volvía tan mimoso con él, Steve se volvía mas dulce, mas cariñoso, mas dócil, estuvieron algo de tiempo acurrucados y mimándose sin llegar a nada, se estaban bañando de sus respectivos aromas, sus hijos llegaron despacio y se metieron a la cama con ellos, Tony los rodeo con su aroma, se había sentido tan pacifico, tan bonito, pero debían separarse, Tony salió con Sarah a buscar a Harley pues la rubia sabia donde estaba</p><p>—Papá?-pregunto James viendo por la ventana</p><p>—Si hijo?-contesto Steve distraído limpiando los rastros de tarta en la boquita de Maria</p><p>—Vamos a tener otro piso?-pregunto el menor que veía como metían cosas a la torre, el rubio le miro y rápidamente fue a la ventana</p><p>—La que le voy a armar llegando a la torre-dijo en susurro el omega, recogió rápidamente los platos vacíos de sus hijos y los dejo jugando para salir a la recepción, sin embargo el elevador se abrió en la casa de Stephen</p><p>En medio de la Torre</p><p>Stephen viendo lo mimosos que se pusieron Tony y Steve salió de ese piso y fue al suyo, sus hijos le esperaban ansiosos de saber que estaba pasando, suspiro resignado, no iba a ocultárselos</p><p>—Su padre tiene otro omega-espeto firme, vio las reacciones de cada uno, Cedric cerro los ojos como diciendo "Ya, lo supuse!" y luego negó, Anne Marie sonrió taimada, Ivanka giro el rostro sin darle mayor importancia—Vaya, esperaba otra cosa!-admitió el omega</p><p>—No te ofendas madre, pero no es como si no hubiésemos pensado que eso habría podido pasar-le explico Ivanka, cruzada de brazos y echada en el sillón </p><p>—Además eso no significa que nos va a correr... o si?-pregunto Anne primero sonriente y luego amenazante, eso hizo temblar a Stephen, los eduque demás, pensó nervioso</p><p>—No lo va a hacer, de eso ya me encargue yo- les explico tranquilo para luego ir a sentarse a uno de los sillones</p><p>—Y sigue siendo nuestro padre-dijo Cedric a quien la idea parece haberle ido y venido, ni bien ni mal—No vamos a ser nosotros quienes le impidamos estar con alguien, solo lo haríamos si eso hiciera que nos dejara de lado, sobre todo a ti madre, pero si no lo va a hacer, no nos importa</p><p>Anne camino a la ventana—Bueno, solo queda ver como es ese omega, aunque parece que ya empezó a hacer cambios~-La castaña vio por la ventana como metían cosas a la torre, Stephen se acerco</p><p>—Hay no, Steve se volverá loco y con lo hormonado que esta ahora!-dijo sin darse cuenta</p><p>—ESTA EN CINTA?!-pregunto Cedric levantándose de su asiento, Ivanka también y Anne miro a su madre—ESE MALDITO OMEGA!!</p><p>—ay, hijos, cálmense un poco si?, ya, ya hablaremos con calma de esto, ire a abajo-dijo mientras llamaba al elevador, este se abrió con el rubio adentro, nada mas verlo los alfas y la omega hijos de Stephen liberaron su aroma agrio contra el mayor, este se hizo hasta el fondo del cubículo, Strange entro y las puertas se cerraron tras él</p><p>—Le dijiste a tus hijos?-pregunto el omega algo mareado por los olores tan agresivos contra él</p><p>—Si no les decía se iban a enterar luego, no sabes lo demonios que son!-se excuso, sus hijos estaban enojados con Steve pues ellos si sabían que el rubio había sido el causante de un aborto de su papá y habían jurado odio al omega por ello, no soportaban ver a su padre triste por que Steve tuvo dos hijos mas luego de Ivanka</p><p>Ambos llegaron a la recepción de la torre donde vieron a los trabajadores meter muchas cosas para remodelar, pintura, tapices, alfombras, todo, en cuanto vieron a Pepper entre los trabajadores caminaron hasta ella</p><p>—Dime que esto no es por ese omega-pidió Steve nada mas estar cerca de la alfa, el tono demandante no la sorprendió, enmarco una sonrisa y le contesto</p><p>—No es por ese omega-le contesto firme, Strange rio por la inocente cara que demostró</p><p>—Potts!-regaño el rubio</p><p>—Si ya sabes que es por él, no se que preguntas- le dijo, el rubio giro el rostro mirando todo lo que metían, los muebles, los decorados, todo, todo le enojo, aquel parecía tener un gusto fino aunque bien sabia que seguro Tony había sido el que le ayudo a escoger, bien recordaba el apartamento que Peter tenia, eso le hizo pensar en algo, Tony había escogido esas cosas con Peter seguro</p><p>—... quiere...quiere formar un hogar...-dijo al ire, Stephen le miro, si había escuchado, luego miro todas las cosas que metían, vio una cuna y su corazón tembló, volteo la mirada, el rubio le vio y se acongojo</p><p>—Ven, vamos a comer yo pago-le dijo Steve mientras le tomaba de la mano y salían al comedor de la Torre, un comedor donde iban los empleados de ahi en sus ratos libres—Que quieres?,  pollo?, pescado?, ya no comes res, cierto?, ni puerco</p><p>—Pescado esta bien, el pollo me esta hartando- le contesto mientras ambos se sentaban en una mesa algo apartados del resto, daba a la ventana, eso significaba que Steve quería seguir espiando que entraba y que no, ambos ordenaron y la mesera rápidamente fue a realizar los pedidos—Te molesta, lo se, pero los cambios de humor te harán daño, pasa de ello un poco, te sera mas llevadero~</p><p>—Si estuvieras en mi posición le arrancarías la cabeza de un solo tajo Stephen-le dijo mientras la mesera les ponía unos vasos de agua antes de sus platillos, en la mesa</p><p>—Si, pero estoy en esta posición, así que voy a cuidar mi lugar querido~</p><p>...</p><p>—Señorita Pots todo esta terminado para la conferencia de prensa de mañana, y los preparativos del piso Parker estarán terminados mañana antes de las 3 de la tarde-dijo Odile su asistente entrando a la oficina de la pelirroja que estaba terminando ella de des ocupar</p><p>Después de haber visto a Steve y Stephen se quedo otro poco para supervisar los preparativos y a los trabajadores, luego volvió a su oficina y cerro los acuerdos con la prensa, tomo una de las cajas que había llenado con sus pertenencias y camino a la oficina del CEO, la que era de Tony, las puertas de vidrio se abrieron de inmediato, era automáticas, la nostalgia sin duda la invadió, pero mas que nada la entristeció</p><p>—Cuan solitario debiste sentirte aquí Tones-dijo al aire mirando al escritorio al fondo, tras él había un ventanal por muro, camino hasta depositar ahi la caja y paso su mano por la madera del mueble, se sentó en la silla y miro al frente—Me pregunto si yo llegare a sentirme igual- espeto mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano</p><p>—Una alfa como tu no tarda en encontrar un bonito omega~ -Tony la sorprendió al llegar de improviso, no lo esperaba pero le alegraba verle —Y créeme, no deseo mas que esa felicidad para ti Virginia</p><p>—Oh vamos no me digas así!-le sonrió mientras el castaño caminaba hasta ella—Dirías que eres feliz con tus omegas, pese a todo lo que esta pasando y pasará?</p><p>—Lo diría y lo sostendría Peps, no cambiaria nada, pese a los problemas, a ninguno de ellos alejaría de mi lado, ni a mis cachorros, le dan sentido a mi vida y citando una película romántica de adolescentes hormonados, la gravedad ya no me sujeta a la tierra, si no ellos-el prime estaba sonriendo al decir aquello eso calmo el corazón de la pelirroja, todo lo acontecido la tenia pensando que quizá Tony en su interior estaba triste, o se sentía abandonado o sobre pasado por todo y aunque bien podría ser así, no se echaba para atrás y tenia animo de seguir adelante, ella lo abrazo mientras sus aromas fluían en el aire, de pronto para ambos vino a su memoria la imagen de cuando niños jugaban en el jardín de los Stark y correteaban con Rhodey, había sido una linda infancia</p><p>—En serio viste esa película?-le pregunto la alfa con una sonrisa traviesa, él solo rio, esa era su mejor amiga y ahora seria la CEO de Stark Industries</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No había visto sus comentarios quq, una disculpa, soy muy nueva en esta pagina, apenas esta semana comencé a usarla owo, xD aquí y en wattpad veo los mismos comentarios owo es interesante ovo/, sigan comentando alimentan mis ganas de subir mas capítulos uwu, por otro lado, aquí estamos llegando a la mitad para alcanzar el original, y para emparejar bien esta semana actualizo owo/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Los Omegas en casa I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saquen los pañuelos, solo no me maten plis ono/!<br/>No se si lo puse en su capitulo pero la "Clínica Santa Elena" es la clínica donde esta tía May, ya pues, lloren ono/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony al sentirse mejor después de la noche tan horrible que paso donde su ansiedad y sus temores le dominaron salió a comer algo antes de partir con su hija Sarah a donde fuera que Harley estuviese, sabia que sus dos hijos rubios tenían ese lazo irrompible de hermandad donde saben todo del otro y nada le cuentan a nadie a no ser que sea de vida o muerte además, su hija siempre había sido bastante...comprensiva, lo aludía a que ella era beta, tenia cierto entendimiento de temas de emociones, a ella le valían mas lo lazos que tenían por amor, que los lazos por marca o union, por eso había veces que su juicio era el mas importante para Tony, asi como su opinion<br/>—Harley fue a casa de Osborn por que su padre no esta pero mañana vuelve, por eso esta noche buscará un lugar donde ir-le dijo la rubio ni bien hubo cerrado la puerta del coche, vio también la mochila con cosas de Harley atrás y el bolso con mas ropa en las piernas de su hija que estaba de copiloto, esta miraba al frente, tenia su celular en mano<br/>—Ya suponía que tu hermano iría con él o Gwen~-dijo sonriente, no se preocupaba mucho por su cachorro, él tenia buenos amigos y sabia usar su apellido—Por que no fue con la rubia?, ella me cae mejor</p><p>—Gwen no es opción pa', a ella le atrae y su papá es jefe de policía, lo traería de vuelta a casa apenas supiera de sus intenciones de quedarse~-le contesto su hija, ya, ella sabia algo de todos<br/>—Crees que pueda convencerlo de que vuelva a casa?-le pregunto temeroso a la rubia, este le miro con esos ojos azules herencia de Steve, fue como si un cuchillo le atravesará<br/>—Seré sincera contigo papá, Harley no va a poner un pie en la torre hasta que el dolor se le pase-el castaño freno en seco, ganándose algunos claxonazos pero eso era lo de menos, luego volvió a manejar<br/>—Te lo dijo?-le pregunto acusatorio, la rubia suspiro resignada<br/>—Si, y te juro que no te lo va a perdonar fácilmente, pero si de algo te sirve, lo esta pensando, antes de cometer una locura, Harley lo esta pensando-así era, su hijo no era buen estudiante pero tampoco malo, era de 8 y 9, un 10 era excelso, lo entendía, no le molestaba, quería que sus hijos disfrutaran su juventud, ya se matarían en un trabajo a su tiempo, Harley era impulsivo como él, terco e insensato hasta cierto punto, aun recuerda cuantas veces el alfa subió a un mismo manzano solo para bajar a sus hermanitos la fruta, una por hacerlo, otra por caerse y enfadarse(maldito árbol e.e), otra por que eso ya era personal, bueno, esta vez lo estaba pensando, le daría su espacio y cuando quisiera volver lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y con el corazón en mano<br/>Llegaron a la mansion Osborn, Sarah le pidió aguardar en el coche, ella entraría sola a ver a su hermano, mientras él llamo a Pepper, confiaba en sus hijos y no le dolería ni un centavo pero quería saberlo igual, si es que Harley había sacado dinero de su cuenta o algo por el estilo, después de esperar una media hora, su hija volvió<br/>—Dice que llamará a mamá y que no te odia pero que le des espacio-le explico la beta mientras él manejaba de regreso a la torre <br/>—Lo supuse!<br/>—Tambien que ya tiene donde quedarse es un lugar bonito, en un edificio bonito-dijo ella canturreando eso no le gusto<br/>—Sarah?-le interrogó expectante y ella miro hacia la ventana <br/>—No te enojes con él, Harley estaba a dispuesto a todo por ese omega, así que ya había pensado en muchas cosas, un apartamento por ejemplo!-dijo ella esperando el frenon de golpe que llego al final<br/>—Que?!-reinicio la marcha y sus ojos se le aguaron un poco—Me merezco esto...<br/>—En algo, pero no te preocupes papá, somos fuertes, tus hijos somos fuertes-le dijo ella tomando su mano en el volante, el castaño le sonrió en agradecimiento, si, su princesa era la indicada para hablar en esta situación, veía el mundo de forma distinta, era la voz beta que calmaba todo—Era solo el primer amor de Harley, ya encontrará a alguien nuevo, hay muchos pretendientes y muchas, tiene amigas muy bonitas y decentes, por ejemplo esa amiga de Van Dyne, es linda, creo que se llamaba Cassy ~<br/>—Hija, no le busques novia a tu hermano aun, deja que pasen los días...o meses...-pidió el mayor, Sarah le miro había una cosa que debía dejar claro con su papá<br/>—Papá, tu amas a ese omega?-otro frenar de golpe—Wow!, llevo tres, es mi record!, pero ya enserio, lo amas?<br/>—Hija, esa pregunta es demasiado complicada!-le explico el alfa manejando de nuevo, si su hija era la indicada pero también te sacaba verdades y era directa<br/>—Amas a mamá?-ahi iban sus preguntas directas y mas te valía responderlas rápidamente<br/>—Si-y con la verdad<br/>—Y a Stephen?-se sentía en un interrogatorio militar<br/>—Si-puede compararlo al interrogatorio que le hizo Joseph cuando se caso con Steve<br/>—Ah cambiado tu amor por nosotros por él?-ahora que caía en cuenta, su hija se parece a su abuelo en eso<br/>—Nunca-aunque él no era beta, pero tenia la misma aura<br/>—Lo hará algún día?, por él?-era firme como un roble<br/>—Nunca Sarah-pero él era un alfa prime, y un Stark, sus palabras valían oro y él las cubría de platino, ósea, no se echaba nunca para atrás<br/>Sarah le sonrió, esa sonrisa que solo ella sabe dar, estaba satisfecha y complacida, ese gesto era de su abuela, a quien debía su nombre—Gracias papá, soy feliz si tu eres feliz, y mientras hagas feliz a mamá no te tienes que preocupar por nosotros, pero ya no peleen, si?- su hija veía el mundo desde su vida como Beta y eso era una bendición, no tenia que llevarse por aromas, celos, manadas, nada de eso le afectaría realmente, su hija ama realmente, su hija siente todo realmente, siempre era sincera y firme en sus decisiones por que no estaban condicionadas por su casta<br/>—No te preocupes princesa, yo los amo-le dijo mirándola a los ojos—Y si alguien nuevo a llegado a mi vida, no significa que vaya a hacerlos a un lado, ya veras, tu padre es sensato y gracias al cielo inteligente<br/>...<br/>El gran día habia llegado, su gran día, el día temido, el día amado, el bendito día!, hoy llevaría a Peter a la Torre!, ah y dejaria a Stark Industries, se puso un traje muy lujoso, tanto que Steve suspiro al verlo, se besaron con pasion como hace mucho no hacian y se restregaron con amor, el rubio estaba trsite por que Harley no habia vuelto y aun no llamaba pero estaba feliz por que su bebe estaba sano y crecia feliz rodeado del olor de su alfa y de sus hijos que ansiaban ya tenerlo con ellos<br/>Después de un desayuno lleno de risas y amor y después obvio de pedirle a Steve estar atento a la conferencia confundiendo al rubio, bajo al piso de Stephen entro a su oficina y vio ahi al omega que solo traia una camisa y unos jeans a su gusto bien apretados, se lanzo a darle los besos mas obscenos que se habian dado en un tiempo y casi llegaban a algo pero los golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron, era Cedric, estaba vestido muy pulcro y elegante, habia invitado a Hela a casa, si, Tony casi sufre un infarto pero su hijo parecia feliz, mucho, le dio despues una punzada en el pecho, asi hubiera estado Harley...<br/>Con felicidad camino hasta el elevador pidiendo que estuvieran atentos a la conferencia igual que con Steve, dejo un beso en cada coronilla de sus hijos y un beso en los labios del omega pelinegro y salió a su ultimo recorrido a su oficina <br/>—Jefe, esta todo listo, quiere hacer un recorrido del recuerdo?-le pregunto Pepper entrando en su campo visual, Tony casi estaba bailando de felicidad, iba tarareando de alegría<br/>—Nos ponemos sentimentales señorita Pots?-cuestiono el alfa mientras sonreía, luego entro a su oficina por ultima vez, todo le traía recuerdos, unos dulces, otros amargos, juraba verse bajo el escritorio cuando la marea mediática descubrió lo suyo con Stephen, también su baile de alegría cuando Steve le dijo que si se casaría con él o las multiples veces que lo había hecho ahi con sus omegas, se dio el lujo de enfunfurruñarse por que no lo haría ahi con Peter jamás, pero esto iba a ser para algo mejor<br/>Lo hacia para pasar mas tiempo con sus familias, para dejar la odiosa labor de la empresa y estar con ellos, ver crecer a los menores y que los mayores encontraran sus caminos, tenia 39, casi 40, por ello quería pasar mas tiempo con ellos, una fortuna jamás comprará un segundo de tiempo<br/>—Señorita Pots, ultima orden como jefe!-llamo a la pelirroja y esta le sonrió divertida, mentiría si no admitiera que eso le daba mucha nostalgia<br/>—Si, señor?-pregunto fingiendo la voz de una secretaria <br/>—Llama a casa!-pidió él mostrando su dentadura perfecta, ella rio<br/>—Puedo quedarme a oír?-pidió como niña pequeña, él negó divertido, su laptop, y dos tablets mostraron a sus omegas, si videoconferencia con los tres, Pepper salió para dejarle hablar en privado<br/>—Hola!, están listos?-pregunto él de  lo mas tranquilo, Steve se mostraba confundido, Stephen curioso y Peter nervioso—Venga no pongan esas caras, en cuanto llegue a casa, responderé a sus preguntas lo prometo, solo estén pendientes a la conferencia, Peter, prepara tus cosas-el castañito se sorprendió, Steve rodó los ojos y Stephen rio—Esto lo hago por nosotros, quiero estar con ustedes, mas, mucho mas tiempo!, ya verán!<br/>Se despidió sin dejarles hablar y salió poniéndose sus lentes, ya era hora<br/>La cima de la torre<br/>Steve salió molesto de su atelier, su marido no tuvo tacto esta vez, con que cara les veía a los tres por videoconferencia?!, como sea, adecento su ropa, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla azules que se pegaban a su trasero como segunda piel, su María tenia un vestido azul como el de Cenicienta, Sarah traía un vestido beige que realzaba su cabello y ojos, James un traje negro a su medida, con el chaleco puesto el niño se veía precioso, había heredado la piel blanca de Steve y los cabellos castaños de Tony, pero los ojos eran azules claros, casi pasando a grises, era hermoso, extrañaba a Harley y mucho, no lo negaría pero estaba mas calmado, su hijo necesitaba pensar y le daría su espacio, se sentaron en la sala a esperar la conferencia pero las puertas del elevador se abrieron<br/>—Steve!-saludo Barnes saliendo del cubículo llenando el lugar de su delicioso aroma a omega gestante!, uno podia jurar que su lobo interno estaba moviendo la cola alegremente, el rubio se levanto a saludarlos igual que sus hijos<br/>—Que sorpresa!, que hacen aquí chicos?, no es que me moleste pero no tengo nada preparado para ofrecerles!-decía el rubio mientras los saludaba, Maria rápidamente se colgó de su tío James que la recibió gustoso, magnetismo de omega gestante pensó<br/>—Tony nos llamo y pidió que viniéramos-le contesto Natasha que venia tras su omega<br/>—Tony?, ustedes saben que pasa?-le pregunto a la rusa que solo se encogió de hombros<br/>—No es nada malo te lo aseguro Steve!-la voz de Bruce llamo la atención del ojiazul que no había visto que venían detrás <br/>—Bruce que sorpresa!, como has estado?, mira nada mas!, la pequeña Anya se ve encantadora!-Steve se acerco a la bebé que dormía en brazos de Clint, solo tenia 7 meses pero era el rayo de luz que alumbraba la vida del mejor amigo de Tony y de Clint, tenia un hermoso vestidito lila<br/>—Hemos estado bien, gracias, hola muchachos!-saludo a sus sobrinos y a Nat y James, el ultimo le sonrió desde el sillón, Natasha le había insistido en estar sentado y cómodo<br/>—Y sabes de que va todo esto Bruce?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa Nat mientras Clint le miraba alzando una ceja, siempre hubo cierta tension entre ambos alfas con Bruce de por medio pues Nat alguna vez había coqueteado con Bruce y había pasado un celo con él...en conclusion, alfa celoso<br/>—No puedo decirles nada, Tony me hizo prometer que no lo haría!-les dijo sonriente tomando a su esposo del brazo y llevándole con él a un sillón, luego fue  a la cocina a ayudar a Steve con los bocadillos que él quería llevarles<br/>En medio de la torre<br/>Stephen salió de su oficina y camino hasta su sala donde sus hijos esperaban, Hela había llegado con sus padres hace unos momentos, todo iba bien, la parejita estaba en un sillón que daba a la ventana, vigilados por Thor, Ivanka era acosada en preguntas por Jormund que quería saber todo de ella, Fenrir y Sleipnir  estaban escuchando las historias de fantasia que Anne amaba contarles, sin duda su hija hubiese sido buena hermana mayor, suspiro, fue a la cocina para preparar aunque sea unos sandwiches o unos refrigerios para todos, Loki se le acerco y le abrazo por la espalda<br/>—Hola bonito~-dijo mientras ponía su mentón en el hombro del Strange—como estas perrita?<br/>—Algo triste zorrita, pero sigo adelante bonito!-le contesto en el mismo tono juguetón que usaban entre ellos para darse ánimos<br/>—Me alegro mucho tesoro, por cierto, tienes de esos brownies de doble chocolate?, tengo antojo de chocolate!-Stephen rio, chantajista~<br/>—Están en la alacena de arriba, si los alcanzas son tuyos~-Loki hizo un puchero, y camino hasta su esposo<br/>—Thor!, Stephen me dijo gordo!-se sentó junto a él y se acomodo en su pecho<br/>—Mi amor no estas gordo!, eres hermoso!-el rubio le tomo por la cintura atrayéndolo para mimarlo</p><p>—En ningún momento dijiste que estaba delgado!-le dijo Loki mostrándose ofendido, su voluble esposo seguro se aprovechaba pero así lo amaba<br/>—Thor, yo te trataría mejor, ya sabes, a mi no me importa si nunca me dices delgado~-le susurro al oído pasando tras él para dejar la charola de bocadillos en la mesita del centro<br/>—Aléjate de él Stephen, es mi alfa, no presto! -como niño pequeño se pego a su esposo, Strange rio y se sentó en medio del sofa que daba frente a la television —Por cierto, para que quiere tu alfa que estés pendiente?<br/>—No lo se, no me dijo, solo dijo que era importante-se encogió de hombros mientras los pequeños tomaban sandwiches y Cedric tomaba en un platito unos bocadillos para él y Hela<br/>—No es algo malo, me pueden creer-comento alegre el rubio del lugar mientras se terminaba un bocadillo, Loki y Stephen giraron para verle<br/>—Tu que sabes?-le pregunto su esposo entrecerrando los ojos, ahi Thor entendió que había cometido un error, empezó a sudar...<br/>—Na-nada!-contesto el alfa temblando un poco<br/>—Madre, papá esta por hablar!-llamo la atención de los presentes Anne Marie<br/>Apartamento Parker<br/>Peter estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas, en la ultima llamada con Toy el mayor le había pedido empacar toda su ropa y la de su tía, aunque no entendía nada él lo seguiría ciegamente, pero estaba también pendiente de la television, en cuanto vio a Tony en la pantalla se lanzo al sillón tomando el control en sus manos y poniendo total atención<br/>Conferencia de Prensa, Torre Stark.<br/>—Pues bien, damas y caballeros de la prensa, les agradezco estar aquí, seré breve no quiero aburrirlos-decía Tony iniciando la conferencia, parecía pez en el agua, su don para la garla era demasiado para quien lo escuchara, tenia carisma y brillaba con luz propia—Desde que tenia 21 años me hice al frente de Stark Industries y logre lo que mi difunto padre no pudo, además de seguir adelante y no estancarme a mi o a la empresa en la confianza de una base solida monetaria, subí a la cima y empuje a la compañía a ella, así lo he hecho durante estos 18 años y se que así lo harán en mi lugar-los murmullos de los reporteros no se dejaron callar y los flashes anunciaban fotos a diestra y siniestra—Hoy dejo la compañía a cargo de una alfa que a estado conmigo desde el inicio y que se hará un gran trabajo-miro a la pelirroja que vestía un conjunto blanco que realzaba perfectamente sus facciones—A partir de hoy damas y caballeros, dejo de ser el CEO  de Stark Industries y dejo a cargo a Virginia Pots para llevar a esta empresa al siguiente nivel, mientras tanto yo seguiré siendo socio mayoritario, dueño de 60% de las acciones de Stark Industries, desde casa, estando con las personas que me importan y a quienes amo, esto, es por ellos, no puedo seguir desaprovechando mi tiempo, tengo que ser un padre que se ensucie con lodo!<br/>... <br/>Silencio, nada, ni un grillo, nada, en serio nada<br/>Steve miraba atónito la pantalla mientras el resto de adultos le miraban a él, Bruce esperando una reacción y Natasha preocupada por lo pasmado que se veía el rubio<br/>Stephen no emitía sonido alguno, solo veía la pantalla totalmente confundido, Loki le veía, esperando alguna respuesta, Thor estaba preocupado por el omega pero no se despegaba de su esposo<br/>Peter había dejado caer el control, ni siquiera había escuchado el timbre del apartamento, hasta que se escucharon golpes en la puerta, ahi reaccionó, se levanto a paso calmo y abrió<br/>—Buenas tardes-dijo tratando de salir de su estupor, vio ahi a dos señoritas vestidas elegantemente de secretarias y tras ellas cuatro hombres, se puso nervioso y les miro confundido<br/>—Buenas tardes joven Parker, venimos para llevarle a la Torre Stark, si nos deja pasar por sus cosas~-dijo una de ellas, él les miro sorprendido, los hombres no le dejaron contestar y se metieron al apartamento metiendo lo ultimo que quedaba fuera de las maletas en estas y empezando a bajarlas <br/>—Esperen!, alto! que están-<br/>—Si no es mucha molestia podría acompañarnos al coche, le aseguro que traeremos todas sus cosas con rapidez, síganos, es importante llegar a tiempo y mientras la prensa sigue en la sala de conferencias-le dijo la otra chica que venia con el grupo, el castañito apretó los labios, esperaba que Tony fuese quien le llevará, nervioso y sintiéndose ansioso tomo sus llaves y su celular y camino junto a las asistentes al coche, entro al asiento de atrás custodiado por ambas, una de cada lado y trago saliva algo cauteloso<br/>Tenia miedo, en su cabecita se formaban miles de preguntas, miles de posibles escenarios crueles, cosas como Steve tendiéndole una trampa o algo por el estilo, se cerro su sudadera y apretó la mano en su bolsillo al rededor de su celular<br/>Torre Stark, recepción <br/>Tony estaba contento, al fin había dejado la empresa, se sentía libre de una pesada carga, claro que no le era indiferente, tenia sentimientos encontrados, es decir, era la compañía herencia de su padre, era muy importante, pero esto lo era mas, Happy a su lado le veía feliz, su jefe estaba haciendo lo que él quería y no lo que era mejor para su imagen o para su empresa, quizá era caprichoso, pero eso le hacia muy dichoso<br/>Estaba mirando su reloj cuando escucho a alguien entrar al edificio, giro el rostro y ahi lo vio, su hermoso Peter estaba mirando a todos lados con un hermoso rostro preocupado, se contraria pero cuando sus ojos se cruzaron le sonrió para reconfortarlo, Peter salió corriendo a sus brazos, lo acepto gustoso y sonriente, las lagrimas salieron de los ojos avellana del menor, se abrazo al alfa buscando de él, su calor, su aroma, la seguridad de su ser<br/>—Tenia miedo...tanto miedo-le dijo al mayor en susurros, el castaño se confundió, sentía húmedo en su saco, Peter estaba llorando, se acongojó <br/>—Tesoro que pasa?-le pregunto tomando su pequeño rostro entre sus manos, ahi vio el miedo de Peter, la necesidad de estar entre sus brazos, necesitaba a su alfa y eso que aun no estaban enlazados, lo volvió a abrazar—Todo estará bien ahora, no te dejare nunca mas<br/>—Lo se!, ahora que estoy contigo no temo a nada-le dijo el omega y el corazón de Tony se alegro—Pero, espera!-se salio de su abrazo para verle intrigado—Que es eso de que dejas la empresa Tony?!<br/>—Te preocupa que no tenga dinero para mantenerte a ti y a nuestro cachorro?-le pregunto el mayor pero sabia la respuesta<br/>—No es asi!, es solo que no me gustaría que dejaras la empresa por mi!...bueno, digo, ya sabes, por nosotros-en lo ultimo Peter no pudo evitar agachar la mirada, eso enterneció al alfa<br/>—No es por ti amor, es por nosotros, para estar contigo y nuestro hijo-le contesto tomándole del mentón, quería besarle pero algún reporterete quizá les tomaría una foto asi que mejor se aguanto—Ven, debo mostrarte algo<br/>Le tomo de la mano y entraron al elevador, en cuanto estuvo ahi con él loa cerco y le beso con ternura, con cariño, con amor, la pancita de Peter apenas se empezaba a sentir pero ya hacia bulto una mano de Tony la acaricio y el menor no pudo mas que derretirse de amor, las puertas se abrieron y Tony sonrió en medio del beso, se separo de él un poco y le miro—Bienvenido a casa Peter<br/>El castañito giro el rostro confundido y luego volteo a ver  donde Tony miraba, era su apartamento, todo era hermoso, los adornos, el tapiz, los muebles, la distribución de los espacios, las luces, todo, era cálido, lleno de tonos azules y blancos , entraron a paso calmo y Peter miraba todo maravillado<br/>—Es...Tony... esto es...es-el omega estaba sin palabras pero si enternecido, y mitad hormonas mitad amor, estaba por demás enternecido<br/>—Como lo soñaste?-pregunto el mayor abrazándole por la espalda y restregándose contra él, le sintió asentir y gimotear un poco, Tony estaba derretido de amor y ternura en esos momentos—Ven, aun no has visto lo mejor, quiero complacer a mi omega!<br/>Le tomo de la mano y le llevo a un cuarto que estaba abierto, ahi había una cama matrimonial con un edredón beige, las ventanas tenían unas cortinas blancas delgadas, estaba pintado de color rosa pálido<br/>—Que es esto?-pregunto el menor viendo todo, no creía que fuera para ellos dos<br/>—Bueno, me parece un bonito lugar para que tu tía se sienta cómoda viviendo aquí, contigo-Peter le miro de inmediato y las lagrimas no pudieron ser contenidas, sus labios se apretaron tratando de encontrar un freno a sus emociones pero le fue inútil, estaba seguro antes y ahora mas de que ese hombre era el indicado, ese alfa era su alfa, no daría marcha atrás, tan bueno, tan amable, tan perfecto, se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a agradecerle <br/>Sus aromas danzaron en el aire, el dulce aroma de miel de Peter endulzo en olor a café de Tony, eran la mezcla perfecta, se sentía tan bonito en ese momento, no tuvo que pedírselo, el mayor lo había pensado solo y también lo había hecho, ese hombre era tan sincero y tan noble, ese hombre era sin duda su héroe <br/>—Ya veras, me voy a ganar a tu tía, no importa cuanto falte, te quiero Peter, y quiero que seas feliz conmigo!-le dijo Tony sincerándose al menor quien le veía embelesado<br/>—Lo soy!, infinitamente feliz Tony!, tu me haces feliz como nunca imagine!- su llanto no paraba pero no era estrepitoso o explosivo, si no mas bien de alegría, misma que contagio al mayor, se acerco a sus labios y se fundieron en un beso, un besos suave de principio pero que después se torno apasionado y profundo, las manos de Tony recorrieron el torso del menor mientras este gemía despacio en sus labios provocándole, sus manos bajaron hasta el trasero del castañito que se lanzo al cuello del menor, lo atrajo por la cadera mientras metía una pierna entre las del omega, sin embargo detuvo sus besos dejando al chico sin aliento, no era momento para esto, es que él quería marcarlo la próxima vez que lo hicieran pero debía hacerlo de una forma mas apropiada, haciendo acopio de su autocontrol se separo de el—No quieres?-le pregunto Peter tímidamente y algo nervioso<br/>—No es eso, pero lo mejor sera esperar hasta que marque tu hermoso cuello-le susurro Tony haciendo erizar al omega al sentir el aliento cálido del alfa en su cuello—Además, debo hacer esto bien, ven, es hora de enfrentar a mis otros dos omegas<br/>Peter le miro dudoso y temeroso, no quería causar problemas, agacho la mirada, estaba asustado<br/>—Tranquilo cariño, estaré contigo y nadie te hará nada-le calmo abrazándole, después de ello ambos tomaron aire, decir que Tony no estaba nervioso seria mentir descaradamente, pero era el ultimo paso, avisar que Peter estaría viviendo con ellos en la torre a partir de entonces<br/>...<br/>—Como puedes ser tan ciego?!-grito Steve encarando a Stephen, después de la declaración de Tony, el rubio había llamado a Stephen a su piso y había mandado a sus hijos al piso del segundo omega, ahora solo estaban adultos ahi, incluso la bebe Anya se había ido, Bruce confiaba en sus sobrinos y Cedric y Hela parecían padres responsables, para desgracia de Thor, hacían buena pareja~<br/>—Ciego de que?-le cuestiono en respuesta el pelinegro—El que no entiende las cosas eres tu!, no puedes creer que esto lo hizo por que él quiso hacerlo?, Tony no es tan fácil de manipular como tu lo crees!<br/>—Stephen!, por supuesto que no lo hizo por gusto propio!, en que cabeza cabe que va a abandonar su empresa familiar por gusto?!, seguro fue ese maldito omega quien le metió esas absurdas ideas en la cabeza!!-gritaba furioso y con dolencia, es que si sus pensamientos iban bien y Peter había manipulado a Tony para dejar Stark Industries entonces el menor había logrado algo que ni él ni Stephen pudieron, eso le aterraba, que mas iba a poder conseguir aquel omega?<br/>—Ahi vas de nuevo!-exhalo Strange ya harto de las constantes contra Peter del rubio—Otra vez a echarle culpas que no son suyas a ese pobre conejo asustado!<br/>—Deja de defenderle!!, desde que llego a nuestras vidas no has parado de hacerlo!-los aromas de ambos omegas estaban enrareciendo el ambiente, la vainilla y el chocolate chocaban en el aire casi explotado al tocarse, era como sentir diminutas explosiones por todos lados, impulsos pequeñitos, para los amigos de los presentes era difícil hablar, la discusión solo era de ellos dos, Loki estaba sentado en un sillón junto a su esposo y Stephen, Bruce, Clint y Barnes en otro a la izquierda, Natasha estaba tras su pareja tras el sillón apaciguándole con su olor, por mucho que estuviera gestando su aroma no podia impedir en nada la discusión, estaba solo en guardia esperando que no llegaran a los golpes<br/>—Es que alguno de los dos tiene que ser el sensato aquí!!-le gruño Strange ya no pudiendo parar sus impulsos de encarar al rubio, se había levantado de sus asiento con Loki tras él mirándole preocupado, ninguno había escuchado el ascensor marcar los pisos en ascenso<br/>—Sensato?, mas bien cobarde!!, omega barato!<br/>—No te atrevas a insultarme! hacedor de bebes legal!!-el fuerte gruñido de un alfa llamo la atención de todos los presentes, los omegas temblaron y agacharon la mirada mientras los alfas se levantaron de sus asientos y afirmaron a sus omegas mostrando los dientes, un alfa Prime estaba presente y no estaba para nada contento<br/>—Dejen de discutir, saben que me molestan sus peleas-no lo dijo con su voz de mando ni gritando, no hacia falta, su olor se expandió como el fuego por todo el lugar, haciendo que los olores agresivos de ambos omegas se despejaran, JARVIS de inmediato abrió las rendijas del aire acondicionado para despejar el piso, al contrario de lo que todos esperaban, el olor de Tony denotaba felicidad, jubilo, eso contrario a todos, ahi Steve y Stephen notaron al pequeño omega tras él que era bien sujetado de la mano del mayor, Peter estaba nervioso y preocupado, se notaba pero hacia el esfuerzo de controlarse, de la mano de Tony sabia que nada le pasaría— Ya se calmaron?, ahora si podemos hablar?</p><p>—Con que cara lo pides Anthony?-le cuestiono Natasha, la única que pudo mantenerse erguida ahi, James agradecía que Nat se había controlado pues eso también le había mantenido firme a él<br/>—Con la misma cara que me dieron mis padres, Nat-le expreso con media sonrisa—No vengo a pelear, aquí todos saben que tengo otro omega ahora y solo vengo a presentárselos y a aclararles que él a partir de hoy vivirá en esta torre<br/>Bruce sonrió, esto le era divertido, mas que nada por que él reconocía que Tony si estaba algo nervioso, pero entrenado para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones no lo demostró, Peter no sabia que hacer pasaba su mirada de los presentes a Tony y luego al piso, se sentía raro, no lo suficiente para estar ahi, Tony afirmo su agarre en la mano que le sujetaba brindándole confianza, ese gesto le conmovió, como es que sin estar enlazados sabia cuando le necesitaba?<br/>—M-mi nombre es...es Peter Parker, e-es un gusto-dijo Peter agarrando valor, a Tony se le hizo tan tierno, Bruce sonrió, Clint a su lado admiro ese coraje inocente en silencio, Natasha suspiro resignada, contra el chico no tenia nada, Thor sonrió por el valor del muchacho, Loki sonrió de oreja a oreja, estaba orgulloso de cierto modo, Barnes le miro algo molesto, Steve se pasmo de inicio y luego bufo para sentarse de nuevo, Stephen le imito y se sentó a lado de Loki</p><p>—Ya estarás contento!, lograste que Tony dejara la compañía!-espeto el rubio omega mirando al menor con obvio enojo<br/>—Ahi vas de nuevo!, no estamos seguros de que él interviniera para ello! -le recrimino el segundo omega—Peter no es así, no lo hizo por dinero o posición!<br/>—Entonces por que?, embarazarse fue su gusto?,-le miro Steve—Tiene 18 que va a saber él de esto?!<br/>—Legalmente hablando un omega puede decidir enlazarse o no con un alfa desde los 16 años con permiso de los padres~-Canturreo Loki con su ya conocida sonrisa lobuna—Lo mismo que tener hijos~</p><p>—Y tiene el permiso de sus padres?-pregunto Clint mirando a todos, estaba en serio perdido en el tema pero tenia curiosidad<br/>—Mis padres murieron cuando tenia 7 -explico Peter en tono bajo, eso hizo apretar los labios a Steve por lo mordaz que había sido<br/>—Quien te cuida entonces muchacho?-Natasha estaba firme y se mantenía de lado de Steve como siempre, pero era bueno saber que opinaban los cuidadores de Peter al respecto de todo<br/>—Mis tíos lo hacían -contesto el omega que se sintió un poco mas firme en su posición<br/>—Y ellos ya saben de Tony?-le pregunto James quien acariciaba su vientre con cierto gesto de molestia, le había provocado cierto temblor en su corazón esa situación, sobre todo por la buena amistad que tenia con Steve<br/>—Mi tío murió hace dos años cuando me defendió contra un alfa que trato de abusar de mi y mi tía esta en una clínica para omegas debilitados por la falta de su alfa desde entonces-les aclaro algo decaído, hablar de ello le daba cierta tristeza <br/>—Osea que Peter puede decidir enlazarse o no conmigo-dijo Tony atrayéndole por la cintura, eso enervo a Steve que libero otra vez su aroma molesto<br/>—Cuanta seguridad Tony!-le encaro haciendo un puño en su mano<br/>—La misma que tuve al casarme contigo y enlazarme con Stephen-le contesto al reclamo con firmeza y claridad que enojo mas al rubio, le molestaba esa firmeza, iba en serio?, sin embargo lo peor era que lo ponía a la misma altura que su enlace, lo suyo fue amor, no un error<br/>—No compares esto- le dijo señalando su anillo de bodas en su mano al alfa—Con ese desliz Tony!-lo ultimo fue viendo al omega y su vientre, eso enojo a Peter, era un insulto directo, el omega que era pacifico se fue al demonio<br/>—No se atreva a decirle así a mi hijo!-le grito no sabiendo como había salido el tono de voz, un omega no permite ofensas a sus cachorros, Tony le miro, decir que se maravillo con ese temperamento era poco, a Peter solo le falto la ocasión para demostrar que él también era alguien fuerte y que se daba a respetar, inflo el pecho de orgullo, Steve le miro atónito, le había gritado?, a él?, al esposo de Tony?, a su primer amor?, al padre de su primogénito?!</p><p>Una explosion retumbo, no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando Peter se empezó a quejar de un inmenso dolor en su pecho, Tony le miro caer al suelo de rodillas y tembloroso, los alfas presentes mas sensibles al estado gestante de un omega hicieron amago de querer ayudarle, los omegas se levantaron asustados, Steve se quedo pasmado, los gemidos de dolor de Peter le asustaron, el menor llevo una mano a su vientre<br/>—Ti-tía..tía May!-dijo con dificultad el omega, sentía su pecho dolerle en demasia, Stephen corrió a su lado, el celular de alguien comenzó a sonar pero nadie le presto atención, el Strange tomo a Peter del lado derecho Tony trato de tomarle del lado izquierdo<br/>—No le toques!!-le grito Steve, el alfa le miro desconcertado y buscando respuestas, Loki acudió al llamado de Stephen que viendo a su alfa no ayudar al menor necesitaba de alguien mas para socorrer al omega<br/>—Oh no...-escucharon decir a Natasha que miraba por la ventana con teléfono en mano, la mayoría miro a donde ella lo hacia, una columna de humo se veía a lo lejos y  por el teléfono solo se escucho<br/>... La clínica Santa Elena ...alguien detonó una bomba en la clínica Santa Elena...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Los Omegas en casa II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Va a ver un punto en este capitulo donde deben poner mucha atención a lo que leen, se darán cuenta igual, pero deben leer bien, son dos narraciones para un hecho que pasa al mismo tiempo, pero para dos parejas distintas, al final entenderán bien que pex xD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter estaba en estado de Shock mientras Stephen lo revisaba, Natasha hablaba por teléfono con sus superiores, habían explotado una bomba en los interiores de la clínica Santa Elena, había muchos muertos y muchos heridos, estaban llamando a todos los integrantes de la policía y a quienes pudieran ayudar a rescatar a los heridos, debía ir a trabajar<br/>—Debo ir, quieres que te lleve a casa antes?-le pregunto a James que estaba sentado junto a Steve quien no había dicho nada desde que Tony le dejo de mirar para concentrarse en Peter, el rubio veía cada gesto de sus esposo analizándolo <br/>—Esta bien amor, ve, yo me quedaré aquí, estoy bien descuida-le contesto el omega, quería quedarse para estar con Steve, pensaba que ahi era su único amigo, si Nat se iba el rubio se quedaría solo<br/>—Bien, entonces me voy-<br/>—Mi tía!, Tony!-el grito del menor los saco a todos de sus pensamientos, estaba aferrándose al saco del alfa que se empezó a preocupar su estado, el chico le estaba rogando con la mirada pero el castaño quería quedarse, cedió<br/>—Ire contigo Nat-le dijo a la rusa, de principio esta se sorprendió pero después asintió—Thor te puedes quedar?<br/>—Claro amigo-le contesto el rubio, Loki estaba ayudando a Stephen a revisar al menor, este se quejaba de un dolor en su espalda baja y otro en el pecho, ya habían llamado a algunos colegas del hospital de Strange para que vinieran a verlo en cuanto pudieran<br/>Tony beso la coronilla de Peter, después se acerco a Stephen y le beso la mejilla, cuando volteo a ver a Steve este agacho la mirada, Tony se quedo estático pero después asintió resignado, luego camino a la salida y se fue, Steve se arrepintió y mordió su labio inferior, a su lado Barnes le acariciaba el hombro <br/>—Muy bien, Clint ayúdame, necesito llevarlo a recostar un poco, trajiste algo con el aroma de tu tía?-le pregunto al castañito, este se encontraba lloroso y respondía poco a las preguntas del medico<br/>—La...la cobija...la cobija de Tía May...-contesto el omega, con Loki y Clint empezaron a llevarse a Peter al cuarto de invitados que Steve tenia en su piso, ahi el rubio reaccionó<br/>—A donde lo llevas?-Stephen paro y les hizo una señal a los dos que ayudaban al chico para que siguieran sin él<br/>—A recostarse, es peligroso moverlo demasiado en estos momentos y de una te advierto que si algo le pasa al chico bajo tu techo, se encargaran de limpiar tu sangre azul de las paredes Steve-le amenazó antes de seguir tras Peter<br/>Steve se enfureció y corrió a su cuarto, James le siguió, al entrar le escucho obviamente llorando de rabia, su dulce olor a vainilla se había distorsionado, ahora era agrio<br/>—Steve-llamo el omega Romanoff que se acerco a su amigo que estaba sentado sobre su cama con las manos en su cabeza, se sentó a su lado y le empezó a acariciar la espalda, su olor comenzó a llenar el ambiente, debía soltar su dulzón olor gestante para ayudar a su amigo a calmarse—No te tortures así Steve, no le hará bien a tu bebe!<br/>—Lo que mas me enoja es que Tony no solo me engaño, si no que en serio me engaño!, quiere a ese muchacho Bucky!, lo quiere!!-el llanto no paro, de hecho aumento y es que se había dado cuenta observando a Tony que el alfa estaba sintiendo algo fuerte por el chico, no era como con Stephen que de inicio fue un acostón y con el paso del tiempo empezó a enamorarse, no, ahora Tony ya estaba enamorado, eso le aterro, estaba inseguro, estaba muy inseguro y las constantes demostraciones firmes del afecto de Tony por Peter no le calmaban , necesitaba saber que aun tenia espacio en el corazón de Tony, que aun era su primer amor, su amor, que aun le amaba<br/>Un celular comenzó a sonar y él lo reconoció en seguida, era la canción de Harley, con rapidez tomo el celular de la mesita de noche a lado de su cama—Hijo!, hijo por favor, dime que vas a volver, dime que vas a regresar y te quedaras en casa, Harley!- no le dejo hablar pero sabia que su cachorro lo escuchaba<br/>—... lo siento mamá, pero no lo haré, al menos no por ahora, yo...yo necesito tiempo para pensar y aclarar mi mente...he rentado un pequeño apartamento y-<br/>—No!, hijo por favor, no me hagas esto, te necesito aquí, hijo por favor vuelve!-le pidió en pleno llanto, pero sabia que su hijo no iba a regresar, ya se había decidido<br/>—Estaré bien mamá, me educaste como es debido y me sabré cuidar, solo...solo te pido por favor que...que no odies a Peter-el llanto no paro pero si sus pensamientos, Steve puso atención a su hijo—Esto es lo ultimo que puedo hacer por lo que siento por él, no le odies mamá...debe estar mas confundido que todos nosotros...por favor mamá, no le odies...te quiero, a ti y a mis hermanos...y a papá-colgó y Steve no pudo mas que sentirse miserable<br/>Entendió a la perfección a su hijo, esto es lo ultimo que puedo hacer por lo que siento por él...eso sonaba terriblemente similar a lo que le dijo una vez a Tony por Natasha, por ello entendía a su hijo, era cálido y amable por él, pero manejaba sus emociones como Tony<br/>...<br/>Los días habían pasado, se habían enterado de la tragedia dos días después al sacar un cuerpo de los escombros de la clínica, la tía de Peter había fallecido, el menor quedo devastado, tanto que su salud peligraba, era el ultimo de su manada familiar y estaba embarazado, no se había enlazado con ningún alfa y su salud pendía de un hilo por ello, Stephen le  había recomendado a Tony el marcarle cuanto antes, era lo mejor, debía pertenecer a una manada pronto o podría no solo perder al bebe si no la vida, Steve se encontraba tan molesto, la situación no era para menos, sabia que lo mejor era que Tony se enlazará con el chico, pero él no quería, era egoísta, si, era hasta cierto punto malvado, también, pero no quería y si Tony podia ser egoísta él también, aunque...Tony no había dormido con él desde la explosion, llevaba tres días pegado al menor, al menos el chico ya no estaba en su piso, apenas lo pudieron mover lo hicieron y lo llevaron a su propio piso<br/>Incluso los hijos de Stephen y sus hijos habían visitado ya a Peter, pero él no, no quería, se sentía traicionado y dejado de lado por todos, estaba en su cocina como todas las mañanas preparando un desayuno para él, estaba solo, Sarah había ido a una fiesta con Ivanka y Anne Marie, James y María estaban en casa de su tía Nat, le hacia bien a James tener cachorros a un lado, el rubio omega estaba preparándose un poco de avena, tomo la caja pero estaba vacía, sin embargo tras ella vio una caja igual , él no hizo las compras<br/>Fue a su atelier después de desayunar, sus hijos tenían para rato fuera de casa, ese lugar se sentía solo sin ellos, se puso su mandil y empezó a preparar sus herramientas para pintar en unos días tendría una exposición, cuando abrió sus acuarelas lo recordó, la ultima vez se le habían acabado el rojo, el azul y el cyan, sin embargo buscando en otros estuches encontró tres tubos de cada uno, él no había comprado <br/>Se sorprendió a si mismo cantando la canción que le gustaba de Ed Sheeran pero no recordaba cuando había pedido a JARVIS poner música, lo omitió, buscando un pequeño refrigerio para comer antes de preparar la comida encontró en el refri una tarta lista para devorar, pero él recordaba haberse acabado dos ayer y que no habían quedado mas<br/>Cuando preparaba la comida se corto con el cuchillo, solo un poco pero ardía así que fue al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, tomando lo necesario bajo la tapa del baño y se sentó para atender su herida, boto lo que ya no le servía al bote de basura y vio la botella vacía de su shampoo ahi, alzo la mirada, había una botella nueva en el estante, camino a la cocina y vio la barra de la isla sin los vegetales que estaba picando, abrió la olla y miro su contenido, los vegetales ya estaban ahi, no, no le iba a dar gusto<br/>Dejo a fuego lento la comida y se fue a dar un baño rápido, tenia manchas de pintura en la cara y debía quitárselas, su cama estaba hecha girones por que no quería arreglarla, estaba cansado a nivel emocional y simplemente llegaba a echarse en ella esas ultimas noches, al salir, la vio pulcramente tendida y con una muda de ropa para él, para su casi infarto era la ropa que él había pensado escoger nada mas salir, se la puso y salió a revisar la comida, esta estaba apagada, había un plato, una cuchara y una vaso recién lavados en el fregadero, giro su vista al sillón largo de la estancia, diviso unos mechones de cabello castaño, con pasos lentos se fue acercando, no quería, pero sabia que ya había llegado al final de este juego del gato y el ratón <br/>Ahi acostado estaba Tony, dormía aunque se notaba mal, se notaba triste, se notaba que había llorado, incluso había restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas, las lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos azules, tres días, si, Tony no había dormido con el, pero no por que el alfa no hubiera dormido con él, si no por que Steve no había querido que su esposo lo hiciera, así que cuando este se acostaba a su lado, él lo ignoraba, el castaño le buscaba y él huia, evitaba su contacto, evitaba verlo, evitaba ser embriagado en su aroma, evitaba a su esposo, pero Tony nuca dejo de estar ahi, siempre estuvo tras él, y aunque estaba visitando a Peter, no dejo de ver por él, por eso ahora se encontraba dormido en el sillón, cuidar a dos omegas gestantes con sus emociones destrozadas era demasiado para él, pero no había quejas, no habías pegas, él estaba ahi, por culpa si querían decirlo, pero estaba ahi, listo para cuando Steve quisiera gritarle o golpearlo, listo para recibir lo que sus esposo quisiera darle, pero no listo para alejarse, por que su vida sin Steve no era vida y ahora con un hijo en camino, mucho menos se iba a hacer a un lado<br/>Por ello Steve lloraba, por que se dio cuenta de forma muy dolorosa que si, su alfa aun le amaba, con la misma intensidad, con la misma alegría, con la misma necesidad, el llanto sumando a las hormonas despertó al alfa quien nada mas ver a su esposo llorar lo abrazo<br/>—Te amo, y nunca deje de hacerlo-<br/>—Entonces por que?, por que te enamoraste de él?-le pregunto entre llantos el rubio<br/>—Por que?...Steve...llevamos casi 20 años de casados... pero últimamente ya no me sentía admirado por ti...Peter me recibía maravillado por mi...siempre me sentía admirado por él...supongo que fue eso lo que me hizo car ante ese omega<br/>—Quizá nuestra vida se volvió una costumbre demasiado pesada-dijo Steve, pues si, amaba a su esposo, pero reconocía que ambos habían caído en la costumbre, por ello quizá él lo había empujado a sentirse admirado, pues con él ya no estaba ese sentimiento<br/>—... Steve...si tu...si tu quieres el divorcio...si sientes que ya no eres feliz conmigo...entonces yo, aceptare dejarte ir...-la voz temblorosa del alfa le hizo alzar la mirada, cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron pudo ver el inmenso dolor de Tony al decir aquello y eso acongojo su alma, no había alfa y omega ahí solo eran Steve y Tony<br/>—No...no...no quiero...no quiero!-se abrazo al castaño, no, no iba a dejarlo ir, no lo iba a hacer, ese hombre era suyo, era el amor de su vida, era su esposo, padre de sus hijos y su alfa, antes muerto que dejarlo en manos de cualquier otro omega que no fuera...Stephen...y Peter...Peter<br/>Peter!<br/>—Tony!-le tomo al alfa del rostro y lo miro a los ojos—Tu hijo!, no puedes dejar que muera!, ese pequeño no debe morir, es un pedacito de ti!-su voz estaba firme pero sus lagrimas estaban plagadas de muchos otros sentimientos, recordaba cuanto había llorado con los abortos de Stephen el alfa, no quería volver a verlo así<br/>—Pero eso significaría que-<br/>—Lo se!, se lo que significaría...-su voz se empezó a apagar, bajo de las rodillas de Tony pues hasta había  había llegado con esa platica, en que momento?, pensó una vez se levanto—Ya vuelvo<br/>Salió de su piso y subió al ascensor para ir al de Peter, debía dejar algunas cosas en claro, en cuanto llego escucho la voz de Loki y Stephen hablando en la cocina<br/>—Entonces?, cuanto le queda?-pregunto Loki con voz preocupada<br/>—Si Tony no se decide, no creo que pase de mañana, lo único que le aferra a esta vida es su hijo, y el cachorro no va a sobrevivir sin su padre, si lo pierde, Peter no va a resistirlo-le explico el galeno, ninguno había visto al rubio, aquello le hizo sentir culpable, ahora maldecía su buena educación, siendo otra persona no le molestaría pero él no era así, camino sin ser escuchado hasta el cuarto del chico pero no entro, se quedo inmóvil cuando le escucho llorar, la puerta estaba entre abierta<br/>Peter se encontraba en la cama cubierto con una manta que sabia era de su tía, no había podido ir al entierro de ella por que estaba demasiado débil, ahora lo notaba mejor, tenia ojeras, estaba pálido, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y estos ya no brillaban, sus labios ya no eran rosados, se veía enfermo, y si eso no era suficiente para hacerlo compadecerse el chico acariciaba su vientre, aun con la ropa que llevaba se veía un pequeño bulto en su vientre, ya tendría tres meses y algo<br/>—Madre luna...por favor...mi hijo...déjame tenerlo...no me lo quites...es todo lo que tengo ahora...por favor...no me lo quites...mi familia...incluso Tony...pero por favor...mi hijo no...mi cachorro es inocente...por favor...-sus llantos y suplicas terminaron de reventar a Steve, él mismo empezó a llorar, incluso Tony?, este había dejado de verle?, no, estaba seguro de que no era así, entonces por que?, camino de regreso por el pasillo, se encontró de frente con Stephen<br/>—Tony?...ya no le ve?-pregunto nada mas le vio, Strange le miro molesto<br/>—Ya estarás contento, no?, ya obtuviste lo que querías, Tony se fue esta mañana, lo dejo, dejo a ambos, por ti, por que dijo que tu eras su esposo y ya suficiente daño te había hecho y que no podia perderte a ti- Steve entendía ahora el semblante de su alfa y la molestia en su marca<br/>—Yo no...yo no quería esto...<br/>—Morirá Steve, Peter morirá, pero que mas da, no?, era demasiado joven para esto, no?-le encaro Stephen, sin embargo el rubio no se movió—Vete, mejor vete, haz ganado, déjanos solos, cuidare a Peter hasta que mueran ambos, Tony lo superará algún día, pero tu, te llevarás esto a la tumba <br/>Steve ya no pudo mas, la culpa lo estaba matando, salió de ahi, si, no quería que Tony estuviera con ese chico, pero, tampoco quería que ese pedacito de Tony muriera con él, curioso, no?, ahora todo se resumía a ese cachorro inocente como Peter le llamo, quizá no lo entendía del todo por que no había perdido un hijo...Harley, bien, por que esto era lo ultimo que haría por el omega que su hijo amo, mas le valía a ese no aprovecharse de este momento de debilidad<br/>...<br/>Stark bajo al piso de Peter, se había dado una sesión de besos con Steve como hacia mucho no pasaba, casi lo hacen sin embargo su esposo parecía solo querer calentarlo, después de la charla intensa con Steve cuando este volvió de ver al menor, no se esperaba que prácticamente lo hubiera obligado a marcar al chico, las puertas se abrieron y desplego su aroma a café intoxicando a Stephen y haciendo que este temblará de las piernas<br/>—Vete a casa-le ordeno pero no con su voz de mando, no hacia falta, el medico se fue sin decir pio, la potencia del aroma lo estaba nublando, si seguía así no seria dueño de sus propios actos<br/>El deseo recorría sus venas, había encontrado un omega apto para marcar, camino hasta llegar a la habitación donde este se encontraba, era débil pero el aroma era existente, subió a la cama del omega este estaba hecho un ovillo pero nada mas sentirle quiso darse la vuelta, sin embargo, débil como estaba no pudo hacerlo, el aroma tan intenso lo empezó a nublar, olía demasiado bien, era atrayente, demasiado, de pronto no había dolencias, no había temor, solo la seguridad que ese aroma le brindaba, se dejo hacer cuando la ropa empezó a despegarse de sus cuerpos, la piel suave y virgen le recibió erizándose ante sus caricias, los labios de ambos chocaron con una deliciosa guerra de lenguas, las manos buscaban mas de la tersa piel que tocar, los suspiros comenzaron a oírse mas que los llantos que de inicio pedían al alfa retroceder, sin embargo con cada caricia y cada beso, el omega se dejo hacer mas y mas, la lubricación perfecta recibió al alfa que encantado se enterró hasta el fondo<br/>El cuello expuesto mostrando una piel sin marca era un imán para los afilados canidos que ansiaban clavarse en esa zona y mostrar a todos que ese bello omega ya tenia dueño, que en su vientre crecería un cachorro Stark, fuerte y sano, los aromas de ambos flotaron en el aire mezclándose, la habitación estaba arremolinada del olor de una pareja entregándose sin reparos, cual bestias, cual lobos en celo, las estocadas iban en aumento, el climax se acercaba y el alfa estaba seguro que al final habría una marca en ese cuello, las manos del omega se aferraban a las sabanas y sus gemidos eran música gloriosa, la voz de un angel para deleite del Stark, solo un poco mas, solo una embestida mas, casi con precision sus colmillos se enterraron en el cuello del omega que abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, sin embargo pronto los entrecerró por el placer, su climax, la marca de la mordida, todo se acumulo en su ser<br/>Peter dejo de sentir cualquier emoción negativa, solo sentía placer, felicidad, Steve estaba en su recamara abrazado al saco de su esposo, tenia rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos pero sintió como su marca "liberaba" un sentimiento de frescura, cerro los ojos y jura por madre luna ver todos los recuerdos de Peter, su infancia con sus padres, su adolescencia con sus tíos, todo hasta llegar a Tony, ahi tanto Stephen que también sentía lo mismo como él vieron lo mismo, Peter veía casi como a un dios a Tony, todas las veces que lo había ido a visitar, los besos, las caricias, sus risas, la felicidad mas basta e infinita, todo les fue demasiado un poco mas y sabían que sus corazones habrían explotado, al salir de su ensoñación se encontraban nerviosos y temblorosos, como si...como si hubieran llegado al climax... <br/>...<br/>Harley despertó a la mañana siguiente, le dolía la espalda, tenia una horrible resaca y algo de sueño, pero a decir verdad se sentía bien, muy bien, como un hombre nuevo, esa expresión fue la que se le vino a la cabeza, sin embargo, sintió un bulto a su lado, giro la mirada pues no recordaba haber dormido con alguien, ahi a su lado dormía Cassidy Van Dyne que lucia una hermosísima marca en su cuello recién hecha pues aun tenia rastros de sangre</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Harley -Ahora entiendo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tomo todas las cosas que pudo y las metió en su mochila, papeles importantes y el dinero que había juntado de a poco a lo largo de los últimos dos años y salió de la casa de sus padres, Harley trago duro cuando tuvo que cerrar el ascensor pero era necesario, su madre estaba sufriendo pero él también y por primera vez, seria un hijo egoísta<br/>Siempre se dedico a cuidar de sus hermanos y de su madre, siempre, estaba orgulloso de ser bien educado, su madre le había enseñado modales con tanto esmero, y él a sus tiernas edades había aprendido que la sonrisa de mamá era lo único que podia compararse al cielo, por ello la procuraba, no se resintió de tener hermanos, para él eran mas razones para que mamá sonriera<br/>Papá era papá, recibía mucho amor de él cuando niño y mas ahora de joven, Tony le explico a él y Cedric como debían portarse cuando él no estaba, ambos asentían como soldados y aprendían de él, suponía que eran sus instintos alfas, es decir, los lobos enseñan a sus cachorros a como ser un buen líder, como criar a los menores y protegerlos, pelear por sus hembras y protegerlas, ahuyentar a otros alfas que pudieran hacerle daño a las hembras y a los cachorros, aun recuerda como le gruño una vez a un alfa que se acerco mucho a su mamá que estaba gestando, Tony había inflado el pecho en señal de orgullo, incluso había dicho "Lo ven?, este de aquí es mi segundo!, él cuidará a mi manada cuando yo no este!" y la sonrisa de su padre al decirlo, por ello se enorgullecía de cuidar a mamá y sus hermanitos, estaba al pendiente si necesitaban algo y cuando mamá estaba de encargo y papá no estaba él la llevaba al hospital cuidándola, su aroma no era fuerte aun, su aura aun no imponía, pero su gruñido, si<br/>Era bueno en mecánica y carpintería, su padre le había enseñado con ahínco todo lo que él preguntaba, como se conducía un coche?, como se construía un coche?, como se elaboraba un reloj?, como funcionaba un reloj?, como hacían las conexiones de una computadora?, que tenían adentro las computadoras?, a sus 12 años ya había hecho una computadora, a los 14 armaba sus propios electrodomésticos, solo iba por piezas a mercados ambulantes o tiendas de la esquina, él era las manos que armaban, Anne Marie y Cedric la mente que manejaba estadísticas y números, suponía que su padre le dejaría a alguno la compañía o haría que la obtuvieran usando sus propios recursos, o al diablo Stark Industries, hagan su propia compañía, por ello se esmeraba en ser Harley, no solo el hijo de Stark, así como su padre era Anthony, no el hijo de Howard, sin embargo aun era joven...<br/>El malvado Cupido o la divinidad en turno le flecho cuando vio al joven mas hermoso a sus ojos, Peter, por los pasillos de la escuela, como es que no le vio antes?, no lo sabia y tampoco le importaba, ahora que lo había notado lo iba a seguir, así empezaron los 9 meses mas nerviosos de su vida, había cotado las veces que había pensado en hablar con él pero al final se arrepentía, 97, las veces que le vio desde lejos y rompió un lápiz con sus manos por que estaba algún Flash Thompson coqueteando con el chico que solo se sentía intimidado, 36, las veces que había pasado a su lado solo para oler su dulzón aroma a miel, 143, y las veces que había cruzado miradas con el castaño y este le había sonreído, 59, iba a la escuela por esos momentos pero, creía que ya empezaba a ser hora de hablarle mas directamente, así que ayudado por su amigo Harry se empezó a acercar mas a Peter, Gwen les siguió en el juego, así que en menos de dos meses ya era parte de su circulo de amigos y mas cuentas empezaron<br/>Pero, las cosas pasan por algo, esa tarde en que descubrió a su padre besando a Peter su corazón se sintió extrañamente liberado y herido, huyo de ahí pero su corazón latía rápidamente no por enojo o dolor, cada paso le sabia a libertad, espera?, que?...si, corría hacia la libertad, pero sabia que no era por Peter, sus lagrimas eran por él, la libertad la aludía a su padre, por que?, con esa ultima pregunta en mente fue con su mejor amigo, Harry, su padre no estaba así que paso la noche ahi, su amigo le escucho, le apoyaba incondicionalmente pero Harley no le dijo que vio a Peter con Tony, solo que lo había visto con un alfa mayor<br/>La noche en esa cama ajena le hizo pensar en lo raro que se sentía, le dolía lo de Peter obviamente, era su primer flechazo, pero, estar afuera de casa sabia a gloria, se sentía libre, podia jurar que su lobo interno estaba aullando de felicidad; decidido a no perder esa sensación llamo a su hermana, Sarah, para pedirle sus libros y utiles que no había llevado en su maleta y mas ropa que seguro necesitaría, por Peter había pensado de todo, camino a casa una vez en el coche manejado por Happy había visto un edificio bonito donde había disponible un apartamento amueblado a buen precio, después de que Sarah le llevara lo pedido y después de que su bella hermana lo golpeara por hacer sufrir a Steve se despidió de Harry y busco aquel edifico, para su fortuna aun estaba el letrero, vio el lugar, le recordó al de Peter, sin dudarlo lo adquirió, el lugar parecía bonito, tenia muebles básicos, él jamás había sido de muchos lujos, solo lo indispensable, cama, cobijas, un ropero y sus inventos, pero esos estaban aun con sus padres<br/>No falto a clases, para su fortuna, solo Sarah iba con él, James aun estaba en secundaria y Maria en primaria, así que su hermana era la única que le iba a reprochar, así lo hizo, pero sabiendo que ella le entendía no le importo, luego Sarah le dijo que lo apoyaba, que le quería y que llamará a mamá<br/>No lo hizo hasta que escucho que su padre iba a dar un aviso publico, con su laptop en mano estaba en su cama esperando a que la conferencia iniciará, si su papá cometía la tontería de hablar de Peter a la prensa lo iba a matar, extrañamente, con el paso de los dos días y la noche fuera de casa que había pasado no había pensado mucho en Peter, se sentía curioso, es decir, buscaba la razón al "Solo paso" que le dejo su papá antes de irse de la torre, ahora su prioridad era quitarse a ese omega de la cabeza pues había olido y caído en cuenta después que Peter estaba embarazado, la misión de olvidarlo fue sencilla hasta ese momento pues Pete no se había presentado a clases desde entonces<br/>La conferencia empezó, la noticia le hizo escupir su jugo, que diablos estaba pasando allá?, su hermana le paso unos mensajes seguidos donde le explicaba a cada rato la  situación, el que Tony había mandado a hacer un piso a Peter, el que Tony le había llevado a la torre, bueno, al menos su padre no estaba haciendo las cosas mal, le estaba dando su lugar a Peter, bien, no era solo un noviazgo, se haría cargo de ese bébe, bien, su padre no era un desvergonzado, seguía siendo un hombre recto y de honor...bueno, al menos respondía por sus actos<br/>Una fuerte explosion cercana a su edificio le alarmo, salió por la ventana y miro la columna de humo, le llamo la atención un momento pero después su Pepe grillo pudo con él, tomo su teléfono y llamo a su madre, era hora de darle el punto final a su historia con Peter, aunque solo tenían cinco paginas a lo mucho juntos, decir aquello le había costado, ahora caía sobre él el peso de las cosas, el decirle adios a su primer amor sin verdaderamente haber llegado hasta él, sabia a sal, pero no tan amargo como esperaba, de nuevo esa sensación de libertad estaba presente, al finalizar la llamada se limpio las lagrimas que habían llenado sus mejillas y se acostó un momento en su cama, no supo en que momento se había quedado dormido, pero los constantes mensajes de Sarah le hicieron despertar, los leyó con calma y casi salta de la cama cuando leyó la noticia del hospital y la Tía de Peter, sobre su aparente muerte<br/>Su cabeza barajo la posibilidad de salir a ver al chico pero, extrañamente sus pies no se movieron, es mas, la idea no le atrajo, eso era...raro, como hombre enamorado debía estar ansioso por ir a ver al chico, no?, debía ir y correr a ver a Peter mostrarle todo su apoyo pero, no se podia parar de la cama<br/>Cuando al fin se levanto ya era de noche, se puso una sudadera y salió a la tienda mas cercana, tenia hambre, compro algunas cosas y volvió a su apartamento, para su fortuna su padre le había enseñado a cocinar, de Cedric había aprendido mas, era un alfa independiente*<br/>Estaba caminando en el pasillo que daba a su apartamento cuando unas risillas le llamaron la atención y le hicieron  alzar la vista, el hermoso olor de fresa que inundo sus fosas nasales le hizo agua la boca y sin duda le hizo reconocer a una de las dos jóvenes, ahi frente a su puerta estaba una chica castaña y otra rubia, reían de  vete tu saber que cosa <br/>—Cassie?-cuestionó el rubio, la nombrada alzo la vista y aunque entrecerró los ojos para reconocer al chico al final lo hizo<br/>—Harley Stark?!-se acerco a él y lo abrazo, siempre ta expresiva, habían ido juntos al kinder, a la primaria y a la secundaria pero en cuanto iniciaron la preparatoria ella se mudo a Inglaterra, tres años ya habían pasado de ello, no eran super mega amigos, pero si eran amigos cercanos, Tony y Hope eran algo así como conocidos, mas bien, rivales empresariales, todo por Howard y Hank, abuelos de ellos, que habían heredado su rivalidad a sus hijos, aun recuerda como su padre hacia enojar a la madre de Cassidy solo por diversion, aunque la alfa daba miedo enojada—Ha pasado el tiempo!, que haces aquí?<br/>—Vivo aquí!-contesto él señalando su apartamento, ella le miro confundida y él sonrió nervioso<br/>—Ya no vives con tus padres?, el viejo Stark te corrió?-ella era una omega tan espontanea, mientras él negaba con la cabeza la amiga rubia de Cassie miraba a uno u otro no entendiendo nada<br/>—Me vine a vivir solo hace unos días, te gustaría entrar?-pregunto sin segundas intenciones, la amiga rubia se pasmo y se llevo la mano a la boca por la sorpresa, ahi Harley entendió su atrevimiento—Es decir, solo si quieres, no es necesario, lo que digo es que-<br/>—Esta bien Har!, ambos somos amigos!, nos vemos Elissy!-se despidió de su amiga y espero a que el rubio abriera la puerta, el orden social no veía con buenos ojos que un omega pasará al hogar de un alfa soltero de noche  si no estaba siendo cortejado, era una estúpida regla social, pero aun era una costumbre arraigada<br/>Harley cocino para ambos y por el resto de la noche ambos se pusieron al dia de esos tres años que no se vieron, Harley no pensó en Peter en absoluto, es mas, ni pio sobre el castaño, no le comento nada de eso a Cassie, mientras el olor a Piña y Fresa se sentía hasta en el pasillo, como buen caballero acompaño a la chica a abajo del edificio donde un chofer la estaba esperando, eso de ser la única nieta de Hank Pym era beneficioso de cierto modo, antes de irse le dejo su numero al rubio<br/>La mañana y la noticia de lo que había pasado en las noticias se vio opacado por una seguidilla de mensajes sobre el estado de Peter, el chico estaba critico, a ojo de Stephen, agradecía a Sarah por mantenerle informado pero aun no sentía la urgencia de ir a verlo, es mas el tema quedo de lado cuando recibió los buenos días de Cassie, hablaron dos horas seguidas, compartiendo imágenes y publicaciones, se reía con las ocurrencias de la joven y ella le mandaba emojis riendo y sonriendo <br/>El día había sido interesante luego, llamaron de la escuela y dieron aviso de que no iba a ver clases debido a lo sucedido en el hospital, apoyarían el luto de algunos estudiantes que habían tenido familiares ahi y lo que si llamo su atención, Misterio había escapado, aquello le alarmo pero alguien llamo a su puerta, era Harry, su amigo casi le arrastro hasta el parque para salir con unas chicas, su idea era enseñarle otras caras bonitas, iba a protestar pero vio ahi a Cassie y digamos que no se lo paso tan mal, fueron al parque de diversiones cercano y anduvieron ahi todo el día, ganó un oso para la Van Dyne y esta le regalo una foca, no había otro peluche a disposición, aun así lo acepto gustoso,  se separaron de las chicas para ir al baño pero nada mas volver vio como tres sujetos universitarios las estaban molestando, tanto Harry como Harley llegaron gruñendo<br/>—Harley espera!-le llamo Cassie para detenerlo pues obviamente el aire comenzó a tensarse con el aroma de ambos alfas pero luego vio como uno de esos sujetos la sujeto de los hombros, eso le molesto, con paso decidido la acerco a él por la cintura<br/>—Oye idiota, lárgate antes de que estampe mi puño en tu cara!-le dijo al universitario quien le miro pasmado para luego inflar el pecho y empezar a gruñir destilando un aroma de enojo total, sin embargo eso no molesto en absoluto al rubio, afirmo el agarre por la cintura de la omega que lo veía sorprendida e inflo el pecho, eso hizo a Cassie temblar emocionada, su omega por completo se maravillo<br/>Harry no se quedo atrás y se puso a lado de su amigo también inflando el pecho, el duelo no ceso hasta que los universitarios se rindieron y se fueron, Harley había visto a su padre cientos de veces atrás protegiendo a Steve o Stephen de cualquier tipejo envalentonado, conocía el olor de un Prime protector, un simple alfa como el que vino a molestarlos no le iba a intimidar <br/>Cassie libero un poco de su aroma para calmar al rubio, este al notarlo se sonrojo, que pasaba ahi?...se había puesto territorial?, así se sentía?, así se reaccionaba?, eso había salido como instinto, pero ser calmado por un omega era bonito, podia jurar que el aroma de Cassie se había vuelto mas dulzón<br/>Él mismo la había encaminado a casa esa tarde, tímidamente ella le despidió con un beso en la mejilla, él enrojeció y casi sale volando a su casa, los días después de eso eran normales, llamadas y mensajes de Cassie, mensajes de sus hermanos, nada de mamá, nada de papá, nada de Peter, la libertad era deliciosa, por que pensaba así?, no tenia respuesta a ello, pero no parecía estar buscando una tampoco, lo mas sorprendente de su siguiente semana fue haber recibido mensajes de su tía Nat preguntando si estaba bien, esa mujer siempre la había visto como su segunda mamá, y a James como su tercer mamá, por muy raro que sonará<br/>En una tarde sus hermanas le invitaron a una fiesta, la idea de invitar a Cassie también le atrajo y sin pensarlo mucho lo hizo, la castaña acepto, se ducho y se cambio de ropa, ahora que vivía solo las tareas domesticas no le sentaron bien en principio pero ya no le molestaban, eran un lio pero se divertía bailando y poniendo música para hacerlas, aunque sin JARVIS presente no era lo mismo, él sabia que música ponerle <br/>Llego a la fiesta a las 7:30 pm había quedado con Cassie de verse ahi, vio a sus hermanas esparcidas por el lugar, las fue a saludar y ellas lo recibieron mimosas, él amenazo a cada chico cercano a ellas con la mirada sin que ellas le vieran, era un hermano mayor después de todo, sin embargo luego de ver a Cassie llegar ahi algo colorada fue un absoluto adios hermanas de su parte y se concentro en la castaña, la recibió percibiendo su aroma mas dulzón y viendo que estaba algo roja<br/>—Cass, te sientes mal?, si quieres puedo llevarte a casa-le dijo sintiendo con su mano la frente de la chica, esta se puso nerviosa pero le sonrió<br/>—Estoy bien!, descuida, solo que vine corriendo y hacia calor dentro del coche!-se excuso ella con una sonrisa, luego de eso fueron a bailar en la pista improvisada que había en la casa donde era la fiesta, el Just Dance estaba puesto y ello bailaron un rato, luego fueron a por bebidas, la castaña reía de sus chistes y él le preguntaba detalles de sus historias de Inglaterra, se sintió bien estando ahi, como hacia días no se sentía, hasta que Sarah llego corriendo con él<br/>—Har!, corre!, es Ivanka!, otro idiota trata de envalentonarse con ella!-el rubio tomo a Cassie de la mano y camino hasta donde su hermana menor aplicaba una llave de judo a un chico universitario<br/>—Ivie!, suéltale!-le grito a la pelinegra esta así lo hizo, sin embargo Harley presto atención al chico, era uno de los que molestaron a Cassie y sus amigas—Ah es ese idiota!- el chico se levanto y  atacó a la omega pero por detrás  un fuerte agarre en su cuello lo separo de ella, Ivanka cayo al suelo y Harley y sus hermanas fueron a verla </p><p>—No vuelvas a tocarla bastardo, o yo mismo te matare!!-ese que había hablado era el hijo de Loki, Jormund, los amigos del universitario se quedaron pasmados, aquel alfa que tenia sometido a su amigo olía demasiado amenazante a vino, si, un aroma muy denso a vino<br/>—Oh maldición es Jormund!-dijo uno de los chicos mayores—Escuche que se cargo a todo el equipo de americano él solo!-los hijos de Loki eran una joyita, Jormund era bueno peleando, sus manos tenían un agarre demasiado fuerte, sus uñas quedaban marcadas en las pieles de aquellos que habían aprisionado, la mirada del chico era la misma que la de Loki fría y amenazante, y aunque no tenia la complexion de Thor era muy hábil a la hora de pelear<br/>—Tu y tus amigos lárguense de aquí, o esto se pondrá muy feo-siseo antes de soltar al mayor y que estos salieran de la fiesta, luego miro a Ivanka que le veía desde el suelo aun, la chica no se había movido ni un ápice—Si ya se que puedes cuidarte sola, pero no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como atacaban a mi chica, no?, además te iba a dejar el golpe final a ti!-sonrió el chico ayudándola a levantarse, la joven estaba pasmada, la fiesta volvió a su normalidad y al fin Ivanka reaccionó <br/>Tomo a sus hermanas de las manos de golpe y al parecer reaccionando de golpe también su cara se sonrojo en extremo y casi arrastro a Anne y Sarah fuera de la fiesta, pero antes de salir del campo visual de su hermano y Jormund giro a mirarle—Gra-gracias...<br/>Jormund se pasmo igual que Harley, en su vida Ivanka le había agradecido algo y mira que él había empezado su lucha desde que eran pequeños, sin embargo un agarre en la manga del alfa rubio lo saco de su confusion y le hizo mirar a Cassie, la chica estaba roja y se notaba que estaba respirando muy dificultosamente, tenia las piernas temblando y los ojos algo dilatados, celo, fue lo que se le vino a la cabeza a Harley, Jormund espeto un "Diablos" temblando, el olor a fresa empezó a inundar la casa, pronto algunos alfas giraron a verles, el rubio temió lo peor y con paso presuroso emprendió la fuga de ahi, jura haber dado un par de patadas y puñetazos a algunos por querer acercarse a Cassidy, para su alegría la joven nieta de Pym se dejo hacer y corrieron al coche que Harley había traído, préstamo de Harry claro<br/>Cassie se fue al asiento trasero y Harley se dispuso a conducir, llegando a la avenida empezó a zigzaguear un poco pues el aroma de la omega lo empezaba a afectar, estaban lejos de la mansion  Pym-Van Dyne y también de la Torre, su apartamento era lo único cerca<br/>—Por que saliste de casa si tu celo estaba cerca?!-cuestiono el rubio al resumir todo lo que había pasado, era una absoluta locura<br/>—No...no estaba próximo...-la pobre castaña se retorcía en el asiento por el calor y el dolor, el rubio miro solo un poco por el espejo retrovisor, demonios, estaba tan bien arreglada, llevaba un vestido de diamantina rosa y una blusa de mangas largas moradas bajo este, su cabello en dos trenzas, la hacían ver tan inocente y apetecible...espera...que?<br/>Maldición debía llegar lo mas pronto posible a su apartamento—Cass traes tus supresores?-le pregunto entrando en pánico, esto pintaba mal, su alfa estaba reaccionando al olor a fresa de la chica, ese dulzón olor<br/>—No, los deje en casa así que...ah...ya no...ah...-contesto ella empezando a gimotear un poco, como rayos su papá había podido aguantar aquello?, eso pasaba Steve en cada celo?</p><p>Llego al edifico de su apartamento y se bajo corriendo a revisar a la castaña, abrir el coche fue liberar el aroma tan atrayente de ella, haciendo amago de su autocontrol y que aun lo peor no empezaba, la llevo cargando hasta su apartamento, su idea era buena, pero las complicaciones eran de pesadilla, dejarla ahi, ir a comprar supresores, que se los tomara y llamar a su familia y que vinieran a llevarla a casa, si claro...<br/>Ni bien dejo a la chica en su cama el celo por completo le sobre vino, hizo amago de querer salir pero solo pudo resistir en aquella puerta dos minutos, arañándola sin sentido, toda su lógica de girar el pomo y salir se había ido al demonio, el olor a fresa inundo sus fosas nasales, sus instintos afloraron y...solo paso...<br/>...<br/>Si, solo paso, ahora dos semanas después estaba en el piso del baño de aquel apartamento con Cassi llorando sobre su hombro, ella le abrazaba y él sujetaba la prueba de embarazo que afirmaba que la omega estaba en cinta, en la puerta se oían los golpes del que intuía era el padre de Cassie, Scott Lang, el yerno de Hank se había enterado por su hija, siendo él omega le entendió pero no lo aprobaba, así que había ido para hablar seriamente con ellos<br/>Tomo su celular y marco el numero que por casi un mes trato de no marcar—Pa-papá?...ahora entiendo...necesito decirte esto, no sera fácil pero, escúchame, si?...veras...solo...solo paso...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Como les parecio?, siento que es un cap transitorio o.o/, como creen que sea la convivencia en casa ahora que Peter también lleva la marca de Tony?, díganme que les gustaría ver, como estará Steve? y Stephen?, owo, déjenme sus ideas, el próximo cap es la confrontación con los Van Dyne y la presentación publica de Peter como tercer omega de Tony ewe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Manada Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Muy bien, ahora que eres oficialmente un Stark debes vestir como uno-decía Steve mirando como el modisto tomaba las medidas de un sonrojado Peter, estaban en la sal del piso del rubio, Stephen estaba sentado en el sillón de enfrente sonriente y tomando un café, Steve miraba con la mano en el mentón todos los modelos que las ayudantes del profesional habían traído<br/>
—No me malentiendas Steve pero...esto no es demasiado?-pregunto el menor, sus mejillas sonrojadas eran por tantita vergüenza, es que no quería que Tony gastará de mas<br/>
—Ni lo menciones, pronto será la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tony donde te presentaremos, debes vestir adecuadamente, no mas ropa de pobre!-el rubio se lo tomaba en serio, se había dado a la tarea de "educar" a Peter para que fuera digno de ser un omega de Tony, lidiar con el juicio publico a veces le era difícil, al principio era a prueba y error ahora sabia como hacerlo, y podia presumir que en algún momento había ayudado a Stephen<br/>
—Además debes llevar el escudo de Tony detrás, y por si no lo sabias, van a venir varias personas de la farándula y política del país, e incluso de otros países~-le dijo Stephen que miraba divertido como el menor se iba paniqueando un poquito mas a cada palabra<br/>
—Etiqueta y buenos modales, me dejo de llamar Steve si no te educo como es debido!-Peter miro a Stephen, este sonrió rodando los ojos—Creo que el rosa pálido te quedaría bien~<br/>
—De color de ropa?-pregunto el menor<br/>
—No, de color de rosa-le contesto el rubio tomando su vasito de natilla de chocolate semi congelado, tomo un pedazo con la cuchara deleitándose con el sabor para luego mirar a los otro dos, estos le veían algo divertidos<br/>
—Nadie te lo va a quitar Steve~-le dijo el galeno que había visto la gula con la que se comía esa natilla<br/>
—Pfff, cierra la boca, cuando estoy de encargo me pongo de antojo, no soporto mucho lo dulce cuando no estoy gestando pero si lo estoy, no hay nada que me pare de comerme un pastel de chocolate yo solo!-se quejo el rubio mirando su reflejo en el espejo que el modista trajo consigo, luego suspiro resignado—Mi figura de años!<br/>
—Ya te hacia falta rellenar de nuevo el pantalón querido~-le dijo Stephen riendo para luego tomar un trozo de su pastel, lo bueno de tener a dos omegas gestando cerca era que dulces sobraban<br/>
—Señor Stark, desea que le revisemos su ropa?-le dijo el modista sin ninguna mala intención pero Strange rio al acto, Steve enrojeció y Peter se contuvo de reír<br/>
—S-si por favor-contesto el rubio—Deben añadir otra rosa a mi escudo~<br/>
Las rosas, cada omega en la alta sociedad cuando había eventos oficiales, como bailes, fiestas de presentación o cumpleaños, debía llevar en su ropa el escudo de su alfa, si ya había tenido un cachorro una rosa o flor o "cosa" en él, Steve tenia rosas blancas, una por cada hijo, Stephen rosas borgoña, Loki tenia cuatro estrellas en su escudo, una por cada hijo; cuando estaban gestando debían tener solo el contorno de la figura, cuando nacía y lo presentaban rellenaban por completo la figura, cuando perdían al cachorro se mantenía solo el contorno<br/>
Eran de esas tradiciones de la alta sociedad que no tenían gran lógica mas allá de aumentar el ego de los alfas, pero para Tony significaban cada miembro de su familia, los alfas (como él) llevaban un collar a su gusto con cuentas de su gusto(estrellas, rosas, flores, etc...) visible ante los demás, todo servía para demostrar estatus frente a los demás, él era un alfa Prime, las ceremonias ante todo estaban demasiado ligadas a su vida<br/>
El modisto y sus asistentes se habían ido con las medidas del omega menor y las ropas que debían arreglarse, Tony entro en ese momento nervioso a la sala pero nada mas ver a sus tres omegas fingió normalidad—Ahi están mis bellas rosas!-se acerco hasta ellos y beso sus coronillas, Steve, Stephen y Peter, todo en orden o su rubio sufriría una crisis de inseguridad que lo dejaría en el sillón una semana<br/>
Aunque Strange le miro, conocía cada gesto del alfa como la palma de su mano—Que pasa Tony?~-el castaño le miro sonriente y luego suspiro resignado, no había caso con ocultar cosas en esa casa y menos con la bomba que tenia en manos a punto de estallar ahora<br/>
—Harley va a volver-dijo casi en un susurro pero Steve le escucho perfectamente<br/>
—En serio?!, mi hijo va a regresar?!-estaba feliz y unas lagrimitas se dejaron ver en sus ojos, corrió a abrazar a su esposo, Peter se sentó en el sofa, tenia sentimientos encontrados—Dioses!, cuando vuelve?, hay que recibirlo como es debido!<br/>
La felicidad del rubio casi le hace echarse para atrás pero, no pudo—Steve, hay algo que debo decirte...—Rogers le miro confundido, igual los otros dos omegas—No es algo tan grave, Harley se hará responsable!...bu-bueno, ay....<br/>
—Tony no te estoy entendiendo nada, mi hijo vuelve o no?-le pregunto el rubio cruzándose de brazos, sin embargo antes de responder el elevador se abrió impetuosamente y el olor a piña se dejo sentir en el lugar, todos voltearon a ver en aquella dirección de inmediato, Harley entraba con un raspón en la cara y con Cassy sujetada a él de un costado<br/>
—Har!-llamo el alfa prime, en ese momento su hijo le miro al fin pues veía hacia el elevador que aun no se cerraba de este, salió Scott Lang que se fue a sujetar del primer mueble a su izquierda que encontró<br/>
—Que demonios tienen tus hijos Stark?!-le pregunto pasando su mano por la nariz, parecía que el fuerte olor de Harley le había abrumado, sacudía la cabeza buscando quitarse esa sensación de "animalitos  caminando en la piel"<br/>
—Hola a ti también Scott~...-saludo Tony algo divertido por ver al omega de Van Dyne así de sometido por el olor de su hijo, sin duda su primogénito tenia un buen olor protector, su lobo inflo el pecho de orgullo pues si, ese era el olor que Harley emitió, el que ahora rodeaba a Cassy que seguía junto a él<br/>
—Hijo?-pregunto Steve al cachorro, este le miro unos segundos y luego miro a la omega a su lado, estaba nerviosa y preocupada—Que esta pasando?<br/>
—Pu-pues...no les has dicho pa'?-le pregunto el rubio menor el prime negó rápidamente<br/>
—Decirme que?-la paciencia en Steve disminuía durante el embarazo<br/>
Señor, la señorita Van Dyne y su padre, el señor Pym están subiendo<br/>
—Mi-mierda...hay que decidir que se va a hacer ahora!-dijo Lang saliendo al fin de ese estado que le causo Harley<br/>
—N-no hay nada que decidir señor, yo me haré cargo de su hija como es debido-de primer momento su voz temblorosa denotaba lo joven que era, luego la firmeza de su respuesta al final demostraba que ya se había decidido y que como buen alfa no iba a echarse para atrás<br/>
—QUE?!-chillo Steve, giro para ver a Tony quien desvió la mirada—Tony!<br/>
—Te he dicho lo hermoso que te ves gestando?-le pregunto de rebote su alfa<br/>
—Estas de encargo?!-cuestiono Harley llamando la atención de su madre, este le miro entrecerrando los ojos, eso le callo<br/>
—Tu y yo debemos hablar muy seriamente después de esto jovencito!-le dijo para luego cambiar su mirada a una mas conciliadora—Alfas Stark, son la pesadilla de los omegas!<br/>
—Amen a eso~-dijo al fin Stephen quien bebía de su café muy contento<br/>
Steve miro luego a la castaña omega que no se había despegado de su hijo, esta le miro también, le hizo señales con la mirada un poco mas maternal, un "tu...estas?", al principio la joven no entendió pero luego el rubio omega poso su mirada en el vientre de la chica y luego la devolvió a los ojos "de encargo", ella asintió apenada, Steve resoplo resignado—Ni el mes!-alzo los brazos para luego regañar con la mirada a su hijo—Te vas a hacer cargo Harley!<br/>
—Por supuesto que si madre!-le contesto el chico, a lo que Steve se dio por bien servido, no iba a pasar por lo mismo dos veces<br/>
—Bien!-se acerco a la joven y la tomo de los hombros—Ven querida, ya comiste algo?- Tony y Harley miraron a Steve que camino con la chica hasta el sillón donde Stephen estaba, Peter se sentó junto a ellos también— Que?-pregunto una vez vio como le miraban su esposo e hijo, Tony solo emitió un "mmh?!" abriendo las manos—Ustedes los alfas se van a hacer cargo de esto, no ves?, estamos 3 omegas Stark de encargo!<br/>
—Cuatro-aclaro Scott acercándose al sillón—Bueno yo soy Van Dyne pero igual, tendrás de casualidad pastel de frutas?~-pregunto con una sonrisa<br/>
El ascensor se abrió luego de eso, el intenso olor de Canela y Pino inundo la sala, Tony gruño por reflejo, aquellos aromas agresivos le cambiaron el animo a uno protector, como dijo su rubio esposo, había tres omegas gestando de su familia, debía protegerlos, sus instintos afloraron como los de su hijo, el olor a piña de Harley advirtió también de que estaba cuidando a su omega, eso le hizo asentir a su primogénito, eran dos contra dos, si una pelea se avecinaba, nadie les pararía<br/>
—Hola Stark-dijo secamente Hope mirando al Prime con una muy glaciar mirada, no se veía para nada contenta, por su parte Hank no se veía menos intimidante<br/>
—Hope, un gusto verte de nuevo-saludo con su ya conocido humor pero un poco mas seco esta vez—Supongo por el aroma que ya estas enterada de lo que paso, te gustaría que pasemos de la discusión sin sentido y pasemos a los términos de esta relación?<br/>
—Cual relación?!, tu hijo prácticamente violó a mi hija!!-grito la alfa haciéndose dos pasos al frente de su padre, encarando al castaño que se sentó en el apoyabrazos del sofa junto a él, en un gesto confianzudo<br/>
—Uuummmm...técnicamente....yo viole a Harley....-hablo Cassy con obvio temor por lo que decía, Steve le tomo de la mano y libero un poco de su aroma para tranquilizarla<br/>
—Que?!-le grito Hope mirando a su hija y luego al rubio joven alfa<br/>
—Mi celo vino antes y mis feromonas le nublaron el juicio!-le explico su hija con la seguridad en su voz que su aroma y el de los otros omegas le dieron<br/>
—Harley es hijo de un Prime, tus feromonas no deberían-intervino Hank tratando de ser la mente clara ahi<br/>
—Si deberían, si tu nieta es nieta de una Omega Prime también -le espeto Tony sonriente, en el mundo había un numero muy reducido de Alfas Prime, por ende el numero de Omegas Primera era menor, sin embargo, si existían, quizá había 3 o 5 alfas Prime en cada continente, pero en omegas el numero reducía a 1 o 2<br/>
—Janeth-un susurro doloso de Hank fue lo que se escucho, el tema de su esposa fallecida siempre lo ponía mal, Tony comprendió y prefirió hacerse a un lado del tema<br/>
—Eso es imposible, yo soy su hija, sus dones-interrumpió Hope porque sabia a donde quería llegar el Stark<br/>
—Tu eres una alfa, sus dones pasan al siguiente omega en sucesión, en este caso tu hija-comenzó a explicar Tony parándose de donde estaba—Harley tiene mis dones por que es el siguiente alfa en sucesión, la siguiente generación al alfa Prime obtiene sus dones, la dominancia ante otros alfas en caso de hijos alfa y la inmunidad ante  alfas en el caso de los omegas, pero en el caso de Omegas Prime, sus dones solo van a los omegas siguientes a él o ella, la capacidad de contrarrestar los dones heredados de los alfas hijos de Prime y la capacidad en sus feromonas de enloquecer a cualquiera, sea segunda generación o no<br/>
Hope resoplo resignada, era cierto, todo aquello era cierto, pero estaba molesta, miro a su hija y su rostro dejo ver su gesto acongojado— Me hubiera gustado que pasará de otra manera<br/>
—A mi también madre, pero, así paso, no podemos hacer nada- los aires dejaron de sentirse tan tensos, los olores de cada uno empezaron a relajarse, lo peor ya había pasado, Hope giro el rostro para encarar a Harley<br/>
—Te harás cargo jovencito o me conocerás enojada-le dijo secamente<br/>
—Vamos Van Dyne, no debemos llamar a tu buffet de abogados o si?-le contesto Tony viendo que su hijo no sabia que decir—Además, nosotros tenemos a Loki así que-<br/>
—Papá no-hablo al fin el alfa menor—Señorita Hope, es cierto, esto es una situación lamentable, pero tenga por seguro que yo responderé como es debido, se que somos jóvenes, que apenas estamos conociendo el mundo, que apenas vamos a acabar la preparatoria pero, tenga por seguro que yo no necesito de mi apellido para cuidar de su hija, se que quizá Cassy esta acostumbrada a los lujos y buena cuna de una familia como los son las nuestras pero yo trabajaré  duro para que ni a ella ni a nuestro cachorro les falte algo, quizá no tengamos muchos lujos pero conmigo no le faltara nada<br/>
Steve se enterneció por las palabras de su hijo, y giro el rostro para mirar a la omega castaña, no pudo dejar mas claro para él que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hijo, su gesto de anhelo le dejo en claro eso, incluso su aroma dulzón que se endulzo mas al oír a Harley, un poco de confort llego a él, Madre luna no había escogido mal la pareja de su hijo, al parecer este seria muy amado<br/>
Hope asintió—Pues bien, empaca tus cosas muchacho, te vas a la Mansion Pym-Van Dyne<br/>
—Momento Hope, Harley como todos mis hijos tiene destinado su piso aquí en la torre para cuando formará su propia familia-le corto Tony, ella le miro molesta<br/>
—Tampoco van a vivir de arrimados contigo Stark-le espeto encarándole de nuevo<br/>
—Si pero esta por recibir su fideicomiso, podrán amueblar ese piso y vivir bien hasta que el cachorro nazca, incluso el primer año lo tendrán asegurado-le explico también encarando a la alfa, ninguno libero sus olores territoriales pero la tension estaba volviendo<br/>
—Stark eso no-<br/>
—Hija que te parece esto?-de nuevo la voz de la conciencia intervino—Que vivan aquí y cuando Harley acabe el instituto entonces vendrá a trabajar en Pym Technologies-explico y luego miro a su "nieto en ley"—Pero no será en un puesto alto, tendrá que ser desde abajo, como lo hice yo<br/>
—Puedo hacerlo, incluso trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo-dijo Harley en respuesta, él iba en serio—Ire al MIT -miro a su padre cuando dijo aquello y este le devolvió la mirada, hubo un común acuerdo ahi un "Estas conmigo en esto?"<br/>
—Confió en que lo harás bien hijo-le contesto Tony a su cachorro, colocando una mano en el hombro del menor, mas ahora que nunca debía apoyarlo<br/>
Harley sonrió y giro el rostro—Que opina de eso señorita Hope?<br/>
—Hum, bueno, al menos tienes convicción muchacho, esta bien, ven con nosotros, iremos por las cosas de mi hija pero que sepas que vas a cargarlas tu, ella no moverá un dedo, esta gestando-Hope miro ahora si a su esposo que estaba muy a gusto con los omegas de Stark y comiendo pastel—En serio Scott?, te comiste una tarta de chocolate en casa! y estas tan calmado!<br/>
—Bien sabia que mi alfa podia con esto ella sola, para que intervenir si hasta mi suegro vino?-se excuso el omega después de pasarse el bocado<br/>
—Bueno, nos vamos Stark-Hank se despidió del alfa castaño y este trato de hacerlo con Hope pero ella lo ignoro, él resoplo indignado, Stephen rio por lo infantil que era Tony pero sabían que entre esos dos siempre hubo peleas<br/>
—Hijo, cuando regreses debemos hablar seriamente-le dijo a Harley antes de que este comenzara a caminar para seguir a sus suegros y abuelo en ley, con la castaña omega también siguiéndole<br/>
—Si, padre-sonrió el rubio menor y luego espero a Cassy, la tomo de la mano y la "reviso" haciendo que su olor la cubriera, acto instintivo que había adquirido recientemente, luego giro el rostro y vio a Peter sonriendo y hablando ahi en el sillón con su madre y Stephen, este no le vio pero el alfa no pudo mas que evocar una sonrisa ligera, un inaudible "Si tu eres feliz, yo soy feliz" y un " supongo que esto es el final"<br/>
...<br/>
Harley volvió con el camion de cosas a la Torre, empezaron los preparativos del piso que le fue asignado, uno abajo de sus padres, todo estaría listo en poco tiempo, así que el rubio alfa fue a ver a su padre que estaba en su taller, ahi le vio junto a Cedric en los sillones que el castaño tenia ahi<br/>
—Hola hijo!, me alegro de que hayas vuelto!-le saludo, por increíble que le parezca, el cariño que le recibió ahi no le molesto, le era ameno, le era conmovedor, y su padre al parecer lo notó—Es por que ahora tienes a tu omega Har, también por que ahora estas formando tu manada hijo-le explico su padre tomándole del hombro y conduciéndole al sillón junto a Cedric<br/>
—Es el efecto "Lobezno", se da cuando hijos de alfas Prime se van de casa~-le explico su medio hermano, con una copa de vino en la mano, eso le extraño, es decir, bebían pero no en presencia de su padre<br/>
—Toma!-le tendió una copa el castaño, Harley le vio reacio—A si, ahora dudas de beber con tu viejo?, anda, se que bebes desde los 16~<br/>
Ahi tomo la copa—No esperaba este recibimiento-miro a Cedric que se servía mas del vino mientras Tony abría otra botella—Explícame mas<br/>
—Simple, somos hijos de Alfas que en teoría están mas ligados a su yo "lobo", al estar mas ligados a él, tienen mas comportamientos de los lobos que de los humanos, por ejemplo eso de tener mas de un omega~-cruzo las piernas y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón —En las manadas de lobos hay mas de una hembra con la que el alfa se aparea, pero todos son sus cachorros, aunque solo hay un alfa, no obstante hay un segundo y un tercero alfas, el segundo vigila y toma su lugar en caso de que el líder no pueda, el tercero protege a la manada, la hembra "alfa" cuida de los cachorros y manda a las otras, pero también las procura, ese seria el omega de una manada en el caso de nosotros los humanos~</p><p>—Y ustedes como mis hijos tienen mas probabilidades de desarrollar el efecto "lobezno"-Tony tenia a su lado la copa de vino y en el otro unas donas, sus hijos le miraron extrañados—Steve me lo contagio~<br/>
—Si claro, tu eres adicto a esas cosas, pero nunca habías blasfemado comiéndolas acompañadas de vino~-le dijo Cedric sonriente, Harley a su lado rio<br/>
—Meh!, saben bien...con todo, retomando el tema, el efecto se da cuando un hijo de alfa Prime se va de casa a cierta edad, sus instintos le llevan a buscar con premura un omega para aparearse y formar su propia manada, que subsecuentemente unirá o  no a la de su padre o madre alfa, en tu caso, Cassy<br/>
—No, lo mío con Cassy fue un accidente papá-le aclaro para después beber de su copa, estaba procesando esta información como podia, al parecer su padre había escogido un vino fuerte<br/>
—Hijo, estabas haciendo planes para rentar un apartamento cuando empezaras a cortejar a Peter-le comento como quien no quiere la cosa el castaño, fue como un balde de agua fría para el rubio quien le miro, era cierto<br/>
—Har, instintivamente querías formar tu propia manada-le explico Cedric, aventándole otro balde de agua fría—Es casi como lo mío con Hela, no sientes libertad cuando estas fuera de casa?, los últimos meses cuantas veces saliste?, y este mes?, extrañaste tu casa?<br/>
Harley cerro los ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta negativa a todo lo dicho, pero no la encontró, solo veía con mas claridad que su padre y hermano llevaban razón<br/>
—Por cierto, ya decidieron cuando me darán nietos?-cuestionó Tony a Cedric este río<br/>
—En uno o dos años, cuando acabemos la universidad-sonrió el pelinegro—Me darás acciones de la compañía o deberé quitárselas a los otros socios de Stark Industries?<br/>
—Inténtalo, verte quitárselas a esos viejos alfas me haría feliz, algunos eran socios de tu abuelo hijo~-le alzo la copa en señal de aprobación, por primera vez Harley se sintió menos, él no era como Cedric, no sabia de finanzas ni acciones, solo sabia muy bien de motores y mecánica y mecatrónica avanzada...si...solo<br/>
—Por cierto, que has pensado de la propuesta de Hank, hijo?, crees que podrías hacerte de Pym Technologies como él piensa?-pregunto Tony sacando al rubio de sus nada optimistas pensamientos<br/>
—Hacerme?-pregunto confundido el joven alfa ojiazul<br/>
—De verdad piensas que Pym te propuso eso sin pensar en ti como buen prototipo para futuro jefe de desarrollo tecnológico de su compañía?-le miro risueño su padre sirviéndose otra copa a él y Cedric<br/>
—Har, ambos sabemos que eres un prodigio en cuanto a mecánica se refiere-dijo mientras tomaba la copa del castaño alfa—Y Cassy parece seguir los pasos de su madre como CEO a razón de sus buenas notas en la escuela y la crianza que  lleva~<br/>
—No creo que me dejen meter mano tanto como yo quiera realmente -negó pidiendo la botella de la mano de su padre<br/>
—Oh vamos, por todos es sabido que el viejo Pym espera un bisnieto que saque su intelecto para alzar su compañía, incluso se barajo la posibilidad de adoptar~-contestaba dándole la botella y sacando otra de la hielera de junto pues la primera ya estaba acabándose<br/>
—Si mueves bien tus cartas hermano, y por supuesto yo las mías, en un futuro tendremos el conglomerado Stark-Pym Industries solo dame inventos que vender, lo que sea que saque tu cabeza, se que hará dinero~-dijo para luego empinarse toda la copa de vino de una<br/>
—Y que hay de Yggdrasil Inc?, Hela estará de acuerdo?-le pregunto el rubio mirando como bebía el vino como agua y sorprendido de sus declaraciones, algo en Harley empezó a emocionarse, lo dicho por su hermano le hizo sentir cálido su corazón, así le veía Cedric?<br/>
—Deja que mi mujer tenga sus negocios y yo los míos-contesto pidiendo la botella a su padre quien negó levemente pero luego se encogió de hombros y se la dio—Cuando nos casemos será por bienes separados, somos demasiado orgullosos y tacaños para perder un céntimo en el hipotético caso de un divorcio, aunque siendo realistas, no dejaría que nadie tocará a mi Hela~<br/>
—Tengo miedo de ustedes dos, los ronda el peligro!-le dijo su padre, la idea de la hija mayor de Loki con su Cedric era bonita hasta cierto punto, eran visiblemente una pareja poderosa de dos familias poderosas y con un intelecto brillante<br/>
—Papá, nosotros somos el peligro~-le contesto su hijo guiñándole un ojo para luego acabarse (otra vez) de una su copa</p><p>—Ok, suficiente vino para ti hoy-comento Tony arrebatándole la botella al hijo de Stephen quien le miro indignado<br/>
—Déjame, yo lo traje!-contesto el chico quitándole la botella a su padre y sirviéndose de nuevo, Harley le acerco su copa despacito mientras Tony les veía incrédulo a ambos<br/>
—Dare lo mejor de mi y ya veremos que aspiraciones tengo después- dijo brindando con su hermano luego que este le rellenara la copa acabándose la primer botella<br/>
—Lo que decidas hermano, estoy contigo- hablo Cedric luego de beberse la copa<br/>
—Y yo contigo, con ambos...aunque me hayan salido tan opuestos~-suspiro Tony levantándose para estirar un poco las piernas y abrir la nueva botella<br/>
—Opuestos dijo?-pregunto Harley curioso a su Hermano mirándole de medio lado (&lt;.&lt;?)<br/>
—Perdóname por vivir?...-dijo irónico Cedric sacando una sonrisa a Tony por la cara que puso \(o. O)/</p><p>—Papá?-cuestiono el rubio viendo que el mayor solo les miraba enternecido<br/>
—Con Steve me case antes de enlazarme, y con Stephen me enlace antes de juntarme ....en conclusion, ustedes salieron al revés-su voz comenzaba a quebrarse un poco pues estaba diciendo algo realmente serio y que tenia atorado en su corazón desde hace mucho—Quizá fui un mal padre con ustedes, demasiado ambicioso y demasiado distante, pero no duden que estoy orgulloso de ambos, de todos, y que los amo, son mi familia, y siempre los amaré<br/>
Ambos hijos le miraron sonriendo y enternecidos también por las palabras de su padre, eso era lo que mas quería oír en aquellos momentos, es decir, sus instintos llamaban a formar una nueva manada pero su mente, su lado humano y racional y sensible, necesitaba que su padre les dijera eso, un certero "Te amo, sigue que yo te apoyo, lo estas haciendo bien" —Se supone que debemos llorar?, por que si me das otra copa juro que berreare~<br/>
Harley no pudo reprimir su risa al escuchar a su hermano decir aquello, ambos se levantaron a abrazar a su padre que gustoso les recibió y con su olor los mimo, ese momento lo llevarían consigo para siempre<br/>
Tony miro a Harley y por un momento mostro un rostro acongojado—Lo siento, se que era importante para ti pero...no pude evitarlo<br/>
El rubio le miro entendiendo por completo—Descuida papá, ahora mas que nunca lo comprendo perfectamente, solo...solo llévalo del brazo con orgullo como es debido<br/>
—Lo hare, confía en mi-contesto Tony sincerándose, aquello era una promesa no formal pero si entre ellos, algo sagrado<br/>
—... ahora no llorare, voy a vomitar!~-espeto travieso Cedric sacando a ambos alfas de su burbuja de complicidad<br/>
—Estas pasando demasiado tiempo con tu padrino!-se quejo Tony mirando a su hijo con un puchero<br/>
—Lo arruinaste tonto!, era nuestro momento y lo arruinaste!-le decía Harley extendiendo sus brazos(tipo meme de "yo había puesto mi momento aquí")</p><p>...<br/>
Torre Stark/Cumpleaños de Tony<br/>
La gala del cumpleaños de Tony estaba empezando, los amigos y familiares del alfa estaban arribando a la torre para festejar al castaño que veía desde lo alto como las luces de la ciudad y del propio evento estaban iluminando la avenida, tenia un traje rojo vino y una camisa negra semi abierta hasta el pecho dejando ver su collar, un fino reloj de oro en su mano derecha y unos lentes negros típicos de él, tras el alfa sus tres omegas sentados en un sillón esperaban por él para entrar al salon donde la música empezaba a sonar, esparcidos por aquella sala, sus hijos y las parejas de estos también esperaban<br/>
—Ya es hora Tony, los invitados esperan por ti-dijo Pepper entrando a donde estaban, tenia un hermoso vestido azul y el cabello ondulado, se veía magnifica<br/>
El castaño asintió, estiro su mano al sillón y Steve se levanto para ir de la mano con él, tras ellos Stephen y Peter se colocaron a cada lado(solo un paso atrás de ellos), Cedric a la izquierda un paso atrás con Hela y Harley al mismo nivel pero a la derecha con Cassy y sus demás hijos tras ellos<br/>
—Vamos familia, es hora de que todos vean a una verdadera manada~-dijo el alfa Prime comenzando a caminar—Conocerán a la manada Stark~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me costo sacar este capitulo xD, pero aca esta owo, dejen sus comentarios y díganme, que canción piensan ustedes que quedarían para cada pareja?, es decir, que canción piensan que bailaría Tony con sus omegas?, una por cada uno claro owo/, con suerte el siguiente sale hoy owo, la fiesta estará en dos partes o un cap largo xD, aun no me decido ovo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Manada Stark-Dominio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las puertas del enorme salon se abrieron para dejar paso al sonido de la música y a las luces del lugar, había globos rojos y amarillos, azules marino y estrellas plateadas, también destellos en los reflectores de las luces, el lugar se veía mágico, había buffet y bebidas para que todos salieran llenos y zigzagueando, nada mas salir escucho a la gente felicitar a Tony a su paso hasta llegar al "podio" al centro del salon al fondo, como Steve le había enseñado, Peter notó en ese lugar la existencia de unos asientos, uno dorado, el de Tony, y tres plateados, el de ellos</p><p>Había una escalera que conducía a una planta alta para simular un balcón alrededor del salon, aun recuerda las palabras de Steve</p><p>"Cada invitado pertenece a una manada, siempre se invita al líder de esta, no solo a los conocidos o amigos, por eso hay tanta gente, esta fiesta es solo por mera formalidad, en esta se cierran tratos y se forman alianzas, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tony real se hace unos días después, solo entre nosotros y nuestros amigos mas cercanos, no entre tanta opulencia"</p><p>Eso le había dicho el rubio y también </p><p>"Actúa como alguien con dinero Peter, si preguntan di que eres un pariente lejano mío o de Stephen, como te acomodes, te criticaran menos para no increparnos, por la edad no te preocupes, muchos traen a sus noviecitas de tu edad, solo alfas infieles que son socios de Tony y que obviamente no te juzgaran por que perderían ante nuestro alfa, por otro lado nuestros amigos mas cercanos al ver la marca en tu cuello no molestaran, dejaran esa platica para después, saben respetar la privacidad de nuestra familia"</p><p>Así que no estaba tan nervioso, la mano de Stephen llamando su atención le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, habían llegado a los asientos, con delicadeza Tony ayudo a Steve a sentarse y luego ayudo a Stephen y Peter, acto que le enterneció, el castaño le guiño un ojo al hacerlo</p><p>—Estimados amigos y familia, invitados que esta noche están aquí conmigo para celebrar un año mas de mi vida, me es muy grato ver de nuevo sus rostros y poder saludarles esta noche-mentira, pensó Stephen, sabían de sobra que a Tony le fastidiaban estos eventos—Este año es especial en mi vida, es un año mas lleno de logros y bendiciones, un año se termina y otro recién comienza y este esta lleno de bendiciones para mi, este año, mi dulce novio de 18 años me esta por dar otro bello hijo-decía mientras miraba a Steve que no podia dejar de ver enternecido y desecho de amor a su alfa</p><p>—Oh Tony!, basta!~-dijo el rubio sonriendo cual quinceañero enamorado</p><p>—Te amo cielo-respondió el alfa sacando "aaw's!" de los invitados</p><p>—Y yo a ti Anthony-le contesto Steve mientras le miraba embelesado</p><p>—Y, no conforme con esta bendición, Madre Luna me ha permitido enlazarme con un omega mas, les presento a mi tercer omega, Peter Parker-Tony hizo un ademan al castaño menor para que se acercará, este así lo hizo, con nervios a flor de piel y un poco tembloroso, pero recordando su platica con Steve</p><p>"—Y si no lo entienden?, si no...lo aceptan?</p><p>—Pues se lo tragan!, nadie se atrevería decirle algo a Tony y menos contigo gestando, quien seria tan idiota y suicida para levantarse contra un omega gestante de un alfa Prime?"</p><p>La adoración con la que Tony le veía le fue suficiente para alzar el rostro y mostrar su sonrisa mas perfecta y mas ensayada para esa ocasión, una mezcla de "Soy joven, inocente, estoy embarazado, pero soy intocable, y eso es lo que seguro mas les molesta!", los invitados  no sabían que decir hasta que  alguien emitió un "mira como le ve!", al devolver su mirada a Tony Peter fue testigo de lo que la frase " no me importa el mundo si estoy a tu lado" significaba, pues así le veía el castaño mayor, con esa intensidad, pronto la gente empezó a aplaudir y darle la bienvenida con risas y saludos, Tony le llevo a sentarse de nuevo</p><p>—Tambien les quiero presentar a mis dos encantadoras y futuras nueras, Cassidy Van Dyne y Hela Thorsdóttir , prometidas de mis hijos Harley y Cedric-presento a las jóvenes quienes cada una a su manera se hicieron un paso al frente, eran como agua y aceite, Cassy era tímida e inocente mientras Hela era confiada y astuta—Y mi respetable futuro yerno, Fenrir Thorsdóttir- a un lado de Ivanka que le veía totalmente enamorada se encontraba el pelinegro mencionado que asintió afirmando el agarre en la cintura de la chica, aun Tony se preguntaba como estaba pasando aquello, mientras Loki y Stephen reían a sus adentros, eso estaba fuera de sus planes pero era bastante cómico, además la familia aun lo procesaba</p><p>—Bueno, ahora que he presentado a los nuevos miembros de mi familia, es hora de divertirse!-dijo el castaño, dando la señal para que la música volviera a sonar</p><p>...</p><p>T'chala, el imponente rey de Wakanda llegaba con su reina y omega a felicitar personalmente a Tony, ambos se habían conocido en la universidad donde su alteza había cursado uno de sus tantos doctorados, su esposa a su lado era una princesa, Ouroro Monroe, tenia el cabello blanco y caía como cascada por su espalda, era una belleza africana a todas luces y muchos se daban el osado lujo de mirarla de mas pero sin ser vistos por su alteza, pues el rey, era un Alfa Prime</p><p>—Tony!, feliz cumpleaños amigo mío!-felicito el rey nada mas estar frente a su amigo, el castaño le recibió con un abrazo y saludo de la mano a la omega reina</p><p>—Sus majestades, gracias por venir~!-saludo exagerando los ademanes para con ambos reyes, estos rieron encantados, Steve a su lado hizo lo propio saludando con cortesía a ambos, Stephen se había llevado a Peter a la barra del buffet, aquellos momentos eran del esposo omega, eran formales, por eso debían ser de él los acompañamientos a las felicitaciones de los invitados</p><p>—Nos enteramos en un rumor que habría en camino un príncipe para Wakanda, Ouroro, es cierto?-pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa Steve a lo que la morena sonrió—Es cierto?~</p><p>—Si, así es, estamos esperando nuestro primer cachorro!-dijo ella mientras era abrazada por Steve, Tony a lado de su amigo le paso la mano por los hombros</p><p>—Felicidades Chala!-le dijo sonriendo, al otro lado de la fiesta, Peter se metía a la boca su tercer camarón, había sufrido un ataque de antojo de camarones y estaba disfrutándolo</p><p>—Nadie te los va a quitar conejito~-dijo Loki reuniendose con ellos y abrazando a Peter por la espalda para luego saludar a Stephen—Como estas perrita?</p><p>—Mejor de lo que creía, una fiesta era lo que necesitaba, aqui hay muchos chismes frescos~-Peter les miro, no entendía lo que hablaban</p><p>—Si que los hay, digo, ya viste la forma tan descarada con que Johnny quiere ocultar su vientre?, hola?, mas obvio imposible!-comento Loki llevándose después un bocadillo a la boca, Peter miro a donde ambos mayores le señalaron, ahi en una sección de la fiesta estaba, Jonathan Storm, hermano de Susan y modelo de lujo admirado por su belleza y sensualidad, le decían la "Antorcha humana" en los medios por que lograba encender a cualquiera, y era cierto, se le veia un pequeño abultado vientre, pero aun asi existente</p><p>—De quien será?-pregunto en un susurro Pete a lo que Loki sonrió</p><p>—Querido conejito, estas con las personas indicadas!- rio Loki,Stephen a su lado sonrió taimado</p><p>—Aqui todo mundo sabe que Johnny estaba detrás de Ben, y el Grimm ósea, por supuesto que le queria dar todo lo suyo~-Peter enrojeció un poco por lo dicho pero ya conocía a ambos mayores, eran algo venenosos~—Y si le agregamos que hace 3 meses y medio magicamente tuvo una sesión de fotos en Praga cuando la temporada habia acabado...-empezo Strange</p><p>—Y que Ben tuvo una sorprendente conferencia nueva en su agenda en esos días, bueno, todos sabemos que no tardan en formalizar~, oh quizá aprovechan hoy y lo anun-...oh maldición aqui vienen!-Loki miro hacia otro lado y Peter le imito, el joven rubio se les acerco</p><p>—Loki, Stephen!, no me van a presentar a su nuevo amigo?-sonrió el recién llegado a lo que los mayores educados y sonrientes le recibieron</p><p>—Claro, Johnny te presento a Peter Parker!- presentó Stephen, el castañito extendió su mano para saludar al Storm, este sonrió con encanto y le recibió —Peter este es Jonathan, amigo de años de Tony!</p><p>—Mas bien mi hermana lo es, jajaja~</p><p>—No digas eso, haras llorar a mi alfa!-rio Stephen, Peter se sentia raro, aquello era una falsedad entera</p><p>—No hay nada que puedo perturbar a Tony o si?, ni siquiera dos omegas gestando!-contesto el Storm señalando el vientre de Peter con la mirada, Stephen tardo en responder pero no quito su sonrisa de la cara</p><p>—Es tan parecido a Sue!, ambos son igual de imperturbables!-señalo sonriente el vientre abultado del joven que se quedo estático pero sonriente</p><p>—Asi es...bueno, ah sido un placer querido!, me espero la invitación al baby shower!- abrazo a Peter de ultimo que no supo que decir ante lo falso que era todo eso</p><p>—Nosotros igual!, manda nuestras felicitaciones a Ben de nuestra parte querido~- le despidió Loki con su típico sonrisa de víbora, una vez el chico se fue el volvió su vista a sus pares—Cada omega gestante es tan distinto, a él le sale lo culebra!</p><p>—Y a ti lo mamá gallina~-canturreo Stephen tomando un bocadillo del bufet</p><p>—Cállate Strange-el peli negro le saco la lengua a su par mientras Peter sonreía agradecido por tenerlos a su lado en esa noche, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios por no saber que decir o hacer pero con ellos a su lado, se sentia seguro</p><p>—Gracias Loki, gracias a ambos-susurro pero los omegas le escucharon, ambos sonrieron encantados</p><p>—Anda, vamos a sentarnos, mis pies me están matando-pidió Loki, peto llevaba consigo un plato de bocadillos</p><p>—Si dejaras de tragar, quizá no te dolerían tanto~-Dijo Stephen tomando de la mano a Peter</p><p>A lo lejos Harry veia con obvio enojo a Peter, como es que ahora era omega de Tony, como podia Harley haberlo aceptado?, con que cara se presentaba en la fiesta?</p><p>A su lado se acercaba Harley junto a Cassy, queria presentarle a su amigo a quien llevaría con orgullo del brazo, después de sopesarlo con la almohada, Harley habia caído en cuenta de que se sentia feliz, quizá mejor que cuando pensaba en Peter, aquellos dias donde soñaba llevar al castaño con sus padres y cortejarlo, se ven tan lejanos ahora, todo en su vida encaja ahora, con Cassy en su mente todo es claridad, todo se siente correcto</p><p>—Mi amigo, quiero presentarte a mi futura-se acerco saludandole con singular alegria, sin embargo Osborn seguia mirando a Peter con enojo—Harry, entiendo tu enojo, pero por favor, olvídalo y se feliz por mi, anda-pidió con una sonrisa, su amigo le miro y miro luego a Cassy</p><p>—Mejor omega no pudiste escoger mi amigo, es bella y también inteligente, te deseo lo mejor, no lo dudes, es solo que recuerdo tus lagrimas y angustia por él, con que cara viene aqui, tan alegre, incluso lleva a su cría -su aroma y su tono de voz demostraban pura ira, edo hizo gruñir a Harley en acto reflejo, un instinto de protección, el lazo invisible que los une al ser de la misma manada, Harry le miro atonito, su amigo jamas le habia gruñido— Y veo que te empieza a afectar</p><p>El Osborn camino para alejarse de Harley, este solo agacho la mirada apenado—Todo va a estar bien, es solo que es un buen amigo a quien le dolió verte llorar por Peter-le dijo la castaña haciendo que Harley le mirase—Te perdonará</p><p>—Gracias Cassy, eso espero-ambos se dieron un beso inocente y por demas tierno rapidamente y fueron en dirección a la barra</p><p>.....</p><p>T'chala hablaba animadamente con Tony y con Bruce, a lado de ellos en los sillones estaban Steve y Ouroro, los gestantes hablaban de lo muy emocionados por sus bebés que estaban</p><p>—mmgh, me estoy empezando a sentir asqueada, necesito un poco de aire-dijo la reina levantándose del sillón con gesto obvio de asco</p><p>—Vamos al balcón, hay aire fresco ahi y a decir verdad, yo también me siento un poco mal-propuso Steve levantándose también, Tony sonrió y se quito el saco</p><p>—Toma querido, no quiero que pesques un resfriado-le puso su saco a Steve quien enrojeció encantado por el gesto</p><p>—Gracias amor, eres tan considerado - Ouroro vio todo, le dio un pico de envidia, habia cariño con T'chala, pero solo eso, ambos cumplían sus deberes con soberanos de sus respectivos reinos</p><p>El rey de Wakanda vio aquel dejo de tristeza en su reina, extendió su mano a las criadas de esta que traian su abrigo y su bolso y pidió el primero, se acerco a ella y la cubrió con este</p><p>—Mi bella reina, si pescas un resfriado nuestro cachorro se vera afectado también, por ambos y también por mi, llévate tu abrigo, no sabría que hacer si te enfermas-su intención era por supuesto mostrar que era un alfa considerado, un esposo devoto y un rey firme, las palabras dichas decían que su futuro hijo era su unica prioridad, devolvió a la tierra de un solo golpe a Ouroro pues ella habia sido quien especifico que la relación de ambos se basaba en ser "los reyes y matrimonio ejemplares" de sus respectivos pueblos, nada mas</p><p>Ella sonrió agradeciendo el gesto y junto a Steve subieron al balcón, Tony y Bruce miraron al soberano</p><p>—Si ya se, se vio horrible aquello-admitio él</p><p>—Como es la convivencia diaria, eh?- pregunto Bruce como quien no quiere la cosa</p><p>—Es cortes, amable y educada, supongo que ambos hacemos lo mejor para nuestros pueblos-acepto aquel matrimonio arreglado por sus responsabilidades reales, pero no porque quisera</p><p>Sus amigos le miraron con cierta pena, se veia tan triste—Bruce, ven, te voy a presentar a alguien!-pidió Clint llegando junto al tercio, se llevo a Banner de ahi mientras Cedric llegaba con Hela algo serio y preocupado, T'chala al verle entendió que queria hablar a solas con su padre</p><p>—Ire a la barra mi amigo -se excuso el monarca y luego se fue</p><p>—Dime hijo, y esa cara?-pregunto una vez estuvo a solas con Cedric y su prometida</p><p>—A que no adivinas quien vino a la fiesta-le dijo señalando con la cara a un rincón del piso, ahi se veia al monarca de Latveria, Victor Von Doom, Tony cambio su gesto divertido a uno completamente frio</p><p>—Trae a tus hermanos-pidió secamente, el joven alfa asintió y se llevo a su futura de la mano</p><p>—Hela, no importa que pase, te quiero con tus padres, voy por ti cuando se acabe-le dijo entre susurros, pero ella le miro mal</p><p>—No quieras empezar a mandarme Cedric!-le dijo sin embargo al ver el semblante de su alfa se callo y asintió—Bien, pero luego me explicaras que esta pasando</p><p>—Con lujo de detalle querida, pero ve con tus padres</p><p>....</p><p>Por su parte T'chala era atendido en la barra, habia pedido un poco de coñac, esperaba su bebida cuando lo sintió, el característico aroma de un omega gestante y no cualquier omega</p><p>—James...-susurro ni bien habia terminado de oler ese delicioso aroma a durazno, conforme se fue acercando el asqueroso aroma a cappuccino le iba entrando a las fosas nasales enojándole pues provenía de James, gruñó al estar a menos de dos pasos de él y el omega alzo la vista asustado por el repentino olor a alfa territorial que se acerco a él, al darse cuenta de quien era titubeo un poco pero sintiendo su marca,gesto que no paso desapercibido para el rey, se armo de valor</p><p>—Su majestad, buenas noches-saludo cortesmente, levantándose de su asiento y empezando a caminar lejos del alfa</p><p>—No me trates tan friamente luego de lo que pasamos por favor-pidió tomandole del brazo antes de que se fuera, el agarre era fuerte pero no le lastimaba, era para evitar que se fuera, lo tenia a su izquierda, el olor de cappuccino era mas fuerte y su molesto orgullo de alfa gruño en respuesta, Barnes se empezo a asustar, jamas le habia visto tan territorial</p><p>—Por favor alteza, su omega de seguro le esta esperando, y mi alfa no tarda en llegar-ahi T'chala le tomo de los brazos atrayéndole a él</p><p>—Entonces es cierto?, ya estas enlazado?-le pregunto con cierto aire desesperado</p><p>—S-si...ah, me estas lastimando, T'chala, por favor-pidió asustado pues el agarre se reafirmo en sus brazos, instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre, el gesto descoloco un poco al monarca quien se preocupo, no por que James al parecer le temia, si no porque ese cachorro obviamente no era el suyo</p><p>— Y nuestro cachorro?-Barnes alzo la mirada sorprendido, el "nuestro" le descoloco</p><p>—Sabes que un omega sin lazo y gestand-</p><p>—Que le hiciste?-pregunto sin darse cuenta de sus palabras, lo hizo hasta ver el dolor en la mirada de Barnes</p><p>—Hice lo que debía hacer con eso -se lleno de coraje mirándolo a los ojos borrosamente, pues los suyos ya estaban acuosos, ahi T'chala se acongojo y acuno el rostro del omega entre sus manos, este ya estaba llorando</p><p>Un fuerte gruñido saco a ambos de su burbuja y les hizo girar su rostro, Natasha se veia tan amenazante aun con vestido, uno negro, le acentuaba sus curvas y le daba elegancia, pero nada de eso destilaba mas que su ira, habia sentido un tirón en su marca, algún idiota había molestado a su omega, siendo Prime, su olor empezo a afectar a las personas a su alrededor</p><p>—Déjale, ahora mismo-gruño esta haciendo que su omega temblará, no lo habia dicho con su voz de mando pero no era necesario, James quiso empezar a caminar para abrazarse a ella buscando protección pero el nuevo agarre de T'chala en su mano le detuvo, él miro al wakandiano y vio como este miraba amenazante a la rusa, los aromas de ambos Prime chocaron en el aire, Barnes se aterro pues aquellos estaban peleando por él, sus instintos le ordenaban ir con su alfa, esconderse en su ala protectora pues sabia que este cuidaria a su cachorro y a él pero el agarre en su muñeca le detenía, sus piernas empezaron a temblar pues todo él ahora se manejaba por instintos, asi que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido asustado por la situación, Natasha se sorprendió por aquello y sus mas primarios reflejos salieron a flote, se abalanzo contra T'chala y de ahi no hubo quien pudiera pararle</p><p>James se dejo caer sobre la pared hasta el suelo, rapidamente Bruce se acerco a este y vio como Tony, Thor, Clint, Harley, Cedric, Anne Marie, Fenrir, Rhodey y las Dora Milaje trataban de separar a ambos Prime, era casi inútil, la fuerza desmedida con la que se golpeaban era salvaje, eran dos lobos peleando, los omegas gemian asustados, Stephen habia corrido a revisar a James pues su embarazo era de alto riesgo, Peter por su parte estaba con Loki, Hela, Cassy,Ivanka, Sarah, Maria y casi toda la familia siendo "defendidos" por Loki quien servia de escudo a los menores, los omegas veían con consternación aquella pelea esperando que sus respectivas parejas no resultarán heridas</p><p>Steve desde arriba con Ouroro veían aquella pelea sin saber que hacer, la reina se decidió a bajar seguida de sus sirvientas y las Dora Milaje que le escoltaban, el rubio trato de seguirle pero un mareo le sobrevino quedando rezagado en uno de los sillones en el balcón, todo le daba vueltas, se sujeto la cabeza buscando calmarse, unas manos le tomaron de los hombros y sintió un poco de paz al sentir un punto de apoyo, paz que se esfumo al oir al alfa tras él</p><p>—Los malestares gestantes te afectan, mi bien?-pregunto Von Doom erizando a Steve</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Manada Stark- Fortaleza- Celos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su aroma le rodeaba por completo, se sentía nervioso, por instinto sus manos protegían su vientre, aquel le tenia sujeto por la cintura, su respiración se sentía en el cuello, erizando cada poro de su piel expuesta</p><p>—Hueles tan delicioso querido-susurro a su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de este, Steve enrojeció y solto un leve gemido por la sorpresa, instantaneamente se llevo una mano a su boca para callarse, Victor lo tomo en ventaja, y acomodo una mano en el pecho del rubio bajándola con cuidado sobre el vientre del omega, este gruño en acto reflejo, cuidaba a su cachorro, aquel alfa no era el suyo y no era de su manada—Tan protector como siempre~</p><p>Empezo a aspirar el olor de Steve muy cerca de su cuello, el rubio no sabia que hacer, Von Doom fue mas allá, lamio su cuello cerca de su marca a lo que Steve se tenso para luego tratar de irse, cosa imposible pues el agarre en sus caderas le detuvo, un lametón mas atrevido fue directo sobre su marca, la cual empezo a escocerle</p><p>....</p><p>Tony seguia tratando de que T'chala y Natasha no se mataran, pero parecia imposible, sus cachorros aunque alfas eran lobeznos, no imponían del todo salvo Harley por ya estar enlazado, estaba a punto de lograr que el rey de Wakanda soltara a la rusa pero un ardor en su marca del lado izquierdo le freno, su excelencia tomo ventaja y lo avento lejos de ahi, al menos unos cuantos metros sobre las mesas volcadas y las sillas destruidas</p><p>—Tony!!!-gritaron Stephen y Peter mirando aterrados como el alfa caia contras las mesas</p><p>—Papá!!-gritó Anne Marie viendo volar a su progenitor, distrayéndose lo suficiente para que Natasha la aventara hacia un muro</p><p>—Anne!!!- Strange hizo amago de querer ir a ver a su hija pero Cedric le gruño, miro a su hijo impactado, jamas le habia gruñido</p><p>—Si tratas de venir aquellos dos te van a lastimar-le explicó señalando a los que seguían golpeándose</p><p>...</p><p>Von Doom seguia lamiendo su marca, estaba temblando, asustado y sobretodo aterrado de que ese intentará marcarlo pues ya no solo le lamia, sus manos habían sobrepasado los limites de la tela y ahora acariciaban su piel, subían y bajaban sobre su vientre hasta sus pectorales que por el embarazo estaban sensibles</p><p>—...Vi-Victor...para...-pidió tembloroso pero el de Latveria no cedió, incluso fue mas atrevido pues dio una leve mordida(sin clavar sus dientes) sobre la marca de Steve, al toque él solto un gemido de pánico, llamo a su esposo inconscientemente</p><p>...</p><p>Tony fue despertado por un ardor extremadamente doloroso en su cuello, FRIDAY desde su reloj le pedia despertar mandando pequeñas descargas a su cuerpo, pero eso no le habia despabilado, si no el terror de sus omegas, era como una cadena de eventos, Steve fue el primero en su mente, pero al buscarle con la mirada no le encontró, luego fue Stephen, le miro expectante a que Anne se levantará su lobo le hizo gruñir quien se atrevió a tocar a mis cachorros?!, pregunto este removiéndose inquieto,luego fijo su vista en Peter que era protegido por Loki, el muchacho se veia mal, olio el aire del lugar, apestaba a cappuccino y ciruela embravecidos, por eso el chico se veia tan aprensivo y enfermo, como gestante estar rodeado de un olor que no es el de su alfa le hacia mal y siendo tan joven no podia controlarse, inflo el pecho colérico, ni siquiera supo cuando se habia levantado, estaba tenso</p><p>—Harley, Cedric, Anne, James, Fenrir, Thor, Clint-los llamados por el Prime se giraron para verlo, incluso Anne Marie fijaba su vista a él desde el suelo, se acercaron rapidamente al castaño como imanes , el aroma de Tony les hizo entender sus acciones, el alfa estaba furioso, no despegaba su vista de Natasha y T'chala quienes seguían dándose golpes y mordidas, parecían dos lobos peleando, incluso podían jurar ver sus uñas y canidos mas largos—James, recuerdas como te enseñe a gruñir?</p><p>El menor le miró y asintió con convicción, era el alfa mas chico de la manada, pero su padre ya había empezado a educarle como tal, Tony se hizo al frente con sus alfas a cada lado e inflo el pecho, sostuvo el aire en su estómago y miro a los Prime que combatían, Stephen le miro y entendió que queria hacer</p><p>—Barnes, debes distraer a tu esposa, después de que Tony ruja le vas a llamar-pidió al castaño quien entendió y asintió, debía "chillarle" a Natasha, dejar que su omega tomara control de su cuerpo y llamara por su alfa, Ouroro que escucho aquello también decidió llamar a T'chala , ya luego hablaría con su esposo, pues sabia, que Barnes y su presencia le habían puesto asi</p><p>El estruendo fue inminente, un potente rugido se dejo escuchar en el salón, los omegas se asustaron y achicaron en sus lugares soltando gemidos asustados, los alfas apretaron los dientes y gruñeron en amenaza, se sentían amenazados pero conscientes de que su poder actual no rivalizaba con el de toda la manada, ese era el rugido de la manada, su fortaleza, el apoyo de todos los alfas para defender a sus omegas</p><p>—Alto-gruño Tony con su voz de mando, ambos Prime se detuvieron y le miraron, Barnes fue el primero en reaccionar y llamo a Natasha, la rusa le miro y corrió hacia él gruñendo a Stephen y Bruce para que se hicieran a un lado, T'chala iba a ir tras ella pero Ouroro se interpuso y se abrazo a él gimiendo a su lado mas alfa, el rey se tenso y la rodeo con sus brazos, las Dora Milaje se acercaron y los rodearon haciéndolos retroceder de a poco, los sacaron del salon ni bien tuvieron la oportunidad</p><p>....</p><p>Victor se habia tensado al oir el rugido, detuvo sus intensiones, si, queria arrebatarle a Steve a ese pretencioso de Stark, pero el maldito tenia una manada fuerte con él, Steve por su parte al oir aquel potente rugido le inflamo el pecho de determinación y se levanto del sillón donde estaba, corrió a una de las columnas cercanas y trato de normalizar su respiración, estaba nervioso, sus instintos pedían por Tony y él mismo queria ir con su esposo, lo necesitaba y sabia que Tony también le buscaba, era una sensación desesperante que sentia a través de ese sagrado lazo que compartían</p><p>—Tu maldito alfa tiene quien le respalde-le susurro Von Doom tratando de tranquilizarse</p><p>—A-aunque no lo parezca, somos una manada fuerte...-contesto el rubio recargándose en la columna y mirando para abajo donde estaba su esposo, se le veia tan indómito, tan fuerte</p><p>...</p><p>—Se acabo la fiesta, fuera de aqui todos-pidió Tony a los invitados, Natasha estaba abrazando a James posesivamente mientras rodeaba a su omega con su olor, Barnes se sentia protegido, su omega se regocijaba con el dominio de su alfa, sabia que ella habia ganado, era suyo, su lado mas lobuno estaba contento, mientras su lado racional estaba preocupado, habia tenido parejas violentas y agresivas, brutas en toda extension, temia que Natasha se volviera asi, pero confiaba en ella, confiaba en su amor, asi que se dejo hacer, se restregaba en ella y le llamaba quedamente</p><p>Tony se acerco a Stephen y Peter mientras sus hijos buscaban a sus omegas y alfas, Cassy se abrazo a Harley inspeccionando al rubio y liberando si aroma, Hope les veia satisfecha, parecían hacer bien las cosas, tenia un buen yerno, Cedric era revisado por Hela quien con premura se abrazo a él, mimosa le recibió encantada, su alfa que la cortejaba les habia defendido y ella no podia mas que sentirse segura junto a él, Loki y Thor alababan a su futuro yerno, seria un buen alfa líder, Ivanka miraba a Fenrir enternecida y mimosa, todo habia sido rápido entre ellos, pero se sentia bien, se sentia cómoda</p><p>El Prime castaño buscaba a sus omegas y les impregnaba de su aroma pero le faltaba uno</p><p>—Y Steve?-pregunto sereno pero firme, Stephen le nego con la cabeza para contestarle, Peter se concentraba en llenarse del alfa, era joven, aun no maduraba del todo y su omega le dominaba rapidamente, el castaño miro a todos lados, en una esquina estaba la rusa con su omega aun abrazados, en la otra ellos con los Odinson, los Barton y los Van Dyne, ahora ellos también eran de su manada</p><p>—Él dijo que estaria con Ouroro en el balcón hermano-le recordo Bruce que estaba sujeto por la cintura de Clint</p><p>En el momento en que quiso buscarle entro una Dora Milaje a buscarlo, le dijo que T'chala queria hablar con él —Por favor, busquen a Steve, estarás bien Peter?-pregunto el alfa antes de irse, se veia que no queria ir, peto sabia que su amigo seguro ya en sus cinco sentidos estaria listo para disculparse y no le queria hacer sentir mas culpable</p><p>—Descuida, ya estoy mejor, ve, nosotros buscaremos a Steve-le contesto el menor, algunos ya estaban levantando las sillas y mesas volcadas</p><p>...</p><p>Tony se acerco hasta donde le guío la Dora Milaje, ahi T'chala estaba con las manos en la espalda mirando por la ventana con gesto serio mientras Ouroro estaba en un sillón cercano acariciando su vientre con un obvio gesto de molestia</p><p>—Lamento mucho lo que paso Anthony, lo juro no era mi intención arruinar tu fiesta-con un ademan de la mano Tony le resto importancia, sabia que su amigo estaria sintiéndose culpable, no queria echar mas leña al fuego tampoco, ya tendría él que lidiar con la reina, no iba a juntarle un amigo al que pedir disculpas, además estaba ansioso por buscar a Steve</p><p>—No hay nada que disculpar amigo, en serio, yo te entiendo -dijo lo ultimo mirando de soslayo a la omega, T'chala le imito y luego suspiro resignado, si, se venia una pelea seguro</p><p>...</p><p>Estaba estático, inmóvil, no era para menos, estaba viendo algo horrible, sin embargo, no entendia como estaba tan inmóvil si su marca le ardía, los labios ajenos se separaron de Steve, pero el rubio no reaccionaba al beso que Von Doom le dio, si no a la mirada de obvio coraje que Peter le dedicaba, Victor se dio cuenta y giro para ver quien estaba ahi, pensó por un momento por Stark pero no fue asi, igualmente sonrió, saco de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo rojo y tomo el anillo que ahi reposaba, un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro en él, con delicadeza se hinco y se lo colocó a Steve este se llevo la mano libre a la boca avergonzado e indignado por aquel acto, se escucho el resoplo de Peter por la indignación también</p><p>—A ti, Steven Grant Rogers, te dedico mi vida entera, deja a Stark, conmigo, no te faltará nada-acto seguido se levanto y paso a un lado de Peter— Omega Parker, linda noche~</p><p>A su descenso por la escalera vio a Stephen quien iba subiendo, una sonrisa superior fue lo que le dedico mientras el galeno se pasmaba y luego corria al balcón, ahi vio a Steve y Peter inmóviles, pasmados, con gestos de vergüenza eh indignación</p><p>—Que paso acá?-pregunto ni bien pudo y Steve se despejo</p><p>—Nada-contesto y paso de largo hasta donde estaban los demás, Peter estaba temblando de coraje, Stephen no entendia nada pero le miro expectante</p><p>—Trata de calmarte, tu cachorro lo resentirá -como balsamo, esas palabras le hicieron reaccionar, ya luego hablaría con el rubio, ambos omegas bajaron justo al tiempo que Tony llegaba con ellos, nada mas ver al rubio le fue a abrazar, pero casi al instante se despego de él mirándole, Steve alzo la mirada confundido pero en cuanto la cruzo con el castaño la agacho, un gruñido quedo y una mano afirmándose en su cintura le dejaron sin palabras</p><p>Solo Loki pudo ver los celos de Stark en aquellos escasos segundos en que azul y café se encontraron, el Prime tenia después abrazado a Steve y empezo a ordenar a los empleados limpiar el desastre mientras los miembros de su familia que debian irse empezaron a hacerlo, sus hijos escoltaron a sus respectivos suegros a casa y los que les seguían llevaron a los menores a sus habitaciones, solto al omega solo para llevar a Peter y Stephen a sus pisos, solo en su habitación Rogers comenzó a quitarse la ropa y accesorios entre lagrimas, estaba impregnado en las prendas el olor de Victor, y de sobra Tony lo habia notado, por ello le dedico esa mirada de ansias, de querer comérselo ahi mismo, pero no habia hecho ninguna escena de celos, ni de posesividad</p><p>Su esposo entro a la habitación, no dijo nada, solo comenzó a cambiarse a algo mas cómodo, el rubio le veia ya estando en la cama, en esas sabanas frescas que le calmaban, libero su aroma de a poco con la intención de atraer al castaño pero este azoto las manos en la comoda gruñendo, eso le asustó</p><p>—No me provoques Steve, puedo tolerar muchas cosas, Madre Luna sabe que te las debo, y si no digo nada es porque me lo merezco, pero no quieras atraerme usando su maldito anillo!- el omega se tenso, estupidamente habia olvidado ese detalle, rapidamente se lo quito y lo avento lejos</p><p>—No, Tony, esto no...no es lo que parece-dijo rapidamente mientras gateaba sobre la cama para estar mas cerca del alfa, de pronto el olor a cafe se volvió agresivo, no era violento contra el omega, mas bien posesivo, queria dominarlo, el rubio comenzó a preocuparse enserio, su esposo seguia dándole la espalda, pero estaba teniendo una obvia lucha interna, no sabia que pasaba, por primera vez le desconocía</p><p>—Apestas a él!-le grito para luego abalanzarse contra el rubio, estaba celoso, muy celoso, habia recurrido a todo su autocontrol para no armar un escandalo frente a todos, su lobo interno estaba molesto, primero arman un escandalo en su Torre, luego lastiman a sus cachorros, ahora otro estupido alfa se cree con los huevos bien puestos como para querer encamar a uno de sus omegas, estaba en serio molesto, lo ultimo le hizo gruñir de celos, por que era Victor, otro Prime, si ya entre alfas eran peligrosas las peleas por omegas, entre Prime eran mortales, y mas los que eran lideres, es decir, se metieron a su nido, armaron un escandalo, atacaron a sus cachorros y le quisieron robar un omega!</p><p>Él era el jodido Anthony "Tony" Edward Stark, y estaba celoso</p><p>...</p><p>No sabe como, no sabe porque,solo sabe que la recamara necesitaba una restauración total, estaba agarrando a Steve, le tenia sujeto por la cadera, aun estaba dentro de él, su nudo aun no bajaba de volumen, su semilla rellenaba a Rogers como pavo de Navidad, el rubio estaba casi desmayado de placer,se aferraba a Tony, no sabe cuantas veces lo hicieron, habia marcas por todo el cuello del rubio, y mas partes de su cuerpo, chupetones, mordidas, jamas habia mordido a Steve en algún otro lugar que no fuera su marca, eso era un chupetón en la base del miembro del omega?, estaba llegando a él la claridad, la comoda estaba por demas destrozada, los demas muebles volcados, algunos cojines destruidos, jura estar sobre el colchón al ras del suelo</p><p>—...Tony...lo...lo juro...solo mordió mi marca y me robo un beso... pero yo no le di pie...-dijo el rubio tembloroso y quedamente, se escuchaba exhausto, mucho</p><p>Su yo racional volvia a tomar control de su cuerpo, no supo en que momento habia perdido la batalla contra su lobo, pero sabe que ahora ya esta mas tranquilo....~</p><p>...</p><p>Stephen se levantaba de la cama exhausto y asustado, si cabe el termino, no sabe bien como pero sabe que tuvo multiples orgasmos anoche, sabe que se sintió sometido por Tony, pero jura que no paso la noche con él, se inspecciona el cuerpo buscando marcas y solo encuentra la de su cuello, estaba roja, como si la hubiesen reafirmado, pero no fue asi, esta nervioso pero aun asi toma la llamada que entro a su celular,era del Metropolitan, habia un caso que necesitaba de él, se ducho y cambio, tomo sus cosas y dejo una nota para sus hijos, cuando bajo en el elevador siguió pensando sobre aquello, "sueños húmedos"?, paso por su mente, pero tantos?, aun estaba nervioso, salió del elevador y vio en recepción al menos doce arreglos de rosas rojas, un repartidor preguntaba por Steven Grant Rogers, picado por la curiosidad se acerco</p><p>—Quien las envia, muchacho?- pregunto bajando un poco sus lentes negros, el joven le miro y luego a su tabla de hojas</p><p>—Son del señor, Victor Von Doom, es para el señor Steven Grant Rogers- sus papeles se cayeron nada mas escuchar el nombre del alfa, se pasmo y los colores se subieron a sus mejillas</p><p>—POR LA PU--------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pues hola owo/!<br/>(Para los que sigan la historia en wattpad sabrán que tuve chingos de problemas y no había podido actualizar en un tiempo y que por lo mismo voy lento con las actualizaciones quq)</p><p>A paso de tortuga pero aca estamos, gracias a todas por sus comentarios y sus votos quq, me tarde mas en este cap porque no sabia que meter, si ya de sopeton la pelea de Victor y Tony o darle mas trama a aquello, ewe decidi lo segundo, a alguna le interesa que crucemos limites aca?, ya saben, Tony y Steve haciéndolo mientras Victor observa?</p><p>Como creen que se desarollen las cosas ahora?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Mio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve se sentia exhausto, le dolían las caderas, luego de darse cuenta de lo que habia pasado y ver su nido destruido en el lecho que ambos compartían, golpeo a Tony en el pecho, el alfa no se defendió, solo se dejo hacer, su habitación era un asco, asi que llamaron a contratistas y diseñadores para arreglarla, de mientras Tony le llevo a la bañera, ambos se metieron a la tina con agua caliente a su alrededor, no supo en que momento pero ya estaba entre las piernas de su esposo, este le rodeaba y le daba masajes suaves en todo el cuerpo, su lobo estaba ansioso, como pisando nuevo territorio, no sabia que provocaria a Tony la próxima vez</p><p>No fue violento pero si rudo, lo domino en la cama, ese termino era nuevo para ambos, asi que ambos se sentían nerviosos y ansiosos, sus encuentros sexuales siempre eran definidos por la palabra " devoción" , Stark procuraba sus orgasmos antes que los propios, le hacia sentir amado y lo acariciaba gentilmente, le hacia llamarlo por Anthony y él recibía un Steven en respuesta, era un ritual de amor para ambos, asi que, esto...lo que paso anoche...</p><p>—Q-que...que fue eso?-se atrevió a preguntar el rubio omega, le gano la curiosidad—es que...jamas te habías puesto asi...</p><p>Tony se sintió culpable, obviamente se dio cuenta de lo salvaje que se habia puesto—A ciencia cierta no lo se pero...lo siento, te lastimé?-pregunto con cautela, estaba avergonzado de lo que habia pasado en la recámara, su lobo estaba vacilante, como cauteloso, pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Steve viendo las marcas y chupetones que dejo, se fijo en su cuello y vio las pequeñas mordidas cerca de la marca del omega</p><p>—M-Me siento agotado...gracias por el masaje- a decir verdad él también estaba avergonzado pues vagamente recordaba haber "llamado" a su esposo, su omega se sometió pero no por miedo, sino por placer, supo que su alfa le busco para saciar en él sus bajos instintos de dominio, cosa que solo hace con Stephen, se dejo recargar en el pecho del castaño pues se sentia comodo, su olor y el de Stark se mezclaban en el aire, Tony le abrazó con delicadeza y empezo a dejar suaves besos en los hombros del rubio, tratando el cuerpo de este con devoción de nuevo, llevo luego sus manos al vientre del rubio, ahi habia un cachorro de ambos y bien sabia que el dia que fue concebido no hubo amor, solo fue sexo de necesidad, pero no quitaba el hecho de que era su hijo(de ambos) por ello sonrió y libero su aroma a cafe para que Steve le sintiera, era ese tipo de aroma que liberaba en su nido, el rubio sonrió enternecido, volvían a ser ellos, de a poco volvían a unirse</p><p>—Quiero que vayas al doctor, quiero que te revise, no quiero que nada vaya mal con este cachorrito- pronuncio con ternura el castaño mientras se empezaba a frotar con perro en el cuello y cabeza del omega con su cabeza, Steve rio por el mimo y asintió</p><p>—Ahora que ya no estas todo el dia en la empresa, podemos ir juntos?- pregunto con una sonrisa que Tony devolvió afirmando, eso le emocionó, se acerco de a poco al rostro de su esposo y deposito un beso en sus labios, primero tierno y luego profundo, Stark no dudo en seguirle y bajo una de sus manos al miembro de su esposo y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente, Steve se deshizo de suspiros y jadeos, el alfa no paro hasta que su pareja se vino, estando el rubio exhausto le saco de la tina y le seco el cuerpo, le puso una bata felpuda y lo llevo al cuarto de invitados, ahi lo deposito en la cama y antes de que el rubio cayera de sueño le coloco un pijama comodo, le ayudo a meterse bajo las cobijas y lo arropo, lo dejo ahi para revisar a sus hijos, Harley ya vivia en su piso, asi que la mayor ahi ahora era Sarah, la joven estaba en la sala con sus hermanos</p><p>—Buenos dias cachorros, como amanecieron mis tesoros?- pregunto amoroso, beso la cabeza de su hija y a la pequeña Maria la sentó en su regazo mientras desayunaban, James le comento sobre sus practicas de basquetbol mientras comia sus huevos revueltos y él tomaba su jugo de naranja</p><p>—Mamá no va a desayunar?-pregunto Sarah viendo hacia el corredor extrañada por la falta del omega</p><p>—No hija, esta cansado, ayer fue un dia de locos y tu madre necesita descansar- " y además me puse salvaje anoche y lo deje exhausto" podia decir pero sería demasiada información para la joven—JARVIS podrías llamar a Bruce? Quiero consultar algo con él, también llama a Natasha, quiero saber si Barnes esta bien</p><p>De inmediato señor</p><p>—Papá podemos ir a ver a Peter?, estaba pensando en llevarle alguna fruta- pregunto la rubia mayor sentada frente a su padre, a Tony le daba ternura como Sarah habia adoptado una posición de "madre" sobre Peter, ella en parte pasaba algo de su tiempo con el castaño</p><p>—Si hija, llévale lo que quieras, si necesita algo me dices, pasaré en la tarde a verlo-dijo alegre, luego del desayuno Sarah llevo a los menores al centro comercial a comprar fruta y otras cosas para Peter, mientras el alfa volvia al cuarto de invitados, Steve seguia dormido asi que se acosto a su lado, le acaricio los cabellos mientras sonreía bobamente, su olor se extendió por la habitación y "arropo" al omega y al cachorro que llegaba en el vientre, se sentia cálido, pacífico</p><p>Señor, el señor Banner esta en la recepción y avisa que subirá, pide acceso al taller</p><p>—Dáselo JARVIS, en un momento voy-dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba y depositaba un beso en la cabeza de su esposo—Que nadie moleste a Steve Jar, quiero que duerma y descanse, cuando despierte dile que coma algo, dejaron un poco de tarta de manzana para él</p><p>Bajo al taller y vio a su amigo ahi, sentado revisando los planos y los hologramas presentes</p><p>—Brucie bo!, tengo una consulta que hacerte!-saludo con un abrazo y se sento en la silla frente a su amigo como ya era su costumbre</p><p>—Tu dirás mi science bro, para que soy bueno?- el omega se divertia con su amigo, asi habían sido desde la preparatoria, amigos por la ciencia y amigos para siempre</p><p>—Pues...estoy asustado-los colores se le subieron a la cara y su aroma cambio un poco, Bruce le sintio y le vio esperando que siguiera— Ayer me volvi salvaje...</p><p>—Que?, mira si es por lo que paso con Chala es comprensible hermano, mira que hasta mi esposo te siguió!- eso para él era prueba de lo serio que era el asunto</p><p>—No mi amigo, deja...deja que te explique-luego de pasar varios minutos hablando con Bruce del asunto el omega se puso en el tema lo mas que pudo, sus estudios eran sobre biologia y antropologia, sobre la mateia de las castas, él sabia sobre el comportamiento de las castas y varias cosas de estas, tenia un doctorado en biología, química, taxonomía y sistemas computacionales</p><p>—Lo que me dices es parecido a "dejarte llevar por tu lobo"- señalo entre comillas con las manos, el alfa le vio, si, habia perdido el control de su lobo cuando olió el aroma de Victor en su esposo, eso le puso mal y la pelea de Natasha con T'chala le tenían tenso también</p><p>Señor si me lo permite, podria acotar también algo</p><p>Pidió FRIDAY, Bruce miro al techo por inercia, mientras dos pantallas holográficas se encendían frente a ellos</p><p>A mi también me gustaría compartir algo señor</p><p>Agrego KAREN la IA de Peter, ambas mostraron los signos vitales de sus respectivos señores</p><p>En el mismo ciclo de tiempo en que usted y el señor Rogers compartieron lecho jefe, el señor Strange sufrió una serie de orgasmos sincronizados con los orgasmos que tuvo el omega Rogers</p><p>De la misma manera paso con el joven Peter señor, sus parámetros corporales se asemejaron al acto sexual al cual era sometido el señor Steve</p><p>—En conclusion dominaste a tus tres omegas al mismo tiempo sin estar con los tres al mismo tiempo-concluyo Bruce</p><p>—No se que me paso!, fui un total lobo!-espeto Tony mientras Bruce le veia preocupado pues su amigo en serio parecia asustado</p><p> </p><p>—Cálmate Tony, digo, era algo normal, se metieron en tu territorio y atacaron a tus cachorros, también quisieron llevarse a una de tus pare...parejas...hay dioses, si suenas como un lobo....-dijo lo último viendo que el alfa le miraba con cara de obviedad</p><p> </p><p>—Lo que me preocupa es como actué con Steve, jamas le habia mordido en otro lugar que no fuera su marca!- Banner le miro atonito para luego poner un gesto confundido<br/>—Le molesto?- pregunto incrédulo y divertido, Tony le vio, le entendió a la primera<br/>—Bruccie, lo que me preocupa es lastimarlo si hay una segunda vez- el omega rio por lo bajo—Y respondiendo tu pregunta, estaba temblando de placer asi que no creo~</p><p>— Si responde mi duda, pero no era necesario, y según lo que estas viviendo, recuerdo un caso hace años, un Prime en Grecia tenia 7 omegas, vivían en el mismo hogar todos y dormia con los 7 en el mismo lecho, estaban tan bien "emparejados" que sus celos se sincronizaban a la perfección, habia rumores de que no salían de su cuarto hasta una o dos semanas después - lo dicho asusto a Tony, no imaginaba aquello con sus omegas, es decir, a Steve le daria un infarto tener que compartirlo en su celo, no, cada quien su tiempo—mmm, creo recordar que se apellidaban Marssian o Marsilla?, no recuerdo bien pero estoy seguro que era en Grecia, además de eso, se dice que podia hacer que lo obedecieran sin usar su voz de mando, solo liberando su aroma, no se como explicarlo, es como enviar ordenes a través de su marca, pero bro no tienes porque preocuparte, dudo mucho que vuelva a pasar, además, T'chala a vuelto a Wakanda y Natasha es parte de la manada, no hay intrusos en casa-le dijo bromeando en lo ultimo para no alterar mas a su amigo</p><p>—Eso crees, Von Doom no ha dejado America, no se que le tiene aqui pero ayer estoy seguro que le hizo algo a Steve mas que darle un anillo-explico a su amigo, se notaba el enojo en su voz, Bruce sonrió entendiéndole</p><p>—No creo que vuelva a intentar algo contra ti amigo, ahora tiene mucho mas que perder, si trata de hacer algo el nombre de Latveria quedará entré dicho - tranquilizó el omega, cierto que tenían una rivalidad fuerte contra el de Latveria pero ya no eran los mismos jóvenes que aun podían correr a las alas protectoras de sus padres, ahora eran adultos con familia y siempre la familia para cada alfa era lo mas sagrado</p><p>...</p><p>Steve despertaba perezosamente después de haber dormido tan bien, junto suyo en la cama habia un abrigo de su esposo, impregnado de su aroma, se lo llevo a la nariz y casi puede jurar que si tuviese cola esta se agitaria felizmente como respuesta al oler el cafe proveniente de aquella prenda</p><p>Señor, el señor Strange le esta esperando en su piso, dice que es una emergencia y pide que vaya lo mas pronto posible y subirá por usted</p><p>Aquello le desconcerto, ese mensaje sonaba molesto, con calma salió de la cama y se puso el abrigo de Tony, camino al corredor y escucho los trabajos de los contratistas y diseñadores, suspiro irónico y bajo al piso de Stephen, nada mas entrar percibió el aroma de Cedro de Victor tensándose por completo, se quedo en su lugar mirando hacia adentro del piso, Stephen estaba cruzado de brazos y mirandole con enojo, a su alrededor habia rosas y arreglos desperdigados y destrozados</p><p>—Ah,mira la bella durmiente a despertado, Peter dile hola a Aurora!-ahi recién se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño en uno de los sillones, este tenia un suéter sobre sus hombros color mamey, afuera estaba haciendo frio y era una mañana nublada, entro con cautela y observo todo</p><p>—Buenos dias, Steve-saludo el castaño menor que le vio algo apenado, se habia comido a un Stephen molesto hace poco, estaba sintiéndose mal por algunos mareos y nauseas matutinas por ello estaba sentado en el sillón , acariciaba su vientre con cariño mientras veía a los mayores</p><p>—Buenos días cachorro -saludo serio, no contra el joven si no contra el otro omega que no le quitaba la vista de encima—Se puede saber saber cual es tu problema?</p><p>—No te hagas el tonto conmigo Steve- le espero molesto por el "descaro" del rubio—Yo al menos tuve la decencia de no obtener regalos de cortejo por parte de Tony antes de que me marcará!, pero tu, el llamado esposo legitimo de Tony, el único amor de su vida, quien se ufana de presumir que es el verdadero omega de Stark y que los demas somos unas putas tiene la desfachatez de recibir regalos de su amante rn la casa de sus hijos!, si hay algo que no pienso tolerar es la hipocresía!!</p><p>—Deja de decir estupideces!, déjame dejarte algo claro, yo jamas podria engañar a mi esposo, yo si tengo clase, no soy una omega barata como tu!-contesto en el mismo tono que el pelinegro a lo que Strange se mordió el labio y camino hasta él <br/>—Eres una puta de clase alta Steve!-grito Stephen luego de la cachetada que le dio al rubio, Peter agacho la mirada sentado en el sillón, esos dos debian controlarse o Tony se daria cuenta de que peleaban—Todas estas rosas y esto!!, mira esto!-señalo la caja con acuarelas de las mas finas disponibles— A mi no me jodas eso es un regalo de cortejo!, no te basto con desquitarte el dolor de la traición de Tony y hacerme perder un bebé y casi matar a Peter, ahora también le vas a dejar?!, y con Victor?!, en serio?!, te todos él?!</p><p>—Era él con quien te besabas anoche?-pregunto en medio del silencio Peter, para luego darse cuenta de su error, Stephen abrió la boca indignado, mientras Steve agachaba la mirada avergonzado</p><p>Era cierto que aquello parecia un ritual de cortejo pre nupcial pero él jamas le dio pie a Von Doom para hacer eso—Te besaste con él?!</p><p>—Ya cállate!!!- grito el rubio molesto por la actitud del resto con él, si bien era cierto que aquellos obsequios Von Doom se los envio y no le habia aventado el anillo a la cara él jamas le correspondió, un mareo le sobrevino luego de gritar, ahi Stephen corrió a socorrerlo y Peter desde su asiento se preocupo, Strange le condujo al sillón para que se sentará a lado del menor</p><p>Luego de sobreponerse al mareo vio a su par galeno —Sucedió ayer mientras todos estaban concentrados en la pelea, vino a mi y me tomo por la espalda...hizo lo que quiso conmigo- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro bastante dolido, Stephen se mordió el labio, si bien estaba molesto por que él amaba a Tony y creia que Steve le estaba engañando no significaba que fuera ciego, el que alguien lastimase al rubio dañaría también a su alfa y por ende a él, además, los años de convivencia le volvieron cercano al Rogers</p><p>Un temor le sobrevino— Él te...?- dejo la pregunta en el aire pero los tres entendieron lo que quiso preguntar</p><p>—No...mi cachorro no hubiese sobrevivido-claro, tan solo el acto le hubiese dejado en mal estado, su cuerpo renuente a la invasion de quien no fuese su alfa, le hubiese atormentado el dolor, su marca no solo arderia,si no que le quemaría, sentir el dominio de otro alfa y el dolor del suyo por la traición, de alfa a omega da solo un aviso doloroso, pero de omega a alfa es peor, todo el cuerpo le carcome en negación, sus músculos se tensan y duelen, eso afectaría sin duda al cachorro</p><p>— Lo siento, es solo que...- empezo Strange, el rubio sonrió, si, él también se habia puesto asi cuando vio a Logan por primera vez, creyó que Stephen habia engañado a Tony con su ex, es que la situación era para entenderlo asi, Howlett le tenia entre la pared y su cuerpo, estallo contra Stephen, tan pronto llegaron a casa lo comenzó a golpear, solo se detuvo cuando Tony apareció, este no se molesto pero si le desconoció</p><p>—Te entiendo, en serio, creíste que habia traicionado a Tony- sonrió a su par con sinceridad, en su mente recordaba su viejo "pacto" ya que estamos en esto, hagámoslo bien, con él hasta el fin, aunque ya ninguno quiera" bien podrían romperlo, pero el orgullo era mas fuerte a veces, acto seguido le asestó una buena cachetada sonora al galeno dejándolo tirado en el sillón, Peter se sorprendió y se hizo un poco para atrás —Pero nunca mas vuelvas a levantarme la mano sin una justificación valida!-le grito el rubio, Strange solo se acarició la mejilla, giro para ver al mas joven- Eso va para ti también, oíste?-le cuestionó con la ceja alzada, el castañito solo asintió con premura</p><p>—Bueno, y que sigue?- pregunto Stephen una vez Steve se volvió a sentar</p><p>—Debo devolverle esto a Victor, no quiero que Tony lo vea mas, ayer se puso bastante salvaje por esto- comento recordando la "situación", su par le miro y Peter igual, ambos nerviosos, Steve olio su cambio de actitud y les vio—Que pasa?</p><p>—N-nada..es solo que, puede que si haya sentido algo de eso ayer-explico mirando al rubio, este solo le cuestionó con la mirada—Sueños húmedos y es todo lo que diré - aclaro rodando los ojos, un sonido de nerviosismo les hizo ver al joven omega este enrojeció gravemente—Tu también conejito?</p><p>Peter asintió, en plena noche se desperto por la intensidad de un orgasmo, estaba totalmente sudado y mojado, ni bien estaba despertando y entendiendo que pasaba otro orgasmo le invadió, se asustó bastante pues no entendía que sucedia pero el placer le nubló el juicio y no supo en que momento volvió a dormirse, solo reacciono cuando en la mañana pudo ver el desastre de cama,húmedo y pegajoso, demasiado incomodo a su gusto, llamo y a limpieza para que le ayudaran a limpiar</p><p>—O-okay...bueno, de casualidad no sabes como contactar a Victor?-le pregunto el rubio a Stephen, este lo penso un momento, habia solo una persona que quizá sabia como</p><p>—Lo hablaré con Loki...</p><p>....</p><p>Habían acordado ver a Victor en un restaurante cercano al hospital Metropolitan dóndes trabajaba Strange, ambos mayores irian a dejarle el anillo y luego se irian, habia menos probabilidad de que algo pasará si habia mas gente, bajaron los dos a la recepción y subieron a un taxi, Peter estaba en su piso, veían a ambos mayores subir al taxi e irse, suspiro algo melancólico, la verdad es que ante todos actuaba casi normal, solo ub poco callado dirían muchos, pero por dentro estaba triste, se sentia solo, en aquel piso habia dos sirvientas y él, sin embargo la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba en su cuarto, habia dejado la escuela para llevar bien a termino su embarazo, cuando el cachorro naciera Stephen le ayudaría a cuidarlo, asi él podria terminar una carrera</p><p>Tía May sin duda le hubiese auxiliado con ello, aunque no tolerase a Tony, lo haría por ser hijo de él, un "nieto", lloraba abrazado a la cobija de su tía de vez en cuando, la tristeza no era buena para su cachorro, solo cuando Tony venia a verle sobreia de nuevo, con el alfa se sentia pleno, protegido, amado, se sentó en el sillón y acaricio su vientre, ultimamente lo hacia seguido, aquel pequeño ser en su interior le daba esperanzas</p><p>Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dejaron ver a Tony con sus hijos, Sarah, James y Maria, la pequeña niña bajo de los brazos de su padre y corrió a sentarse con Peter</p><p>—Hola!, como te sientes hoy?- pregunto la pequeña con una gran sonrisa, el castañito se la devolvió</p><p>—Me siento bien preciosa, gracias por preguntar- Sarah y Tony pasaron a la cocina para dejar lo que la rubia habia comprado en el centro comercial, mientras tanto ambos niños se sentaron junto al omega</p><p>—Como esta mi hermano?- pregunto con cautela James, aun no entendia del todo si su madre se molestaba o no si ellos visitaban a Peter, entendia que no se molestaba cuando visitaban a Stephen, pero no sabia si su mamá y este nuevo omega se llevaban del todo bien</p><p>Peter entendia, las cosas aun seguían en el area de la cordialidad entre él y Steve, tardarían algunos años para llevarse mejor—Esta bien James, gracias por venir a verme- sintio como la menor ponía su cabecita rubia sobre el vientre abultado y su manita también</p><p>—Escucho su corazon!- exclamó ella sonriente pues era algo nuevo para ella, un gran logro, Peter se contagio de su alegria y le acarició los cabellos—Yo también estuve en la pancita de mamá?- pregunto al ver a su padre aproximarse, el alfa asintió sonriendo</p><p>—Si princesa, tu y tus hermanos también estuvieron en el vientre de mamá- beso la cabeza de Pter y este le recibió encantado, le dio un plato con fruta picada—Mi Sarah pensó que te haría bien comer fruta</p><p>—Gracias Sarah- agradeció mirando a la joven que se acercaba con una charola con mas platos, Tony los repartió y se sentaron a comer, la verdad que Peter amaba estos momentos de familia, pese a que no fueran sus hijos o hermanos, pero el que vinieran a verle le hacia sentir mejor</p><p>Estaban comiendo cuando la rubia beta brinco en su lugar todos le miraron— Peter Benjamin Parker!, hoy tenias cita en el medico!- recordo con voz acusatoria para después mirarle con una ceja alzada, luego vio a su padre—Papá ?!- le interrogo en el mismo tono, el mayor rio nerviosos</p><p>—Hija, dame algo de indulgencia!, ayer fue un dia de locos y hoy no tuve cabeza para nada y ....KAREN?- pregunto al ultimo viendo que la rubia no cedia en su mirar</p><p>Aun pueden llegar a tiempo señor</p><p>Peter se pasmo, si iban al hospital encontrarian a Steve y a Stephen y lo mas importante, a Victor, no queria imaginar la que se armaria</p><p>—Po-podemos ir otro día?, es decir re agendar la cita, no?- pregunto para luego recibir la mirada reprobatoria de la beta—Tony?- como ultimo recurso llamo al alfa, pero este ya estaba colocándose el abrigo, sabia de antemano como era su hija</p><p>—Vamos Pete, es para llevar un buen control de tu embarazo- ya no pudiendo hacer nada se dejo encaminar por el alfa, ambos arribaron al hospital con leve rapidez, tenían el tiempo sobre ellos, sin embargo nada mas poner un pie en el recinto Tony paro en seco</p><p>—Pasa algo?-cuestionó el menor que ya habia observado a su alrededor procurando que los omegas mayores no estuviesen cerca</p><p>—No, nada- dijo con simpleza Stark mientras re anudaban su camino a la consulta</p><p>....</p><p>Cuando ambos omegas bajaron del taxi lograron ver la limosina del Von Doom estacionada fuera del restaurante</p><p>—Bien, entramos, le aventamos el anillo en la jeto y nos vamos, suena como un plan sin errores, estas conmigo?- pregunto Strange girando para ver al rubio, este se veía mareado,— Hay, no jodas!, el taxi te mareo?</p><p>Steve solo asintió sosteniendo su estomago con una mano y la otra en su boca, el medico estaba por ayudarle pero se escucho una motocicleta estacionarse tras ellos</p><p>—Stephen - llamo el recién llegado, al girar y ver al sujeto Strange se pasmo</p><p>— Logan...-susurro, sin embargo Steve le escucho y giro también, ahi sobre la motocicleta estaba James "Logan" Howlett, el ex de Stephen</p><p>—Ah!, ya ha llegado- la voz de una mujer les saco de su contemplación y les hizo girar para ver a la asistente de Victor en la entrada del restaurante —El señor Von Doom le espera arriba, por favor, sígame</p><p>—Stephen, necesito hablar contigo- llamo el alfa bajándose de la moto y acercándose a los omegas</p><p>—Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, andando Steve -el galeno trato de entrar al restaurante pero el agarre de Logan en su brazo le detuvo</p><p>—Es algo importante- insistió el alfa, Rogers viendo la situación decidió intervenir</p><p>—Esta bien Stephen ve con él, yo estaré bien- aclaro con una semi sonrisa</p><p>—No voy a dejarte solo en esto- le respondió Strange sin embargo Steve negó</p><p>—Estaré bien, ya sabes, entrar, aventarle el anillo y luego salir de ahi, sera rápido- el omega pelinegro no se convenció pero asintió</p><p>—Bien, pero si ocurre algo corre como loco al hospital, estaré ahi, de acuerdo?- el rubio asintió y siguió a la asistente, Stephen se safo del agarre que aun Logan le daba y lo encaro—Vamos idiota- espeto y camino al hospital, por fortuna este no estaba tan lejos, a solo unos cuantos locales</p><p>Steve siguió a la mujer al segundo piso del restaurante, ahi en una mesa al fondo estaba Victor Von Doom, mirando por la ventana, el dia estaba frio y gris, tenia un traje negro y una corbata azul matino, su cabello azabache bien peinado y su típica sonrisa casi altanera, giro al sentir el suave olor a vainilla de Steve</p><p>—Debo aceptar que me sorprendi con tu llamada, pero no me molesto la idea de encontramos querido- este le recibió sonriente, liberando su aroma territorial y dejando claro que aquel omega vino por él, un típico "no se acerquen", señalo la silla frente a si para que el omega la tomase</p><p>—Solo quiero regresarte tu anillo, Victor-dijo el rubio sin querer sentarse en la silla frente al Von Doom, este rio y se levanto, le tomo de los hombros</p><p>—Vamos mi bien, una comida no te hará daño- acto seguido le insto a sentarse en la silla y llamo al mesero</p><p>Rogers no tuvo de otra que aceptar, se sento frente al regente de Latveria y tomo la carta, gustoso Victor le imito</p><p>......</p><p>Tony y Peter esperaban por el doctor ya que este habia insistido en llevar a ambos a la primera ecografia de Peter, el castañito estaba ansioso, la miel estaba brotando de sus poros sin poderlo evitar, Tony sonrió por aquello</p><p>—Estas nervioso?- le pregunto divertido, aunque él también lo estaba, quizá podrían saber que iban a concebir, si un niño o una niña</p><p>—Algo asi, si- admitio sonrojándose, era primerizo, todo era nuevo, a el alfa le pareció adorable, el doctor entro de nuevo a la sala con los últimos estudios en mano</p><p>—Pues estas mas sano que la ultima vez Peter, me alegra que tus análisis hayan salido mejor que los anteriores, esta vez solo debo recetarte vitaminas!-felicito el obstetra mientras se acomodaba a lado de la camilla</p><p>—Gracias doctor Graham-sujeto de la mano de Tony el pequeño omega sonreía feliz, él también habia notado que la constante presencia de Tony en su nido le hacia bien</p><p>—Muy bien, están listos?, con suerte hoy sabremos que será!-Tony sonreía alegre e inflando el pecho, no deseaba niño o niña, solo que estuviera sano</p><p>Graham coloco gel sobre el vientre de Peter quien se removió solo un poco por lo frio que estaba—Vamos a ver, esperemos que se deje ver, a decir verdad es algo pronto, pero, no es imposible-, la emoción estaba llegando al menor y sujeto un poco mas fuerte la mano del alfa, este le miro sonriendo y ambos giraron al escuchar el inconfundible sonido del corazón del cachorro</p><p>—Tony...Tony mira, ahi esta!- la emoción en la voz de Peter le hizo sentir mariposas, su lobo juraba que movia la cola alegremente, el pequeño cuerpecito aparecía en el monitor, ambos padres sonreían enamorándose de su cachorro</p><p>—Quieren saber que es?- pregunto el galeno din despegarse de su labor, Peter de inmediato miro a Tony, él si queria, pero si su alfa decía que no, podria esperar, no obstante vio la misma emoción en Tony</p><p>—Si, doctor, si queremos- contesto Stark, acercándose un poco mas al menor, Peter le sonrió feliz y luego miró al monitor</p><p>—Pues...veamos...con algo de...de suerte - Graham movia el aparato en el vientre del omega tratando de encontrar el sexo del cachorro mientras se mordia el labio concentrado— Aja!, ahi esta, felicidades!, tendrán un varón!- Tiny abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego miro a Peter quien ya soltaba algunas lagrimillas, se enterneció con aquello y no pudo evitar besarle la coronilla</p><p>....</p><p>Steve de pronto sintió felicidad y regocijo en su pecho, pero sintió también que no era propia, era de Tony, posiblemente estaria con Peter, un pico de molestia le hizo apretar los labios</p><p>—Sucede algo querido?- pregunto Victor percibiendo el cambio en el rubio, este negó, el alfa tomo su copa de vino y le miro—Me enteré que Stark dejo el mando de la compañía a Potts, debió ser algo difícil de asimilar para él, pero considero que fue la mejor decision, el nombre de Howard hubiese quedado entre dicho</p><p>—A que te refieres?- pregunto el omega con una ceja alzada</p><p>—Bueno Steve, un alfa metiéndose con un omega tan joven?, es para hablar toda la tarde y no precisamente bien de ambos- respondió para luego llevarse la copa a la boca</p><p>—Te equivocas, Tony no dejo el mando por ello, lo dejo para estar con nosotros- aclaro el rubio dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa</p><p>—Cosa que no hizo contigo, es curioso que nada mas llego aquel nuevo omega y tomo una idea tan radical- el Rogers le miro, no le gustaba el hilo de la conversación, además él ya no se cuestionaba las razones de Tony para hacer aquello</p><p>—Ya te dije por que lo hizo- insisto el rubio sin dejar de ver al alfa quien solo sonrió</p><p>—Si, es verdad, es solo que...no me trago eso tan facilmente- acaricio el filo de la copa con un dedo y le miro irónico</p><p>—A que re refieres?- no entendia que queria decir Victor pero se veia confiado, eso no le gustaba para nada</p><p>—Bueno mi bien,me han llegado rumores, nada solido realmente- comenzó a querer darle vueltas al asunto cosa que molesto mas al omega</p><p>—Habla- espeto Steve molesto por su tonito de voz casi burlón</p><p>—Dicen por el bajo mundo que Stark esta fabricando armas de nuevo- dijo para luego acabarse de un trago el resto de su vino</p><p>—No él no- empezo Rogers din embargo la mirada juguetona de Von Doom le freno, no obstante no le iba a dar gusto de dudar pues bien empezaba a notar que eso queria el regente —...él dejo eso atrás- Stark Industries tenia un pasado armamentista debido al padre de Tony, Howard, sin embargo Anthony no estaba del todo a favor, cuando empezo a generar inventos tecnológicos mas avanzados para la empresa y vio qe estos podían sustentar bien lo que su padre le heredo dejo a un lado las armas y siguió inovando con su tecnología, le prometio a Steve jamas volver a crear un arma, pues querían que sus hijos vivieran en un mundo mejor</p><p>—Claro, igual que su promesa de ya no serte infiel- aquello fue un golpe muy bajo de parte del de Latveria, este no de paro, pidió a su asistente acercarse y entregar al rubio un folder amarillo—Se que podrás entenderlo- Steve no sabia a que se referia hasta que abrió el folder—El primer informe es cerca de mi frontera, el segundo de Kazajistán...cómo ves, tienen el sello Stark- entre las hojas habia varias fotos de armamento ya detonado y aun sin detonar, todos con el sello de Stark Industries o con el logotipo de un reactor, el símbolo personal de Tony</p><p>—No te creo...- cerro de golpe el folder al ver aquel reactor en el metal de las bombas, consternado por aquello, no creia que su esposo fuera capaz de volver a hacerlo, no, se lo prometido por sus hijos</p><p>—Yo, solo quiero ayudarte querido...- hablo Von Doom con un tono conciliador y luego acerco su mano hasta la del rubio y la tomo —Y quizá, darte una vida mejor- el omega alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de Victor, por un momento le creyó, sin embargo algo en aquello ojos filosos le hizo temer, agacho la mirada para no temblar —No tienes porque contestarme de inmediato, solo quiero que me tomes en cuenta</p><p>—Me voy- dijo rapidamente, ya no se sentia comodo ahi y todo lo que que le dijo le tenia confundido, quito su mano de la mesa para ya no tener contacto con la de Victor, este sonrió taimado</p><p>—Esta bien, déjame llevarte a casa- pidió alegre, cambiando su semblante serio</p><p>—Estas loco?- pregunto el omega levantándose de su asiento, si Tony le cria bajar de la limosina golpearia a Von Doom</p><p>—No me tienes confianza?- pregunto por acto reflejo el alfa, Steve le miro alzando una ceja, recordaba lo de ayer por la noche, ahi se dio cuenta de la razón de la defensiva postura del rubio— Lo siento, admito que ayer fui bastante atrevido, el alcohol me volvió indecente, perdona, pero no me siento a gusto dejándote ir solo, permíteme llevarte en la limosina</p><p>—Descuida, puedo ir en taxi-Rogers se dio la media vuelta, el olor a cedro le empezaba a molestar también, el regente le tomo del brazo y Steve le miro molesto</p><p>—Juro que no te hare daño, vamos, solo quiero que llegues a salvo a casa, mi bien- por algún extraño motivo no vio malicia en su mirada, asintió despacio y dudoso y le siguió</p><p>...</p><p>Llevaba algunos minutos en aquella pelea verbal, es que siempre que hablaba con du ex terminaban en eso, una discusión sobre el horrible final de su relación</p><p>—Te esperé tres años James Howlett!, tres malditos años!, y cuando fui a preguntar por ti a la base me dijeron "ah, seguramente es ta con Jean, su omega"- reclamó molesto, eso ko enojó a Logan pero si le harto, la misma historia, si bien era cierto le molestaba que Stephen se lo echara en cara cada que lo veia—...eso me destrozó...me concentre en mi carrera y me gradué...—Su voz se apago en lo ultimo, aquello habia sido un capitulo muy doloroso en su vida, James apretó los labios, molesto consigo mismo pues él habia sido quien rompió la promesa que habia hecho con Stephen</p><p>—Si y luego conociste a ese maldito de Stark-espeto Logan con cierta pizca de desagrado, Stephen rio ante esta por la casi irónica respuesta de su ex</p><p>—Ha, al menos él tuvo la decencia de hablar claro conmigo!, no como tu!.- habían tenido una buena relación de compañeros de celo antes de ser novios, sin embargo, su tiempo como pareja fue corto ya que Logan se enlistó, prometieron que se esperarían, Stephen terminaria su carrera y él subiria rangos en el ejercito, no obstante después de un tiempo las cartas de James empezaron a llegar con menos frecuencia, por ello Strange fue a la base</p><p>—Yo siempre fui claro contigo!- contesto el reclamo pero el medico le miro molesto y alzando una ceja—Oye, no vine aqui para esto de acuerdo? , yo vine a preguntarte algo mas importante- aclaro el alfa, Stephen le miro por unos momentos pero antes de preguntar</p><p>—..aghr!-se quejo ante la mirada del Howlett, tenia un ardor en su cuello, su marca ardia, sentia furia a través de esta, pero no era suya, era de su alfa</p><p>....</p><p>Ambos salían sonrientes del hospital, sabiendo el sexo del bebé Tony ya tenia en mente comprar todo lo necesario, mientras Peter empezaba a pensar en procurar que su alfa no gastase tanto, sin embargo la felicidad duro poco, un ardor en el cuello de ambos les alarmo, el primer instinto de Tony fue revisar a Peter a pesar de su ardor</p><p>—Estas bien?- le cuestiono tomandole de los hombros, el castaño asintió pues sabia que el ardor no venia de él, no obstante al alzar la vista se pasmo, metros atrás de Tony en la acera de enfrente y en la entrada a un restaurante lujoso se veia a Victor y Steve besándose, Tony giró para mirar que veia su omega encontrándose con aquella imagen, de inicio su impresión fue lo suficientemente grande como para olvidar el dolor en su cuello, luego al ver que Steve empujaba a Von Doom y le asestaba una buena cachetada su ira nació e hizo erupción como un volcán, solo escucho el "Tony no!" De Peter, lo siguiente que supo fue que habia tacleado al de Latveria por el costado y lo habia golpeado en la mejilla</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Tuyo- Primer parte- Amenaza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los sucesos habían pasado tan rápido que no habia podido reaccionar, de un momento a otro Victor le estaba besando y ahora entre Stephen, Peter y él llamaban a Tony para que no siguiera peleando contra Von Doom, la gente se alejaba aterrada, era un pelea entre alfas Prime, sus aromas a cedro y cafe estaban demasiado fuertes, sometían involuntariamente a los omegas, los betas se incomodaban y los alfas agachaban la cabeza aun gruñendo por sentirse tan amenazados</p><p>Las sirenas de policia se oian próximas y se notaba que eran varías, la sangre empezo a ser notable entre ambos, Tony tenia un labio partido, Victor el pómulo, ambos mostraban sus colmillos y los trataban de encajar en la piel contraria, mientras sus fuertes agarres impedían o trataban de impedir el movimiento del otro, Logan trataba de detenerlos, era un soldado, Ranger y entrenado por un Spetsnaz en las montañas nevadas de Rusia, habia luchado contra varios alfas y sus dominantes olores, claro, eran Primes, tanto Stark como Von Doom pero él había superado a otros alfas ya, si bien podia separarlos de vez en vez no podia alejarlos del otro, el llamado de los tres omegas Stark solo alteraba mas a Tony, le hacían saber a su lobo que sus omegas estaban desprotegidos, desesperados y ansiosos, necesitaba protegerlos y su instinto le decía que debía vencer al de Latveria, de un momento a otro Victor cayo inerte y le siguió Tony, Natasha estaba en la barricada de patrullas con una escopeta en mano, el chillido de terror de los tres omegas paralizo a todos por un instante, como ráfaga los tres corrieron a revisar a su alfa, este estaba golpeado pero solo estaba inconsciente, le habían dado con un tranquilizante</p><p>—Llévense a ambos a la estación, manden ambulancias para los omegas en crisis-ordeno Natasha a los demás agentes que venían con ella</p><p>—No creo que sepa lo que esta haciendo señorita Ross-</p><p>—Romanoff, asistente, Romanoff-interrumpió la peli roja a la asistente de Von Doom—Y si se lo que hago, llevo a dos alfas a los separos por andar alborotando a todo el mundo</p><p>—El señor Von Doom tiene inmuni-</p><p>—La inmunidad diplomática termina cuando pone en riesgo la vida de gestantes y cachorros-dijo molesta señalando a los omegas de Stark y a algunos niños cerca con sus padres, ahi la beta asistente no tuvo mas que callarse y seguir a los agentes que subían a una patrulla a su jefe—Steve, sera mejor que llames a Loki, Tony no se si salga bien de esta</p><p>El rubio asintió viendo como se llevaban a su esposo, Stephen y Peter tras de él también seguían al alfa con la mirada</p><p>—Yo llamare a Loki, vayamos camino a la estación -dijo Stephen ni bien las patrullas comenzaron su camino</p><p>—Peter vuelve a la Torre, avisa a todos-el omega menor le miro confundido, él también queria ir a la estación —No Peter, tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, necesitas descansar</p><p>—El tuyo también!-le contesto con la esperanza de que Steve regresará con él, para ninguno seria bueno agitarse mas</p><p>—Es verdad Steve, ambos deberían regresar-pidió el galeno, sin embargo su par nego</p><p>—Debo rendir mi declaración o la asistente de Victor hundirá a Tony-vio a Logan acercarse a ellos—Howlett, podrías llevar a Peter a la torre?, Stephen tu y yo iremos a la estación, estarás mas tranquilo?-le pregunto al menor, este sonrió, Rogers si se habia dado cuenta de la preocupación de Peter por él y su cachorro</p><p>—Yo me encargaré, vayan sin cuidado- aclaro Logan, ambos tomaron un taxi y partieron a la torre</p><p>...</p><p>La cabeza le dolía, estaba acostado en una plancha metálica, quiso enfocar algo con la vista pero no pudo, su vista era borrosa y habia una luz blanca molesta en el techo</p><p>—...durmiente....fin...de...sueño...- escucho una voz algo distorsionada, se vio obligado a despejarse—Stark...</p><p>Esa maldita voz petulante, ahi por fin recordo todo—Von Doom -siseo, su instinto salió a flote desplegando su aroma territorial</p><p>—Con gusto pelearia contigo de nuevo pero tras esas rejas no creo que puedas hacer mucho~- ahi recién cayo en cuenta de los barrotes que rodeaban la celda donde estaba, fuera de esta sentado al fondo y fuera de las demas celdas estaba Victor,mirándole sonriente, aunque golpeado en la cara</p><p>—Y esa sonrisa?, que no has visto tu cara?, te parti el pómulo y de haber tenido mas tiempo te hubiera matado-sonrió Tony acercándose a los barrotes para estar cerca de él</p><p>—Lo consideró como una amenaza?-cuestiono el de Latveria levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a encarar a Stark con esa sonrisa arrogante que tanto le caracterizaba</p><p>—Mejor como una promesa-Tony se enderezo y le miro fiero desplegando su aroma agresivo contra a su par, este solo gruño quedo, en advertencia—No vuelvas a tocar a mis omegas, o te mataré</p><p>—Huuu, tiemblo ante la idea...-se miró sin borrar su sonrisa — Y ya que estamos en el tema, me he quedado mas en este asco de estación para hablar contigo de algo, es algo que seguramente te interesará</p><p>—Nada sobre ti lo hace, Victor-afirmo el castaño sin embargo el regente ensancho la sonrisa aun mas, ahi estaba, ese gesto psicópata por el que Tony no confiaba en él,hubieran podido ser amigos, aliados comerciales, no habia una sola sucursal en Latveria de Stark Industries, pero Tony habia visto el lado mas psicópata de Von Doom hace años, por ello habia puesto distancia entre ellos, no obstante, la sonrisa macabra de Victor le auguraba un seguro dolor de cabeza</p><p>—Podría hacerte cambiar de parecer~, verás, tengo pruebas suficientes para hundirte hasta el ultimo circulo del infierno, hasta podria hacer que Lucifer cambie de juguete masticable, pero me siento misericordioso~- la vieja amenaza de hace años, cuando aun era un lobezno en la universidad habia ido con su padre a la base militar donde este trabajaba, ahi conoció al hijo omega del general Joseph Rogers, fue amor a primera vista, sin embargo no era el único que se enamoró, Victor también conoció a Steve ahi, contrario al amor puro e inocente de Tony, Victor buscaba un omega a quien llevar de la mano orgulloso frente a todos, un "omega trofeo", mientras en privado corrompia a ese omega, queria una muñeca, alguien a quien someter y doblegar "un omega para preñar", en la antigua costumbre retrógrada de omega sometido, los alfas los mostraban bellos e intocables, quien tuviese al mas hermoso sin duda seria un alfa poderoso, y claro, la belleza de los omegas también radicaba en las "camadas" que pudieran darle, eso buscaba Victor en Steve, pero convengamos que esta época ya es mas civilizada, no mas justa, pero mas civilizada, ahora los omegas tenían mas derechos, su voz era escuchada, por ello Tony "protegió" a Steve del de Latveria, al principio lo protegió como amigo, Joseph lo vio como un "casi hermano" para su hijo, un afecto fraternal, pero fue evolucionando a un verdadero amor, eventualmente Steve cayo rendido a sus pies pues Tony demostro tomarle en cuenta, respetar sus decisiones, no como Victor que lo exhibía y no reparaba en su opinion—Entrégame a Steve y dejaré intacto tu mundo de alfa perfecto que todos aman aqui en América ~</p><p>—Lo dije en su momento hace 20 años, aun si fueras el ultimo Prime en la tierra y Steve estuviera muriendo y te necesitará para sobrevivir-se acerco mas a los barrotes y vio a su par directamente a los ojos—Aun con todo eso, jamas te lo entregaría, sobre todo sabiendo el destino que le espera luego de tu marca</p><p>—...Recuerda esas palabras Stark, sellaron tu propia tumba-acto seguido salió de la celda hecho una furia, el olor de cedro embravecido perduro unos minutos antes de disiparse por completo, al hacerlo la puerta de acceso a las celdas se abrieron dejando ver una mata de cabellos rubios y un para de ojos azul cielo que le buscaban, el corazon se le estrujo, Steve se veia tan confundido y preocupado</p><p>—Amor?-se acerco mas hasta la posición donde estaba el rubio, este camino hasta darle encuentro donde ambos extendieron sus manos para sentirse, los olores de ambos se fusionaron y se "abrazaron"</p><p>—Mírate estas tan golpeado, Stephen esta afuera, te revisará en cuanto lleguemos a casa, Peter esta alla con los cachorros- Tony siempre elogio como Steve se preocupaba por los cachorros de la manada, eran un omega verdadero, no solo cuidaba de los propios y de los de Stephen, también preguntaba por los de Loki, la de Bruce y sabia que lo haría en un futuro con los de Peter y Bucky, siempre habia un omega y un alfa cuidándoles cuando Tony no estaba y el tampoco</p><p>—Tranquilo, no es nada que no haya sentido antes-su voz conciliadora trataba de infundirle paz al rubio omega pues se notaba su preocupación</p><p>—No Tony, escucha, Victor quiere hundirte de nuevo, me lo mostro, él...-Steve dudo por un momento y con una seria mirada vio a su esposo—Anthony, mírame a los ojos y júrame por nuestros hijos que no haz vuelto a fabricar armas</p><p>El alfa le miro primero sorprendido y luego serio—Te lo juro, por nuestros hijos y nuestros futuros hijos también - dijo lo ultimo acariciando el vientre un poco abultado del Rogers, este sonrió y se sintio aliviado, creía en Tony—Pero no lo entiendo Steve, Victor te dijo algo?</p><p>—No me dijo algo, me mostro algo, tiene pruebas de que estas haciendo armas de nuevo- el castaño apretó los dientes, bien merecidos los golpes tenia ese maldito, ya ajustaria cuentas con él, lo primero era salir de ahi, luego saber que pruebas tenia ese sujeto</p><p>—Par de tortolos, ya viene el policia para...-Stephen calló una vez vio el estado de su alfa —Tony por madre luna, mira tu cara!, hay que sacarte de aqui, ese bruto te golpeo hasta cansarse!</p><p>—Ambos se golpearon, no viste como lo dejo Tony?, le rompió el pómulo-la risa compartida de ambos omegas le hizo mirarlos, en un momento se mataban y al otro se reían juntos, esos dos eran su hogar, uno muy caótico, muy desastroso y con tragicomedias, pero eso si, lleno de amor y calidez</p><p>...</p><p>Los callejones tenebrosos y oscuros eran mayormente el lugar donde se veían, uno por que era de clase alta y np queria que lo ligaran a este tipo de personas y otro por que habia sido criado en esos callejones; se subió a la limosina y sonrió a quien esperaba por él, aunque luego de ver su estado estallo en risas</p><p>—Una delicia!, Stark te floreo la cara jajajaja!- Von Doom le miro serio y espeto un simple tsk</p><p>—Como hizo contigo cuando atacaste a su bastarda- Quentin le miro callando de inmediato sus risas—Hiciste lo que te pedi?</p><p>—Acaso no lo viste en las noticias?- pregunto sardónico el alfa, el Prime entrecerro los ojos divertido</p><p>—Si, vaya demostración de fuegos artificiales marca Stark, por que lo hiciste con los explosivos que te di, no?-le pregunto acomodándose su abrigo<br/>—Claro, aunque fue un desperdicio de omegas, me hubiese encantado hacerle una visita a mas de uno, pero solo pude con una~-dijo tiendo perversamente</p><p>—Beck, eres un depravado~- ambos fueron por lo dicho, se conocían desde hace poco pero habían congeniado muy bien —Pronto el imperio de Stark caerá, ya veras, los tres sin dudas bailaremos sobre su tumba~</p><p>—Zemo ya se ah infiltrado?-pregunto volviendo al tema central de la historia</p><p>—Si, incluso ha podido probar sus habilidades-comento divertido el Primer, sin quitar esa sonrisa retorcida de su cara</p><p>—Me sorprende lo trabajador que es cuando se lo propone~-espeto Beck burlándose del tercero en cuestión</p><p>—Carne de cañón amigo, una vez el circo mediatico pase le daré a mi dulce Steve al responsable de la caída de Tony-Victor sabia que si capturaban a Zemo este abriría la boca, pero sin Tony de por medio no podrían tocarle</p><p>...</p><p>La llegada a casa fue presurosa, los tres no sabían que les habia pasado; lo bueno fue que el coche que los llevo de la estación a casa fue conducido por JARVIS y que Loki y Thor al parecer quisieron omitir aquel gesto; los aromas de los tres se combinaron en el aire, sin incomodar a la otra pareja, suponía que era en parte por haber estado tan preocupados por él que sus omegas no lo soltaron, se apegaron a él, le buscaban necesitados y por primera vez veia como a Steve no le molestaba que Stephen también le buscará estando él presente, habia sentido tan bonito, estaba tan a gusto, aunque claro algo le decía que podria ser mejor, faltaba Peter por eso apuro a JARVIS a llegar rápido a la torre</p><p>Al bajar y poner un pie dentro lo sintieron, el ambiente tan suave y maternal se encontraba en el aire, en el ascensor aun sostenía a ambos omegas de la cintura, Thor le veia divertido, Loki aldaba la ceja con la misma sonrisita traviesa de siempre, ninguno de sus omegas parecia estar molesto por compartir, por el contrario, se sentían en paz, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron el aroma de miel dulzona les inundo las fosas nasales, seguido de él aroma del resto de su manada, todos armonizaban de manera tan pacifica, tan calmos, Steve alzo la mirada, pensó que sus cachorros estarían inquietos pero ahi estaban, con Peter leyendo un cuento, Sarah sostenía el libro, James junto a Peter, también estaban los hijos menores de Thor y Loki y la pequeña Anya de Bruce, Parker y Cassy(recargada en Harley y acariciando su vientre) estaban armonizando con su aroma de gestantes el lugar, en los demas sillones Cedric y Hela agarrados de la mano simplemente poniendo atención a la lectura, Anne Marie sostenía a la pequeña Anya quien dormia placidamente y Fenrir con Ivanka preparaban un bowl de palomitas en la cocina sin hacer mucho ruido</p><p>—Tan hábil...-el susurro sorprendido de Steve saco de su ensoñación a todos, Sarah fue la primera en salir corriendo a los brazos de su padre, Tony no dudo en alzarla en brazos, James menos efusivo también se acerco, el alfa los recibió gustoso pues estos obviamente le buscaban necesitados de protección, no eran tontos, sus instintos eran jóvenes pero básicos, sabían que mamá y papá estaban nerviosos y eso les afectaba también a ellos,</p><p>—Mira como estas Tony, te duele mucho?-Peter se acerco con sua aroma a miel tan delicioso, ni Steve ni Stephen pudieron evitar ronronear de gusto, su alfa les miro, que fue eso?</p><p>—Estoy mejor ahora que estoy en casa cariño, gracias por cuidar los cachorros Peter- el mayor miro al omega complacido y este río risueño, su omega estaba halagado, habia hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a los menores</p><p>—Es mi deber como tu omega~-y además soy el mas bajo de la jerarquía de omegas agrego para si, sabia que como el tercero en la fila debía cuidar a los cachorros, ahora ocupaba el lugar que Stephen ocupo, no era tonto, su instinto se lo decía, ahora Steve caminaría junto a Tony, Stephen administraria el hogar y a los mayores y él cuidaría a los menores, era el mas bajo de la jerarquia pero no menos importante, él cuidaba a los cachorros, el futuro de la manada</p><p>—Papá, que paso?, Peter nos dijo lo que él vio pero estoy seguro que no es toda la historia-cuestionó Harley bien sabia leer a su progenitor, asi que sabia que algo pasaba</p><p>—James, lleva a los menores a jugar quieres?, debemos hablar de algo serio acá - de primeras el cachorro se confundió pero luego se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que denotaba confianza, su padre le estaba pasando la estafeta, Harley y Cedric estaban próximos a formar una manada, Ivanka parecia que también, Anne Marie no tardaría en encontrar a alguien y no dudaba de que Sarah también lo haría, pronto él seria el mayor de los cachorros, los hijos menores de Loki tenían un año menos que él, luego estaba su hermana y la pequeña Anya, después de ellas estarían sus hermanitos(de Peter y Steve) y el hijo de el tio Bucky y asi hasta que él encontrará una pareja, con suerte una bonita como mamá...</p><p>—Si papá- pidió que Tony bajará a María y la tomo de la manita para luego pedir a Anne que le diera a Anya, parecia algo imposible pero se le veia decidido, Tony inflo el pecho, su hijo sin duda era buen alfa, James seguido de Mary y Sleipnir junto a Jormund salieron de ahi</p><p>—Unos años mas y el niño será todo un leon*~- comento divertido Cedric—Asi que dinos que pasa?</p><p>Tony asintió y pidió a JARVIS llamar a Bruce, su science bro estaba en el taller y estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, no se equivocó, apenas el omega subió seguido de su esposo le informo a Tony que esa "vieja amiga" iría a EU para ayudarles si lo necesitaban, Steve también hablo de lo que Victor le dijo en el restaurante, claro, omitiendo algunos hechos, como lo sucedido en la fiesta, los cachorros no debian saber ese hecho tan bochornoso</p><p>—Entonces nos enfrentamos a la ira de un regente despechado-resumió Thor, por el momento no tenían mas palabras para resumir ese hecho</p><p>—Descuida Thor, ya no somos los mismos de antes, si quiere guerra, guerra tendrá - Tony se sentia confiado, sabia que su manada lo respaldaba y él tenia también sus propias armas</p><p>...</p><p>La mañana siguiente todos desayunaban en sus respectivos pisos, Tony estaba con Steve y sus hijos disfrutaban de un sabroso desayuno preparado por Sarah y ayudada por Steve(si, leyeron bien), el olor a vainilla y cafe bailaba en el aire harmonioso haciendo sentir cálido a los cachorros, en el piso de Stephen el galeno compartia un desayuno con sus hijos que él mismo habia hecho, estaba a gusto, no tenia que ir al hospital ese dia, o al menos no habia recibido un llamado y sus hijos eran un encanto pues sabían que su celo estaba cerca por lo tanto le atendían en todo, su aroma dulzón les llamaba a acurrucarse con su madre, Peter estaba en su cama, comia comodamente en su nido Tony le dio una breve visita la noche anterior, hubo mimos, besos y caricias, queria quedarse ahi mas tiempo porque el olor a cafe era muy fuerte y su omega se regocijaba</p><p>Señor...creo que debería ver las noticias</p><p>El llamado de JARVIS confundió al Prime pero permitió a la IA transmitir el mensaje, en la television aparecia Victor Von Doom en plena conferencia de prensa</p><p>—Yo Víctor Von Doom, Regente de Latveria y Alfa Prime, acuso oficialmente a Anthony Edward Stark con los cargos de Terrorismo, Estupro, Tráfico de Armas y de ser el autor intelectual de la explosión de la Clínica St. Helena ante la Corte de Lobos, pido un juicio por consenso unánime- el regente mostró la acta que demostraba lo antes dicho y sobretodo la orden emitida por la antes mencionada corte para detener a Tony</p><p>Sus ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión no esperaba para nada que Víctor hiciera una conferencia de prensa, tampoco pensó que el muy maldito le acusará de estupro, las sirenas pronto se dejaron escuchar cerca de la Torre</p><p>—Tony?-llamo Steve viendo que su esposo no se movía un ápice y que obviamente las patrullas estaban próximas</p><p>—ESE DESGRACIADO!!-su ira no se hizo esperar, soltó un feroz gruñido que le hizo agachar la mirada a los omegas presentes, Stephen y Peter lograron sentir un ligero tirón y una fuerte jaqueca en respuesta, al igual que Steve</p><p>Señor el señor De Odinson esta llamando</p><p>Tony miro con la voz errática el techo y se calmo un poco, necesitaba a Loki y al parecer el abogado del diablo lo sabia también</p><p>—Pásamelo - no todo en escuchar el saludo serio de el omega de Thor</p><p>—Al parecer Víctor no quiere perder el tiempo, descuida Tony, ya voy para la corte, pediré un amparo para que no toquen la torre, los veré en unos minutos chicos- la llamada termino justo al tiempo que el ascensor se abría, salieron de él Stephen con sus hijos y Peter, las sirenas se oían justo abajo de la torre, había un desastre abajo, las avenidas estaban siendo cerradas, las patrullas formaban barreras e impedían el paso a civiles</p><p>Stark pensaba a mil por hora tratando de idear un plan para que su familia no se viera afectada, Von Doom no había hecho un movimiento precipitado, lo había denunciado a la mismísima Corte de Lobos, cualquier movimiento ahora de su parte seria observado, debía dejar que lo llevaran arrestado, eso significaba que no podría mover sus fichas por él mismo, seguramente Bruce ya estaría llamando a esa vieja amiga o ella misma estaría comprando sus boletos hacia Estados Unidos para ayudarle, pero primero debía saber en que terreno se estaba moviendo, su adversario estaba a cargo del campo de batalla, él debía ser arrestado, dio la vuelta y miro a sus hijos y sus omegas, la razón de su vida</p><p>—Pelearemos, no estamos solos, su estupidez fue creer que lo estamos,-eso lo dijo viendo a Steve y a Stephen quienes le vieron confundidos primero y luego le entendieron,sus dos omegas no solo eran eso, no eran solo un par de omegas y ya, Víctor se arrepentiría de haberse metido con él</p><p>Ciudadano Anthony Edward Stark, se le pide en nombre de la Corte de Lobos que baje y se entregué pacíficamente o entraremos y lo sacaremos a la fuerza, añadiendo entonces cargos de obstrucción de la ley</p><p>—Nadie entra a mi nido-gruño por lo bajo el alfa ante el llamado del Comandante—JARVIS protocolo de seguridad, caja fuerte</p><p>De inmediato la torre fue recubierta de grandes y gruesas placas de fuerte metal, se volvió una fortaleza reluciente, el Comandante Brock Rumlow le vio sonriente</p><p>—Traigan el lanza granadas-pidió a sus acompañantes, sin embargo una voz femenina y un aroma a capuccino le detuvo</p><p>—Es vibranio tonto, no hay manera de que un lanza granadas le haga algo- Natasha venia acompañada de su pareja Bucky quien estaba detrás de ella sujeto de su brazo</p><p>—Esto se encuentra fuera de su jurisdicción Agente Romanoff, deje que la división de Asuntos de Lobos se encargue- espeto sin mayor reparo el alfa para luego dar una sonrisa de superioridad al omega castaño, Natasha gruño en advertencia, Rumlow sonrió aun mas y se coloco frente a la Prime quien libero su aroma para mantener a raya al comandante, se veía que se avecinaba una gresca pero las puertas de la torre se abrieron dejando ver a Tony engalanado en uno de sus mejores trajes gris y con un sobretodo de color negro, sus lentes oscuros, un reloj de oro en su muñeca y una esclava de oro en el cuello, a sus lados estaban Steve y Stephen con la frente en alto y con una mirada de orgullo absoluto, arriba les miraba Peter con una mueca de preocupación, le habían dicho que se quedará con los menores por si algo sucedia abajo</p><p>—Tanta diligencia para mi humilde persona Comandante, no debió molestarse~- dijo el castaño sonriendo con picardía, el alfa contrario hizo un gesto a sus agentes y dos de ellos fueron tras Stark, sus omegas gruñeron al tenerlos cerca pero Tony les paro—Esta bien corazones, obviamente el comandante sabe que no pueden tratarme de forma violenta, es decir, no debe irritarme, o llegar a alterar a Steve quien es un omega gestante, si algo le pasará yo no podría controlarme y Natasha me secundaria puesto que es parte de mi manada, cierto Nat?</p><p>—Correcto, además yo también traigo a mi omega, y él esta esperando a mi primer camada, irritarme no es algo conveniente- Rumlow miro de soslayo a la rusa y río negando</p><p>—Entonces excelencias, con su permiso- hizo una reverencia irónico y señalo el camión blindado donde iban a transportar a Stark hacia el aeropuerto</p><p>—En verdad eres tan diligente~- dijo divertido Tony para luego besar a cada omega y caminar escoltado pero no esposado hacia el camión, al pasar cerca de Natasha esta le miro y asintió, después de Tony ella era la alfa de mas alto rango en la manada, insto a Bucky a caminar hasta donde estaban Steve y Stephen y ella también se coloco en el lugar que fuera de Tony, el castaño dio un vistazo final a sus omegas y les sonrió</p><p>El camión empezó su marcha hacia el aeropuerto —Loki ya viene de camino Nat, lleva a James adentro, nosotros nos encargamos</p><p>—Estas seguro Steve?-pregunto la pelirroja pero fue el galeno quien le contesto</p><p>—Descuida que con Loki viene Thor así que estaremos bien-si bien Rumlow se había ido con Tony, varios comisionados y agentes seguían ahí, seguramente sus ordenes también eran entrar y buscar pruebas o algo que pudiera incriminar a Stark o incluso ellos mismos plantar algo pues no sabían hasta que punto Von Doom tenia poder en ellos</p><p> </p><p>—La comisión de Investigación de la Corte de Lobos entrará a la Torre Stark para investigar el lugar y encontrar pruebas para el caso contra el ciudadano Stark, asi que les pedimos colaborar en esta investigación - espeto uno de los uniformados una vez Natasha se adentro al edificio</p><p>—Sin una orden emitida por un juez del Pais soberano sobre el cual la corte quiere actuar no puede entrar a ningún inmueble privado bajo ningún motivo, solo y excepto si se cree o asume que se esta cometiendo un delito contra algún Prime u omegas gestante de Prime o cachorros de Prime-aclaro Stephen provocando una mueca de confusión en su rubio par por el tono casi marcial en que lo dijo, eso indicaba que lo recordaba de algún lado —En resumidas cuentas lárguense si no quieren que causemos un alboroto</p><p>—Nosotros no-</p><p>—Que no escucharon?, dijo que se fueran de aqui, de inmediato o me encargaré personalmente que todos y cada uno de ustedes pierda su trabajo-los agentes le miraron sonrientes pues no creían que el omega fuera capaz—Asi que no saben quien soy realmente?, hum, soy hijo de Joseph Rogers, embajador de Estados Unidos en Inglaterra, mi padre fue General del Ejercito y si yo digo que ustedes perderán su empleo es por que lo haran, asi que retiren sus pateticas existencias de mi vista</p><p>Las muecas de disgusto eran obvias y los agentes iban a protestar sin embargo un vehículo lujoso negro paso la barricada de patrullas y se estaciono frente a la Torre, de este engalanado en su traje negro bajo Loki Odinson-Laufeyson</p><p>—Bajo el amparo de la ley de Gestantes y Menores la Torre Stark en calidad de Nido de Manada queda fuera del cateo al cual la Corte de Lobos queria someterla, esta orden fue dictaminada por el Juez Thanos, asi que, si quieren terminar en prisión traten de poner un pie dentro-la sonrisita traviesa del omega hizo enojar a muchos pero tuvieron que callarse su malestar pues tras el omega bajaba su rubio esposo y sus hijos, los agentes y comisionados no tuvieron de otra mas que empezar a retirarse</p><p>—Tu alfa me deberá unos honorarios tremendos después de esto~- comento divertido Loki acercándose a sus pares</p><p>—Tranquilo, pagaremos la boda de Cedric y Hela~-respondió Steve comenzando a entrar a la Torre seguido del resto—JARVIS comando de prioridad Prime, en ausencia del Rey, la Reina gobierna</p><p>Entendido señor</p><p>...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Leon- Cedric se refiere a que sera un buen alfa, le dice Leon pues las sultanas Otomanas solían decirle asi a sus príncipes, prácticamente le dijo príncipe</p><p>Holi owo/</p><p>Primero que nada una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, me pasaron cosas horribles en este tiempo ausente, un familiar mio murió por esta enfermedad horrible y a mi me atacaron, no quiero entrar en detalles no me es ameno hablar de ello y solo quiero olvidarlo, no tenia cabeza para escribir ni nada, aunque si me desahogue dibujando un poco, pero espero poder seguir con esta historia, espero que les guste todavia quq/, y que no se sequen de onda quq con el nuevo ambiente del fic, como ya habia dicho antes yo tengo un final para esto ya planeado owo7</p><p>Déjenme sus comentarios, me gustaría saber su opinión , por otro lado si lo quiero pasar a ao3, creo que comenzaré a subirlo esta semana uvu7</p><p>Gracias por leer y perdonen la espera qwq 💕</p><p>(Ahora ya están a la par con la historia en wattapad owo/, por lo tanto las actualizaciones irán a la par y serán mas lentas, como explique allá, tuve ciertos problemas y no puedo actualizar con mas rapidez quq/)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Tuyo- Segunda Parte- Ataque</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—La Corte de Lobos, el organismo de protección, justicia y penalidad de especímenes Prime, sin importar si son Alfas u Omegas, se encarga de cuidarlos, protegerlos y penarlos o sentenciar a los que comentan delitos, es una organización intocable, no le importan las frontera si hay la certeza de que un delito ha sido cometido contra o por un Prime, tiene una tradición de 600 años-dijo Steve sentado en el sillón donde normalmente Tony se sentaba</p><p>—Qué le pueden hacer a Tony?-pregunto Peter preocupado, si, sabia de la existencia de dicho organismo pero no sabia a ciencia cierta sus alcances</p><p>—Y va, desde unos años en prisión hasta- comenzó a contestar Stephen</p><p>—... la pena de muerte, dependiendo del delito cometido-termino Steve con un tono demasiado serio a gusto del menor</p><p>—Y que haremos?-pregunto el menor—Como ayudamos a Tony?- el resto de la manada también se preguntaba lo mismo, sus "madres" se veían calmas y confiadas, querían saber como es que podían estarlo</p><p>—El error de Victor fue pedir juicio por consenso unanime y no por juez imparcial, eso quiere decir que todos los Prime Alfas u Omegas votaran para decidir sobre el caso, pese a que Anthony es el único Prime del continente estamos muy bien amigados con los de otros países -contesto Steve con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro</p><p>—Asi es, todos quieren a Tony, somos amigos desde tiempo atrás, cuando éramos lobeznos, aunque algunos no puedan venir cuando hay celebraciones~- el tono inquisitivo de Stephen confundió a Peter, a que se refería?, celebraciones?....oh!</p><p>—El cumpleaños de Tony!-contesto Peter, ahora entendia mejor dicha celebración, se le habia hecho un frívolo evento pero ahora le entendia mejor</p><p>—El conejito pescó ~- comento risueño el galeno, su par le asintió</p><p>Señor, el Señor Banner se encuentra en la entrada</p><p>—Dale paso JARVIS, seguramente Loki ya le explicó -eso ultimo se lo dijo a Natasha, esta asintió, Peter le miro sin entender</p><p>—Para reafirmar la orden que giro Thanos hay que estar todos aqui, la orden solo era valida si existia la confirmación de que la Torre Stark es el Nido de la manada- a ese acuerdo habían llegado con el juez, por ello todos los miembros de la manada debían ir a la Torre—No hay problema, la torre es autosustentable, podemos estar acá tres meses sin ningún problema, hay comida, un doctor, y energia eléctrica propia</p><p>—Ustedes no tienen tres meses Steve, hay que empezar a moverse- hablo Natasha quien estaba parada tras su esposo</p><p>—Solo estoy esperando a que Loki se ponga en contacto con Tony, como van JARVIS?-pregunto el rubio al techo, de inmediato una pantalla holográfica se hizo presente en la mesa en medio de los sillones, ahi apareció Loki en el taller de Tony</p><p>Sigue sin dar señal señor, pero no han dejado de intentarlo</p><p>—Stark dijo que seria complicado al principio por el viaje en avión pero no dudaba de que pudiéramos contactarlo una vez llegará a Viena, aunque ya me puse en contacto con el Comisionado de la Corte de Lobos sobre asuntos penales, ya me han reconocido como su abogado-comento Loki de lo mas tranquilo, Thor detrás de él tenia unos lentes especiales que Stark le habia enseñado a usar, con ellos monitoreaba los signos vitales del Prime y el trayecto que realizaba</p><p>—Hasta donde podemos ver con EDITH, todo va bien con Tony,no hay por que preocuparnos -informo el rubio alfa</p><p>—Muy bien, seguiremos esperando para comunicarnos, mientras tanto veré que garantias puedo asegurar para que viajemos, con seguridad los tres omegas iran, los cachorros menores también, yo y Thor seguro, Natasha se quedará y-</p><p>—Esperen, la señorita Romanoff no es parte de la corte?- interrumpió Peter viendo a todos —Por lo que tengo entendido, todos los Prime son parte, no?</p><p>—Yo no, el pais al cual perteneces debe reconocerte como Prime- explico ella viendo al castaño—Yo nací en Rusia pero por la traición de mis padres me negaron la pertenencia, aqui en Estados Unidos no me la van a dar por no haber nacido acá, es algo demasiado burocrático y caótico</p><p>—Entiendo, aunque es algo injusto-comento Peter un tanto molesto por ello, la rusa le vio y sonrió por su reacción, rapidamente veia como Peter empatizaba con el resto de la manada</p><p>Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y de este salieron Bruce y Clint con la pequeña Anya, James salió del pasillo y pidió al mayor entregarle a la bebé, Steve sonrió divertido por la recién tomada actitud de su hijo pero era admirable como quería con determinación ser un buen hermano mayor no solo para sus hermanos y medio hermanos si no para sus "primitos", con cuidado Bruce se la dio y el joven alfa regreso por donde habia llegado, todos sintieron divertidos</p><p>—Si mi Any sale omega se va a volver un muy sobre protector hermano mayor~- dijo Bruce sentándose con Clint en el sillón frente a Steve</p><p>—Estarás seguro que ella estará bien protegida~, Bruce arreglaste eso?-pregunto Steve</p><p>—Claro, ella ya esta viajando a Viena, su hijo va con ella y tienen en su poder las pruebas-respondió este, cuando se enteró de que se habían llevado a Tony se comunico con su amiga y le informo de la situación, esta aseguro que ya tenia sus boletos y que se alistaba para ir a Viena, una aliada poderosa sin duda</p><p>—Entonces, JARVIS comunícame con Charles- pidió el rubio para luego mirar a Stephen —Deberías hablar con tu bisabuela</p><p>—Uy yo quiero ver eso~- comento divertido Cedric, su madre le observo</p><p>—Te quedarás con las ganas-le dijo a su hijo con desgano levantándose de su asiento— ire a tu atelier- siguió el omega comenzando a salir del lugar, una pantalla holográfica nueva apareció sobre la mesa ahi se mostro a un hombre castaño en silla de ruedas</p><p>—Tu alfa es noticia mundial de nuevo Steve- saludo sonriente el ojiazul</p><p>—Hola Charles, ha pasado el tiempo, lamento que no hayan podido venir a la fiesta-saludo a su homólogo, el ingles sonrió risueño, sin embargo su esposo se dejo ver tras él</p><p>—Ahora que hizo tu esposo Steve?-pregunto de sopeton y con obvio gesto burlón</p><p>—Erik, se educado-pidió su esposo mirándole desaprobatoriamente</p><p>—Lo soy Charles, pero has de reconocer que Anthony es la comidilla de todo el mundo~- su omega solo nego</p><p>—Tony no hizo nada de lo que le acusan, y espero contar con ustedes en la Corte - Steve sabia que sus amigos le ayudarían si es que de verdad Stark era inocente</p><p>—Claro Steve, sabemos-giro para ver a su alfa—ambos- lo ultimo mirando a su pareja —Que Tony es inocente</p><p>—Yo no se eso-contesto Erik rodando los ojos—Pero admito que no pondré en duda tu credibilidad Steve, podrás amar a ese tonto pero no eres idiota~</p><p>—Gracias Erik, por el voto de confianza~- ironizo Rogers</p><p>—Nos vemos la semana que viene en Viena, Steve-se despidió Charles y la pantalla se contrajo de nuevo</p><p>—La semana que viene?- pregunto Peter mirando al mayor</p><p>—La Corte debió de haber programado la primera audiencia para esa fecha- contesto el de Brooklyn</p><p>Señor, llamada entrante del Rey T'chala de Wakanda</p><p>—Pásamelo -pidió extrañado por la llamada, todos vieron la pantalla holográfica—T'chala, un gusto volver a saludarte, dime que se te ofrece?</p><p>—Solo vengo a mostrar mi apoyo hacia Tony, cuenten conmigo en la corte-afirmo el soberano, tenia una deuda que saldar con su amigo, Pete sonrió y Steve asintió enérgico</p><p>—Gracias T'chala, a mi alfa le agradará escuchar eso</p><p>—Creo que he conseguido información que ayudará a Tony- comento con una sonrisa el monarca</p><p>—Qué podria ser?</p><p>—Solo debo confirmarlo y encontrar mas pruebas físicas, pero digamos que en Wakanda a caído un pez gordo~- contesto con singular picardía el alfa—Nos vemos en una semana Steve, tendré las pruebas para ese entonces</p><p>La comunicación con el alfa se acabo y Peter miro a su par confundido, Steve solo se encogió de hombros, sin embargo una llamada entrante surgió</p><p>Señor su padre esta en la linea</p><p>Steve se tenso y dio un respingo—Y...yo...yo t-tomaré la llamada en mi recámara JARVIS -se levantó con notable nerviosismo —Ya vuelvo</p><p>El rubio camino a su habitación siendo seguido por la mirada de todos, Natasha le veia divertida suponía que Steve no le habia dicho a sus padres lo que habia pasado, Peter estaba confundido pero ahora que no estaban ni Stephen ni Steve llamaría a ese "ultimo pariente" que tenía</p><p>—JARVIS?-llamo cauteloso</p><p>Si señor?</p><p>—Podría marcar un numero?-pidió para luego desplegarse frente de a él un teclado numérico</p><p>—A quien llamarás?-pregunto James acariciando su vientre</p><p>—Hay un amigo de la familia que me dijo que le llamará en caso de una emergencia y si habia un Prime de por medio mejor-contesto mientras marcaba el numero y luego esperaba a que contestaran, el resto le vieron confundidos y extrañados, la llamada fue respondida dejando ver en la pantalla holográfica a un alfa moreno de mechones canos</p><p>—Abuelo Nick!...</p><p>....</p><p>—Ya te dije que no hizo nada de eso...-insistió con desgano el galeno mientras veía a la Prime por la pantalla holográfica</p><p>—Perdóname si lo dudo Stephen- la alfa rio traviesa pues le gustaba incordiar a su bisnieto con el tema de "tu alfa es un idiota que jamas acepté para ti"</p><p>—Bueno, bueno, nos ayudarás o no?- Stephen estaba harto de lidiar con el tema pero siempre era bueno hablar con ella, al menos una vez al año</p><p>—Yo estaré del lado de la verdad cachorro, y si tu alfa esta de ese lado también, le ayudaré- la alfa sabia que Tony no era un mal sujeto pero no era quien ella deseaba a lado de su único descendiente vivo, pese a que este la dejo hace años, aun eran familia—Mejor cuéntame como están mis tataranietos ?</p><p>—Como si no hablarás con Cedric una vez por semana~-inquirió el omega alzando la ceja y sonriendo de medio lado</p><p>—Son buenos niños y me dicen "nona", Cedric se casará con esa mujer, la nieta de Laufey y Odin, es linda, de familia poderosa pero...es muy ambiciosa~-afirmo con singular alegría</p><p>—Igual que Cedric-Stephen se encogió de hombros, Hela le caía bien, dominaba en algo el ímpetu de su cachorro</p><p>—Parece que están hechos el uno para el otro-siguió la alfa pero con cierto tono que al omega no le gusto, la miro y encontro la razón de su molestia</p><p>—Lo dices por que no estoy hecho para Tony?-pregunto con picardía que su mayor supo callar</p><p>—Lo digo porque él no estaba hecho para ti- la molestia de Stephen ascendió, no iban a empezar esta discusión de nuevo</p><p>—Y quien si?- el omega sabia la respuesta que ella siempre le daba</p><p>—Clia siempre fue una buena opción-ahi estaba junto a una placida media sonrisa de la mayor, cosa que no pensaba tragarse Stephen</p><p>—Clia fue tu opción, no mia-espeto el galeno cruzándose de brazos, sabia que venia el mismo discurso de todos los años</p><p>—Pudiste haber sido mi sucesor, la guia para los miles de creyentes en Madre Luna, desciendes de la linea terrenal de nuestra Madre Poderosísima y ella también- el galeno se sabia esa frase de memoria, aunque ya no le dolía escucharla</p><p>—Nada mas que dos figuras inmóviles postradas en un pedestal...ninguna guia espiritual, solo una imagen encerrada en Kamar Taj-ahora tenia una respuesta para ello</p><p>—Ambos ayudarían a nuestros fieles, los salvarían - su bisabuela no perdia su postura frente a nadie, solo frente a él, usaba los chantajes emocionales que podía pero no era descarada, aunque ahora habia un tono de desesperación en su voz</p><p>—Salvo mas vidas como neurocirujano, por eso estudié medicina-el galeno alzo una ceja ese tono le gusto y era verdad, quiso usar sus manos mas que para rezar</p><p>—No me decepciona que te hayas vuelto medico-también era verdad ella queria que su único descendiente fuera feliz, un hombre pleno y si encontraba esa plenitud en la medicina ni hablar</p><p>—Te decepciona que no haya seguido el camino que trazaste para mi- pero Stephen no era tonto y habia sido educado para pasar por todos, sus caretas frente a la sociedad y eso, aunque nunca le enseñaron que a la familia no se le hace eso</p><p>—Me decepciona que te hayas conformado con ser "el otro"-el tono contundente de su bisabuela y su cara de seriedad absoluta le hicieron bajar la mirada, aun tenia maneras de hacerle sentir miserable</p><p>—...acaso no puedes ver que soy feliz?-susurro con amargura, sin embargo ella le escucho</p><p>—Como puedes serlo?-preguntó en serio sorprendida, su bisnieto habia perdido la cabeza?</p><p>—Lo soy!, estoy con el hombre que amo y él esta conmigo- espeto con honestidad y orgullo, estaba seguro de su respuesta y su amor por Tony</p><p>—Steph-</p><p>—Acaso no es eso lo que buscan todos los fieles de Madre Luna?, encontrar el amor ?, esa es la unica verdad no?- si queria que ella entendiera de una vez entonces usaria las armas que ella misma le enseño a usar</p><p>—....nos vemos en una semana Stephen...-y al parecer logró quebrar en algo el discurso de su bisabuela</p><p>"Tu abuela escogió su camino, todo por amor..."</p><p>"Tu madre es idéntica a ella y tu también caerás..."</p><p>"Me niego rotundamente el verte caer en esa mentira"</p><p>"No puedo creerlo, predicas palabras de amor, la fe en Madre Luna y su mensaje pero eres una hipócrita, no crees en nada de eso"</p><p>"Acaso no todos los omegas buscan a su alfa?, si el mio ya tenia a alguien mas eso no importa, es un Prime"</p><p>"Es una justificación Stephen?, justificas su enlace en su naturaleza o en el amor que se tienen?, decídete de una vez"</p><p>Años de discusiones entre ellos por la verdadera naturaleza del enlace que tuvo con Tony les habia separado pero aun habia cierto cariño que queria mantener, después de todo, siempre la sintio mas como una made que como una bisabuela y suponía que sus hijos la veían como una abuela, camino de regreso donde todos estaban, al menos ella estaria de su lado</p><p>...</p><p>—LO VOY A MATAR CUANDO LO VEA!-grito Joseph viendo a su hijo menor, Sarah a su lado estaba preocupada por su esposo pero mantenía su sonrisa divertida, ya que bien sabia ella que no golpearia a Tony, bueno hasta después de saber si estaba bien, a lo largo de los años Joseph habia aprendido que Tony no era un mal alfa ni mal yerno, solo sufría por su naturaleza Prime</p><p>—Papá cálmate no sirve de nada que te alteres- pidió Steve recibiendo luego la mirada de interrogación de su hermano mayor, Ramson</p><p>—En serio Stevie?, matarlo a golpes suena a poco para mi-espeto el hijo mayor de los Rogers mientras Sarah negaba</p><p>—Ramson no ayudas querido, Joseph ven y siéntate, anda, no amargues la felicidad de Steve, que no ves que es un feliz gestante de nuevo?- la sorpresa en ambos alfas era digna de retratarse mientras Sarah reía divertida, Steve sopesaba los pros y los contras de hacer una reunion familiar para Navidad, quizá este año no era necesario</p><p>—AHHHGRR!!- el grito del alfa mayor contagio a Ramson que golpeo el muro a su lado—Es en serio?!</p><p>—Si papá, estoy en cinta de ese "Petulante roba hijos" de nuevo y antes de que empieces a maldecir, te recuerdo que tienes cuatro nietos "que son lo único bueno que ha salido de ese tarado que tienes por yerno" asi que no lo hagas, además Harley esta por hacerte bisabuelo-que exploten las bombas que tengan que explotar, Steve se encogió en su lugar esperando un grito o una maldición pero esta no llego, miro a su padre y lo vio con una gran sonrisa y aceptando el dinero de Ramson</p><p>—Te lo dije, Harley le ganaría a Cedric-Sarah les veia molesta y Steve se indigno</p><p>—Estas apostando con mis hijos?!, papá?!-el rubio no esperaba ese gesto de su padre</p><p>—Bueno, bueno, espero que ese dinero sea para un regalo hacia mi Joseph-el ceño fruncido de Sarah hizo temblar a alfa Rogers para luego reír nervioso</p><p>—Si querida~- le dio un beso en la frente y luego miro a Steve—Entonces?, como van las cosas?</p><p>—Tony dejo un plan a realizar en caso de que él no pudiera estar,me parece que Bruce tiene algo que hacer, pero no te preocupes papá, todos nuestros amigos están de nuestro lado- si habia algo que Joseph reconocía de Stark era que nunca dejaba desamparado a su hijo y nietos, tenia un plan para todo</p><p>Además su hijo no era tonto, era un omega inteligente y entrenado en el ejercito, podia ser que se hubiese "calmado" con la llegada de sus hijos y la vida matrimonial pero no dejaba de ser un hombre fuerte</p><p>—Y si no hay nada mas que decir entonces me voy y nos veremos en Navidad- Steve se levanto con toda la intensión de retirarse pero Sarah le llamo</p><p>—Y la boda de Harley cuando sera?</p><p>—Ammm....en unos cuantos años mamá..-admitió nervioso y sin ver a su madre, sabia que ella no aceptaba los embarazos y uniones fuera del matrimonio</p><p>—Me estas ocultando algo cachorro?-pregunto ella inquisitiva pero el omega no le dejo seguir</p><p>—N-No nada mamá, nos vemos luego fue bueno hablar aunque sea unos minutos adiós, JARVIS corta!- suspiro de alivio una vez la llamada termino, salio de su recamara y camino por el pasillo para regresar con el resto pero antes de poder poner un pie en la estancia el grito de Stephen llamo su atención</p><p>—ERES SU NIETO?!- el galeno que veía la pantalla holográfica fue interrumpido por el sonido de duda de Steve, giro sobre si y se sentó en el respaldo del sillón encarando a su par con los ojos abiertos como platos</p><p>—Que pasa?-pregunto el rubio omega aunque sin obtener respuesta, se acerco hasta los sillones y paso alado de Stephen para sentarse en su lugar solo en ese momento presto atención a la persona en la pantalla</p><p>—Di-Directo-tor Fury!, Stephen que..!?-preguntó al galeno pero este solo le señalo a Peter quien no entendía el nerviosismo de los mayores, Steve le interrogó con la mirada</p><p>—Ah, bueno, es el abuelo Nick-dijo de manera muy tranquila el menor mientras Steve se preguntaba si le estaban gastando una broma—Bueno biológicamente no es mi abuelo, pero conocía a mis padres y me dijo que si alguna vez necesitaba un favor muy grande le llamara así que decidí hacerlo</p><p>—Peter, este hombre es Nicholas Joseph Fury, el Director General de la Corte de Lobos- le explico al menor, prácticamente era el hombre mas poderoso del planeta</p><p>—Pense que eras un delegado- dijo al alfa que le devolvió una cálida sonrisa</p><p>—El padre de Peter era Richard Parker, un hombre muy estimado para mi, Peter es un protegido mio - Steve y Stephen suspiraron de alivio, parecían no estar en problemas, Bruce veía todo con una sonrisa resignada, como lograba Tony dar con estos omegas?</p><p>—Quiero reírme por la ironía pero no se si lo tomara como una ofensa- le mencionó a su esposo por lo bajo</p><p>—No lo hagas, reprime ese impulso querido-se apresuro a contestarle el alfa</p><p>—Espere, usted ayudo a Ross a llegar a salvo conmigo a Estados Unidos, no?-pregunto Natasha, había reconocido al alfa en algunas fotografías del General</p><p>—Claro, con Thadeus siempre quisimos protegerte, después de todo puede que Rusia no te haya reconocido, pero eres y seguirás siendo una Prime- afirmo el moreno, la rusa le agradeció con una sonrisa—Y si necesitas algo, ya sabes, para el futuro-comento señalando a James—Puedes llamarme cuando gustes</p><p>Natasha sonrió agradecida mientras James pedia por su mano, esta se la dio, queria que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo si algo le sucedia a ella o a su omega, el trabajo que tenia la mantenía preocupada sobre el futuro de sus cachorros, no dudaba que Tony movería cielo, mar y tierra por ayudarlos pero no estaba de mas ser precavidos</p><p>—En cuanto a Stark, nos llego información sobre que alguien atentaria contra él y su familia hace un par de semanas de una informante muy interesante- la mirada de todos de clavo de inmediato en el alfa</p><p>—Una mujer?, quien?- pregunto Bruce, tenia una cierta noción sobre quien seria pero queria estar seguro</p><p>—Lucia Von Bardas</p><p>...</p><p>El viaje en avión habia sido silencioso y aun no podia comunicarse con su manada, sin embargo ya habia pensado en este detalle, al bajar en Viena donde la Corte de Lobos tenia su cede, cerca de Naciones Unidas, fue escoltado por diez agentes y quince custodios, sus aromas los delataban como betas, sinónimo de que la Corte esperaba que se comportara por que incomodarlos con su aroma no iba a funcionar, fue recibido por Sharon Carter y Everett Ross</p><p>—Supongo que van a encerrarme en una celda hasta la audiencia, no?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, necesitaba al menos unos diez minutos para hablar con sus omegas, no le gustaba estar incomunicado de ellos</p><p>—Supone mal alfa Stark, lo llevaremos primero a revision y evaluación psicológica - con singular alegria el omega Ross le guío mientras Sharon callada le escoltaba, llegaron a una sala de interrogación y Everett salio, Sharon le miro</p><p>—Por favor levante las manos y extiéndalas, debo registrarlo- el Prime obedeció, mas por no causar problemas futuros que por otra cosa—Esta limpió -informó la beta por radio</p><p>—Si, me bañe antes de tomar mi vuelo~- se burló mirando a la rubia fruncir el ceño, con suerte la hartaría y la haría irse, queria llamar a casa</p><p>—Hilarante, su sentido del humor cautivo a sus omegas?-pregunto ella hastiada</p><p>—No solo eso- guiño el ojo fingiendo coquetería, la puerta de la sala se abrió</p><p>—Soy el doctor Theus Broussard, yo me encargaré de su evaluación psicológica, por favor agente salga de la celda- pidió amablemente colocando su maletín en la mesa, la rubia salió y Tony se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa— He escuchado varias cosas de usted señor Stark</p><p>—Me pregunto que ha escuchado de mi?, es decir no haga caso a rumores, algunos ciertos y otros falsos-le analizó con la mirada algo en ese sujeto no le agradaba</p><p>— Entonces hablaré de mis experiencias personales- el doctor miró con una sonrisa retorcida al alfa este ni se inmuto— Cuando se le conocía como "El mercader de la muerte" no le importaba a quien vendiera sus armas ni a quien afectase o si?</p><p>—Un bonito recuerdo de una época amarga, cuide sus palabras doctor-pidió empezando a sentirse algo mareado, instintivamente llevo sus manos a los bolsillos ahi comenzó a apretar el botón oculto en su anillo de bodas, por algo nunca se lo ocultaba, una pequeña pantalla holográfica se desplego en los lentes de contacto que usaba, una nueva tecnología que habia desarrollado con una idea de Harley</p><p>—Si, fue una época amarga para muchos, incluyéndome, perdi a varios, de hecho, a todos los perdi- un denso humo morado comenzó a salir del maletín del doctor</p><p>Jefe es un poderoso somnífero</p><p>Le previno EDITH al alfa desde el pequeño auricular en su oído, con mucho terror sintió sus fuerzas abandonarle, todo le daba vueltas</p><p>Jefe la energia de la sede fue inhabilitada</p><p>Las luces de la sala se apagaron y dejaron paso a un foco de tonalidad rojiza, Tony ya no podia moverse</p><p>—He esperado tanto este momento, estar frente a ti y acabar contigo, sin embargo, prometi que el placer se lo entregaría a Victor- saco una jeringa desde su maletín se acerco a paso lento al Prime</p><p>—A-Ayuda!-su aroma no se desplegaba era como si el somnífero fuese tan potente como para páralo a él, parecía especial para él</p><p>—Nadie vendrá a salvarte Stark, todos están dormidos-sonrió con un gesto macabro para luego inyectarle al castaño el contenido de la jeringa—Le prometi a Victor tu cabeza pero no evita que me divierta un poco, no morirás de inmediato pero si les daras un buen susto a tus omegas~</p><p>La pantalla holográfica mostro el perfil del sujeto frente a él, no era Theus Broussard, era Helmut Zemo Comandante de las fuerzas militares de la caída Sokovia, sus ojos empezaron a fallar su vision se volvió borrosa y un dolor en la cabeza le sobrevino, vio como su agresor le daba la espalda y en sus últimos segundos de lucidez logro articular un</p><p>—EDITH síguelo...- el ex Comandante giro solo para ver a Tony Stark totalmente inconsciente, dándose por bien servido se apresuro a salir de ahi sin percatarse de que una pequeña araña robótica se anclo en su zapato</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>...</p><p>Chan chan chan \O. O/!</p><p>XD como ven?, fue demasiado bizarro?, esperaban algo como esto o ya me pase?, bueno espero les guste y no se saquen de onda quq, ah y como dije en (creo) los comunicados de wattpad, estoy empezando a idear otro fanfic, tengo tres ideas</p><p>*Angeles - IronStrange</p><p>*Reyes y Reinos-Stony-IronStrange -Stony (con Oc)</p><p>*Como paso?- Starker</p><p>Son ideas generales asi que quizá no se entienda bien pero me gustaría saber cual les atrás solo con esas oraciones owo/</p><p>Nos leemos hasta el próximo episodio uwu, déjenme sus comentarios y teorias, me encanta leer los quq</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>